


Las crónicas perdidas de Konoha

by Ellistriel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 69,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29014917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellistriel/pseuds/Ellistriel
Summary: Una joven llega a Konoha, ahora deberá adaptarse y encajar en su nuevo hogar. ¿Su llegada fue mera casualidad o hay algo detrás de ello? [KakashixOC] Inicia casi con el timeskip. Semi AU desde aprox el chap 420 del manga.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Original Character(s), Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Una flama retorna al país del fuego

**Author's Note:**

> "Las crónicas perdidas de Konoha" fue el primer fic que escribí, lo publiqué el 21 de Abril del 2007 en Fanfiction. net y lo terminé el 13 de Septiembre del 2010. Fue un poco más de tres años de constante escritura y aún me sorprendo cuando pienso en cómo fui capaz de hacerlo de forma bastante constante. Quizás era que estaba en la universidad y a diferencia de muchos ese periodo me permitió llevar una existencia bastante relajada y con horarios que me permitían sentarme a escribir con gusto.
> 
> Mi esposo, enamorado para esos años, tomó la tarea de ser mi beta-reader y le tocó leer cada capítulo previo publicación, ayudándome con los errores, además de ayudarme con la historia en sí misma. Las notas de autor son del momento en que publiqué, las escribía en el archivo original y al final creo que tiene algo más de encanto ponerlo con todo por aquí también, de paso les da pistas de en qué momento del manga estuve publicando.
> 
> Por mucho tiempo dudé en publicarlo en fuera de FF, en parte porque nunca le hice una edición fuerte y es mi primer escrito (Los primeros capítulos los edité de forma rápida por un tema de formato nada más). Gracias a las cantidad de capítulos y los tres años que tomó terminarlo, se puede ver la evolución de mi escritura. Pero al final es más seguro tenerlo publicado en más de un lugar (aunque no es que lo vaya a perder, tengo como 30 copias de todos los capítulos entre USBs, laptops y correos xD)
> 
> Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes y mundo son obra de Kishimoto Masashi.
> 
> Aclaración: Este fic lo comencé a planear a finales del 2006 e inicios del 2007. Debido a esto puede que por la antigüedad encuentren que las personalidades y actitudes de algunos personajes canon no estén acorde a como han ido evolucionando en el manga. Cuando planeé el fic intenté que llevara coherencia con lo que se sabía hasta ese momento y traté también de ir adaptando detalles que iban saliendo cada semana a lo que sería la línea argumental de mi historia. Pero pese a esto no cambié lo que yo ya había planificado y desde el capítulo 420 del manga ya no se puede llevar paralelamente los eventos del fic con la historia canon. 
> 
> Podría decirse que desde que Shikamaru estaba vengando a su maestro en el manga, las líneas generales del fic ya estaban planeadas y no he querido modificar los aspectos más importantes que tenía para adaptarlo más fielmente. De cualquier forma espero que lo disfruten y que las actitudes estén bien justificadas de forma acorde a como la historia se ha desarrollado en el fic.

Esa mañana el despertador no sonó, pero los pájaros cantaban más cerca y fuerte que de costumbre. La cama ya no se sentía cómoda, sino más bien sospechosamente fresca, con una suave pero molesta corriente de aire. Una mano intentó inútilmente encontrar la sábana para envolverse en ella y volver al mundo de los sueños, pero al parecer Morfeo ya había escapado con ella hace mucho. No quedaba otra, era hora de abrir los ojos y enfrentar un nuevo día.

Pero al abrir los ojos, no vio su cuarto, ni su cama, ni su despertador, ni mucho menos sus sábanas. Ahora yacía en un verde prado, sin nada familiar a su alrededor.

-¿Dónde estoy?- se pregunta una muchacha, frotando sus ojos levemente con las manos y tratando de tapar un poco la fuerte luz que la envolvía -Veamos… Bosque hacia allá, camino por allá, muralla con portón gigante por allá y más bosque por acá- murmura aún medio dormida mientras gira su cabeza para ver cómo es el lugar donde se encuentra “¿¡Muralla con portón gigante!?” piensa confundida y desubicada cerrando fuertemente los ojos para pensar mejor cuando se da cuenta de lo que acababa de ver “¡Rayos! ¡Cuánto tomé anoche? No, no tomé… cancelé a los chicos por ver el paquete que me llegó ¡Maldita sea! Me raptaron y lanzaron a la mitad de quién sabe dónde sólo por no ir un día a tomar con ellos… pues debo decir que son rápidos armando bromas, ¿ó tal vez ya lo tenían preparado desde antes?” deduce sin mayores ánimos aún fastidiada por la cantidad de luz del lugar.

La muchacha ya algo más despierta, se acomoda en el prado con las piernas cruzadas, mira un poco su ropa y luego empieza a reír levemente.

-¡Bendita sea la flojera!- exclama en voz baja. “Que bueno que estaba tan cansada anoche que ni me cambié” -Fuera de bromas ¿Dónde estaré?- se cuestiona poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia el portón gigante cercano a ella. Al acercarse, puede ver .lo que parece ser un pueblo al interior -Pero que pintoresco, hay un pueblito adentro- comenta sonriendo un poco. “Brillante ¿Qué más esperabas encontrar dentro de una muralla de ese tamaño?” -¿Dónde me lanzaron?

En cuanto entra ve, y la ven, dos jóvenes que parecen ser los guardias de la puerta. Ambos usan algo que parece un uniforme: pantalón holgado y sandalias azules, polo de manga larga, también azul, con unos símbolos rojos con forma de espiral en los lados de los brazos y un chaleco verde oscuro. Además de eso llevan bandanas con un símbolo extraño sobre sus frentes. Ambos muchachos tienen ojos y cabello oscuro, pero uno de ellos lleva un peinado muy alborotado y un vendaje sobre la nariz.

“¿Guardias?... no, parecen recepcionistas ¡Si hasta tienen escritorio, sillas y uniforme!” piensa mientras se acerca a ellos que están sentados en una especie de escritorio a un lado de la puerta

-Disculpen ¿Me podrían decir donde hay un teléfono? ¿O tal vez alguno tenga uno por ahí?- pregunta amistosamente con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Los dos jóvenes la observan como si les hubieran preguntado algo extraño, luego de unos intercambios de miradas entre ellos uno sonríe levemente mientras se pone de pie.

-Claro, espera aquí, no vayas a moverte, enseguida vuelvo- contesta uno de ellos. Dicho esto el joven desaparece en una nube de humo..

-¿¡Cómo hizo eso!? ¿Algún truco con espejos?- cuestiona muy sorprendida la muchacha intentando ver donde se metió el muchacho.

-¿No eres de por aquí no?- comenta el joven de cabello despeinado que se quedó cuidando la entrada al ver como la muchacha movía la cabeza en todas las direcciones tratando de ver dónde se había metido su compañero.

-Pues eso depende de donde estemos- responde volviendo la mirada y quedándose quieta “Aunque ¿Qué tanto me pueden haber movido en una noche? Claro que eso basta para haberme llevado hasta el continente”

Luego de esperar cerca de una hora bajo la atenta y curiosa mirada del joven que se quedó, comienza a hacerle difícil imaginar que había permanecido tanto tiempo ahí esperando sólo para usar un teléfono “¿Tanta cosa para traerme un teléfono? ¿Qué fue a hacer, crearme uno? ¿Y este por qué me mira tanto, tendré algo raro encima?” piensa la muchacha algo aburrida por estar sentada junto al escritorio sin hacer nada.

-¿Qué tan aburrido es cuidar una puerta?- interrumpe la chica para romper un poco el silencio que está empezando a tornarse incómodo.

-Pues… un poco- responde el muchacho luego de unos instantes de indecisión.

-Sabes, tu amigo se está demorando mucho, tal vez debería ir a buscar yo misma el teléfono- opina ella poniéndose de pie y mirando hacía el pueblo en busca de una cabida telefónica.

-¡No!- grita el muchacho parándose de su silla -No- repite en voz más baja -El pobre ya fue a buscarlo, además ya debe de estar por volver después de tanto rato- aclara algo nervioso y volviéndose a sentar.

-Supongo que tienes razón- asiente la chica muy confundida por la reacción “No debe querer que entre. ¿Qué cree que voy a hacer, vandalizar el lugar?” -¿Cómo se llama este pueblito? 

-¿Pueblito? -repite el muchacho un tanto confundido.

Pero antes que alguno pudiera volver a decir algo, el joven que se había ido regresa, pero en lugar de un teléfono trae a otro joven uno de ojos negros, cabello marrón amarrado en una cola alta y con una cicatriz en la nariz, además está vestido igual que los otros dos. Este se acerca para hablarle -Hola ¿Podrías acompañarme?- pide en un tono amistoso.

-Tal vez, pero en realidad sólo quiero un teléfono no un paseo turístico- responde con una sonrisa cansada la muchacha.

-Verás, necesito que vengas conmigo para que hables con la Hokage, luego de eso puedes pedirle lo que necesites- explica el muchacho de la cicatriz.

-¿Con la que?, bueno, lo que sea por conseguir un teléfono- acepta la muchacha suspirando acercándose al joven y empieza a caminar hacía el pueblo con él luego de que este se despide de los muchachos de la puerta.

-Yo me encargo ahora.

-¿Y dónde estamos?, el chico de la puerta no llego a responderme- pregunta para no volver al silencio incómodo del cual ya había logrado salir.

-Estamos en Konoha- contesta algo extrañado el muchacho que la acompaña.

-¡Oh!- “¿Y dónde demonios queda eso, cerca de Tailandia? ¿O acaso se supone que debería saberlo?” -Por cierto, me llamo Katt.

-Yo Iruka- dice después de unos segundos en el que parece dudar un poco si darle su nombre, a pesar de esto se presenta con una sonrisa en el rostro y mirándola con mucho interés.

“¿Iruka, qué clase de nombre es ese?” piensa Katt manteniendo la sonrisa en el rostro.

Mientras la lleva por la ciudad, nota que es un lugar tranquilo, sin aglomeración de gente “Sin carros, sin semáforos, sin letreros de tránsito, sin edificios altos, con puestitos de comida, sin casas con rejas” también ve que hay más gente vestida con el uniforme, aunque no muchos “Que será ese uniforme… la mayoría se ven ‘normales’ obviando el hecho de que algunos usan ropa que parece de películas históricas japonesas”

-Iruka ¿Por qué usas uniforme? ¿Eres policía o algo así?- pregunta con curiosidad.

Iruka no le responde, sólo la mira bastante confundido, pero antes de poder indagar más a fondo la reacción llegan a un gran edificio -Vamos, ya cuando lleguemos con la Hokage le puedes pedir o preguntar lo que gustes, aunque después de que le respondas unas cosas- explica Iruka mientras empiezan a subir por las escaleras.

-Iruka… ¿Qué es la Hokage?- pregunta curiosa mientras observa un poco el paisaje ahora que está un poco más alto al estar subiendo las escaleras.

-¿No sabes quien es?- cuestiona mirándola asombrado.

-¿Debería?- pregunta un tanto incómoda.

-Pues… la Hokage es la actual líder de Konoha… eso es principalmente- explica Iruka sin salir de su sorpresa.

-Oh, y tengo que hablar con el líder, bueno la líder, para conseguir un teléfono - “Que extraño asumo que solo deben tener un teléfono en el pueblo aunque… esto tampoco se ve como esos pueblitos en la mitad de la nada, claro no es que sepa donde estoy pero, el pueblo se ve bastante mejor que los pobladitos que solo tienen un teléfono” piensa mirando el lugar por donde Iruka la está llevando mientras este la continúa observando de manera extraña, aunque ahora de una forma mucho más obvia.

-¿Crees que demore mucho, o es un trámite fácil?- indaga con la esperanza que al hablar deje de mirarla así “¿Por qué me mira raro? mejor le sigo hablando mínimo cuando le hablo no me mira así, o al menos no tanto”

-¿Trámite?… No lo sé eso dependerá de la Hokage… ¡Aquí es!- contesta Iruka sin cambiar su expresión.

Iruka abre la puerta de una oficina; adentro hay un escritorio con un montón de papeles dos mujeres y un cerdo. Ambas se ven jóvenes, una de ellas esta parada al lado del escritorio, tiene el cabello corto y negro, sus ojos también son negros, su ropa se ve del estilo ‘ropa histórica japonesa’ “Al menos no es el uniforme” la otra mujer es rubia, desde donde esta Katt no puede ver bien, pero sus ojos son marrones claro o ámbar, su ropa no es tan ‘tradicional japonesa’, se ve mas como una mezcla del atuendo del sitio con un traje de los que se usan para practicar artes marciales, y bueno el rasgo más saltante de la mujer es su busto “¿Es broma?, rubia y con el busto de ese tamaño… ojala la Hokage sea la otra, aunque bueno, no debería andar juzgando a la gente solo por como se ven… aunque” su atención se distrae hacia cerdo, un pequeño cerdito rosa que esta moviéndose por la oficina “¡Tiene chalequito y collar!” piensa distrayéndose por leves instantes.

-Hokage-sama esta es la muchacha de la que habló Izumo- indica Iruka dirigiéndose a la rubia.

-Muy bien Iruka, yo me encargo de esto ahora, puedes retirarte- responde la mujer mientras examina con la vista a Katt e Iruka abandona la habitación.

-Debe de estar por el metro setenta- se escucha murmurar a la rubia provocando que la otra mujer de un pequeño salto de sorpresa –buena contextura física y unos veinte años- continúa, sin quitar la mirada de Katt y al parecer recibiendo un llamado de atención casi inaudible por parte de la mujer de cabello negro –Pelirroja y de ojos ámbar –añade fijando mucho más la vista sobre el rostro de la aludida que sólo atina a observarla de regreso con mucha curiosidad ante la descripción.

-Tsunade-sama – interviene ya con más fuerza la otra mujer. Al parecer se le ve un tanto confundida por lo que la rubia estaba haciendo.

-La ropa, nadie viajaría así a otra villa –agrega provocando que Katt se observe por un segundo –Si fuera una espía trataría de no ser vista o pasar inadvertida como viajera, viéndose así es demasiado llamativa…

-¡Tsunade-sama!- grita la muchacha de cabello negro interrumpiendo a la Hokage, ahora con éxito.

-¿Qué sucede Shizune?- responde la rubia algo malhumorada, pero manteniendo la atención sobre la pelirroja, como si la estuviera analizando.

“Que mujer tan extraña, piensa en voz alta. Bueno, al menos ya se como se llaman, Tsunade y Shizune, sólo me falta saber como se llama el cerdito. Hasta ahora nadie tiene un nombre normal… ¿Habré acabado en Japón?” piensa confundida mientras mira la escena levemente divertida.

-Ese pendiente es raro también, aunque se me hace conocido- agrega Tsunade señalándolo.

Antes de que Shizune pudiera quejarse con la Hokage sobre sus pensamientos en voz alta, voltea para observar lo que llamó la atención de la mujer y al parecer el pendiente también se le hace familiar. Al igual que Shizune, Katt reacciona a las palabras de Tsunade y mira hacia su pecho donde cuelga el objeto.

-Tsunade-sama… ese pendiente estaba en uno de los archivos antiguos de la villa- dice Shizune sorprendida.

-¿Esta cosa?, justo la recibí por correo ayer… se podría decir que me la mandaron mis papás- comenta Katt sujetando un pendiente de estilo ‘rústico’ que tiene puesto.

-Shizune, busca ese archivo que dices- ordena Tsunade luego de observar el pendiente por unos segundos.

-Sí, Tsunade-sama- responde saliendo muy de prisa del cuarto a buscar el archivo.

-Veamos ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- empieza a preguntar Tsunade mirándola muy atenta.

-Katherine, aunque prefiero que sólo me llamen Katt- responde sin mayor cuidado.

-Bueno Katt, ¿Qué estas haciendo en Konoha, y de dónde vienes?- pregunta Tsunade manteniendo la mirada fija en su visitante.

-No tengo idea que estoy haciendo en Konoha y bueno vengo de Dublín- responde sinceramente hasta que nota que Tsunade la mira extrañada como si no hubiera entendido lo que dijo -…Irlanda- Tsunade la sigue mirando raro -…Europa- misma mirada -…¿Planeta tierra?- agrega por último en tono de broma al notar que la mujer no entiende nada “¿Dónde estoy?” se pregunta internamente comenzando a preocuparse levemente, una cosa es que ella no supiera donde estaba parada, pero que otra persona no reconociera los datos que ella dio era para comenzar a tomarse más en serio la situación “Con suerte simplemente estoy en un lugar muy apartado y la gente vive aislada” 

-Tsunade-sama, éste es el archivo- interrumpe Shizune regresando velozmente al cuarto con unos documentos en las manos.

-Veamos- Tsunade empieza a leer los documentos –Interesante… aunque esta cosa es antigua- momentos después coloca a un lado los archivos y vuelve a posar su mirada en Katt y el pendiente -Katt, ¿Me podrías decir como llegaste a Konoha?

-No tengo la más remota idea, probablemente mis amigos me lanzaron por acá- responde con toda sinceridad “En cuanto logre volver voy a matarlos a todos… aunque ahora que lo pienso tal vez toda esta gente rara es parte de la broma, actores contratados y… no, eso sería excesivo incluso para ellos”

-Cuéntame que fue lo que estuviste haciendo ayer- pide Tsunade mirando un poco extrañada a Katt mientras a ratos revisa las hojas del informe.

-Pues nada raro, lo de siempre obviando por el paquete que me llegó- responde Katt, no muy segura de andar contando lo que hace en un día promedio a un extraño.

-¿Paquete?- repite la Hokage en voz baja algo extrañada –No importa, aún así quiero que me digas que estuviste haciendo.

-No es muy normal que alguien cuente su rutina a personas desconocidas, quien me dice que no son un grupo de asesinos o ladrones- explica tratando de sonar lo más relajada posible “No creo que lo sean pero, obviando que se ven raros no parecen malas personas, aunque… no creo que tenga muchas opciones de cualquier forma”

-Puedo asegurarte que nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con tu presencia en Konoha, ni tampoco tenemos la intención de asesinarte o robarte. Esta situación es extraña y quisiera ver si puedo arreglarla; pero necesito saber si tú provocaste algo- aclara Tsunade en un tono de voz serio.

-¿Algo extraño?- pregunta Katt a Tsunade que se ve bastante seria -Bueno, no tengo otra opción… ¿No?

Tomando un respiro, Katt se prepara a contarles lo que hizo el día anterior, no parece que fuera a perder nada de cualquier forma y con eso, si tiene suerte, puede conseguir alguna respuesta satisfactoria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La historia la iniciaré narrando desde la óptica de mi OC, Katt. El narrador va a describir las cosas que ocurren en su rango cercano al igual que con los pensamientos, que los únicos que va a tener este fic van a ser los de ella. Creo que con esto el lector puede sufrir y gozar lo mismo que el personaje y adentrarse más con los alrededores. Más avanzado en el fic ya no me centraré tanto en Katt, ya que hay muchos eventos corriendo en paralelo que necesitan ser narrados y no van de la mano con la línea narrativa del canon como para poder ubicarlos.
> 
> Dejen un review con sus comentarios, así sabré si les gustó o no. ¿Opiniones? ¿Los personajes andan IC (Dentro de personaje)? ¿Opinión de Katt? Y bueno, cualquier cosa que se les ocurra o crean que deban de mencionar.
> 
> Los primeros capítulos han sido editados. Por cuestiones de costumbre de lectura en inglés había utilizado las comillas para los diálogos, siendo que en español lo ideal y correcto es la raya. El problema es que esto lo apliqué desde el capítulo 80 o por ahí, por lo que, para que se vea medianamente ordenado, ya que no planeo hacer una edición total, he decidido utilizar los guiones (Estos son los que ocupé en la mayor parte de la historia hasta que conocí la raya y cómo utilizarla) Los pensamientos quedarían marcados con comillas.
> 
> El proceso de edición es tedioso y sin duda no da tan buenos resultados como escribir desde cero correctamente, pero aún así espero quitar ciertos horrores. La edición no "compromete" la trama y su desarrollo, aunque si bien me he centrado en los aspectos técnicos, también estoy tratando de corregir algunas descripciones que estaban muy fofas o poco comprensibles, así como retocar un poco la caracterización de algunos personajes canon. Aún así, lo repito, editar no da tan buenos resultados como escribir bien desde cero.


	2. El legado de los padres

-Ese día como siempre me desperté a eso de las seis de la mañana- empieza a narrar la pelirroja, recordando lo que hizo el día anterior bajo la mirada atenta de Tsunade y Shizune, la segunda coge unas hojas y pareciera que fuera a tomar nota de lo que dice.

_Katt se levantó temprano ese día e inició su rutina: hizo sus ejercicios, limpió un poco, se dio un baño, desayunó mientras miraba las noticias, revisó su correo electrónico y a eso de las 8:30 a.m. salió de su departamento en Dublín. Al llegar al vestíbulo del edificio en el que vivía revisó, como todas las mañanas, su buzón de correo._

_-Cuentas, cuentas, propaganda, propaganda, carta de algún desconocido, carta de la universidad- murmuró revisando los mensajes hasta que el último llamó su atención -Ni que estuviera matriculada…-revisó el contenido de la carta: Un antiguo colega de su madre era el remitente y le avisaba que tenía un paquete para ella desde la universidad en la que estudió en Perú -¿Desde Perú?, pero si acabo de venir hace menos de cuatro meses, y estoy segura que arreglé todo allá. Debe ser algo de la universidad después de todo tienen convenio, aunque si era para mí me lo deberían enviar directamente._

_Sin hacerse demasiados problemas Katt se dirigió a buscar su paquete. El compañero de su madre dictaba clases en una universidad cercana que ella estaba frecuentando bastante seguido desde que regresó a Irlanda tan sólo unos meses atrás, aún pese a que no llevaba clases ahí. A pesar de los años que estuvo en el extranjero mantuvo una relación cercana con algunos de sus amigos y como ellos aún estaban estudiando los acompañaba mientras terminaba de decidir cuál sería su próximo paso ahora que regresó a su país._

_Como llegó antes de la hora en que el profesor la citó, simplemente siguió con su rutina habitual. Usualmente sólo en las mañanas su pequeño grupo de amistades tendía a juntarse, ellos estudiaban carreras distintas y rara vez se cruzaban dentro de los salones de clase. Eso le gustaba: normalmente las personas se tendían a distanciar un poco para reunirse más seguido con sus futuros colegas, pero en el caso de su grupo sólo ella se distanció y estudió separada; los otros cuatro se movían juntos de un lado a otro desde que eran pequeños._

_-¿No se separan no?, llevo cuatro meses aquí y aunque están estudiando diferentes cosas siempre los veo juntos- comenta sonriente sentándose con ellos._

_-Bueno si no te hubieras ido del país los cinco hubiéramos seguido así, como hacíamos desde que nos conocimos cuando éramos chicos- replica una muchacha de cabello negro y mirada no muy amigable._

_-¡Oh! June se pone sentimental- interrumpe el muchacho más alegre del grupo._

_-Vete al diablo Brian- contesta June._

_-No empiecen a discutir que después Pavel y Trent se van a ir- comenta Katt mirando a los otros dos muchachos que simplemente miraban con desaprobación el barullo que se acababa de formar._

_-¿Y ya decidiste que hacer? Tú acabaste la universidad y sólo estás haciendo tiempo aquí- interviene Pavel levantando su cabeza para mirar a Katt._

_-Aún no me decido… ¿Qué más quieren?, soy solidaria con ustedes y los estoy acompañando- responde Katt sonriente._

_-Que suerte tienes, cualquiera hubiera dicho que con tanto viaje te hubieras atrasado, no adelantado- se queja Brian._

_-No es mi culpa que en Perú se pueda entrar desde los dieciséis a la universidad y acabarla en cinco años- dice Katt sonriendo._

_-Bah, la acabaste en menos- se queja nuevamente Brian_

_-Bueno, como estaba viviendo sola tenía que llenar el tiempo con algo en los veranos, además era muy normal recuperar o adelantar cursos en las vacaciones. Aparte si venía de visita mucho tiempo acá, ustedes iban a estar ocupados, por todo esto que allá era verano y acá invierno y no estaban de vacaciones- dice Katt antes de que la conversación tomara otro rumbo -June ¿Qué clase tienes?- pregunta a los pocos minutos con curiosidad._

_-Tengo… clase sobre las cruzadas- responde June después de unos momentos._

_-Sigo sin entender porque llevas cursos de arte, de ciencias y de historia a la vez- interrumpe Trent._

_-Porque aún no me decido que carrera seguir en un par de años veo cuantos cursos llevé y si acabé alguna carrera- le responde June con un tono despreocupado._

_Luego de despedirse de sus amigos, decide ir a buscar el susodicho paquete. Se acerca a la oficina del profesor habla con la secretaria y esta luego de un rato le indica que ya puede pasar._

_-Katherine, que gusto verte- saluda el profesor –Siéntate._

_-Gracias, no le voy a quitar mucho tiempo, me llegó un correo diciendo que tenía un paquete para mí- dice Katt sonriendo un poco._

_-Sí, este- comenta el profesor extendiéndole una caja cuadrada de unos cuarenta centímetros de alto -Me llegó desde Perú, al parecer perdieron tu dirección o tal vez nunca se las diste… después de lo que pasó no me extrañaría, pero al parecer el paquete terminó en la universidad en la que estudiaste allá y ellos lo mandaron para acá. Sabían que tu madre había enseñado un tiempo aquí y eso les bastó._

_-Asumo que era lo más práctico para ellos- agrega Katt suspirando un poco._

_-Probablemente- asiente el profesor._

_Katt se queda un rato hablando con el profesor que había sido compañero de estudios y luego de trabajo de su mamá “Si me voy rápido va a pensar que soy una maleducada” piensa mientras conversa con el hombre._

_“Bueno, ya tengo el paquete aunque no lo voy a abrir acá y se me está haciendo tarde para mis clases, ya lo veré al llegar a mi casa” Katt sale de los terrenos de la universidad y se dirige a un Dojo, ahí hay un anciano quitándole sus almuerzos a los niños._

_-Quítale tu almuerzo al maestro… antes que se lo termine- dice el anciano a un niño, este se le lanza encima pero no puede recuperar su almuerzo. El anciano los manda a entrenar más en parejas y voltea a ver a Katt, que es una de las pocas personas adultas. La mayoría de estudiantes son niños, los otros adultos parece que ya fueron vencidos por el maestro y se fueron a sus casas a descansar._

_-Katherine ¿Qué es eso?- pregunta el anciano señalando su paquete._

_-Es un paquete que me llegó desde Per…- antes que pueda acabar el anciano le quita su paquete._

_-Quítale tu paquete al maestro- dice mientras coloca el paquete encima de su cabeza balanceándolo._

_“Al menos no se lo puede comer” Katt intenta quitárselo, sin mayor éxito. El anciano logra evadir hábilmente cualquier acercamiento de ella a pesar que parece que está haciendo un buen trabajo._

_-Aún te falta mejorar mucho, tienes la técnica y práctica, pero no la resistencia ni mucho menos la concentración- el anciano le devuelve su paquete luego de una hora._

_-Ahora que me fijo, no entrenamos con los Dao- antes de que el anciano continuará hablando un niño se acerca con expresión curiosa, pero antes de que llegue a preguntar el maestro vuelve a hablar, mirándolo -Un Dao es un sable chino- de ahí vuelve a mirar a Katt -Eres bastante buena con las armas, pero no quiero que descuides tu habilidad sin ellas, en especial por esa poca capacidad tuya de concentrarte en los entrenamientos normales. La mayoría de gente de tu edad no permanece tanto tiempo entrenando artes marciales, y no quiero que tengas algún problema por un descuido, si tuviera más alumnos no me importaría mucho pero… considerando que eres la única que ha estudiado tanto tiempo…- el anciano se voltea y mira al resto -Bueno niños ya es tarde, vayan a cambiarse que voy a cerrar- ordena guardando algunas bolsas de almuerzo que le quitó a los niños y no llegó a comerse en el momento._

_Katt sale del dojo y se dirige a su casa. Ahí toma un baño y se pone algo más cómodo para estar dentro de su casa, cocina algo para cenar y se prepara para ver el paquete._

_-Veamos… que rayos es esto…- la caja del paquete es extraña tiene unos orificios tapados con cinta adhesiva -¿Y esto? parecen respiraderos- Katt abre la caja con mucha curiosidad. Dentro hay un montón de papeles, la mayoría son cuadernos o notas sueltas con una letra bastante desordenada y difícil de leer -La letra es de… sep, de mi madre, si algo es casi ilegible lo tuvo que haber escrito ella- y otros más que parecen ser de su papá, además de esto también hay un recipiente de vidrio con una tapa con respiraderos, tierra y algo que parece una planta muerta en su interior -¡¡Ah!!, para eso eran los respiraderos ¿Por qué diablos los taparon?… quien habrá sido el idiota… pobre planta, aunque si esto era de mi mamá… pobre, haber vivido como tres años en un recipiente de vidrio y morir por culpa del correo ineficiente- hay un objeto más, un pequeño pendiente -Y esto es…parece una de esas cosas Inca que vi en los museos cuando estuve en Perú, aunque es bastante más pequeña que las que habían en el museo y se ve en mejor estado- mirándolo más de cerca -…probablemente es una imitación hecha hace unos años… nada tan antiguo estaría en tan buen estado._

_Katt es interrumpida por el sonido del teléfono, sus amigos están molestando para ver donde se ha metido y que vaya a tomar con ellos._

_-Nah, no molesten. Hoy estoy ocupada revisando el paquete que les dije- comenta Katt sujetando el teléfono con su hombro mientras revisa un poco las cosas._

_-Anda ¡Revísalo mañana!- se escucha decir a una voz masculina por el teléfono._

_-Lo quiero ver ahora, tengo una gran ruma de papeles que quiero revisar- responde Katt._

_-Mañana- se escucha ahora un coro de voces implorando en el fondo._

_Luego de mucho rato y varias llamadas a su casa y celular del mismo estilo que la anterior._

_-Listo- Katt apaga el celular y desconecta el teléfono -Paz al fin, en que estaba… ah, más papeles._

_Durante unas horas se queda leyendo los apuntes. Los de su papá son cosas sobre medicina y la situación del poblado en que se encontraba, los de su mamá, la mayoría son sobre sus investigaciones, cosas sobre plantas, ecosistemas etc. Fuera de eso un par de anotaciones que hablan de unas ruinas que encontró en una de sus excursiones “Quien lo diría talvez el pendiente si es original y lo encontró ahí” -Bueno parece que no eres una imitación- dice Katt colocándose el pendiente -Ya es tarde… tres de la mañana- conecta el teléfono y prende el celular, casi de inmediato empieza a sonar -Bah, no molesten, deben de estar llamando desde sus casas, mañana tienen clases temprano no creo que sigan tomando- Katt se guarda el celular en el bolsillo y se coloca su ipod, mientras lee algunas hojas más de los informes de su mamá, hasta que se queda dormida._

-Y bueno… hasta ahí les puedo contar. Lo que haya sucedido mientras dormía obviamente no lo sé y antes de que pregunten; no, no sentí nada extraño hasta que me desperté por acá- concluye su historia con una expresión pensativa aún tratando de recordar si algo se le puede haber pasado.

-Entonces… ¿Hiciste todo lo que hacías en un día normal?- pregunta Tsunade intentando mantener una expresión sería. Al parecer muchas de las cosas que Katt le había contado le resultaban poco familiares y extrañas.

-Sip, nada raro. Lo único fuera de lo cotidiano era el paquete- responde Katt tranquilamente “Por la cara que tiene dudo que haya entendido la mitad de las cosas que le dije”

-El paquete y su contenido ¿Pertenecía a tus padres?- pregunta Tsunade observando atentamente a Katt.

-Correcto- responde afirmando a la vez con su cabeza.

-Supongo… que está decidido, ¡Por ahora te quedarás en Konoha!- indica Tsunade, Shizune mira un poco extrañada, pero no dice nada.

-¿Perdón? no entiendo eso- interrumpe Katt antes que Tsunade pueda seguir hablando.

-En uno de los archivos de Konoha, hecho por mi abuelo, el primer Hokage de Konoha; dice que esperaba a la hija de un amigo suyo de unas tierras lejanas, la muchacha se llamaba Amapola- Katt mira a Tsunade con una expresión extraña “¿A quien le estás diciendo Amapola?” -Se le reconocería por un pendiente que era un emblema familiar, la imagen y descripción del pendiente encaja con el que tienes tú. Es obvio que no eres la persona a la que se esperaba, ya que este archivo tiene mas de 50 años, pero aún así, eres de algún lugar lejano y tienes el amuleto, así que asumiré que eres descendiente.

Katt mueve un poco las manos en señal de que se detenga -El amuleto debe de haberlo encontrado mi mamá en alguno de esos viajes que hacía a la mitad de la nada. El lugar de origen de esta cosa está al otro lado del mundo, no hay forma de que sea descendiente, o incluso pariente muy lejano.

-De cualquier manera hay órdenes aquí de que la muchacha fuera instruida en la academia, y ya que tú tienes el objeto con que la identificaríamos…- dice Tsunade observando atentamente los movimientos de Katt.

-¿Academia no estoy un poco grande para eso?- cuestiona Katt, mirando a Tsunade algo confundida “¿Academia?”

-Mira Katt- dice la Hokage suspirando un poco y cambiando su expresión a una un poco más cálida -No tengo idea de como ayudarte a volver, para ser sincera no creo que sea tan simple encontrar una manera de regresarte a tu mundo.

-¿Asumir que somos de mundos distintos no es un poco apresurado?- interrumpe Katt en un tono algo escéptico.

-Es la única opción que se me ocurre. Mi abuelo tenía técnicas extrañas que solo él conocía, su amigo puede haber sido de tu mundo sin mayores problemas, además nadie aquí ha oído sobre el lugar de donde vienes y tú no tienes idea de donde estas obviamente eres de un lugar bastante lejano- explica Tsunade acomodando el archivo que le trajo Shizune y guardándolo en un cajón de su escritorio.

-Pero la civilización que creo que hizo esto desapareció hace unos trescientos años, tampoco voy a tomar el lugar de Amapola- dice Katt en tono de queja señalando el pendiente que lleva puesto.

-Luego podremos hablar mejor, pero por ahora no tienes muchas opciones. Si no deseas nada de esto puedes quedarte en Konoha sin hacer mucho hasta que encuentre una solución, si es que logro encontrarla- interviene Tsunade con una sonrisa de victoria en el rostro -Y puedo ver por tú cuerpo y por como te mueves que no eres una persona muy sedentaria.

-Supongo que la academia no suena tan mal- acepta Katt derrotada “Me volvería loca si no tengo nada que hacer”

-Bien, irás a la academia y ahí veremos como te desempeñas. Aparte de estas órdenes, mi abuelo arregló todo para que se te diera lo necesario para tu estadía en Konoha- indica Tsunade.

-Dirás que se le diera a Amapola…- aclara Katt con algo de ironía.

-Bueno, si han pasado trescientos años, ella no va a venir y tú estas en la posibilidad de reclamar las cosas- dice Tsunade anotando algo en un papel -¡Shizune!- Agrega entregándole un papel con unas anotaciones.

-Sí Tsunade-sama- la joven lee unos momentos -yo me encargo- agrega saliendo de la habitación.

-¡No olvides borrarlo de la lista de pendientes!– le añade en un tono de voz más alto como esperando a que Shizune la escuche luego de que salió de la habitación. 

“Genial, caí en una maldición Inca… si hubiera sabido no me hubiera puesto el pendiente, es probable que sea culpa de él, pero bueno era Inca no egipcio como para andar pensando en maldiciones” piensa Katt mientras observa sin mucho interés la oficina.

-¡POI-POI!- se escucha decir al cerdito con ropa y collar acercándose a olfatear a Katt.

-¡El cerdito!- exclama mientras lo levanta.

Katt se queda jugando con Ton-Ton a la vez que Tsunade se ve bastante pensativa observándola. Hablan muy poco, mayormente sobre el cerdito. 

Como una hora después regresa Shizune -Listo Tsunade-sama- voltea a mirar a Katt -Katt, a partir de mañana puedes empezar a ir a la academia, Iruka se encargará de ayudarte con eso, él enseña ahí; en estos momentos están arreglando un departamento para que te instales y este dinero que es la suma que el primer Hokage dejó guardada para dársela a Amapola- Shizune le extiende una bolsa con dinero a Katt.

-Gracias- contesta Katt por mera educación mientras maldice su suerte “Con la suerte que tengo o me transformo en Amapola quien quiera que haya sido, o su alma viene a perseguirme por tomar su lugar”

-Hokage-sama- dice Iruka entrando al cuarto. Al parecer lo volvieron a llamar.

-Iruka lleva a Katt a su departamento, a partir de mañana va a ir a la academia, luego de llevarla y ayudarla un poco regresa para que te informe más- Tsunade le extiende un papel y unas llaves a Iruka.

-Sí Hokage-sama- responde Iruka y luego se voltea para mirar a Katt –Vamos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Segundo capítulo, espero no haberlos aburrido demasiado con el día de Katt, pero lo consideré adecuado. A partir de aquí no más introducciones, empieza la historia en si.


	3. Un nuevo mundo

Katt e Iruka empiezan a salir del edificio de la Hokage. Ahora con un poco más de calma Katt se dedica a admirar más detenidamente Konoha “Bueno al menos es un lugar bonito, con bosques y un monte Rushmore… ¿Monte Rushmore? ¿Cómo no noté eso antes?” piensa algo horrorizada por lo distraída que debe de haber estado para no haber notado el monte antes.

-Iruka ¿Qué es eso?- pregunta Katt señalando a una montaña donde hay tallados cuatro rostros.

-Esos son los cuatro Hokages anteriores. Es un monumento a ellos, pronto Tsunade-sama tendrá su rostro ahí también- explica con orgullo colocándose junto a ella que se ha quedado quieta observando.

-Oh… claro- comenta sin captar la mitad del significado del los rostros tallados -Bueno ya que traje el celular… aunque no tenga señal- Katt saca su celular y le toma una foto. Ahora que terminó de contarle a Tsunade lo que hizo el día anterior ha recordado que lo guardó antes de quedarse dormida “Por si logro regresar, ese monte sería una bonita foto”

Iruka la mira, parece que no entendió muy bien lo que hizo con el pequeño aparato que tiene en sus manos -¿Y eso?- pregunta señalando al celular con mucha curiosidad.

-Un celular, aunque sin señal no sirve de nada… viene con cámara de fotos- explica Katt “Aunque dentro de poco se va a apagar; las baterías no son eternas y tampoco lo dejé cargando anoche”

-¡Ah! es una cámara- comenta Iruka bastante sorprendido observando el objeto con detenimiento -Que pequeña… las nuestras son bastante más grandes.

Ambos comienzan a caminar en dirección al departamento que Tsunade indicó mientras él le explica un poco lo de la academia. Es temprano cerca de las once de la mañana y las calles de Konoha ahora tienen más gente, pero a pesar de esto se sigue viendo tranquila.

-¿Entonces eres profesor en una academia ninja?- pregunta Katt mirándolo sorprendida luego de escuchar lo de una academia ninja, no esperaba que fuera ese tipo de academia.

-Así es, ¿Tú tienes algún tipo de entrenamiento?- contesta Iruka con mucho interés.

-Desde que tenía tres años entrené artes marciales, aunque claro, una cosa es entrenar de donde vengo y una muy diferente es… bueno ser un ninja de verdad- responde Katt riendo un poco.

-Eso es mejor que no saber nada- afirma sonriendo al parecer algo aliviado -¿Y sabes algo sobre ninjas?

-Hay un país… de donde vengo, dónde antes habían ninjas aunque no se parecían a ustedes, eran del estilo asesinos y ladrones, siempre ocultos y de negro que se mueven por las sombras y esas cosas… ¡Ah! También usaban shurikens y kunais- explica Katt alegremente “Aunque claro, eso es lo que se ve en las películas, en la realidad la cosa debe haber sido mucho más compleja”

-Eso es algo al menos- comenta Iruka mucho más tranquilo al notar que no tendrá que empezar desde cero.

-¿¡Son asesinos y ladrones!?- interroga con una expresión un poco preocupada deteniéndose en su lugar.

-No, no, no me malinterpretes, nosotros hacemos trabajos para quienes nos contratan, desde cosas simples como pasear perros hasta …bueno cosas como las que tú has mencionado… aunque no quiero que tengas una mala imagen de nos…- se apresura a aclarar las cosas Iruka rápidamente.

-No te preocupes, es obvio que son muy distintos a la sociedad de donde vengo, no me voy a poner a juzgarlos por un comentario- interviene Katt riendo levemente un poco nerviosa “Aunque asesinar gente… bueno, ni que mi mundo fuera tan distinto, tampoco voy a ponerme a juzgar una cultura, además mínimo tendría que oír una explicación completa… y hacerme problemas con los que me están ofreciendo ayuda tampoco es buena idea, menos si son unos asesinos potenciales”

-Ya cuando te instales y vengas a la academia te explicaré con calma las cosas- agrega el ninja un poco más calmado al notar que Katt no salió huyendo por su explicación.

Iruka comienza a subir un edificio, no muy alto, de unos cuatro pisos. Es una construcción bastante simple a comparación del edifico donde estaba viviendo Katt en Dublín.

-Bueno, aquí es- declara Iruka, abriendo una puerta en el tercer piso. No es muy amplio; tiene un cuarto, cocina, baño, sala y comedor; aunque se ve confortable además al parecer Tsunade mandó a que lo amueblaran, aunque con cosas básicas y simples -Ya casi es hora de almorzar… ¿Por qué no te acompaño a que compres algunas cosas, como ropa y comida y de ahí te llevo a comer algo?, de paso que así te enseño un poco Konoha- sugiere Iruka luego de mostrarle su nuevo hogar a Katt.

-Eso sería una buena idea- responde Katt “Detesto llegar a un lugar nuevo y tener que adaptarme sin ayuda de ningún tipo”

Iruka lleva a Katt a unas tiendas a que se compre algo de ropa. Luego van a almorzar al lugar favorito de Iruka, Ichiraku Ramen, ahí un señor y una muchacha los atienden. Ambos conversan un poco mientras comen y Katt le continúa haciendo preguntas sobre Konoha, bastante emocionada y sorprendida por las respuestas que el ninja le da.

-¿Por qué todos usan esas bandanas?- pregunta señalando la frente de Iruka.

-Son símbolo de que eres un ninja de Konoha, los ninja de otras villas las usan también pero tienen sus emblemas en ellas- le responde.

-¿Por qué el de ustedes es un… una… que es el símbolo?- cuestiona Katt tratando de adivinar que representaba el dibujo de la bandana “Parece un… ¿Caracol?”

-Ya mañana te explicaré todo esto- responde Iruka entre risas al ver como la muchacha trata de adivinar que es el ‘símbolo’.

-No te burles, no es gracioso que no sepa- reclama riéndose un poco de si misma.

-No me burlo, pero es inusual que alguien no sepa esas cosas incluso la gente que no es ninja las sabe- agrega Iruka mientras come un poco.

-Bueno, tampoco es para que me lo refriegues en la cara- dice Katt sonriendo.

Ambos siguen hablando hasta que terminan de comer y salen del puesto de ramen.

-Listo, ahora te llevo a tu casa para que te acomodes y descanses un poco- indica Iruka.

-¿Mañana tengo que ir a la academia no?

-Si es que no estas muy cansada, si lo deseas puedes esperar unos días.

-Nah, además así me explicas bien las cosas que tengo mucha curiosidad… ¿Cómo llego a la academia?- pregunta Katt notando que hasta ese momento no tenía la menor idea.

-Cierto… desviémonos un poco y te llevo hasta ahí, así conoces la zona- dice Iruka al recordar que no le había indicado como llegar al sitio y así también aprovecha para continuar enseñándole un poco la villa -Y este es el hospital de Konoha- comenta señalando un edifico amplio de unos tres pisos.

Katt mira hacia el edificio y su vista se distrae con una cabellera algo llamativa saliendo por la puerta principal. Un hombre alto de cabello grisáceo, vestido con el uniforme y con la cara sumergida en un libro. -Ahí hay alguien que realmente ama la lectura- ríe levemente mirando al hombre.

-¿Quién Kakashi?… no es lo que parece, sólo ama ese libro- interviene sonriendo al escucharla volteando para mirar a Kakashi.

-¿En serio? ¿De qué se trata para que lo ame tanto?- pregunta con curiosidad, es extraño que alguien tenga la cabeza tan sumergida en un libro mientras camina.

-…Bueno y por allá hay un puesto de sake- responde Iruka algo levemente sonrojado y con una risa nerviosa señalando hacia otro lado y evitando responder la pregunta mientras se aleja.

Katt observa como Iruka se aleja y ya que al parecer no le planea responder, decide acercarse a Kakashi y colocarse frente a él “Ya que Iruka no quiere decirme, asumo que le preguntaré… me da curiosidad, la mayoría de amantes de los libros no caminan leyendo”

En ese momento, al sentir alguien frente a él, Kakashi deja de caminar y levanta la mirada dejando ver su rostro.

-Hol…- Katt trata saludarlo, pero la imagen que ve la distrae “Máscara, bandana caída que le tapa un ojo… que extraño, ese libro debe ser muy bueno que hasta lo lee teniendo un ojo tapado”

Kakashi continúa mirándola, con su clásica expresión cansada, aunque observándola con detenimiento y al parecer algo de curiosidad.

Katt se sonroja un poco por la situación “Que mirada más extraña… se ve tan lindo… rayos Katt no te quedes callada después de ponerte frente a él dile algo” -Hola, me llamo Katt y acabo de llegar a Konoha- “No, eso no estuvo bien. ¿Qué hago? ya me estoy sonrojando mucho, eso es malo con el pelo más esto debo de parecer un tomate” -Bueno yo… me voy con Iruka, nos vemos después- Katt se aleja nerviosa de Kakashi mientras este todavía la mira ahora con más detenimiento y atención “No, no me mires, que vergüenza, ¿En que demonios estaba pensando?” Katt se detiene un momento “¡Y ni siquiera vi que libro era!” voltea hacia donde había dejado a Kakashi “Me sigue mirando” –¡Iruka!- grita Katt mientras alcanza al ninja que se había alejado un poco, pero por suerte se quedó cerca al notar que se habían separado.

Iruka sigue llevándola por Konoha, la acompaña a que compre comida y luego de eso le muestra donde queda la academia, de ahí la lleva a su departamento para que vea la ruta por donde debe de ir -Entonces te espero mañana, yo voy a ir donde la Hokage que me debe de estar esperando desde hace bastante- dice Iruka frotándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza mientras sonríe.

-Sí, mañana nos vemos- responde Katt devolviendo la sonrisa. Cuando se ha quedado sola deja sus compras; la ropa en el cuarto y luego la comida en la cocina -Que raro, hay cosas como… este refrigerador, pero es obvio que no están tan avanzados tecnológicamente, va a ser difícil que me acostumbre, no es como estar en la mitad de la nada donde sabes que no tienes ningún aparato electrónico cerca, pero tampoco es como estar en una ciudad- comenta Katt mientras se acomoda un poco.

Luego en su cuarto , al terminar de acomodar sus cosas se recuesta en la cama mirando el techo “Bueno, asumo que mañana iré a la academia, aunque esto es demasiado extraño, no es que me queje, tampoco estaba muy segura de que quería hacer en Dublín, pero… ¡Cambiar de mundo de un día al otro es demasiado!, ¿Cuándo se darán cuenta de que no estoy? mi abuela mínimo se va a demorar un par de meses y mis amigos van a pensar que decidí que hacer con mi vida y me fui sin avisar o algo similar. La gente aquí parece bastante amable y todo se ve tan tranquilo, aparte esta el tipo del hospital… que vergüenza, normalmente no me pasa eso aunque le hable a alguien que me agrade, pero este me tomó por sorpresa y ni sé que le vi… su ojo debe de haber sido, no había mucho más que verle y que rayos estaba pensando cuando le hablé, esta es un buen ejemplo de que ser curioso es malo. En fin si lo vuelvo a ver, cosa que no creo que sea tan rara considerando el tamaño de Konoha… haré como que no recuerdo el incidente, ni recuerdo su nombre… sí, eso haré” pasan unas horas, Katt se ha dedicado a pensar en su situación y acomodarse un poco, tomar un baño arreglar el departamento y esas cosas, pero ahora que ya no tiene nada que hacer y que su incidente con Kakashi ha quedado temporalmente fuera de su mente comienza a sentirse un poco extraña, una mezcla de ansiedad, inseguridad e incluso miedo “Detesto estas cosas… no me gusta despertarme y de un día al otro acabar sola, sin conocer a nadie y lo peor de todo es que no tengo la opción de volver con la gente que conozco… ojalá Tsunade arregle esto pronto… que si tuviera la capacidad de regresar cuando quisiera es probable que me sentiría muy cómoda aquí pero… me siento algo atrapada en este lugar… es más diferente de lo que estoy acostumbrada”

-Son las siete- comenta mirando un reloj cuando sale de sus pensamientos -No tengo ganas, o ánimos de cocinar. Supongo que saldré a comer- Katt ve un insecto en su hombro en el momento en que se prepara para salir -Hola pequeño insecto, dime que estás solo y que no hay una plaga en el edificio- el animal levanta vuelo y sale por la ventana, al seguirlo con la vista, Katt ve a un muchacho con lentes oscuros y una casaca grande que esta parado en el techo del edificio del frente -¿Y ese? ¿Para que esta extendiendo su dedo?- el muchacho hace un ademán de llevarse el dedo que había extendido hacia la oreja como si algo en el le estuviera hablando -Hablando de gente extraña…- momentos después el muchacho desaparece.

Luego de la escena con el niño extraño sale y busca un lugar para comer, en uno de los restaurantes ve una cabellera roja que llama su atención, al entrar un hombre grande con cabello largo rojo y un poco subido de peso esta comiendo ahí “Pues si este sitio esta bien para un pelirrojo lo está para mí también” Katt se va a sentar cerca de la mesa del hombre cuando éste la ve.

-¡Oh! Una pelirroja en Konoha- exclama mientras mira a Katt.

-Hola, ¿No hay muchos pelirrojos en Konoha no?- Katt se acerca a la mesa donde esta el hombre “Al menos su cabello es algo similar al mío”

-No, ven siéntate aquí y hablemos un poco- comenta el hombre amistosamente mientras observa con curiosidad a Katt.

-Gracias- “Al menos es alguien con quien hablar aunque se ve más raro que el resto de gente” -Me llamo Katt.

-Yo soy Akimichi Chouza- responde el hombre presentándose.

Katt y Chouza comen y hablan un rato, ambos parecen llevarse bien y estar de buen humor, aunque Chouza se encuentra muy intrigado con la pelirroja que tiene al frente.

-Entonces eres extranjera, eso explica muchas cosas. Pues si, soy ninja de Konoha, igual que mi hijo, él aún es un Genin- Katt lo mira raro al escuchar la palabra genin -Un ninja de menor grado, mi hijo se graduó de la academia hace un poco más de medio año, sería bueno que lo conocieras, su nombre es Chouji.

-¿Es pelirrojo también?- pregunta Katt sonriente.

-No- responde Chouza mientras come.

-Lástima, no tuvo la suerte- añade riéndose.

Pasa un rato más y Katt pregunta que tienen para tomar y se da con la sorpresa de que solamente hay sake en lo que respecta a bebidas alcohólicas, cosa que no la hace demasiado feliz ya que es una bebida bastante inusual para ella.

-Bueno, yo ya me voy yendo Katt, suerte en la academia- interviene Chouza despidiéndose amablemente mientras sale del local. Unos momentos después al sentirse sola Katt sigue el ejemplo de Chouza y se va.

Luego de preguntar por varios puestos y restaurantes, Katt se da cuenta de que es cierto, en Konoha sólo parece haber sake.

-¡Que desgracia!- comenta en un tono muerto “Voy a morirme, que demonios voy a tomar en las noches de estrés ¿agua? Probablemente no deben ni tener gaseosas… ¿¡Qué hago!? necesito un vicio, malditos pueblos con gente saludable cuanto sake tendré que tomar para imitar el whisky Irlandés, ¡Por dios el sake es agua de arroz!” piensa tratando de no verse muy desesperada, lo cual considerando su situación no es algo muy fácil.

Caminado sin rumbo por Konoha mientras se hace a la idea. Se cruza nuevamente con Kakashi que al igual que en la mañana tiene el rostro metido en su libro.

“Genial, luego de la vergüenza de la mañana me lo tengo que cruzar el mismo día, ni me acuerdo su nombre, ahora si necesito un trago” en eso Kakashi levanta su mirada de su libro y la mira, Katt se queda mirando un rato “Has algo… no, no puedo pensar” Katt sale casi corriendo de la vista de Kakashi luego de cruzar miradas con él “Ahora si necesito un trago, debe haber algo, ninguna civilización vive de agua de arroz” piensa mientras se aleja “Ahora debe pensar que soy una loca o algo similar”

Luego de calmarse un poco Katt vuelve a caminar por las calles nocturnas de Konoha en busca de algo que no sea sake -Disculpe, ¿Vende algo para tomar que no sea sake?- pregunta Katt al llegar a otro puesto de bebidas.

-¡Claro!- responde con una sonrisa el hombre que atiende el puesto. Por un momento los ojos de Katt se iluminaron -¡Tenemos una gran variedad de jugos...!

“Esto es lo peor que pudo haberme pasado, terminar en un mundo sin variedad de tragos… ¿Y con que se supone distraiga mi mente cuando me preocupe?, ¿Jugo de naranja?” piensa Katt al borde de la histeria “Si no tengo vicios tengo que mantenerme ocupada o me vuelvo loca y este sitio no se ve de los lugares donde haya mucho que hacer”

En eso mientras Katt camina erráticamente por Konoha, ve a un hombre alto de cabello marrón y barba, usando el uniforme, pero lo más importante con un cigarro “Cigarro” Katt se acerca al hombre y se para frente a él mirando su cigarro fijamente.

El hombre mira a Katt, luego mira su cigarro, luego vuelve a mirar a Katt. Luego de unos momentos en que Katt sigue mirando el cigarro casi con lágrimas en los ojos “Que bueno al menos hay cigarros, es menos saludable que un trago, pero es algo”. Con una mirada compasiva el hombre le extiende su cigarro.

-¡¡¡Gracias!!!- exclama Katt recibiendo el cigarro mientras abraza efusivamente al hombre -Me salvaste la vida, me iba a morir en este sitio donde solo hay sake- “Debe de haber notado mi triste cara de necesidad”

Unos momentos después una mujer de cabello oscuro, unos llamativos ojos rojos, y una ropa extraña que parecen vendajes aparece -Asuma- llama en un tono alto acercándose rápidamente al hombre del cigarro mientras Katt lo suelta -Tengo que hablar contigo.

-¿Sucede algo Kurenai?- pregunta Asuma confundido dirigiendo su mirada hacía la mujer.

-No, nada urgente, pero quería hablar contigo- Kurenai jala a Asuma mirando sospechosamente a Katt.

“…Asuma, ese nombre si lo recordaré, me salvó la vida, que iba a hacer sin un vicio para pasar los ratos de angustia. ¿Y esa Kurenai de donde salió?, parece como si se hubiera escapado del hospital estaba medio vendada… que extraño” piensa Katt viendo como la pareja se aleja de ella.

Luego de esto Katt regresa a su departamento sin mayores obstáculos en el camino -Creo que me acostaré temprano, son las diez, estoy algo cansada, además mañana tengo… clases o lo que sea que hagan en esa academia- “¿Qué tan malo podrá ser?”

Katt se acuesta y por suerte la agitación del día ayuda a que se quede dormida y su mente deje de dar vueltas en la situación en la que se encuentra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comenten que les pareció ^^ si les gustó o no les gustó (Si no les gusta algo o les parece que algo está completamente mal escrito díganme dónde y por qué para ver si es algo que se me ha pasado por completo)


	4. El comienzo de una nueva vida

Esa mañana Katt se levanta para ir a la academia, antes de salir nota que tiene un insecto encima al igual que el día anterior; el insecto sale por la ventana y se dirige al mismo niño y luego este desaparece “Ese niño me esta acosando”. Luego de la extraña escena con el insecto, Katt sale para la academia.

La academia ninja se ve mucho más llena de vida ahora que es de mañana, varios niños corren en las cercanías y uno que otro adulto vestido como Iruka recorre los corredores “Genial, no veo a ninguno que pase de los catorce ¿Dónde estará Iruka?” -¡Oye niño!- llama a un pequeño que pasaba en frente de ella -¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar a Iruka?- le pregunta a un pequeño que la observa un poco curioso antes de indicarle donde encontrar al ninja.

Luego de tomar un camino equivocado comprende como es que están ubicados los salones y se dirige al que debería de estar siendo dirigido por Iruka. Al asomarse por la puerta ve un aula escalonada, llena de pequeños de unos diez años de edad que la desaniman un poco “Creo que estoy completamente fuera de lugar” se dice a si misma suspirando.

No pasa mucho antes que la cabellera roja en la puerta sea notada por Iruka que le hace un ademán para que ingrese al salón. En cuanto la ven los pequeños dejan de hacer bulla y la observan con curiosidad. Con la ropa que compró el día anterior no se ve tan diferente, pero su cabello es llamativo así como el simple hecho de estar ahí presente.

-Ella es Katherine- introduce Iruka luego de unos momentos -Vino de… un lugar lejano y va a estudiar con nosotros por un tiempo- añade luego de dudar unos instantes sobre que explicación dar sobre su procedencia.

En ese momento se genera un murmullo general que no dejan de intercambiar miradas entre ellos hasta que una voz se alza entre las otras -Iruka-sensei- llama un niño de pelo negro alborotado -¡Me rehúso a estudiar con ella!, ¡Es muy vieja!- dice señalando a Katt, provocando las risas de varios de sus compañeros.

-¡Konohamaru!- grita Iruka al escuchar al niño.

-¿¡Oye mocoso a quien le estás diciendo vieja!?- interrumpe Katt bastante ofendida, ya tenía suficiente con sentirse extraña como para que un niño se lo refregara en su cara.

-Pues a ti ¿Aparte de Iruka-sensei vez a otro anciano?- responde en tono desafiante.

-Konohamaru…- murmura Iruka molesto, indirectamente también le dijo anciano.

-¡Ven y dime eso de nuevo en mi cara!- añade la pelirroja fastidiada.

-¡Bueno!- responde Konohamaru empezando a pararse.

-¡SUFICIENTE!- grita Iruka provocando el silencio total en el aula -Konohamaru, te guste o no ella va a estudiar aquí- sentencia y luego voltea a mirar a Katt -Siéntate ahí- indica señalando un asiento.

Cuando la lección del día concluye Iruka se acerca a Katt antes de que ella se retire para ponerla al tanto de algunas cosas y resolver las dudas que pueda tener ahora que ha visto un poco como es la academia -Dentro de un mes, aproximadamente, se va a realizar un examen de graduación. Normalmente no es en estas fechas pero por una serie de eventos se ha decidido hacer uno, con suerte si eres apta podrías graduarte ahí- explica amablemente.

-¿En serio?- pregunta un tanto interesada -¿Qué es lo que me haría apta para ser ninja?

-Principalmente en la academia instruimos a los niños en dos áreas, una sobre cuestiones básicas que estoy seguro que no tendrás ningún problema y el otro aspecto es sobre las habilidades ninja- responde ligeramente orgulloso al estar conversando sobre su trabajo de enseñanza -Técnicas ninja, de combate y muchas cosas teóricas como conocimiento básico de plantas y terreno es lo que debes de tener para graduarte.

Iruka dedica su tiempo a explicarle a grandes voces un poco sobre Konoha y su historia, esto incluye los Hokage y el Kyuubi, este último desconcentra a Katt por completo por la naturaleza de la criatura e Iruka gastó bastante en tratar de explicarle levemente que era ese zorro. Cuando la pelirroja acepta dejar de lado momentáneamente el tema del zorro gigante, continúa explicándole acerca de los ninjas, sus diferentes rangos y las misiones, a la vez que le da una pequeña introducción sobre las tres artes ninjas: taijutsu, ninjutsu y genjutsu.

Cuando Iruka nota que tiene que retirarse le indica un par de libros que podrían serle útiles para esos temas, así como una explicación sumamente breve sobre los últimos acontecimientos a causa de Orochimaru y lo apretados que andan con las misiones para poder tratar de cumplirlas. Luego de despedirse Katt va a la biblioteca para buscar algunas de las cosas que Iruka le recomendó, principalmente toma los que se refieren a historia y geografía del lugar “Luego veré para comenzar con las cosas de las que no entiendo nada, por ahora mínimo veré lo que sé que puedo entender”

x x

Un par de horas de lectura son suficientes para que se haga una buena idea sobre las cosas básicas, una historia de un poco menos de cien años y tres guerras no es tan difícil de entender a un buen grado luego de una lectura atenta, la geografía de Konoha es bastante sencilla así como la del país del fuego que es donde se encuentra la villa; lo que si es algo poco usual para ella es la forma de gobierno, pero duda que eso repercuta mucho en ella.

Con el cielo ya oscuro sale de la biblioteca con la idea de comer algo -Debería ir por ramen, ya sé que sabe bien, así no me arriesgo a comerme algo desagradable- dice caminando con dirección al puesto Ichiraku “Aparte con suerte está Iruka y así no ceno sola” piensa hasta que el sonido del revoloteo de un insecto hace que pose su atención en el muchacho que pareciera estar siguiéndola -¿No se cansa de seguirme?- se pregunta en voz baja alejándose del lugar.

Llegando al puesto de ramen se encuentra con Iruka como imaginó.

-Hola- saluda alegremente al ver al ninja que había dejado unas horas atrás. Iruka la observa y devuelve el saludo -Ya fui a ver unos de los libros que me recomendaste- señala luego de ordenar algo -Por suerte para mi, tienen cien años de historia y un territorio no tan extenso.

-¿Ya fuiste?- pregunta levemente sorprendido Iruka -Eso fue rápido, no esperaba que fueras hoy mismo.

-No tanto, sólo he revisado lo que es historia y geografía, esas cosas son sencillas de leer y no me es complicado entenderlas- contesta sonriendo al ver que ya le tienen su comida -Además es bastante interesante.

Iruka ríe levemente -Pero aún así no esperaba que fueras hoy.

-¿Por? ¿Acaso tengo cara de irresponsable?- cuestiona la pelirroja.

-No, pero… bueno debe ser porque estoy acostumbrado a trabajar con niños, por un momento me olvidé que eres una adulta- supone luego de meditarlo por unos instantes.

Katt lo observa por unos segundos seria antes de sonreír -Lo malo de trabajar con niños, aunque no creo que todos dejen para el final las cosas. No es que a mi me encante estudiar, pero si me lo estás recomendando por algo es, sin contar que naturalmente estoy interesada si es que voy a pasar un tiempo acá- dice hasta que algo cruza por su mente -Y cambiando de tema ¿Conoces a un niño de lentes oscuros, casaca gigante y que parece tener un insecto de mascota? También tiene una bandana así que quizás sepas quien es.

-Esa descripción me suena a Aburame Shino- contesta luego de unos segundos -¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque creo que me está siguiendo.

-Eso es extraño, pero no te preocupes por eso; Shino es un genin de Konoha- añade Iruka un poco interesado por lo que escuchaba.

-¿Y la afición por su insecto?- cuestiona no muy segura de tomarle la palabra a Iruka y dejar pasar al niño.

-Su familia es así, todos son muy cercanos a ellos- contesta de manera natural.

-¿Si? ¿Qué cosa son entomólogos?- supone un tanto confundida, pero decide dejar el tema ahí por el momento y pasar a algo más agradable -Otra cosa, ¿Cómo me dijiste que se llamaba el tipo de pelo plateado que leía el libro?

-Kakashi, es uno de los jonin más fuertes de Konoha- responde luego de entender a quien se refería.

-¿En serio? A mi me pareció un poco distraído- comenta sorprendida por escuchar que se trataba de alguien sobresaliente.

Iruka ríe al escucharla -Así es él, pero es un ninja muy hábil y fuerte aunque no lo aparente.

-¿Y cuál es su apellido?- pregunta notablemente más interesada

-¿Por qué tanta curiosidad con Kakashi?- cuestiona con una media sonrisa.

-Sólo es curiosidad, es llamativo y como dices que es fuerte…- responde apresuradamente sonriendo -Me dio curiosidad, tú sabes; el estilo misterioso y atractivo- añade con una leve coloración rojiza en las mejillas.

-Se apellida Hatake- responde luego de reír por unos instantes al ver como reaccionó.

-Kakashi Hatake…- murmura sonriente.

Antes de que Katt pudiera decir o pensar algo más una voz llama su atención, al voltear ve un hombre alto, vestido en un enterizo verde pegado al cuerpo, unas cejas muy pobladas, una sonrisa deslumbrantemente blanca y pelo negro cortado al estilo tazón.

-¿¡Quién eres tú!?- exclama Katt mientras se inclina un poco hacía atrás “Este tipo se ve rarísimo ¿Por qué me esta sonriendo?”

-Yo soy Might Guy- se presenta mientras sonríe y le brillan los dientes -Alguien tan bella como tú no debería estar haciendo preguntas sobre alguien como Kakashi, en especial con alguien como yo cerca.

Iruka se queda mirando la escena con los fideos de ramen en su boca a mitad de ser comidos, mientras Katt sigue callada mirando a Guy “Might Guy… ese nombre es una mala broma”

-No te fijes más en mi eterno rival, porque yo puedo ganarle en todo- declara mirando por unos momentos a Katt y luego se le acerca -Incluso en el amor.

Katt no comprende que está hablando Guy, pero para suerte de ella llega un niño que distrae momentáneamente al hombre verde, este parece ser la versión pequeña de Guy, pero con muletas “Es igualito, debe de ser su hijo… incluso podría pasar como un clon”

-Lee, mira- llama Guy señalando a Katt -Ella es Kattie y está enamorada de mi.

-Hey, ¿En qué momento dije yo algo así? Y no es Kattie es Katherine- se queja al escuchar como la llamó -No, espera es solo Katt- rectifica antes de que comiencen a llamarla por su nombre completo.

-No te preocupes Kattie, se que eres tímida y no lo quieres admitir- dice Guy sonriendo causando un escalofrío en la pelirroja.

Mientras Lee mira a Katt detenidamente, Iruka continua con los fideos colgando a medio comer mirando la escena sorprendido.

-¡Sí, Guy-sensei!- exclama Lee observando a Katt -Un gusto en conocerla Katherine-sama- añade enérgicamente para espanto de la pelirroja.

Un buen rato de barullo e incongruencias salidas de la boca de Guy terminan cuando nota que se le hace tarde para llevar a su alumno al hospital, por lo que se retiran juntos dejando a Katt sin palabras.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?- logra articular luego de unos segundos, pero se da con Iruka que se está riendo -Deja de reírte, no es gracioso.

Cuando Iruka ha conseguido calmarse y retomar una postura alegre sin llegar a las risas, un niño rubio vestido de un llamativo color naranja lo llama antes de ordenar una gran cantidad de ramen lo llama -Iruka-sensei.

-Naruto- saluda bastante alegre al verlo -Hace un tiempo que no te veía- añade viendo como el niño se sienta a su costado -¿Tú fuiste a traer a la Hokage no es así?

-Sí- contesta asintiendo con la cabeza -Aunque no sé porque la hicieron Hokage, la abuela Tsunade no está hecha para el cargo, no es como el tercer Hokage- comenta recibiendo muy alegre su plato de ramen.

-¿Abuela?- repite curiosa mirándolo.

Iruka ve a sus dos acompañantes y reacciona -Katt, él es Naruto, fue alumno mío en la academia- presenta señalándolo -Naruto, ella es Katt, es de un lugar lejano y ha venido a la villa a estudiar en la academia.

Naruto la observa por unos instantes y parece que la introducción le es suficiente -Lo que pasa es que aunque no lo parezca está viejísima- afirma Naruto mientras come

-¿En serio?- cuestiona asombrada “No pareciera pasar de treinta”

-Sí- afirma nuevamente -Además también…

-Naruto, no hables así de la Hokage- le reprocha Iruka -Deberías de respetarla más.

Cuando el chunin termina de comer parece que dudara en retirarse, pero decide hacerlo al ver a Katt hablando con Naruto, ella ya había terminado de comer también, pero a diferencia de él no tenía alguna responsabilidad que le ocupara tiempo. Naruto conversa animadamente con ella, es un muchacho bastante sociable así que no tienen dificultades en poder llevar una conversación.

-¿Eres ninja? no parece- comenta Katt al enterarse.

-¡¿Cómo que no parezco?!- exclama indignado el muchacho.

-Es que con la ropa anaranjada y el pelo rubio, eres muy llamativo- responde riendo.

-Tú eres más llamativa- se defiende observándola bien -Tienes el pelo rojo y además estás en una academia para niños; eres la genin más vieja de la historia, no… aún no eres genin, pero cuando lo seas vas a serlo.

El comentario hace que la risa de Katt pare por completo y cambie a una mirada seria contra Naruto -Me estás llamando vieja- dice de mala manera -¿Qué le pasa a los niños de este pueblo?- añade recordando a Konohamaru.

-¡No soy un niño! soy un ninja y algún día seré el Hokage- proclama Naruto con mucho orgullo. Antes de continuar su idea sobre ser Hokage su vista se posa en una niña como de su edad, con un llamativo cabello color rosa y unos sobresalientes ojos color verde.

-¡Sakura-Chan!- saluda Naruto muy sonriente provocando que la atención de ella sea captada.

-Naruto- responde casi en un susurro al acercarse -Vengo del hospital, de ver a Sasuke-kun- comenta con un dejo de tristeza -Estoy algo cansada, nos vemos mañana- añade con una sonrisa levemente forzada antes de irse.

-Sakura-chan…- murmura Naruto viendo como se aleja la muchacha.

Luego de perderla de vista naruto regresa a comer su ramen mucho más silencioso que antes causando cierto interés en Katt “Yo creo que le gusta” piensa sonriendo levemente “Aunque se veía triste ¿Quién será Sasuke?” se pregunta hasta que siente un murmullo viniendo de detrás de ella.

-Na… Naruto-kun- balbucea en voz baja una niña de pelo negro azulado y ojos blancos “Que ojos más exóticos” nota Katt al verla. Mientras tanto Naruto sigue comiendo al parecer no la escuchó, cosa que no es muy llamativa dado el tono de voz tan bajo que utilizó.

-Naruto, te están hablando- interviene Katt mirando a la niña que se sonroja.

-¿Qué? yo no escuché nada- responde hasta ver a la niña -Hola Hinata, ¿Sucede algo?- saluda animadamente.

-¡Ah! No, yo sólo…- responde entrecortadamente manteniendo la voz baja y el rubor en las mejillas.

-No te escucho bien Hinata- interrumpe Naruto mientras sigue comiendo su ramen mirándola.

-Yo solo… te quería decir hola- termina mirando hacía el suelo.

-Pues ¡Hola Hinata!- responde confundido, pero sonriéndole.

Luego del corto y poco fluido intercambio de palabras Hinata se retira dejando a Katt un poco divertida “Yo creo que a Naruto le gusta Sakura y que a Hinata le gusta Naruto” medita observando como Naruto parece ajeno a el sonrojo que provocaba en Hinata “Cosas de niños” piensa sonriendo “Hablando de gustos… quizás Naruto sepa algo de Kakashi, a fin de cuentas Iruka mencionó que era fuerte, posiblemente sea conocido”

-Naruto ¿Tú conoces a Kakashi?- pregunta con una sonrisa expectante en el rostro.

-Sí, cuando salí de la academia me tocó como sensei- responde sin prestar mayor atención a el por qué podía estar preguntando por él.

-¿¡En serio!? ¿Cómo es?- pregunta inmediatamente emocionada “Es más sencillo sacarle esas cosas a un niño que a un adulto”

-Bueno tiene cabello plateado despeinado, siempre usa máscara, se tapa un ojo con su bandana porque oculta su Sharingan, siempre llega tarde y lee ese libro- contesta Naruto mientras piensa, probablemente haciéndose una imagen de Kakashi en la mente.

-¿Sharingan?- cuestiona algo desubicada por la palabra.

Naruto parecía dispuesto a decir algo, pero nota el reloj del puesto y se pone de pie -Ya es tarde, mejor vuelvo para mi casa, nos vemos después Katt-nee-chan- se despide antes de irse. 

-Cuídate- llega a decir mientras ve como se aleja “Que tiene esta gente con poner cosas después de los nombres… pero si son las 9:00, no es tan tarde, bueno es un niño al fin de cuentas, debe ser tarde para él. Que niño más lindo que es Naruto, aunque juraría que tiene bigotes de gato, tal vez sea un tatuaje o algo similar” piensa retirando del puesto luego de pagar.

En el camino de regreso a su casa logra divisar a Kakashi andando tranquilamente con una bolsa de compras en los brazos “Tal vez debería de aprovechar para hablarle y que note que no estoy loca” se dice a si misma decidida a hablarle de una vez. Con la idea ya en su cabeza Katt trata de alcanzarlo, pero al doblar una esquina lo pierde por completo de vista -¿Dónde se metió?- se cuestiona muy extrañada al ver que la calle era bastante larga, sin lograr comprender como lo perdió de vista.

Continuando su camino de regreso a casa derrotada logra ver a dos personas más que le son conocidas -Buenas noches- saluda al cruzar cerca de Asuma y Kurenai.

Ambos responden el saludo, Asuma de forma relajada y natural y Kurenai con un tono diplomático “Debe de ser su novia y no le gustó el abrazo que le di la otra noche” reflexiona cuando los ve pasar -No hay mucho que hacer en Konoha durante las noches- se lamenta.

x x

Al día siguiente Iruka habla con ella antes de entrar a clases -Creo que ya se como vas a sentirte más cómoda- comenta sonriente -Ya que eres responsable, mejor sería que la teoría la aprendas por tu cuenta con un poco de mi ayuda, y la parte de práctica, te la enseñaré yo en las tardes, así no tienes que estar en el salón con los niños.

-¡No más Konohamaru!- exclama visiblemente emocionada por la noticia la cual acepta de inmediato.

Luego de esto Iruka le entrega una serie de libros y pergaminos que debe de leer, así como una lista de temas de los cuales debe de tener conocimiento. Con eso le señala que regrese en la tarde para comenzar con el entrenamiento físico, lo primero que necesita es hacerle una prueba para ver su nivel de resistencia y habilidad de taijutsu y utilización de armas ninja.

La prueba de nivel de Iruka sale bastante satisfactoria, al haber entrenado toda su vida artes marciales goza de un buen estado físico y conocimiento de pelea, su puntería es promedio aunque le falta acostumbrarse a usar con propiedad los shuriken y kunai. Con los datos recolectados Iruka decide que se centrará en resolver las dudas que pueda tener de teoría y en pasar a la práctica de los ninjutsus necesarios para la graduación.

Luego de su primera clase con Iruka, cuando se encuentra caminando por Konoha para conocerla un poco mejor; pasa cerca del hospital de la villa y logra ser testigo de una escena bastante peculiar. Ve a Naruto en el techo del hospital a la mitad de un salto, con una extraña esfera en la mano mientras que dirigiéndose a él se encuentra otro muchacho de su edad de cabello negro, éste lleva una extraña emanación de energía en su mano “Esas cosas deben de ser los ninjutsus de los que Iruka tanto habla” piensa bastante sorprendida por lo irreal de la escena y casi inmediatamente saca su celular para tomar una foto. Justo en el momento anterior al choque de energías aparece Kakashi que sujeta a los muchachos por los brazos y los lanza en direcciones opuestas.

Katt se queda sorprendida y con una sonrisa en el rostro toma la fotografía captando la parte posterior del jonin provocando una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro que se desvanece ya que inmediatamente el celular se apaga por falta de baterías -No, mi celular se murió- dice en un sollozo. Al regresar la vista al techo nota que aunque hay movimiento todo parece haberse calmado “Bueno, el día que consiga recargarlo la foto estará ahí”

Luego del espectáculo en el techo del hospital, Katt continúa conociendo Konoha hasta que la noche cae y decide parar a comer algo. Al terminar y estar de camino a su casa un hombre bastante grande con un largo cabello blanco y portador de un pergamino gigante se posa en frente de ella con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Hola, no eres de Konoha ¿No?- pregunta a modo de saludo.

-No- responde curiosa, la mayoría de los hombres que había visto en Konoha no eran tan altos y corpulentos

-Se nota, eres muy bonita como para ser de aquí y que no te haya visto antes- concluye con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Y tú eres?- cuestiona al notar que el hombre parecía tener la intensión de entablar una conversación.

-Soy un ermitaño, mi nombre es Jiraiya.

-¿Ermitaño?- cuestiona con una media sonrisa -Pensaba que los ermitaños no les gustaba andar rodeados de gente en la civilización. 

Jiraiya ríe levemente -Soy un poco diferente- da como respuesta -Te vez algo aburrida…- añade alargando la frase y observándola.

-Katt- completa al notar que estaba esperando para continuar.

-¿Y por qué tan aburrida Katt?

-No hay mucho que hacer en la villa, o al menos no he encontrado que es lo que hacen, además sólo tienen sake para tomar- se queja luego de un suspiro.

-Eso puede arreglarse yo conozco un sitio donde hay otras cosas que no sean sake. Si quieres te puedo llevar- ofrece sonriente.

-No lo sé, tal vez otro día- contesta dudando que tan sabio era ir con un hombre que se notaba era fuerte “Ir con un casi total extraño sólo por alcohol. No, aún no estoy tan desesperada”

-Bueno, estaré por Konoha, solo llámame y yo apareceré- añade antes de esfumarse en una nube de humo.

-¿Y eso que fue? ¿Explotó?- se cuestiona sorprendida, aún no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de despedidas “Aunque asumo que podría considerar su oferta”

x x

Al día siguiente en otra de sus caminatas para conocer la villa y no estancarse todo el día en la biblioteca logra ver a un grupo preparándose en la puerta de entrada de la villa. Ya había escuchado un par de rumores sobre que Uchiha Sasuke había escapado de Konoha luego de un incidente en el techo del hospital -Sasuke era el niño con el que se peleó Naruto en el techo del hospital- presume con lo que logra escuchar.

El grupo que ve está compuesto por Naruto que parece estar impaciente por salir; por un niño algo rellenito, que supone debe de ser Chouji por el parecido con su padre; otro niño con un pequeño perro blanco descansando sobre su cabeza; uno de cabello oscuro y largo con los ojos iguales a los de Hinata que hacen que piense que deben de ser parientes o son víctimas de una enfermedad y un muchacho con apariencia relajada con el cabello sujeto en una cola alta alborotada llevando el chaleco verde del ‘uniforme’. 

Un poco más separados de ellos se encuentras Lee y Sakura, esta última parece estar llorando, pidiéndole a Naruto que traiga de vuelta a Sasuke cosa que el muchacho parece prometer antes de partir. Katt se masajea levemente la frente cuando nota como Lee observa a Sakura “No me digan que le gusta” piensa negando con la cabeza “Por la cara que tiene creo que a Sakura le gusta Sasuke, a Lee y a Naruto les gusta Sakura y a Hinata le gusta Naruto… que complicado” 

x x

Al siguiente día ya en la noche, luego de terminar sus clases con Iruka muy contenta de no tener que verle la cara a Konohamaru y dirigiéndose a cenar, divisa en una banca de un parque a Sakura, con la mirada perdida en el suelo sentada sin moverse. A pesar del frío viento que recorre esa área la muchacha no parece percatarse de nada lo que causa que Katt sienta algo de lástima por ella.

-Hola, tú eres Sakura ¿no?- saluda colocándose de pie a su costado.

-Tú eras la mujer que estaba el otro día con Naruto en el puesto de ramen- observa al levantar la mirada.

-Que buena memoria- comenta levemente impresionada, en realidad no esperaba que la hubiera notado -¿Estas bien? se te ve un poco triste y estás en la mitad de un parque en el frío y la noche.

-Estoy bien, sólo estoy algo preocupada- contesta tratando de sonreír levemente. 

-¿Quieres ir a cenar algo?- pregunta Katt mirándola “Supongo que aún no traen de vuelta a Sasuke”

-Gracias, pero creo que me voy a quedar aquí un rato más- responde luego de unos instantes.

Katt suspira un poco y se aleja “¿Por qué demonios me metí a hablarle?” se cuestiona internamente “Que un extraño que sólo has visto una vez te hable no ayuda mucho, tal vez debería decirle a Iruka que la vea, a la larga, debe haber sido su alumna... aunque espero que Naruto este bien”

x x

Luego de unos tres días, nuevamente saliendo de sus clases con Iruka, Katt pasa por el frente del hospital viendo algo que para ella era sorprendente: Una rana gigante junto a la edificación, el animal debía de ser sin problemas de dos pisos de altura.

-Lo que daría un biólogo por ver una de esas… esperen yo soy bióloga- comenta antes de acercarse un poco más -De verdad es inmensa, aunque… tiene ropa- la rana salta y desaparece momentos después de que ella se acercara al lugar dejando ver la cabeza de Naruto asomarse por una ventana “Que bueno, ya regresó” piensa aunque no tan aliviada ya que nota que está bastante vendado. 

Mientras Katt está sumergida en sus pensamientos sobre la rana siente que alguien la jala -Hola Kattie ¿Qué haces tan sola a estas horas?- Dice Guy sonriéndole.

-Ah- Katt reacciona a patearlo al tenerlo tan cerca y luego a alejarse “Estoy harta de este tipo porque me acosa, no llevo más de una semana aquí y lo tengo encima, no me deja siquiera pensar en paz”

-Por aquí Guy sensei- Katt puede oír y ver a Lee señalándola, notando que ya no tiene muletas.

-¡Oh Kattie no huyas! No seas tímida- exclama Guy abrazándola, al parecer ajeno a la patada que recibió segundos atrás.

-Suéltame Guy que me vas a asfixiar- murmura tratando de quitárselo de encima sin éxito “Necesito alguien grande… probemos que tan verdad era lo que dijo” -¡Jiraiya!- grita Katt fuertemente.

A los pocos segundos siente el sonido de un par de golpes y luego como es elevada a un techo cercano. Cuando abre los ojos luego de su grito de auxilio nota que está siendo cargada por Jiraiya -Hola, veo que llamaste ¿Vamos por algo de tomar?

-Sí- contesta aliviada de no estar con Guy “A Jiraiya ni lo conozco, pero lo que sea es mejor que Guy”

-Solo una cosa, cierra los ojos- pide al detenerse sobre un tejado -No voy a hacerte nada, es para evitar que acabes mareada.

-Bueno- asiente luego de dudarlo por unos instantes “Más te vale que no me hagas nada” amenaza mentalmente obedeciendo. En ese instante siente una gran cantidad de aire moviéndose a su alrededor, como si estuviera desplazándose a gran velocidad.

No transcurre mucho antes de que escuche la voz de Jiraiya nuevamente -Listo, ya llegamos, puedes abrir los ojos- indica dejando a Katt en el suelo.

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunta sorprendida al ver a su alrededor un lugar muy bonito cerca de unas cascadas rodeadas por un tupido follaje y sin Konoha a la vista -¿Y Konoha?- cuestiona al salir por un instante de su trance.

-No te preocupes cuando acabemos te regreso, estamos cerca- contesta llevándola a lo que parecen una mesitas que se notan no muy utilizadas y se encuentran en frente de una de las cascadas, dándole una preciosa vista además de un ambiente muy tranquilo.

-Bueno, sentémonos- señala Jiraiya dejando colocando sobre la mesa un par de vasos y un cantimplora llena de líquido -Lo prometido es deuda ¿No?- dice antes de servirle para luego observarla bastante alegre.

-Gracias- responde Katt tomando el vaso y se dándose con la sorpresa que lo que sea está tomando es muy similar al whisky -¡Hey! esto sabe a whisky- La expresión de alegría de Jiraiya cambia al darse cuenta de que Katt parece que estaba acostumbrada a tomar esa bebida “Probablemente pensó que me podía emborrachar, que bueno que soy Irlandesa” piensa aguantando la risa y viendo como el la acompaña luego de servirse un vaso. 

-Que lugar tan bonito- comenta Katt mirando las cascadas -De donde vengo muy pocos lugares podrían decir que tienen la suerte de tener algo tan bonito tan cerca de donde viven.

Ambos se dedican a hablar, Jiraiya en un primer momento parece más interesado en contar cosas sobre él, pero en cuanto escucha levemente a Katt y su historia se ve sumamente interesado. A pesar de esto no pasa desapercibido para Katt los intentos de acercarse del hombre “Lástima que sea mayor” piensa sonriendo, Jiraiya resultaba alguien bastante agradable. Luego de mucha charla la expresión de Jiraiya cambia a una más seria.

-Entonces me dices que vienes de otro mundo y tienes veintiuno ¿No?- cuestiona bastante pensativo y sumamente atento.

-Sí, debería estar cumpliendo veintidós en unos ocho meses, aunque claro no se como midan los días por acá, con suerte es igual- responde Katt un poco extrañada por su expresión y la pregunta salida de la nada, una pregunta que por cierto ya había respondido antes, pero que por algún motivo algo hizo que buscara que confirmara su respuesta. 

-Creo que es hora de que vayamos regresando- comenta de improvisto y luego realiza unos handseals haciendo que una rana aún más grande que la que había visto en el hospital apareciera.

-¿Las ranas gigantes son tuyas?- pregunta deslumbrada por el tamaño del anfibio que tiene al frente “Esta está vestida de rana mafiosa”

-¿Qué pasa Jiraiya?- cuestiona enojada la rana -¿Por qué me molestas?

-Regresemos a Konoha Gamabunta- explica extendiendo una mano hacía Katt -Ven, voy a llevarte de vuelta.

-No pienso mover a esa muchacha- se queja la rana fumando su pipa.

-No es momento para esto- reprocha Jiraiya mientras carga a Katt y salta a la cabeza de Gamabunta.

El camino de regreso es incluso más rápido que el de ida, al parecer la rana que usó antes para moverse no era tan veloz. Al llegar a la villa des-invoca al gran anfibio y deposita a Katt en una calle tranquila.

-Un placer compartir algo de tiempo contigo, pero tengo que marcharme, recordé una cosa mientras hablábamos- explica dejándole una cantimplora de piel con lo que habían estado tomando antes -Toma.

-Gracias- dice sonriente al recibir el objeto -¿Vas a quedarte en Konoha?- pregunta al ver que se disponía a partir.

-No lo creo, tengo que hablar con Tsunade y luego partiré. Nos veremos luego- dicho esto Jiraiya se va por los techos en dirección a la oficina de la Hokage.

-Con la hora que es Tsunade debe andar dormida- comenta Katt antes de encaminarse a su casa.

x x

Y así transcurre un mes en Konoha; yendo a clases a veces, entrenando en las tardes con Iruka, comiendo con alguien por las noches ya sea el padre de Chouji, Iruka, Naruto o Guy junto con Lee que insiste en llamarla Katherine-sama ya que es la novia de su sensei, siendo acosada por Shino que aún la vigila, miradas no muy amistosas de Kurenai incluso cuando se la cruza sin Asuma cerca y Kakashi que sigue desapareciendo cada vez que lo intenta seguir para hablarle. En este tiempo Tsunade la ha llamado un par de veces para que Shizune recolecte un poco de datos sobre ella y su mundo. Así pasan los días de Katt hasta que llega el día del examen, uno que aprueba sin mayores contratiempos aunque tampoco de forma sobresaliente.

-Pasaste y con solo un mes de entrenamiento- la felicita Iruka sonriendo -Ahora falta hacer la prueba para ver si te haces Genin.

-¿No es lo mismo?- cuestiona un tanto confundida.

-No, una cosa es que te gradúes y otra es que te vuelvas Genin- responde Iruka aún sonriendo mientras se frota la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

-¿Cómo hago eso?

-Tú caso es especial y lo veremos pasado mañana- explica Iruka revisando unas anotaciones -Mañana los chicos harán su examen y luego veremos contigo.

-¿Tú haces la prueba?- pregunta interesada.

-No, un jonin es el que la lleva acabo.

-Oh- da como respuesta al escuchar que debía de rendir una prueba con un jonin “Con suerte me toca Kakashi así ya no va a poder escaparse”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como siempre los comentarios sobre la historia o sobre como puedo mejorar son bien recibidos.


	5. La prueba Genin

Una prueba con un jonin, eso era algo que sonaba bastante complicado, más para ella que carecía de la familiaridad con esos términos y lo que uno de ellos podía llegar a hacer -¿Cómo será ese examen?- se pregunta alistándose en la mañana “Un jonin… Kakashi es un jonin, pero debe de haber un buen par ¿Cuál sería la probabilidad que me toque él? o peor, que me toque Guy” piensa preocupada con encontrarse dando una prueba con el hombre de verde. Luego de permanecer unos momentos en su casa para acomodarla y prepararse el desayuno decide que lo mejor es que se dedique a entrenar un poco ese día también -No tengo idea como sea, pero dudo que me vayan a tomar un examen escrito- comenta antes de salir de su departamento hasta que se detiene al recordar que olvidaba algo -Me estaba olvidando de esto- ríe un poco sosteniendo la bandana que Iruka le entregó luego de graduarse -Que bueno que lo convencí que no me diera una azul, con mi pelo se vería horrible y andaría más llamativa- dice colocándose una bandana negra con el símbolo de Konoha.

En la tarde luego de entrenar, cuando regresa hacía su casa con algunas compras que hizo en el camino nota una figura recostada en la mitad de la vía. Al acercarse reconoce que es un niño bastante grande, de cabello marrón desordenado, ocupando la calle y por la expresión de su rostro parece estar deprimido.

-No deberías estar ahí- dice colocándose junto al niño y llamando su atención -¿Estás bien?- pregunta Katt, al ver que ni se movía o contestaba.

-No pase mi prueba para ser genin- explica bastante triste, aunque Katt lo ve un tanto aliviada, para estar tirado en la mitad del camino podría haber sido algo peor. 

-Esas cosas pasan- comenta sonriendo un poco “Claro que cuando eres chico no se ve como algo tan insignificante o que puedas arreglarlo luego” dice para sus adentros hasta que se le ocurre algo -¿Por qué no le dices a Iruka para que des la prueba mañana de nuevo?- sugiere captando la atención del niño que se pone de pie de un salto y corre en dirección a la academia.

Luego de ver que el niño no tan pequeño desaparece Katt continúa caminando satisfecha de que ya no hay un niño recostado en la mitad de la vía pública. Sin necesidad de avanzar demasiado ve una escena similar a la anterior, pero en esta ocasión se trata de un pequeño niño de cabello negro que está a un lado del camino, con la misma expresión de tristeza del anterior “Se ve muy pequeño, no creo que sea otra victima del examen” supone acercándose “A ver que tiene este…”

-Hola- saluda captando de inmediato la atención del pequeño -¿Estás bien? no deberías de estar solo por aquí.

-Sí…- responde de forma lenta regresando la mirada al suelo. 

-¿Seguro? ¿No quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?- insiste sin quitarle la mirada, parece tener menos de diez años por lo que no se siente tan a gusto dejándolo abandonado ahí.

-No, lo que pasa es que no pase mi examen genin, el jonin que me tocó me engañó y no pasé- explica tristemente, quizás intentando mejorar un poco si lo conversaba con alguien.

-Oh- articula un tanto sorprendida, a ese niño lo veía algo pequeño como para estar dando el examen “Parece que sólo es chico, pero no menor que el otro. Dice que el jonin lo engañó, me pregunto como será esa prueba” se cuestiona sin dejar de verlo -¿Por qué no vas donde Iruka y le pides para volver a darlo?- sugiere y al igual que el otro niño, este también se para y va corriendo hacia la academia.

-¿Estará bien que los haya mandado?- se cuestiona -Asumo que sí, si tuviera alguna mala nota y fuera a reprobar un curso hablaría con mi profesor para ver como puedo hacer para levantarla, aunque esto es diferente… como sea, si se puede bien sino Iruka ya les dirá que no- se responde, con la intención de continuar pero para su mala fortuna se cruza con alguien más, en esta ocasión no es un niño triste por no aprobar un examen, sino algo peor.

-Katherine-sama- grita enérgicamente Lee mientras viene corriendo hacia ella.

“Que sólo sea Lee y no Guy” ruega hasta que el muchacho se pone a su costado -Hola Lee ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿No deberías estar de misión, entrenando o algo?

-Estaba regresando de entrenar, esta es mi ruta- responde -Me enteré que ya fue la graduación de la academia ¿Logró graduarse?

Katt duda por unos instantes responderle, pero al final lo hace -Sí, pero recién mañana tengo la prueba con el jonin- contesta dándose cuenta muy tarde que quizás no debió mencionar lo último.

-¡Oh!- exclama fuertemente el muchacho al escucharla -Katherine-sama es muy hábil, logró graduarse muy rápido. Iré a informarle a Guy sensei- dice antes de alejarse a toda velocidad sin dejar que Katt pudiera tratar de detenerlo.

-Que no me toque Guy, que no me toque Guy…- repite constantemente mientras continúa su camino, pero deja de hacerlo cuando levanta la mirada y nota que tiene a Kakashi al frente mirándola. Al parecer él se había detenido al verla avanzar sin mirar por donde estaba caminando.

-Hola- saluda tardíamente “¿Por qué rayos sólo me lo cruzo cuando actúo extraño?” piensa recordando la frase con la que andaba avanzando un segundo atrás.

-Hola- responde Kakashi, que continúa mirándola.

-Kakashi ¿no?- pregunta para no quedarse callada “Está con una mochila” observa notando el objeto sobresaliendo ligeramente sobre su espalda -¿Tienes misión?

-¡Kakashi-san!- llama agitadamente Shizune que se acerca corriendo -Que bueno que te alcancé, Tsunade-sama se olvidó de darte esto- dice extendiéndole un fólder pequeño -debe de estar de regreso en Konoha para mañana.

-De acuerdo- responde Kakashi mientras guarda el fólder sin siquiera ver que hay adentro y luego mira a Katt -Adiós- dice desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

-Eso es lo mismo que vi hacer a Jiraiya- comenta cuando la nube se disipa. 

-Katt ¿Dijiste Jiraiya?- cuestiona Shizune extrañada al escucharla.

-Sí, hace como un mes lo conocí, es bastante agradable, aunque se puso medio raro después de que hablamos un buen rato, creo que hice que recordara algo de golpe, porque después de dejarme de regreso en Konoha se fue hacía la oficina de Tsunade- responde haciendo memoria de su encuentro con Jiraiya.

-Que extraño- murmura casi para si misma -Tsunade-sama no me dijo nada sobre Jiraiya-sama. Mejor le iré a preguntar, no es usual que alguien como él actúe así- añade girando sobre su sitio -Tal vez deberías ir a descansar que tienes tu prueba mañana- aconseja antes de retirarse.

x x

Al día siguiente, temprano en la academia, junto con Iruka se encuentran esperando los dos niños del día anterior, parecen un poco sorprendidos y alegres de ver a la pelirroja llegar.

-Mi idea inicial era permitirte dar la prueba sola- comienza a hablar Iruka -Pero dado que Kami y Panza decidieron pedirme otra oportunidad y como esta graduación a estado fuera de fecha decidí aceptar- explica señalando a cada niño al mencionar su nombre, primero al pequeño y luego al grande -Creo que dar el examen con un equipo va a serte más útil y a ellos tampoco les fue tan mal como para negarme- continúa hablando -Sólo falta que llegue el jonin que les hará la prueba.

-¿Cómo se llama?- pregunta Katt, esperanzada de que sea Kakashi, pero rogando a los cielos de que no sea Guy.

-Yuuhi Kurenai- contesta tranquilamente.

-Oh- deja escapar al escucharlo “¿Kurenai? Eso no creo que vaya a ser conveniente” piensa recordando a la única mujer que conoce con ese nombre, que aunque no han cruzado mayores palabras tienen un aire bastante tenso entre ellas.

No transcurren muchos minutos antes de que la mencionada kunoichi hiciera su aparición en la habitación, observando atenta a los tres graduados a los que debe de realizarles la prueba y fijando por un instante la mirada en Katt -¿Ellos tres?- pregunta mirando a Iruka.

-Sí- responde Iruka -Suerte- añade mirando a los tres posibles futuros genins.

-Vamos a un lugar más adecuado- agrega comenzando a caminar con Kami, Panza y Katt detrás de ella.

Kurenai lleva al pequeño grupo a unas bancas en una zona tranquila de la academia para poder hablar con ellos -Empecemos con una leve introducción; díganme su nombre, pasatiempos, cosas que les agraden o no les agraden y las personas les gusten o no les gusten- indica tranquila desviando por unos instantes la mirada hacía Katt, acto que pasa inadvertida para los pequeños que parecen apenarse un poco por la última parte -Empecemos contigo- añade posando la mirada en el niño grande de cabello marrón.

-Me llamo Panza- comienza el pequeño -Mis pasatiempos son comer y pelear- añade luego de pensarlo por unos momentos -No me gusta pensar- continúa bastante seguro de lo que dice -Me gusta Natsu, la niña bonita de la clase y no me gusta Nally, la niña fea- concluye algo distraído, al parecer el haber tenido que pensar sobre que le gustaba hacer había provocado que hablara de forma más automática luego.

La jonin asiente con la cabeza y luego le hace una seña al siguiente niño para que comience él.

-Mi nombre es Akagi Kami- se presenta rápidamente -Mi pasatiempo favorito es leer, no me gusta pelear- explica observando de reojo a Panza quien parece ser bastante opuesto a él -Me gusta Natsu y no me gusta Nally- añade velozmente y en voz baja.

-Bien, siguiente- interviene Kurenai, ahora con la mirada bastante atenta en Katt.

-Mi nombre es Katherine, aunque prefiero que simplemente me digan Katt- comienza a hablar sonriente, tratando de ignorar la mirada penetrante de los ojos rojos de Kurenai -No soy de por aquí así que mis pasatiempos no creo que los entiendan- deduce antes de comenzar a soltar cosas que podrían sonarles extrañas -Me gusta la naturaleza, viajar, las fiestas; no me gusta la gente que se dedica a dañar la naturaleza o los mimos excesivos- continúa dejando de lado algunas cosas -Me gusta Kakashi- añade entusiasmada -Y no me gusta Guy- finaliza buscando con la mirada al hombre verde.

Un leve bufido es soltado por Kurenai además de murmurar algo sobre la rapidez con la que cambia de gustos, actitud que mantiene a Katt algo preocupada “Se siente la tensión en el ambiente” piensa manteniendo una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.

-Yo soy Yuuhi Kurenai, voy a encargarme de supervisar su prueba- indica manteniéndose relajada -Esta es una circunstancia bastante inusual, normalmente no debería de haberse de llevado acabo este examen, además que en caso logren pasarlo no seré yo quien guíe el equipo, el jonin que debería hacerlo no se encuentra en estos momentos en la villa así que se me pidió encargarme de esto- explica causando algo de curiosidad en los tres recién graduados que la escuchan -Mañana a las 6:30am. Quiero que vayan al campo de entrenamiento y me esperen ahí. Lleven lo necesario, todo lo que consideren adecuado de llevar si es que fueran a una misión- ordena antes de darles una última mirada, en especial dedicarle una bastante obvia a Katt y retirarse.

-Yo creo que esa mujer me odia sin razón justificada, además pensé que esa prueba sería hoy- se queja cuando ya no la tiene a la vista. La mirada de la pelirroja ahora se desvía a la de los dos pequeños que la observan expectantes y bastante alegres “Supongo que están felices por poder intentarlo nuevamente” piensa sonriéndoles -¿Quieren ir a comer algo?- pregunta luego de unos instantes -Así nos conocemos un poco.

Mientras comen Katt trata de averiguar un poco sobre los dos niños, en especial en como les fue en sus pruebas. Kami le llama mucho la atención, al parecer su familia tiene la tradición de instruir a sus miembros con unas habilidades secretas que les permiten hacerse invisibles; Kami utilizó su habilidad para tratar de pasar su prueba, pero el jonin que le tocó, que resultó ser Asuma, lo engañó para que se hiciera visible luego de haberlo estado buscando por mucho rato.

-Creo que aprobaré a Kami- dijo Asuma provocando que el pequeño apareciera a su costado inmediatamente con una gran sonrisa en el rostro -Te encontré- añadió con una extensa sonrisa de victoria en el rostro.

El caso de Panza fue diferente, el niño no es de los que se dedican a usar la cabeza, pero es bastante fuerte y resistente, pero lamentablemente no lo suficiente como para sanear la carencia de tácticas en combate como para ser aprobado. Las historias de los pequeños le causan algo de gracia a Katt, las fallas que parecen haber tenido son cosas que con algo de tiempo se arreglarían y no deficiencias muy marcadas “Con algo de suerte no comenten los mismo errores en esta ocasión”

x x

El lugar donde se iba a realizar la prueba era un claro rodeado por un denso bosque de grandes y frondosos árboles que no permitían que se pudiera ver muy bien a más de un par de metros de distancia. Los tres graduados se encontraban esperando, habían llegado unos minutos antes de la hora dada por precaución.

-Veo que ya están los tres- interviene Kurenai apareciendo a la hora exacta -La prueba es bastante simple- continúa sacando una pareja de campanas -Tienen que quitarme las campanas, deben de hacerlo como si estuvieran en una misión real, así que no se contengan- explica seriamente aunque por un instante parece murmurar algo sobre que ella debió de escoger la prueba -Yo no los atacaré de la misma forma así que no se preocupen por eso- añade al ver el rostro de Kami que parecía estar muy preocupado -Tienen hasta antes de que anochezca- dice desapareciendo, no en una nube de humo como era lo usual en los ninjas sino entre unos pétalos rosas.

-Eso es nuevo- comenta Katt mirando la escena de los pétalos.

-Es un genjutsu- señala Kami -Kurenai sensei es la mejor especialista en genjutsu de Konoha.

-¡Oh!- exclama impresionada -Quien lo diría- añade levemente avergonzada por la falta de conocimiento sobre lo que algunos ninjas que parecían bastante reconocidos hacían -Yo pensaba que lo más saltante de ella era esa moda extraña de andar con vendajes- comenta entre risas, hasta que escucha una especie de leve gruñido provenir de las cercanías -Eso quiere decir que se la va a pasar haciendo ilusiones- presume completamente desanimada, esa fue el área que simplemente leyó para saber de que se trataba el término -Esta prueba no va a ser fácil- concluye “No esperaba alguien así, soy buena en taijutsu y normal con los shurikens y kunais, claro sin contar que se hacer las técnicas básicas que me enseñó Iruka como requisito para graduarme, pero genjutsus…” piensa hasta que la distraen las dos miradas que tiene clavada sobre ella, al parecer expectantes a que dirá -Mejor empezamos, si de verdad es tan buena vamos a necesitar mucho tiempo para sólo encontrarla- dice provocando que los dos niños asientan con la cabeza “Tiempo es lo de menos, vamos a necesitar mucha suerte, que encontrarla es una cosa, pero quitarle las campanas va a ser otra” piensa hasta que ve como Kami desaparece ante sus ojos y Panza corre al bosque.

“¿Dónde puede haberse metido?” piensa desplazándose por entre los árboles de la zona de vez en cuando saltando entre las gruesas ramas ya que fue una de las cosas que Iruka insistió en que debía de aprender si quería movilizarse a buena velocidad en el bosque “Es especialista en genjutsus, con suerte no es muy resistente a ataques físicos”

Un par de horas de búsqueda inútil es el resultado que tiene; de vez en cuando había visto a Panza tratando de encontrar a la jonin sin éxito y de Kami no había visto ni la sombra. Una figura verde muy bien camuflada llama su atención cuando parece estar avanzando sin tratar de pasar muy inadvertido.

-¿Lee?- cuestiona al caer al costado del muchacho sorprendiéndolo bastante -¿Puedes estar acá, en medio de una prueba?

-¡Katherine-sama! Me sorprendió- exclama enérgicamente -Estoy aquí a pedido de Guy sensei, quiere que le informe y que me asegure que todo salga bien.

-¿Has visto a Kurenai?- pregunta sin querer indagar en que fue lo que Guy le pidió exactamente.

-No, pero la buscaré- responde alejándose inmediatamente.

-Lee aunque esté vestido de verde es más llamativo que yo en este bosque- murmura un tanto distraída por la actitud tan animada del muchacho “Quizás debería decirle que es mejor que se vaya, con mala suerte cancelan esto si lo ven” piensa decidiéndose alcanzarlo.

-¡Kurenai sensei!- escucha que Lee llama potentemente.

-¿Lee?- cuestiona la jonin que no parecía haber estado oculta o buscando a alguno de los tres posibles genin mientras Katt se acerca con cuidado y observa la escena por entre unos matorrales -No deberías de estar acá.

-Guy sensei me mandó a verificar que todo vaya bien para Katherine-sama- explica velozmente provocando una mueca desaprobatoria en el rostro de la kunoichi.

-Lo siento Lee, pero no puedo dejar que interfieras en una prueba como esta- declara observando en una dirección y sujetando al muchacho del brazo antes de lanzarlo bastante lejos.

“Parece que al menos si tiene algo de fuerza” se lamenta mentalmente al ver a Lee aterrizar y como Kurenai desaparece por unos árboles “Veré que tan mal quedó… fue sólo una caída, pero mejor verifico” Katt llega al lugar y ve a Lee levantándose del suelo, pero antes de acercarse la figura de Kakashi hace que se mantenga oculta “¿Y él que hace aquí?” 

-Lee, no puedes estar aquí- dice el jonin sin levantar la mirada de su libro

-Lo sé Kakashi sensei, pero Guy sensei me pidió que vigilara a Katherine-sama para que todo le vaya bien en su…- comienza a explicar, pero cae envuelto al suelo por una soga antes de ser recogido por Kakashi quien lo comienza a sacar tranquilamente del bosque.

-Que bueno que no me fui rápido- comenta mientras se aleja con lee sobre el hombro.

“¡Que lindo!” piensa al ver a Kakashi cargando a Lee “¡No! es malo, se está llevando a Lee que se supone me quería ayudar” se corrige mentalmente “Aunque… Kurenai no sabe que ya no hay Lee” se dice a si misma con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro “Como Lee podría acercarme lo suficiente a Kurenai como para atacarla y tomarla desprevenida” piensa triunfalmente.

Al comenzar a buscar a Kurenai logra verla de pie en la mitad del claro, con Panza corriendo hacia ella para atacarla, pero al dar el golpe simplemente la atraviesa como si fuera una especie de figura de humo que se rearma rápidamente lista para continuar con Panza tratando de golpearla “Eso es una ilusión…” piensa mirando con algo de lástima a Panza -¿Cómo se supone que voy a encontrarla? A menos claro que ella se me acerque a mí- susurra usando una de las técnicas que le enseñó Iruka y cambiando su apariencia a la de Lee “Ahora es sólo esperar a que ella me encuentre y me diga que me largue” 

No transcurre mucho antes de que Katt pueda sentir a Kurenai acercándose a ella; estando como Lee la mujer no ha tomado mayor precaución con ella, pero parece no estar de muy buen humor de volver a ver al joven ninja ahí a pesar de que le había dicho que se fuera. Katt se voltea rápidamente hacía la jonin.

-Kurenai sensei- saluda enérgicamente imitando a Lee y sintiéndose bastante extraña de personificar a ese muchacho.

-Lee, te dije que no puedes estar aquí- reprocha al verlo de pie tranquilamente.

-Lo sé, pero…- responde viendo como la jonin se acerca “Bueno, veamos si esto funciona” piensa antes de lanzarse contra Kurenai al tenerla a unos pasos de distancia.

La kunoichi parece sorprenderse al ver que Lee trata de atacarla, pero logra esquivar los golpes mientras entiende que es lo que estaba ocurriendo “Es buena en taijutsu, o mínimo evadiendo” se maldice internamente al ver como ninguno de sus golpes logra dar en Kurenai “Pero que idiota que soy, no tengo que pelear con ella, tengo que conseguir las campanas” piensa unos instantes después.

-No pensé que fueras a usar eso- comenta la jonin al notar la intensión de quitarle las campanas y antes de sujetarla del brazo y lanzarla lejos, de la misma forma que había hecho con anterioridad con el Lee real.

Katt se toma unos momentos para quejarse por el dolor de haber caído de espalda contra el suelo, aún mantiene la apariencia de Lee, pero sabe que con sólo eso no va a llegar muy lejos, el acercarse es una cosa, pero el ganarle es otra muy diferente “¿Dónde estarán Kami y Panza? quizás si vamos por ella juntos…” piensa poniéndose de pie con un salto y notando que al menos Panza es fácilmente localizable, aún se encuentra atacando la ilusión de Kurenai -Buscaré a Kami.

En el transcurso de buscar a Kami la figura de Kurenai vuelve a aparecer en frente de Katt. La mujer gira el rostro en dirección a ella y se acerca primero extrañada y luego bastante serie y atenta.

“Se le ve más preparada… ¿Sabrá que no soy Lee o es mera precaución?” piensa antes de decidirse a quedarse para tratar de quitarle las campanas -¡Kurenai sensei!- exclama energéticamente cuando está cerca, pero no puede tratar de decir nada más ya que se ve obligada a bloquear un golpe que iba directo a su rostro y luego evitar un par de patadas. Lo inesperado y veloz del ataque obligan a Katt a retirarse en el acto, estaba en pésima posición para tratar de enfrentarse a una mujer que si sabía pelear bien “Si se dio cuenta, supongo que dos veces no va a funcionar”

Cuando pasa la una de la tarde Katt siente la voz de Kurenai llamándolos a los tres, en un principio duda de acercarse, pero luego ve como Panza se encuentra a su costado en el claro y ella ha dejado de lado las campanas -Es para almorzar- explica al notar la cabellera roja de Katt por entre los árboles. Kami es el último en aparecer, con anterioridad lo habían engañado de manera similar así que dudó más en salir de su escondite, aunque al final el hambre pudo más.

El almuerzo transcurre de forma silenciosa y tranquila en un principio “Debería de ver para distraerla un poco desde ahora, así no estará tan concentrada cuando continuemos” piensa cuando están por acabar -Kurenai ¿Tú y Asuma son novios?- pregunta sonriente.

-¿Por qué preguntas?- cuestiona ligeramente sonrojada.

-Nada en especial, simplemente quería saber si estaba disponible- comenta con una gran sonrisa.

-¿¡Cómo!?- exclama Kurenai visiblemente fastidiada.

-Es que si nadie está aprovechando- comenta con una amplia sonrisa -Quizá le podría decir para salir a comer o algo- añade notando satisfecha como la jonin pareciera querer desaparecerla “Aunque esperaba que estuviera más fastidiada, supongo que no va a lanzarse encima mío por algo como eso”

Cuando la prueba se reinició, los encuentros con Kurenai no se hicieron esperar, la diferencia era que ahora Katt se encontraba obligada a escapar en cada uno de estos; la jonin estaba bastante más agresiva y la diferencia de niveles saltaba más a la luz. Katt nota que Panza parece haber regresado a golpear ilusiones y de Kami no ve ni la sombra “Ahora si los necesito urgentemente” piensa acercándose al claro donde está el joven ninja. Katt se acerca y antes de que Panza ataque a la ilusión lanza un shuriken haciendo que se distorsione frente a los ojos del niño.

-No es real- dice sonriendo -¿No has tenido mucha suerte no?

-No, no logro golpearla- responde desanimado observando cabizbajo la ilusión que se volvía a formar en frente de él.

-No nos va bien, lo mejor sería que tratáramos algo juntos- propone la pelirroja -Busquemos a Kami y veamos si podemos hacer algo entre los tres.

-Hay que buscarlo por separado, si nos movemos juntos Kurenai nos puede encontrar más fácilmente y dudo que Kami decida salir de donde esté con ella cerca- explica Katt -Si ves a Kurenai no trates de atacarla, eso lo haremos cuando los tres estemos listos, claro que si ella te ataca defiéndete o escapa si puedes; si me llegas a ver a mí peleando con ella y no estoy escapando vienes a ayudarme que posiblemente quiera decir que ya encontré a Kami. Ahora, en caso Kurenai decida cambiar de forma…- continúa un tanto pensativa -Cuando nos crucemos nos tocamos el hombro, en caso no veas que lo hago asume que es Kurenai y atácala.

-¿Y si encuentro a Kami?- pregunta Panza

-Misma cosa, no asumas que soy yo hasta que te toque el hombro o estés peleando con Kurenai claro.

Ambos se separan para buscar a Kami. No transcurre mucho antes de que Katt tenga que evitar un ataque desde un costado proveniente de Kurenai, sin pensarlo demasiado y luego de esquivar un par de golpes más corre hacía los árboles y escapa de la jonin “No pensé que estuviera moviéndome de manera tan obvia, estaba segura que lo estaba haciendo bien” piensa maldiciéndose por lo sencillo que la mujer la encontró “Supongo que pase muy cerca de ella y no me di cuenta” supone hasta que ve a lo lejos una figura como la de ella acercándose a Panza que acababa de salir por unos arbustos “Esa es Kurenai…”

-¿Y Kami?- pregunta Kurenai disfrazada de Katt, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar tiene a Panza encima golpeándola. El niño no tiene mucha técnica en taijutsu pero sus golpes son bastante fuertes y rápidos. Kurenai regresa a su forma normal y se aleja de Panza que la había sorprendido por el repentino ataque “Parece que es bastante buena encontrando gente… estaba esperando a Panza. Ojala Kami esté bien”

Luego de observar satisfecha que no tuvo que intervenir a ayudar a Panza, Katt continúa buscando al pequeño Kami. Llamándolo en voz baja y con cuidado de no tener a Kurenai cerca revisa arbustos y zonas un poco más difíciles de caminar por ellas como dos árboles demasiado juntos.

De uno de los arbustos en que estaba buscando aparece el niño -Ahí estabas- comenta sonriéndole -Ninguno de los tres ha tenido mucha suerte, así que vamos a tratar de hacer algo juntos- explica, contenta de ver como el niño asiente -Panza y yo vamos a atacar a Kurenai y tú vas a escabullirte en la confusión para quitarle la campanas ¿Ella te ha llegado a encontrar hasta ahora?

-No, no me ha encontrado- responde muy seguro -Pero la he visto pasar cerca muchas veces.

-Bien, tú espera un buen momento para quitarle las campanas. Voy a ir con Panza, trata de estar cerca- indica Katt antes de irse.

-Bueno- Responde el pequeño desapareciendo.

“Ahora a juntarme con Panza de nuevo” piensa buscando al otro niño, esperando de que Kami se mantenga a una buena distancia como para que Kurenai no lo sienta si la ataca, pero suficiente como para llegar a tiempo en caso necesite actuar. Encontrar a Panza no es tan complicado, aunque sigue sin entender como fue que Kurenai lo estaba esperando; al verlo le toca el hombro y el la imita -Ahora el detalle es como hacemos para encontrarla- comenta observando a Panza luego de informarle que ya había encontrado a Kami. El vuelo de un insecto cerca de su cabeza no la deja concentrarse mucho, más cuando el insecto se posa en una rama cercana -¿Qué?- cuestiona de mal humor luego de no conseguir espantarlo “Estoy cansada de este insecto me sigue a todos lados” piensa chasqueando la lengua, un mínimo aliviada de no ver al dueño de la criatura rondando por ahí -¿Acaso tengo algo encima?- añade mirando al insecto en forma de broma aunque sólo por curiosidad se revisa y nota un polvo muy fino -¿Y esto?- murmura extrañada observando su hombro -Parece que si tenía algo encima- agrega observando como Panza también tenía el mismo polvo “¿Será de Kurenai? Ella ha peleado con Panza y conmigo, pero al parecer estaba buscando a Kami… tal vez para ponerle esto…” presume luego de unos instantes, el lugar donde ella tenía el polvo era donde la mujer la sujetó antes de lanzarla contra los árboles al estar como Lee y el lugar donde lo tiene Panza encajarían bien si es que se lo hubiera colocado en la mitad de un combate por lo que prosigue a sacudir el polvo.

Ambos deciden que se separarán por un área y esperaran a que la jonin los encuentre. En el claro es donde aparece Kurenai, Panza había estado caminando por ahí y ahora la jonin decidió enfrentarlo directamente, posiblemente está cansada de darle tantas vueltas a la prueba “Esa es la de verdad, espero que Kami esté listo” piensa al ver como los golpes que intercambian son reales y no como los de la ilusión que antes estaba en el claro.

Katt decide ir de inmediato a ayudar a Panza, sabe que si deja escapar esa oportunidad Kurenai no volverá a caer en una situación como esa. Al acercarse, mientras la jonin intercambia ataques con el pequeño nota a la pelirroja, por lo que Katt decide lanzar unos shurikens para comenzar el ataque antes de llegar junto a ella. Kurenai evita los proyectiles a la vez que detiene un puñetazo que venía directamente hacia ella desde su costado.

Al estar flanqueada Kurenai maldice levemente y se centra más en Katt a quien le lanza una mirada desagradable, al parecer aún estaba resentida por los pequeños comentarios a la hora del almuerzo. Katt trata de mantenerse a su ritmo, pero cada vez que cree estar llegando a algo la jonin simplemente comienza a pelear a mayor nivel manteniendo la ventaja.

Kurenai parece encontrarse fastidiada de tener que controlarse para pelear, por lo que decide terminar el combate de forma simple y sin exagerar demasiado. Sujetando a Panza por el cuello del polo lo eleva levemente del suelo usando la fuerza con la que estaba avanzando contra ella, en ese momento Katt aprovecha para lanzarse por las campanas de la forma menos calculada y completamente improvisada. Al ver la mano de la pelirroja tomando las campanas Kurenai usa a Panza para golpearla haciendo que los pequeños objetos se resbalen de las manos de la kunoichi más joven cayendo al suelo.

Katt trata de acercarse a las campanas, pero un fuerte golpe sobre su cuerpo hace que caiga al suelo de espalda sobre las campanas. Kurenai volvió a utilizar a Panza como objeto de ataque y en esta ocasión dejó al niño sobre la pelirroja para evitar que se mueva.

La jonin se prepara para lo que parece será un jutsu “Eso es malo” piensa Katt cerrando los ojos fuertemente hasta que decide decir algo -Kurenai, ya que estamos acabando con esto ¿Crees que Asuma esté libre hoy? Nunca le agradecí los cigarros del otro día- suelta con una sonrisa forzada en el rostro deteniendo por completo el ataque de Kurenai que decide obviar el jutsu e ir a conseguir las campanas con sus propias manos mascullando algo de la suerte que Katt tiene de que no pueda hacer uso de técnicas de nivel intermedio o más.

-¡Kami!- grita Katt al sentir el peso extra proveniente de Kurenai que sólo provoca que las campanas sigan incrustándose. El pequeño aparece por entre unos arbustos y se acerca corriendo, se le ve confundido y al parecer sin mayor idea de que hacer -Kami, quítala de encima- pide Katt tratando de mantener sus brazos contra el suelo en un intento por hacer menos presión con las campanas.

La escena deja de parecer un duelo ninja y pasa a una situación completamente caótica. Katt se encuentra contra el suelo tratando de no apoyarse demasiado ya que las campanas están debajo de ella, Panza se encuentra sobre ella, tratando de ponerse de pie sin mayores resultados ya que Kurenai está apoyándose contra él para mantenerlo quieto mientras trata de tantear el suelo con la mano cerca de la pelirroja para recuperar las campanas. Kami que es el que ha llegado al final se encuentra jalando a la jonin en vano, es muy pequeño y sin fuerza como para poder sacarla, además que la mujer parece bastante molesta y eso hace que por instantes esté indeciso de quedarse o irse.

En ese momento por encima del barullo se escucha una potente voz femenina -¿¡Qué demonios es esto!?- grita Tsunade, provocando que los cuatro se queden quietos en sus posiciones -¡Kurenai!- llama haciendo que la aludida pose la mirada sobre la Hokage -¿Qué estás haciendo?- cuestiona a la vez que Kakashi se posa al lado de ella, Katt podría jurar que por un breve instante su expresión distraída y despreocupada no había logrado mantenerse al ver la escena -¿Qué de remotamente profesional tiene esto?- interroga bastante seria y tratando de controlar el volumen de su voz -Levántense- ordena autoritariamente -¿Quién tiene las campanas?- pregunta; en ese momento todos se retiran de encima de Katt y ella saca las campanas de su espalda luego de ponerse de pie, mostrándoselas un tanto preocupada, al parecer Tsunade no era exactamente una mujer paciente. Kakashi observa con curiosidad la mano de Katt, que efectivamente tiene las campanas en su posesión, Tsunade asiente con la cabeza a modo de aceptación -Supongo que pasaron esta prueba- concluye.

-Pero ese no es el propósito- interviene Kakashi un tanto sorprendido -El trabajo en equipo…

-Estaban trabajando en equipo, no de la forma más normal o profesional, pero lo estaban haciendo juntos- interrumpe Tsunade antes que Kakashi pueda exponer su punto -Se juntaron para contener a Kurenai- añade seria hasta que observa el cielo -Además ya son casi las seis- agrega cortante.

-Eso es cierto, pero…- comienza a hablar nuevamente Kakashi, pero luego se detiene por algún motivo cuando ve a la quinta mirando el cielo como si calculara la hora.

-Desde mañana tú llevaras a este grupo Kakashi- ordena posando la mirada sobre él -Kurenai vamos a que me entregues el informe de la prueba- añade seriamente -No, mejor me lo das mañana, ahora no tengo tiempo para eso- se rectifica casi inmediatamente antes de girar hacia los tres nuevos genin -Felicidades, ya son oficialmente genins, ahora descansen, cuando tengan misión les llegaran los pergaminos avisando cuando y donde deben de reunirse.

Tsunade se retira rápidamente del campo de entrenamiento seguida por Kurenai, quien luego de un suspiro cansado comienza a caminar de regreso a la villa. Kakashi observa a su nuevo grupo por unos instantes antes de sacar su libro y comenzar a leerlo mientras se aleja.

-¡Pasamos! ¡pasamos!- exclaman emocionados Kami y Panza saltando sobre sus lugares muy felices.

-¡Kakashi! ¡Kakashi!- añade Katt, igual de emocionada aunque por otros motivos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro capítulo editado, cualquier error que encuentren háganmelo saber para poder editarlo. Estoy mucho más satisfecha con como expuse a Kurenai aquí, la primera vez que escribí esto, aunque es muy similar las palabras y forma que usé para expresarme dejaron la impresión de una mujer en mucho menos control, Kurenai está celosa, pero no es una kunoichi histérica como creo la puse (No era tan histérica, pero los rasgos estaban mucho más marcados y la forma de hablar hubiera sido mejor para alguien como Sakura, Ino o Tsunade que son mucho más expresivas, Kurenai es más tranquila y aunque si creo que puede ponerse celosa y subir el tono de las cosas, antes había exagerado)
> 
> Comentarios, opiniones y recomendaciones siempre son bien recibidos.


	6. Un nuevo equipo con Kakashi

Esa mañana mientras Katt desayunaba, siente un sonido proveniente de su habitación y al ir a investigar encuentra un pergamino en el suelo, cerca de su cama. Al abrirlo lee que se le había asignado una misión y debía ir al lugar indicado para reunirse con su equipo. En medio de sus preparativos para salir un pequeño insecto ya conocido revolotea alrededor de ella.

-A ver, ¿Dónde estará ese chico?- se cuestiona abriendo la ventana para que el pequeño insecto salga y divisando a Shino en la cornisa del edificio de enfrente “¿Por qué me sigue tanto? ¿Le habrán dado de misión vigilarme? Eso debe ser, ¿Qué tan normal es ver a alguien subido en el techo del frente tan seguido?… vivo en un tercer piso” piensa tratando de darle una razón y terminando de alistarse para salir.

-¡Que emoción!- exclama, tratando de contenerse de hablar demasiado alto -Mi primera misión ¿Cómo será?- murmura con una mezcla de curiosidad e impaciencia “Bueno eso no importa, con tal que sea con Kakashi y este lo más alejada de Guy. He estado como loca estos dos días desde que me enteré que Kakashi sería mi jonin ¿Tendrá novia? ¿Cómo se verá sin máscara?” piensa desviándose por completo de la misión que tendría avanzando hacia el lugar en el que la habían citado.

Al llegar al lugar indicado ve que Kami y Panza ya se encuentran ahí, esperándola a ella y a Kakashi que es quien se supone será el que los acompañe en sus misiones. Dos horas más tarde es cuando recién hace su aparición el jonin de cabello plateado, sonriente como si no fuera gran cosa hacerlos esperar tanto.

-Hola- saluda al aparecer junto a ellos -Perdón por la tardanza, pero una señora necesitaba ayuda para cargar sus bolsas- se excusa provocando que los tres genins lo observen extrañados -Vamos con la Hokage, me han avisado a último momento y tengo que ir a ver que es.

-Kakashi, ya era hora- se queja Tsunade al verlo ingresar a su oficina acompañado por su nuevo equipo levantando un papel -Tienen una misión rango D- indica haciéndole señas a Kakashi para que recoja el papel -Van a transportar unos toros desde una granja al lugar de exposición.

Katt observa como Kakashi se pone a leer el papel mientras que Kami y Panza esperan tranquilos “¿Eso es una misión?” se cuestiona mentalmente completamente sorprendida y confundida.

-¿Sucede algo Katt?- pregunta Tsunade, al ver la expresión en la cara de la kunoichi, provocando que el resto de su equipo pose la mirada en ella.

-No, no pasa nada- responde rápidamente, optando por no decir nada sobre la misión.

-Que hermosa visión tengo ante mis ojos- interrumpe una voz desde la puerta. Es Guy, acompañado de dos pequeños niños y una niña.

-¡Son Kami y Panza!- exclama uno de los niños -¡Pensé que no habían aprobado!- añade provocando que los aludidos desvíen un poco la mirada levemente apenados.

-¡Hokage-sama!- exclama Guy energéticamente, colocándose al frente de todos los ninjas con una brillante sonrisa en el rostro -Quiero llevar a mi equipo a la misma misión. Hablé con el dueño de los toros de exhibición y está dispuesto a pagar más si llevamos más de sus animales y con dos equipos sería posible.

-Pagar más…- repite la quinta muy interesada revisando de prisa unos papeles -No tengo nada más importante que asignar así que, ¡Kakashi, Guy! Lleven a sus chicos a mover esos toros- ordena potentemente, a gusto con la idea de recibir más dinero.

“¡NO!” piensa Katt tratando de contenerse para no gritar “¿Por qué tengo que hacer una ridiculez como mover toros y estar con Guy el mismo día? Yo quería usar este tiempo para tratar de conocer un poco a Kakashi” piensa mientras sigue al hombre de cabellera plateada y trata de mantenerse alejada del hombre de verde. Los ocho ninjas parten en dirección a la granja donde están los toros de exhibición, el lugar se encuentra a menos de una hora de camino para alivio de la pelirroja

-¡Oh Kattie! Que bueno que estamos juntos en esta misión- comenta Guy tratando de acercarse a Katt.

-Sí… claro… ¿Tú no eras jonin de Lee?- responde ocultándose detrás de Kakashi, usándolo como separador mientras avanza “Y ni voy a gastarme en decirle que es Katt y no Kattie”

-Aún lo soy- responde velozmente al escuchar el nombre de su adorado alumno -Algunos jonins estamos llevando dos equipos, es para intentar arreglar el problema de las misiones.

-¿Problemas? ¿Por el ataque que sufrieron?

-Así es. Murieron algunos jonin, eso para Konoha se trasmite como una baja en la cantidad de gente apta para las misiones más importantes- comienza a explicar dejando momentáneamente de tratar de acercarse a ella -Mientras Tsunade-sama venía a la villa a tomar el puesto de Hokage tuvimos un periodo en el que dejamos las misiones casi sin atender, sumado a que la seguridad ha subido mucho y eso aporta a tener menos ninjas de buen nivel disponibles. Los que ya teníamos equipos de genins asignados hemos tomado la labor de educar a otro grupo para mantener a nuestros compañeros que no tienen discípulos completamente libres- continúa explicando orgullosamente -Claro que eso no quita que aún así nos asignen misiones de rango alto.

-¿O sea que ustedes trabajan más que el resto?- presume al escuchar las últimas palabras posando la mirada en Kakashi que avanzaba tranquilamente sin decir una palabra o añadir algún comentario. La conversación es interrumpida por unos gritos femeninos que parecen ser regaños

-¡Muévanse de una vez!, tenemos que ir a hacer la misión, ¿Por qué se demoraron tanto en salir?- exclama una muchacha rubia de ojos azules apareciendo por el camino, gritándole a dos muchachos que Katt reconoce del grupo que salió a buscar a Sasuke. 

-Tenía que terminar de cargar mis papas… no encontraba las de sabor BBQ- responde el muchacho que Katt presume debe de ser Chouji, sin darle tanta importancia a los gritos.

-Que problemático…- murmura el otro muchacho mientras avanza sin mayores ánimos.

-¡Apúrense! ¡Shikamaru, Chouji!- ordena la joven kunoichi a sus compañeros confirmando que uno de ellos es el hijo de Chouza.

Una media hora luego del encuentro con el trío de ninjas, Katt llega a la granja de toros. El lugar es una planicie extensa cercada y con muchos de los grandes animales pastando tranquilamente. 

-¿Ustedes son los ninjas que contraté?- cuestiona un hombre que se acerca al verlos.

-Sí- afirma velozmente Guy, dando un paso al frente del grupo y colocándose delante de Kakashi -¿Estos son los toros que hay que llevar?

-Sí, todos estos- confirma el hombre señalando a los animales -Me alegro que sean tantos, con eso podrán llevarlos a todos, me daba pena tener que escoger a unos cuantos. Mis hijos se encuentran en la aldea a donde deben de llevarlos, se encuentra a unas horas de aquí- explica abriendo la cerca para donde se encuentran los toros -Son treinta uno, cualquier cosa estaré en mi casa- añade antes de irse a una pequeña cabaña cercana.

-¡Kakashi, mi eterno rival!- interviene Guy de improvisto volteándose con una sonrisa gigante dibujada en el rostro -Te apuesto una cita con Kattie a que mi equipo llevará más toros antes que tu equipo.

-¿Ah?- da como respuesta Kakashi, al parecer distraído a lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¡Hey!, no me puedes poner como premio sin que yo acepte- se queja Katt, pero acaba la frase en voz baja al pensar un poco las posibilidades “Si logro llevar más toros podría salir con Kakashi y ver un poco como es” 

-¡Vamos equipo!- exclama Guy dirigiéndose a sus genins y juntos van hacía los toros.

-Ustedes también deberían de ir- sugiere Kakashi sacando su libro y sentándose cerca de un árbol a leer.

-¿No nos vas a ayudar?- cuestiona la pelirroja al notar la diferencia de actitudes en los jonins.

-Es su misión yo solo estoy aquí por si surge algún problema y deba terminarla- responde sin despegar la mirada de su libro. Katt ve a Guy y su equipo, al parecer tiene la misma política aunque al menos les está dando ánimo.

Mover a los toros era una tarea más complicada de la que Katt creía. El dueño normalmente los movía con ayuda de sus hijos y los caballos de estos, pero ellos se los habían llevado así que había que hacerlo de otra manera. Ambos equipos trataron desde empujando a los animales hasta darles comida, pero sin mayores resultados que un par de pasos al frente. Uno de los pequeños se transformó en un toro para tratar de empujarlos, pero aunque la medida parecía funcionar, a los pocos instantes los animales acababan esparcidos y nuevamente quietos; la otra opción que surgió de eso fue amarrarlos, pero esto sólo generó un aire agresivo entre los cuadrúpedos. 

Al ver que sus toros se encontraban aún en su propiedad el dueño salió a decirles que los animales estaban bien entrenados y que respondían a sus nombres. El problema es que llamar a tantos toros y lograr llevarlos a tiempo iba a ser algo casi imposible.

-Son demasiados- se queja Katt observando a Kami y Panza -Hay que llevarnos un grupo y que el equipo de Guy se encargue del otro- sugiere separando a dieciséis de los animales, con esto asegurándose de tener más toros para evitar una salida con el jonin de verde. El equipo de Guy se lleva a los restantes y parece estar armando un plan algo extremo para la situación y que dista de ser aconsejable. Arman un camino con las notas explosivas y bombas que llevan con ellos, con el que planean guiar a los animales, al menos por un trecho.

-No creo que esa sea la forma- comenta Katt mientras sus dos pequeños compañeros tratan de hacer que los animales los sigan diciendo sus nombres y provocando que avancen.

Al notar que su grupo comienza a alejarse Kakashi los sigue de cerca, pero sin dejar de leer. Luego de cerca de dos horas de estar llamando nombres el equipo logra dar con una mejor manera; llamar sólo a los toros que se encuentran en la parte posterior y a los costados, con esto consiguen que la pequeña manada se mueva de forma más constante, por fin acelerando el movimiento y dejando atrás al equipo de Guy.

-Los chicos de Guy se están demorando mucho- comenta Kakashi cuando llegan al pueblo y son recibidos por un grupo de muchachos que parecen ser los hijos de quien los contrató -Tal vez deberían ir a ayudarlos- sugiere apoyándose contra una cerca y observando que en un poco menos de dos horas ya caería la noche. Katt asiente no muy animada con la poca atención que estaba recibiendo por parte de Kakashi.

-Vamos, con suerte no están lejos- comenta partiendo sólo con Kami y Panza “No es que asuma que me va a estar viendo, pero mínimo debería de mostrarse algo más interesado, a fin de cuentas es el sensei del grupo” piensa algo desanimada “Y lo peor es que ahora voy a cruzarme con Guy sin Kakashi para usarlo de separador”

Al alcanzar al grupo de Guy, que se encontraba tan solo a una hora de distancia, la pelirroja respira aliviada al ver que Guy no se encontraba con ellos. Según los pequeños su sensei había visto algo y salió de inmediato a perseguirlo, dejándolos con la misión. Los animales se veían cansados y algo asustados por las explosiones que habían estado usando para moverlos, por suerte para Katt ya no había más material explosivo así que les indica como mover a los toros que tienen sin tener que discutir sobre métodos.

-Me alegro que ya estén todos aquí- comenta uno de los hijos del dueño de los toros al ver llegar al segundo grupo -Aunque se ven un poco asustados…

-Eso es todo, regresemos a Konoha- indica Kakashi luego de unas palabras con el joven que recibió a los animales.

-¿Y Guy?- cuestiona Katt.

-¿Qué tiene Guy?- pregunta despreocupadamente.

-No lo sé, pero su equipo me dijo que se fue corriendo, al parecer vio algo.

-Entonces mejor voy a ver que ocurrió- responde unos segundos después, cerrando su libro -Ustedes seis regresen a Konoha e infórmenle a la Hokage que la misión fue terminada exitosamente, luego yo iré a hablar con ella.

Cuando Kakashi desaparece de la vista del grupo comienzan a encaminarse de regreso a Konoha, a pesar de que ya estaba bastante oscuro y posiblemente tendrían que acampar a la mitad de camino. El grupo de Guy parece estar bastante sorprendido por la presencia de Kami y Panza, probablemente sabían que ellos fallaron su intento para ser genins y no estaban enterados de la segunda oportunidad que se les dio. De la misma manera su curiosidad está bastante notable cuando dirigen la mirada a Katt.

-Acampemos aquí- sugiere la pelirroja viendo como los cinco niños asienten, los de su equipo velozmente y los otros tres dudando unos instantes sobre que hacer, pero luego obedeciendo “Me siento cuidando niños… yo no debería estar aquí, debería estar haciéndole acordar a Kakashi que ganó la apuesta” piensa mientras ayuda a armar un pequeño campamento.

Con todo ya armado el grupo siente movimiento por unos arbustos y, casi instantáneamente, aparece corriendo un hombre agitado con apariencia descuidada y el rostro medio cubierto que a primeras luces parecía un criminal a la mitad de una fuga. Al ver al grupo ponerse de pie el hombre parece asustarse y detrás de él un pequeño perrito blanco salta a su pierna tumbándolo al suelo.

-¡Bien hecho Akamaru!- felicita un joven de marcas rojas en el rostro que, al igual que Chouji y Shikamaru, Katt reconoce del grupo que salió en busca de Sasuke. Junto a él aparecen dos personas más, Hinata y Shino.

La presencia del joven Aburame hace que Katt se percate de un insecto volando desde ella de regreso a su amo “Ese chico es extraño, realmente extraño… ¿¡Por qué atraigo a gente extraña!?”

-¡Listo!- exclama el muchacho ayudando a su perro que suelta al hombre mientras es amarrado -Hinata dame una mano.

-Sí, Kiba-kun- responde ella acercándose a su compañero para ayudarlo a sujetar al presunto criminal.

-Pero que adorable eres- comenta Katt agachándose para ver mejor a Akamaru. El can parece a gusto con la atención que está recibiendo.

-Shino- llama Kiba al terminar poniéndose de pie y alejándose un poco junto con Hinata antes que un numeroso grupo de insectos aparezca y comiencen a llevarse a un hombre realmente asustado -Vamos Akamaru, deja que ellos hagan su misión en paz- llama antes de irse con todo su grupo.

-Hablando de rarezas- comenta sorprendida -Jamás pensé ver tantos insectos- añade antes de regresar a la tranquilidad “Ellos se están moviendo, supongo que hubiera sido mejor si regresábamos a Konoha aunque fuera de noche… para la próxima será”

En cuanto amanece el grupo parte velozmente a la villa, los pequeños parecen ansiosos por contar el resultado de su primera misión. Katt por su lado quiere ir a buscar a Kakashi y ver si la excusa de la supuesta apuesta funcionaba para hablar con él un poco.

-Bueno, hay que ir con la Hokage a decirle como fue la misión- indica Katt, pero al ver a sus acompañantes nota que están caminando a diferentes direcciones de la villa, probablemente hacía sus casas. Esto incluye a Kami y a Panza -O puedo ir yo sola a decirle- añade hacía la nada “Luego de esto debería de ver como hago para hablar con Kakashi, no se ve del tipo conversador”

Esa noche luego de informarle a Tsunade y de entrenar un poco por su cuenta Katt cena con naruto y con Iruka mientras les cuenta su misión en el puesto de ramen. Naruto al igual que ella expresa sus quejas sobre las misiones ridículas que a veces le tocan y Katt puede notar, que al igual que otros días, Hinata se encuentra cerca observando al rubio, pero sin decir nada “Pobrecita…debería ayudarla, pero no, no debo meterme en esas cosas después se complican y termina siendo mi culpa”

x x

Luego de dos días de su primera misión, Katt recibe un pergamino con indicaciones para ir a otra. Al igual que la misión de los toros, el equipo se reúne; Kakashi llega tarde, se les asigna una misión D en la que por suerte ya no se adhiere el equipo de Guy y la trabajan sin mayores inconvenientes.

-Kakashi- llama Katt cuando están regresando luego de terminar la misión. El jonin mueve un poco la cabeza elevándola ligeramente por lo que parece estar escuchando -¿Qué fue de Guy el otro día?- pregunta en una mezcla de curiosidad y de conseguir un tema para hablar que no suene tan forzado.

-Volvió a Konoha, parece que recordó algo a mitad de la misión- responde tranquilamente sin dejar de leer su libro.

-Oh- articula Katt al ver como no pudo usar el tema para sacarle algún par de oraciones más “Es complicado hablarle, no quiero que se vea tan forzado…”

-Kakashi sensei- interviene Panza de improvisto -¿Cuándo vamos a pelear?

-Por ahora no, aún necesitan centrarse más en trabajar en equipo.

-Kakashi…- comenta la pelirroja acercándose a él por atrás y asomándose sobre su hombro tratando de satisfacer una curiosidad que tenía ya por un buen tiempo.

-¿Si?- responde cerrando el libro sin que ella pudiera ver algo -¿Sucede algo?

-No, sólo tenía algo de curiosidad ¿Qué es ese libro que tanto lees?

-Chunin más- responde con una sonrisa que es perceptible a través de la máscara.

-¿Qué?

-Sólo puedes saber si eres chunin o jonin- aclara aún con la expresión alegre en el rostro.

-¿Qué clase de clasificación es esa?- cuestiona sin dejar de seguirlo de cerca. La idea de hablar con él para conocerlo ha quedado en segundo plano, ahora está más curiosa por el libro. La pelirroja insiste durante todo el camino de regreso en que le explique de que se trata el libro y Kakashi simplemente reafirma lo que dijo antes: Para chunin o jonin.

-Eso es ridículo- se queja caminando a su costado con los dos pequeños genins detrás de ellos -¿Me estás tratando de decir que si Kami se vuelve chunin mañana va a poder leerlo?

-Sí- responde luego de pensarlo por unos instantes. Antes de que pudiera continuar quejándose, al llegar a Konoha, una voz conocida interrumpe la alegre conversación.

-Kakashi, mi rival. No creas que me ganarás- irrumpe Guy en escena señalando al aludido.

-¿Ah?- da como respuesta el jonin de cabello plateado al ver al otro shinobi en frente de él, sin comprender de qué estaba hablando.

-Kattie, no te preocupes. Yo te vigilaré para impedir que Kakashi se te acerque- dice Guy con una gran sonrisa desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

-¿Y eso qué fue? Guy es demasiado extraño ¿Siempre es así?

-Sí- afirma automáticamente -Bueno, ya que estamos en Konoha, vayan a descansar yo iré a dar el informe- agrega desapareciendo.

-¿Qué pasa?- cuestiona la pelirroja al ver que Kami y Panza la observan -Vayan a descansar- dice al captar que estaban haciendo “Me volví jefe de grupo… ese trabajo es de Kakashi no mío” se queja mentalmente viendo como ambos se alejan “Aunque son tan lindos, quien diría que son ninjas”

Ya en su casa, tranquila luego de darse una ducha y arreglarse, siente unos golpes en la puerta. Hasta ese momento nadie la había visitado así que se acerca emocionada a abrir.

-¡Ya voy!- grita al acercarse y escuchar que continuaban tocando “Quizás sea Kakashi, recordó la apuesta que ganó y vino” piensa esperanzada, pero la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro desaparece al ver de quien se trataba -¿Guy?

-¡Oh Kattie!

-¡Que no me llamo Kattie!

-Hemos venido a cuidarte para que Kakashi no pueda acercarse.

-¡Qué vas a hacer qué!- exclama espantada -Espera ¿Dijiste hemos?- cuestiona hasta que siente una voz viniendo desde dentro de su departamento.

-¡En posición Guy sensei!- grita Lee, Katt ve al muchacho por la ventana de su casa, al parecer tiene la intención de vigilar desde afuera.

-No te preocupes con nosotros vigilando Kakashi no podrá acercarse- declara el jonin de forma galante -Ahora descansa tranquila, yo estaré en la puerta y Lee en la ventana, nada podrá perturbarte- añade antes de que Katt cierra la puerta en su cara y corra a cerrar las cortinas también.

-¡Esto es el colmo! Me siento bajo arresto domiciliario- gruñe Katt muy molesta Katt “Luego del relativamente buen día que había tenido, había logrado hablar un poco con Kakashi y Guy viene a arruinarlo…”

x x

-¿Siempre es así? Estamos de misión muy seguido, Naruto no me había contado que fueran tan seguidas- comenta Katt a Kami y Panza. Nuevamente los tres recibieron un pergamino diciéndoles que tenían misión. 

-Es por lo que comentó Guy sensei el otro día, por eso estamos con tantas misiones- explica rápidamente Kami.

-Ni me hables de Guy, tengo pesadillas con ese hombre… a mi que me gustaba el color verde- masculla la pelirroja recordando el sueño que tuvo esa noche.

Katt se encontraba en un lugar desolado y muerto. En eso el sol empieza a brillar fuertemente, aparecen un lago y un río y la naturaleza empieza a florecer, crece el pasto, los arbustos y los árboles, pero cuando todo se ve perfecto… una silueta se forma por entre los árboles, poniendo aun más verde esa área y aparece Guy con una de sus poses, sonriendo emitiendo desde sus dientes una luz más potente que la del sol.

-Hola- saluda Kakashi apareciendo tarde como ya parecía ser costumbre.

-¿Por qué siempre llegas tarde?- cuestiona Katt mientras avanzan hacía la oficina de la Hokage. Al no recibir respuesta la pelirroja insiste -Kakashi ¿Me estas escuchando?

-¿Me decías algo?- da como respuesta distraídamente sacando la mirada de su libro por breves instantes.

-No, nada…- contesta al darse cuenta de que lo más probable es que no llegue a nada.

Casi en la puerta de la oficina de Tsunade el grupo se cruza con Guy, Lee, una chica con atuendo chino y un muchacho parecido a Hinata. Detrás de ellos sale el nuevo grupo que está bajo la tutela de Guy.

-¡Oh Kattie!- exclama el jonin al verla -No puedo cuidarte ahora, pero volveré lo más pronto posible- añade observándola. 

-No te preocupes, demórate todo el tiempo que necesites- murmura ella colocándose detrás de Kakashi, provocando que Guy lo observe con los ojos casi en llamas.

-Kakashi ¡Jamás perderé!- exclama Guy haciendo una pose sin lograr captar la atención del otro jonin.

La mirada de Katt se posa en el muchacho que se parece un poco a Hinata “Esos ojos son muy extraños” piensa ignorando como Guy trata de hacerse notar frente a Kakashi.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunta el muchacho, con una voz muy calmada al sentirse observado.

-No, nada. Es sólo que te pareces a Hinata, tú sabes… los ojos.

-El es Neji, es primo de Hinata-san, Katherine-sama- interviene velozmente Lee.

-Entonces los ojos llamativos son cosa de familia- comenta en voz baja aliviada “Que bueno, por un momento pensé que era una enfermedad o plaga. Una persona con ojos extraños puede ser, pero dos indica otra cosa; aunque si son de familia no hay problema”

-¡Vamos equipo! Vayamos corriendo como entrenamiento- exclama Guy de improvisto comenzando a correr hacía la salida.

-¡Si, Guy sensei!- exclaman al unísono Lee y los tres más jóvenes, siguiéndolo de inmediato. Neji y la muchacha se mantienen de pie sin moverse negando levemente con la cabeza.

-¡Neji, Tenten! No se queden atrás- se escucha gritar a Guy desde afuera.

Ambos jóvenes se van no muy animados por el comportamiento del resto de su equipo. El grupo de Kakashi ingresa a la oficina de la quinta, ahí se encuentran con Naruto que parece estar discutiendo con ella.

-¡No quiero hacer esa misión abuela Tsunade!- exclama el muchacho. Por la expresión de fastidio de la mujer parece que ya llevaban un buen rato en eso.

-Igual la vas a hacer.

-Naruto, no deberías quejarte sobre las misiones que te dan, en el estado que esta Konoha actualmente…- interrumpe Kakashi, pero Naruto no deja que hable demasiado.

-Sí, ya lo sé, pero es que el erosenin dijo que me iba a entrenar y aún no vuelve para llevarme y la abuela Tsunade me ocupa el tiempo con misiones tontas- replica Naruto mientras recoge el papel donde dice cual es su misión.

-Bien, ya que terminé con Naruto. Kakashi, toma tu misión, es algo simple no creo que demore mucho- indica la Hokage estén extendiéndole un papel y Kakashi empieza a leerlo.

-Tenemos que encontrar a un perro perdido- informa el jonin. 

-Más misiones tontas- masculla Naruto al escuchar lo que Kakashi le comentaba a su grupo.

-Para algo servirán- comenta Katt, no muy animada, parece tener una opinión muy similar a la de Naruto en lo que concierne a las misiones “Yo me imaginaba algo más similar a las películas… robar documentos, o cosas similares”

-Para perder el tiempo en lugar de entrenar- añade inmediatamente el rubio.

-Bueno eso si, yo quería entrenar, aunque no me molesta ir a buscar un pobre perro perdido, pero igual estas cosas no parecen misiones ninja- continúa la pelirroja -Aunque claro la imagen de ninja que yo tenía creo que es diferente a la de acá.

-Eso es lo mismo que yo pienso, estas cosas no son misiones ninja- apoya Naruto asintiendo fuertemente con la cabeza.

-Ya ya, dejen eso, luego tendrán luego otras misiones- interrumpe Kakashi al ver que Tsunade no anda nada contenta con los comentarios -Mejor ve a hacer tu misión Naruto.

-Sí Kakashi sensei- responde con una voz no muy animada -Katt-nee-chan, después vamos a comer ramen.

-Bueno, así puedo seguir quejándome sobre las misiones- responde alegremente.

-¡YA!- Grita Tsunade potentemente poniéndose de pie y señalando la puerta -Vayan a hacer lo que les mandé sin quejarse, que por algo soy la Hokage.

Inmediatamente el equipo de Kakashi abandona la habitación, pero Naruto comienza a quejarse de los tratos que le da Tsunade y se queda aún discutiendo con ella, tratando de conseguir otra misión. Katt es llevada junto con Kami y Panza a una zona residencial de la villa, ahí Kakashi les indica que será la misión.

-Bueno, háganlo solos, así practican un poco- indica señalando una casa mientras él se recuesta contra un árbol cercano y comienza a leer, dejando a Katt curiosa sobre que es lo que deben de practicar, a fin de cuentas él nunca hace nada.

-Buenos días ¿Usted es la dueña del perro perdido?- saluda Katt cuando una mujer abre la puerta de la casa, acompañada por Kami y Panza que se mantienen un poco más atrás.

-Sí, que bueno que vinieron tan rápido, mi pobre Fifí ha desaparecido, deben de haberla raptado- explica la mujer dramáticamente entregándole a Katt una nota de rescate donde se pide una suma de dinero. La nota dista de parecer profesional por la forma de hablar, además de no tener una fecha de entrega, simplemente el lugar donde se debe de dejar la suma -¿Usted y sus genins van a encontrar a mi Fifí? ¿No?

-Yo también soy genin- responde con una risa nerviosa.

-¿Tan grandota y genin? La Hokage debió haberme enviado a un grupo más calificado- murmura la señora ya sin entusiasmo en la voz.

-Bueno señora, no se preocupe, veremos para encontrar a su perro- dice Katt conteniéndose las ganas de responderle algo por su repentina baja de entusiasmo -¿Tiene algo que podamos usar para traerla si la encontramos?

-Sí- contesta aún sin ánimos la mujer, entregándole lo que parece ser un juguete amarillo. Katt sin mirar mucho lo que le da empieza a alejarse de la casa seguida por Kami y Panza, en dirección a donde se debía de dejar el rescate.

-¡Que demonios le pasa a la gente en este sitio!- exclama Katt de mal humor, provocando que Kakashi levante la vista unos momentos al sentirla pasando muy rápido por donde estaba él leyendo su libro.

Los tres llegan al lugar donde se debe de dejar el rescate por el can. Es una casa vieja y muy descuidada en la parte más alejada de la villa. Dentro se puede sentir movimiento, voces y ladridos. Al asomarse a cerciorarse que se tratara de Fifi ven a un pequeño perro blanco amarrado a la pata de una mesa junto con dos hombres aburridos.

-No son muy profesionales- analiza la pelirroja -No sólo no dejaron la hora y el día de entregar el rescate sino que tienen al perro ladrando- añade rascando un poco la parte posterior de su cabeza -Kami, Panza; vamos a rescatar a ese perro.

-¿Qué hacemos?- pregunta Kami.

-Tú vas a entrar a la casa junto con el juguete invisible y vas a sacar a Fifi- le indica a Kami -Yo voy a tocar la puerta para distraerlos y en ese momento vez para meterte, eres pequeño así que no creo que sea mayor problema- añade sonriéndole -Cuando tengas a Fifi libre van a notarlo así que ahí es donde Panza viene a ayudarme para encargarnos de los tipos mientras tú sales y pones a salvo a Fifi- explica con cuidado para que no hayan dudas “Y que bueno que sólo son dos, parecen criminales comunes, pero uno nunca sabe..” medita por unos instantes antes de tomar el juguete para entregárselo a Kami -Un momento…- susurra al observar bien el objeto por primera vez -¿Y esto?- se cuestiona al ver que lo que tiene en las manos -¿Un Pikachu?- murmura extrañada -Toma, pero no vayas a perderlo, después quiero hablar con la dueña…

El grupo ejecuta el plan como lo había previsto y todo sale a la perfección, los hombres que raptaron al perro cayeron al suelo inconcientes en cuanto recibieron un golpe y Fifi por suerte se mantuvo con Kami ya que éste tenía su juguete. Al regresar a entregar al can, Katt logra que la señora le diga donde compró el juguete; en una villa cercana y más específicamente en una tienda nueva que acababa de abrir.

-¿Terminaron?- pregunta Kakashi al verlos regresar con él.

-Sí- responden al unísono Kami y Panza.

-Entonces ya terminamos- indica el jonin provocando que los dos pequeños regresen inmediatamente alegres a sus casas, pero su mirada se desvía a Katt que parece estar más callada y pensativa que de costumbre -¿Pasa algo?

-¿Ah? No, nada en especial es solo que el juguete del perro es igualito a algo de mi mundo- le responde mientras avanza junto a él con dirección a la oficina de Tsunade que es hacía donde Kakashi parece dirigirse.

-Bueno hay cosas que se pueden parecer, tú tampoco eres tan diferente- comenta él.

-Eso lo se, pero… un Pikachu. Es casi como decir que encuentro tu libro en mi mundo, sería difícil ya que la persona que lo escribió está aquí y resultaría demasiado extraño que alguien en mi mundo tuviera una idea igual- explica la kunoichi.

-Pero, lo que tú viste es un juguete, es algo más simple de que se pueda parecer.

-Claro, pero ese juguete está basado en una criatura que a alguien se le ocurrió. De cualquier forma veré para en estos días ir a la tienda donde la señora me dijo que lo compró- explica Katt ligeramente fastidiada “Esto se arregla si es que hubiera visto si tenía el lugar donde lo produjeron… todo está hecho en Taiwán…”

-¿Y dónde queda eso?- pregunta Kakashi, Katt le responde y la conversación no continua por mucho rato más, ya que el jonin va a entregar el reporte a Tsunade y Katt va al puesto de Ramen a ver si cena en compañía de alguien.

Cuando esta caminando, ya sin compañía, divisa a Asuma viniendo en dirección contraria a la de ella. En el momento en que se disponía a saludarlo tiene una sensación extraña y deja de controlar su cuerpo, pero se mantiene caminando “¿¡Qué demonios tengo!?”

-Asuma- escucha que dice su cuerpo -Eres un idiota y no me gustas- añade de forma agresiva antes de voltearse fuertemente y comenzar a alejarse, dejando a Asuma bastante confundido. “¿¡Por qué dije eso!?” se pregunta casi histérica sin poder controlar lo que hace. Cuando continúa alejándose pasa al lado de Kakashi, que parece ya había dejado el reporte de la misión, pero ni siquiera le dirige la palabra, aunque si puede notar que él si la observa ligeramente extrañado. 

Ya a muchos metros de distancia de donde se cruzo con Asuma recupera el control de su cuerpo -¿¡Qué fue eso!?- exclama aterrada mirando hacía todos lados sin conseguir respuesta, ignorando por completo que debía de sumar otro acontecimiento a su lista de actuaciones extrañas en frente de Kakashi.

Sin conseguir nada a pesar de permanecer por mucho en donde estaba parada, decide retomar lo que tenía planeado y eso era comer. En el puesto de ramen ve a Iruka comiendo alegremente junto a Naruto.

-Hola Katt- saluda el chunin -Te vez un poco extraña- añade al verla mejor y recibir el apoyo de naruto a su último comentario.

-Sí… es sólo que me ocurrió algo muy extraño- explica sentándose y ordenando algo para comer. Cuando ya tiene su cena y toda la atención de los otros dos ninjas les comienza a narrar lo que le acababa de ocurrir, los dos parecen algo divertidos, pero concuerdan en algo, lo que le ocurrió suena a Ino; claro que no están seguros por qué haría algo así, en especial siendo Asuma su sensei.

-¿Y quien es Ino?- cuestiona momentos después.

-Una muchacha rubia y de ojos azules. Está en el equipo de Asuma, por eso me parece todavía más raro lo que pasó- explica Iruka.

-Tal vez se molestó con Asuma sensei y te usó para decírselo- presume el rubio comiendo su segundo plato de ramen.

-¡Ah! ya se quien es Ino, es la muchacha del equipo de Chouji- exclama Katt al escuchar su descripción.

-Sí, esa misma- confirma el chunin.

-Bueno, espero que no lo haga de nuevo, que se siente rarísimo- se queja al continuar con su ramen. Cuando acaban de comer y se despiden, Katt se encamina de regreso a su departamento y ahí vuelve a cruzarse con Kakashi. 

-Hola- saluda un tanto nerviosa al verlo apoyado junto a una pared del camino.

-Estabas actuando rara hace unas horas, hasta caminabas y te movías diferente- dice Kakashi mirando distraídamente a Katt.

-¿Yo?- pregunta entre risas “Mejor no menciono nada sobre Ino, probablemente le digan algo y no quiero problemas con alguien que puede meterse en el cuerpo de otros, además tiene trece…” se dice a sí misma -No, no sé de qué hablas- añade, segura de que no va a creerle -Yo estoy normal, simplemente un poco cansada, tú sabes; misión, señora poco agradable, objeto de mi mundo…- comienza a decir hasta que posa la mirada en su departamento y ve algo verde colgado en su ventana -Y Lee esperando en mi ventana- agrega no muy animada provocando que Kakashi voltee a observar -Guy debe de estar en la puerta esperando, debería haber una ley que impida que estén ahí.

-Ya que estás bien me voy, nos vemos luego- se despide sonriente Kakashi alejándose tranquilamente

Katt se queda observándolo hasta que su rostro se ilumina de felicidad “Se preocupa por mí, vino a preguntarme si estaba bien… incluso me preguntó que tenía cuando estaba pensativa con lo del Pikachu” piensa muy contenta “Además se ha fijado en mí, reconoció que mis movimientos eran diferentes” añade en su mente mientras avanza a su casa pensando en Kakashi, ignorando por completo el tener a Guy y lee vigilándola.

x x

Han pasado unos tres días. Katt ha aprovechado que no le han llegado misiones para entrenar un poco, el hecho de tener a Guy y Lee vigilándola la ha obligado a mejorar a la fuerza sus habilidades de escaparse inadvertida y de perder gente que la sigue, aunque aun no puede quitárselos de encima siempre.

-¡Oh! Kattie aquí estas- dice Guy al encontrarla -Vamos a comer algo- ofrece sonriente.

-No puedo, lo que pasa es que… estoy en una dieta, si eso- miente inmediatamente.

-¿Qué dieta? Puedo prepararte algo de comer en mi casa si quieres- pregunta Guy bastante curioso.

-No, no, es la dieta de… el agua de lechuga, sólo puedo tomar agua de lechuga por dos semanas, así que no te preocupes- se excusa comenzando a alejarse -Justo voy a comprar mi lechuga, nos vemos- añade logrando escapar al dejar al jonin de verde pensativo.

Al día siguiente, llega un pergamino temprano en la mañana. Se le está encargando una misión y debe de ir a reunirse con su equipo.

-Asumo que hoy no podré entrenar- murmura mientras se alista. Cuando está por tomar su desayuno siente unos golpes en su puerta y va a abrir.

-¡Kattie aquí esta tu agua de lechuga!- exclama potentemente Guy, de pie en la puerta.

“Rayos, ¿de verdad se creyó eso?” se dice a sí misma al ver al ninja ofreciéndole un termo a la vez que él bebía de otro.

-No se preocupe Katherine-sama la apoyaremos en su dieta y nos encargaremos de que nada la tiente a no cumplirla- interviene lee apareciendo al lado de su maestro.

-Es broma ¿no?, de verdad no creerán que alguien vive de eso- cuestiona Katt un poco preocupada de que realmente creen que planea hacer algo como solo tomar agua de lechuga por dos semanas.

-Mi hermosa Kattie esta empezando a flaquear en su dieta, no te preocupes, nosotros te ayudaremos, toma aquí esta tu agua- exclama dramáticamente Guy.

Desgraciadamente para Katt parece que Guy y Lee se tomaron muy enserio lo de la dieta y vigilaran a toda costa que no la rompa, sin contar que parecen tener intensiones de compartirla para evitar que caiga en la tentación de romperla. Malhumorada y con hambre Katt se encamina al lugar donde debe de reunirse, por suerte aunque se le hizo tarde sabe de más que Kakashi no va a estar, así que no hay mucho problema “Ojala la misión sea fuera de Konoha así puedo comprarme algo para comer” ruega mientras se lamenta no haber podido comer nada. 

-Hola, perdón por llegar tarde, es que Guy y Lee me estaban obligando a tomar agua de lechuga y yo quería un desayuno normal- saluda Katt al ver que Kami y Panza ya estaban esperando en el lugar. El comentario provoca un intercambio de miradas entre ambos pequeños.

-¿Por qué los adultos inventan historias raras cada vez que llegan tarde?- pregunta Panza a Kami

-No lo se- responde el más pequeño.

-Es la verdad...- murmura la pelirroja.

Una hora después llega Kakashi apareciendo junto a ellos sonriente -Perdón por llegar tarde, pero es que se me cayó una caja de shurikens encima y me demore mucho en despegarme del piso- se excusa el jonin sonriendo, frotándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

“Así debo de haber sonado yo” piensa Katt notando la mirada de incredulidad de sus dos compañeros.

El grupo se dirige donde Tsunade, ella les entrega su misión que consiste en cuidar a los trabajadores de una villa cercana que están reparando un puente. El grupo parte, al parecer deben de quedarse cuidándolos unos dos días.

-Kakashi, ¿no se suponía que cuidar gente era una misión de tipo C? ¿Por qué esta es aún D?- pregunta Katt, pensando que tal vez entendió mal lo que Iruka le había explicado hace tiempo.

-Lo que ocurre es que tenemos que cuidarlos, pero no se espera asaltantes ni ningún humano atacándolos, sólo cosas naturales simples, tal vez algunas rocas que los pudieran dañar o algún animal menor que pudiera causarles daño- explica tranquilamente.

Cuando el grupo llega a la villa, luego de casi un día completo de camino, es de noche. Tienen hasta la mañana pare descansar y comenzar su labor de vigilancia.

-Bueno, vayamos a descansar- indica Kakashi dirigiendo a su equipo a un pequeño hotel, luego de hablar con el jefe de los trabajadores.

-Mañana empezamos temprano, así que descansen- explica luego de pedir dos habitaciones -Kami, Panza- les extiende una llave -Vayan a dormir- ordena antes de voltear a ver a Katt -Vamos.

La pelirroja asiente bastante sonriente “Nos toca el mismo cuarto” repite en su mente muy contenta. El jonin entra a la habitación seguido por Katt y va directamente a recostarse en una de las dos camas que habían “Tampoco me esperaba un príncipe encantador…” piensa desde la puerta.

Al notar que la kunoichi no se mueve el jonin levanta un poco la cabeza para verla -¿Quieres esta cama?- pregunta en un tono adormecido.

-No, no, está bien, quédate ahí- contesta viendo como el ninja regresa a acomodarse bien sobre la cama y al parecer se queda dormido “No se quita la mascara para dormir, ¿cómo hace para respirar con eso encima todo el día?”

En la mañana Katt se levanta y ve que Kakashi aun está dormido. No planea hacer ningún ejercicio esa mañana, con andar cuidando un puente asume que le bastará, así que va a alistarse. Cuando acaba ve que Kakashi aún duerme, por lo que se acerca a verlo más de cerca.

“¿Cómo se verá sin mascara? Debe de usarla por algo, supongo que es incómoda, no creo que la use solo porque le gusta, tal vez no debería mirar, pero me muero de ganas” piensa aguantándose el acercarse a tratar de verle el rostro. Transcurre un poco el tiempo y comienza a hacerse tarde.

-Kakashi…- llama Katt moviéndolo un poco sin lograr despertarlo “Que lindo se ve dormido” piensa sonriéndole -Kakashi, despiértate…- insiste con un tono un poco más alto y moviéndolo más fuerte.

-Ah, ¿qué pasa?- pregunta Kakashi medio dormido.

-Ya amaneció, tenemos que ir a lo del puente.

-Puente… sí, ve yendo y lleva a Kami y Panza yo los alcanzo en un rato- indica el jonin sin moverse.

-Bueno…- responde no muy segura de que el ninja fuera a levantarse.

Katt va hacia el puente junto con los otros dos genins y ve con el jefe de la obra que es lo que tienen que hacer. Como explicó Kakashi sólo deben de cuidarlos de cosas menores, así que se dispersan para hacerlo mejor. Luego de unas tres horas aparece Kakashi.

-Hola, perdón por llegar tarde pero me quede con la perilla del baño en la mano y me demoré en arreglarla- se excusa Kakashi mientras Katt se ríe un poco por la explicación que está segura debe de ser mentira.

Ese día pasa sin mayores problemas, así que en la noche regresan al hotel. Los tres genin comen, sin ninguna idea de donde se metió Kakashi que llega más tarde diciendo que ya comió.

-A dormir- indica el jonin.

-Oye Kakashi, ¿por qué usas esa mascara?- pregunta Katt cuando ya están instalados en el cuarto.

-Por varias cosas- responde distraídamente Kakashi.

-¿Cómo qué?- insiste.

-Seguridad- aclara sonriendo.

-¿Seguridad?- repite extrañada viendo como el jonin va hasta su cama y se recuesta. Al poco rato Katt se arrodilla al costado y lo observa -Pero hasta duermes con ella, ¿no te molesta?

-No, ya me acostumbre.

-¿Y la bandana sobre el ojo?, Naruto me dijo algo sobre… Sharin…no me acuerdo bien- pregunta tratando de recordar la palabra que hace mucho el rubio le había mencionado.

-Sharingan- corrige volteando el rostro hacía ella.

-Sí eso, ¿qué es?

-¿Has estado averiguando con Naruto sobre mi?- cuestiona divertido.

-Mejor me voy a dormir- responde sonrojada y entre risas nerviosas a la vez que puede escuchar una pequeña risa proviniendo del jonin.

Al día siguiente las cosas se repiten. Kakashi se queda dormido, los tres genin van a cuidar el puente, Kakashi llega tarde dando otra excusa ridícula, con la excepción de que esta vez la naturaleza decidió ponerse un poco agresiva. El puente esta provocando unos deslizamientos de piedras, los obreros los están arreglando, pero ahora el equipo se está dedicando a impedir que las rocas aplasten a alguien.

Kakashi no ha tenido opción más que sumarse a los genins, ya que no lo están haciendo tan bien, Katt está muy distraída por lo de la noche y aunque desvía las piedras no se está dando cuenta hacia donde las desvía, Kami cuando ve peligro se hace invisible y huye y Panza revienta a golpes las piedras causando que varios pedazos aunque inofensivos les empiecen a caer a los trabajadores.

El día acaba y Kakashi decide que es mejor que vuelvan a Konoha, ya que no llegarán tan tarde si salen en ese momento. En el camino Katt todavía esta medio distraída “Que vergüenza, aunque al menos no parece que le molestara, eso es bueno….” piensa sonriendo un poco y posando la mirada en el ninja que camina apaciblemente en frente de ella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Opiniones? ¿Qué les parece como interaccionan Katt y Kakashi? Cualquier comentario siempre es bien recibido, al igual que sugerencias ^^


	7. ¡Una trampa! La primera misión rango A de Katt

Esa mañana Katt estaba tranquila, ya se le había pasado la emoción de la última misión, y mucho mejor aún, al parecer Guy y Lee estaban en una, así que no tenía a nadie acosándola con un termo lleno de agua de lechuga. Hace su rutina de la mañana, ejercicios, desayuno y aseo; y sale de su departamento.

-No tengo misión hoy- comenta sonriente -Veré para ir a leer un poco a la biblioteca sobre ninjutsus, genjutsus y esas cosas que aparte de lo que necesitaba para pasar la academia no se nada.

Katt se queda toda la mañana leyendo acerca de chakra, handseals, conceptos de ninjutsu y genjutsus “Entonces son cinco elementos: agua, fuego, viento, rayo y tierra, cada uno más fuerte que el siguiente pero débil al anterior” piensa luego de releer unos apuntes que había hecho “¿Qué trato primero?” se pregunta indecisa, no muy segura de cuál sería adecuado para alguien sin mayor conocimiento o entrenamiento “Trataré fuego, me gusta el fuego” decide luego de meditarlo un rato antes de regresar su mirada a un libro que aún no había llegado a leer “¡Oh! que interesante, para librarte de un genjutsu debes de cambiar la forma en que fluye el chakra de tu cuerpo ya que el genjutsu lo utiliza para su efecto o también… el dolor intenso puede sacar a la víctima de la ilusión. Eso si es útil de saber, luego practico lo de cambiar la forma de fluir el chakra” Katt continúa toda la tarde leyendo, sólo deteniéndose un momento para almorzar, y cuando son las cinco decide dar por terminada su sesión en la biblioteca.

-Asumo que no debo de entrenar ninjutsus en la mitad de Konoha, no vaya a ser que en lugar de no pasar nada se me salga de control, en especial considerando que quiero probar alguno de fuego- murmura ella, dirigiéndose al área de entrenamiento. Ahí se encuentra con Panza que esta practicando su taijutsu contra un pobre tronco que está casi deshecho.

“Ese niño pega duro… lo malo es que no sabe como golpear bien” piensa un tanto sorprendida luego de observarlo por unos instantes sin que siquiera notara que ella estaba ahí -¡Panza!- llama acercándose un poco más -¿Entrenado?- pregunta, captando la atención del genin. 

-Sí, pero sólo tengo al tronco porque Kami no quiere entrenar taijutsu- responde señalando un árbol cercano donde está el aludido leyendo.

-Ah, ¿quieres que entrene un rato contigo?- ofrece Katt. 

-Sí- contesta Panza poniéndose en posición de ataque casi de inmediato.

“Asumo que no lo atacaré con nada muy fuerte” piensa ella alistándose también. 

Katt se queda una hora entrenado con él. Se dedica a esquivar y des-balancear al niño mientras este casi no la logra golpear, aunque las pocas veces que llegó a acertar algún golpe la kunoichi realmente lo sintió.

-Panza… para un rato- pide ella aún esquivando los golpes. El genin obedece y la observa con curiosidad -Sabes, golpeas bastante fuerte, pero tienes muchos problemas para llegar a golpearme y es muy fácil hacer que pierdas el balance, sin contar que me pierdes mucho de vista- explica mientras Panza mantiene la mirada sobre ella -Haber, cuando estés peleando conmigo, o con quien sea, no me pierdas de vista céntrate en mí cuerpo y en mí mirada- dice Katt, luego se acerca a Panza -Otra cosa- añade empujándolo y haciendo que se tambalee un poco -Cuando peleas debes de intentar estar en control de tu cuerpo, cada movimiento que hagas no debe de sacarte de balance y si el enemigo lo logra debes de aprender a recuperarlo- continúa explicando -Lo de la técnica lo vemos después, pero estas dos cosas debes de saberlas bien ¿Iruka no te las enseñó?- le pregunta Katt.

-Sí, pero en la academia nos enseñan cosas básicas, además yo le ganaba a muchos aunque fueran mejores en taijutsu, después de que les daba una vez muy pocos seguían- explica Panza -Aparte yo tampoco era muy bueno en la academia- dice Panza mirando un poco el piso, obviamente no muy orgulloso.

-Bueno eso no importa, ya eres genin, ahora solo hay que ver para arreglar esos detalles que te faltan- interviene Katt sonriendo, y lo manda a practicar un poco su balance antes de dirigirse a donde Kami, que desde hace una hora está leyendo.

-¿Qué lees?- pregunta Katt.

-Sobre chakra y técnicas- responde Kami.

-¿Me ayudas un poco con eso?- Pide ella esbozando una sonrisa.

-Sí- asiente cerrando su libro y mirándola en espera de que le explicara que quería. 

-Estaba leyendo sobre como salir de genjutsus, dice que hay que cambiar la forma en que fluye el chakra, aunque eso suena más fácil de lo que debe ser.

-No es difícil, pero además de eso debes de darte cuenta que estás en un genjutsu y algunos de mucho nivel no te permiten hacerlo, aunque otra persona podría apoyarte sin problemas- explica de inmediato.

Kami se dedica a enseñarle a Katt sobre como salir de los genjutsus y sobre cómo liberar a alguien de uno. Luego de una hora Katt ya entendió, al menos en teoría, cómo hacerlo.

-Ahora solo es cuestión de práctica- comenta ella, Kami asiente con la cabeza.

-¿No eres bueno para el taijutsu?- pregunta Katt tras posar la mirada en Panza que seguía entrenando. 

-No, me asusta y me escondo.

-Pero… con esa habilidad tuya para que no te vean… si practicaras un poco, no digo que seas como Panza, pero con que sepas dar un par de buenos golpes, podría ser muy útil, no tendrías que entrar en verdadero combate solo acercarte, golpear e irte- comenta ella provocando que el genin lo piense en poco. 

-Pero no soy bueno en la parte física, no podría dar un golpe como para dejar inconciente a alguien, además tampoco sé cuando es un buen momento para atacar- replica luego de pensarlo un poco.

-¡Bah!, hay dos formas de dejar inconciente en combate a alguien- interviene ella de inmediato -Un golpe súper fuerte o un golpe bien dado- explica tranquilamente -Obviamente si eres fuerte y además sabes dar bien los golpes el efecto es mucho mejor, pero si no eres fuerte basta con saber cómo y dónde golpear- asegura antes de recordar un tercer factor ‘cuándo’ –El momento también es importante, pero para todo eso tienes que practicar- aclara antes de notar que ya era tarde y ya había pasado un rato desde que el sol se había ocultado.

Tras llamar a Panza para que se acercara decide llevarlos a comer a uno de los tantos restaurantes que parecen cobrar vida cuando el sol se oculta en Konoha. Ahí la pelirroja nota al papá de Chouji junto con un hombre de pelo negro agarrado en una cola desordenada y otro de pelo rubio también largo y sujetado en una cola.

Katt los observa un tanto pensativa mientras Kami y Panza se alejaron velozmente a buscar una mesa, estaba segura de haber visto esa escena antes, era como tener un Deja Vu.

-Oh- exclama fuertemente Chouza al ver a la pelirroja –Hola Katt, supongo que esos dos niños deben de tu equipo- saluda amistosamente, consiguiendo que sus dos compañeros de mesa posen la mirada sobre el otro punto de cabellera roja que estaba dentro del local.

Katt le devuelve el saludo y tras unos segundos se dirige a donde los dos niños con los que había llegado a comer. Casi cuando han terminado de cenar, Shikamaru ingresa al local y se acerca a uno de los compañeros de mesa de Chouza, al parecer estaba ahí para llevárselo a su casa “Ya sé de dónde los había visto, son igualitos a sus hijos” piensa, recordando la vez que se cruzó con el equipo de Chouji.

Luego de despedirse de Kami y Panza comienza a regresar con dirección a su casa, pero en su ruta se encuentra con Asuma y se detiene para saludarlo. Al momento en que se despide se siente un poco extraña y pierde el control sobre su cuerpo.

-Asuma, eres un idiota. Cuantas veces te tendré que decir que no me gustas, no te me acerques- exclama la pelirroja visiblemente enojada y alejándose antes de que el jonin pudiera siquiera tratar de descifrar los motivos del cambio de humor. Tras un par de cuadras de distancia recupera el control sobre su cuerpo y se apoya en una pared cercana y comienza a avanzar sin mucho rumbo para recuperar la movilidad. 

-Esto no es gracioso, donde rayos está esa rubia…- murmura Katt buscando con la mirada alguna cabellera amarilla y pese a que no esperaba tener suerte, da con ella. Lamentablemente nota que Ino no se encontraba sola, sino con Kurenai y ambas mujeres estaban hablando a lo lejos –Diablos, debe de haberla mandado. Esto es malo… si me sigo acercando a Asuma uno de estos días voy a acabar en otro pueblo- susurra oculta detrás de unas plantas mientras trata, en vano, de entender que pueden estar conversando las otras kunoichi.

-¿Qué haces?- escucha que pregunta una voz detrás de ella provocando que gire bruscamente por la sorpresa.

-Hola- saluda un tanto nerviosa al darse cuenta que tenía a Kakashi detrás de ella –No estaba haciendo nada en especial- miente, seguramente la gente de Konoha no se metía entre los arbustos simplemente para no hacer nada -Y… ¿Qué has hecho hoy que no tuvimos misión?- pregunta con la esperanza de cambiar de tema. 

-Descansar- responde.

-¿No deberías ayudar a entrenar a tus genin en lugar de descansar?- cuestiona Katt.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- pregunta Kakashi.

-No, bueno sí pero, me refería a Kami y Panza- responde tratando de arreglar la confusión de respuestas que armó.

-Tu también encajas en ‘mis genin’- señala Kakashi sonriendo.

-Cierto…- contesta Katt, pero es interrumpida por una potente voz.

-¡Kattie! he oído que no cumpliste tu dieta, es mi culpa, no debí dejarte sin ayuda moral mía o de Lee- exclama Guy de forma bastante dramática para luego mirar a Kakashi y colocarse ligeramente más serio -Mi eterno rival, sabes que perderás, el corazón de Kattie es mío- asegura sonriendo ampliamente.

-¡Que no soy Kattie!- grita Katt molesta.

-Oh Kattie, estas tan emocionada de verme que no puedes contenerte- comenta la bestia verde de Konoha aún sonriendo.

-Que le pasa a este tipo…- murmura Katt hasta que nota que mira ya no tiene a Kakashi cerca -¿Kakashi?- llama notando que el jonin de cabellera plateada había desaparecido del área -Que mal día- se queja antes de soltar un suspiro -Necesito un buen trago, pero ya que solo hay sake un cigarro tendrá que bastar- comenta mientras prende un cigarro o al menos trata de hacerlo.

-No Kattie esas cosas no son saludables ni ayudan en tu dieta- interviene Guy quitándole el cigarro y la cajetilla.

-Guy dame esa cajetilla ahora antes de que te mate- amenaza la pelirroja acercándose un poco al hombre con la intención de recuperar su propiedad.

-¡Oh Kattie! yo también te amo- exclama Guy, al parecer sordo a las palabra que realmente estaban saliendo de la boca de ella.

-¡Yo no dije que te amaba!- corrige ella de inmediato a la vez que toma distancia del hombre.

-Guy sensei- grita fuertemente Lee. El muchacho viene corriendo con un barril en la espalda -Hola Katherine-sama- saluda como siempre a Katt antes de posar la mirada sobre su maestro -Guy sensei aquí esta el barril de agua de lechuga que me pidió.

-Barril…- susurra Katt espantada al enterarse del contenido del recipiente. Pero antes de poder siquiera tratar de procesar la imagen de Lee con el barril, nota a Shino en una esquina cercana y ve como un insecto toma vuelo desde su hombro en dirección a su dueño -Oye, ¿me estás siguiendo o que?- grita bastante molesta aunque sin conseguir reacción del joven ninja que simplemente se aleja cuando su insecto llega con él. Cansada de tanto acoso la pelirroja estaba dispuesta a seguir al joven para dejar en claro que estaba cansada de sus insectos, pero una fuerte mano sobre su hombro la detiene. 

-Por ahí no es tu casa- comenta Guy con una sonrisa en el rostro y cargándola -Yo te llevo- añade mucho más sonriente aún.

-¡Éxito Guy sensei!- exclama muy emocionado Lee haciendo una pose muy extraña.

-Este pueblo es de locos- grita Katt mientras no le queda más remedio que Guy la lleve a su casa con Lee siguiéndolos con el barril de agua de lechuga, ambos con expresiones rarísimas de alegría en el rostro.

x x

A la mañana siguiente, luego de una mala noche, Katt se levanta y decide tratar de olvidar lo ocurrido el día anterior. No le servía de nada seguir pensando en la gente extraña de Konoha, pero era más sencillo decirlo que hacerlo. En cuanto comienza a moverse por su departamento siente la voz de Guy desde el exterior de la puerta de entrada.

-¡Kattie tu agua de lechuga!

-¡Lárgate Guy!- grita sin mayor éxito ya que sigue ahí -Que hombre para insistente…- murmura antes de notar a Shino parado en el edificio del frente, al parecer retirándose -Hablando de gente insistente…

Tras la lograr lo que parecía imposible, librarse de Guy, Katt decide ir a entrenar. La villa se veía un tanto más tranquila de lo usual, al menos en la cantidad de shinobis que deambulaban por ella.

-Estarán de misión- supone ella antes de ocurrírsele una idea -Ya sé, veré si Kakashi me puede ayudar con algún jutsu- comenta segura de que eso iba a ser mucho más útil que entrenar por su cuenta, pero antes de moverse de donde estaba escucha el barullo de varios niños. Frente a ella pasa Kami huyendo de una turba de genins de su edad. Katt puede reconocer al nuevo grupo asignado a Guy entre los rostros.

-¡Atrapen a Kami!- corean los que van al frente de la turba, mientras los de más atrás más que perseguir a Kami parecen estar huyendo -¡Ah! ¡Corran que nos alcanza!- gritan, mientras Panza los está persiguiendo para que dejen de molestar a Kami.

Cuando la escena se pierde por las calles de Konoha, Katt retoma su idea, pero nota que no tiene la más remota idea de dónde encontrar a Kakashi. Tras unos segundos se dispone a buscar a Naruto, quizás él sabía donde vivía su maestro y sin dudas su ropa naranja y costumbres lo hacían mucho más sencillo de ubicar.

A la hora de almuerzo se dirige al Ichiraku ramen y como había pensado el rubio estaba comiendo ahí. Pero no se encontraba solo ni en compañía de Iruka, estaba con Sakura que parecía estar reclamándole algo sobre una misión.

-Katt-neechan- saluda Naruto al ver a Katt, haciendo que Sakura se calme ligeramente.

-Hola. Tenía una pregunta para ustedes dos- explica, tenía suerte de haberse encontrado con ambos -¿Ustedes fueron Genins de Kakashi, no? ¿Saben dónde vive o dónde lo puedo encontrar?

-¿Por qué quieres saber?- pregunta Naruto un tanto extrañado.

-Quería que me ayudara a entrenar ninjutsu- responde ella.

-Eso es lógico, Kakashi sensei es el mejor en ninjutsus en Konoha- asiente la muchacha de cabello rosa.

-Yo no tengo idea donde viva Kakashi sensei- responde Naruto antes de regresar a su plato de ramen.

-Naruto… ¿Cómo no sabes donde vive?- cuestiona Sakura mirándolo raro, al parecer el rubio era más distraído de lo que ella pensaba. Al joven kunoichi le índica a la pelirroja cómo llegar hasta el edificio de su sensei, así como el piso y ventana que corresponde, pero la muchacha no tiene idea del numero exacto.

Con eso Katt se dirige a buscar a Kakashi, con el edificio y el piso le era suficiente. Tras encontrar la ventana que le indicó Sakura subió hasta el tercer piso y tocó la puerta que suponía debía de coincidir con la ventana. Momentos después el jonin al que estaba buscando abre.

-Katt ¿Qué haces por acá?- pregunta Kakashi sonriente y con su tono despreocupado de siempre.

-Ya que no tenemos misión, quería saber si me ayudabas a ver como hago para hacer ninjutsus.

-Claro- responde tras pensarlo unos segundos y haciendo un ademán de que pase.

El departamento es muy similar en tamaño al de Katt, aunque bastante diferente. Se ve lo mínimo indispensable para vivir, Kakashi no parece haberse dedicado a arreglarlo demasiado, aunque no está desordenado, simplemente no tiene casi cosas.

-Veamos, ¿Sabes algo sobre ninjutsus?- pregunta Kakashi de pie en la mitad de lo que debía de ser la sala.

-Lo que me enseñó Iruka y las cosas que leí- contesta ella -Quería tratar algún ninjutsu de fuego.

-Fuego… ¿Algún motivo para eso?- cuestiona el jonin tras observarla por unos momentos.

-Tampoco es que tenga mucho de donde elegir, ¿no?- contesta, eran cinco elementos -Aparte me gusta el fuego, ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Por nada, sólo que en Konoha muchos utilizan jutsus de fuego, así que no te va a ser tan difícil encontrar información o alguien más que te ayude- explica tranquilamente -Bueno… empecemos.

-¿En tu casa?- pregunta Katt mirándolo un tanto insegura.

-Para esto sí, tengo la impresión que te vas a demorar con los handseals- dice sonriendo.

-¿Para qué son los handseals exactamente?- pregunta Katt con bastante curiosidad, sabía bastante poco sobre el tema.

-Sirven para moldear el chakra, eso básicamente- contesta él.

La práctica de ejecución de handseals se vuelve complicada para la pelirroja. No tiene problemas en recordar la posición de cada uno y el orden en que deben de ir para lo que estaba practicando, pero los movimientos de los dedos distaban de ser fluidos y en muchas ocasiones terminaba atorándose a la mitad de un cambio.

-Sólo dedícate a practicar, te tienes que acostumbrar, no es tan difícil es sólo costumbre- explica un tanto divertido al ver la frustración de ella.

-¿No hay otra forma?- cuestiona Katt aún tratando de practicar un poco. No estaba muy alegre de imaginar la cantidad de combinaciones y lo problemático que seria hacerlos tan lento o mal en una pelea.

-No, aunque algunos ninja muy experimentados pueden hacer jutsus simples sin handseals o algunas habilidades no los requieren, pero en este caso tienes que hacerlos- responde aún sonriente, viendo lo mal que está Katt en este aspecto.

Tras un buen par de horas de intentos fallidos por conseguir una secuencia bien hecha, Katt se despide de Kakashi y se retira a su casa para seguir practicando sin testigos a los cuales causarles risa. Hasta el momento los handseals eran lo que consideraba como el aspecto menos práctico en todo lo que estaba conociendo de las artes ninja.

x x

Luego de tres días de práctica de handseals Katt ha mejorado un poco, ya no se atora con sus propios dedos, pero aún la velocidad con que efectúa los movimientos dista de la necesaria para un combate. En ese tiempo también visitó una vez más a Kakashi para tratar que le explique un poco de cómo manipular el chakra para realizar ninjutsus, aunque hasta el momento no ha llegado a tratar de aplicar sus conocimientos “Talvez si no me distrajera con Kakashi estaría mejor… pero es que es tan lindo como sonríe con su ojo” piensa mientras avanza por la calle. En la entrada del edificio principal de Konoha, Katt se encuentra con Kami y Panza. Ese día había recibido un pergamino avisándole que debía acercarse para informarle sobre su misión.

Ahí se encuentran con Sakura quien les indica que la acompañen para ver a la Hokage. Dentro de la oficina de la quinta hay mucho movimiento; más papeles que de costumbre, Shizune enviando pergaminos continuamente y TonTon tratando de no ser aplastado por los documentos cuando Tsunade trata de quitárselos de enfrente. También está presente uno de los dos hombres que Katt vio vigilando la puerta cuando llegó a Konoha.

-Tsunade-sama, sí le traje esos documentos- explica el susodicho.

-¿Y por qué no los encuentro?- cuestiona la rubia visiblemente malhumorada.

-Aquí hay más Hokage-sama- interrumpe el otro vigilante de la puerta, el de cabello revuelto. Estaba cargando una pequeña ruma de papeles.

-Tsunade-sama- llama Sakura tras notar que su presencia había pasado completamente inadvertida.

-¿Qué?- pregunta de mala manera Tsunade hasta que ve al grupo en la entrada de su oficina. -Más misiones…- masculla buscando unos papeles.

-Hola- saluda el hombre de cabello revuelto que acaba de traer más documentos a la oficina de la Hokage -Katt ¿no?

-Sí- asiente ella -¿Y ustedes? No me dijeron sus nombres.

-Yo soy Kotetsu, el que estaba discutiendo con la Hokage es Izumo- responde un tanto divertido al mencionar a su compañero que seguía peligrosamente cerca de la líder de la villa.

-Listo, esta es la misión, tienen que matar a Orochi… No, esta no es…- masculla Tsunade cogiendo otro papel -¡Esta! Tienen que cuidar a un lord. Ha recibido una carta de amenaza, lo deben de cuidar por una semana- explica antes de dirigir la mirada a su alumna -Sakura ya que tienes más experiencia tú estas a cargo. Muchos de los jonins están en misiones así que van por su cuenta, no es complicado, pero tengan cuidado. 

-Sí, Tsunade-sama- asiente de inmediato la aludida tomando la información de la misión. 

Con esto el grupo se despide velozmente y abandonan la oficina de la quinta. Tener como líder a Sakura en lugar de Kakashi es algo que no alegra mucho a Katt.

-Es la primera vez que dirijo un equipo, ojala todo vaya bien- comenta Sakura notoriamente emocionada y nerviosa mientras los cuatro revisan tener todo lo necesario.

-No te preocupes, somos cuatro y es una misión C, deben ser asaltantes comunes- asegura Katt -Aunque… preferiría estar con Kakashi- bromea “Bueno, no es que sea broma de verdad lo preferiría”

-Kakashi sensei y los otros jonin encargados de genins tuvieron que ir a hacer una misión bastante importante- comenta Sakura ligeramente más seria.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunta Katt con curiosidad.

-Estoy bajo la tutela de Tsunade-shishou, paso mucho tiempo con ella e incluso a veces le ayudo con algunas cosas, como hace Shizune- explica la joven kunoichi, dejando entrever lo orgullosa que se sentía al estar siendo entrenada por la legendaria médico.

x x

Tras un viaje de tres días, el grupo llega a su destino: una pequeña villa con una mansión bastante sobresaliente. Al acercarse a la llamativa residencia de quien los contrató, unos guardias apostados en la puerta los detienen, se les ve serios y pendientes de los alrededores. Sakura explica inmediatamente que son ninjas de Konoha y tras unos ligeros intercambios de miradas por parte de los guardias estos los dejan ingresar.

En el interior otro guardia los recibe, aunque a diferencia de los anteriores no se ve tan eficiente. Sin mayor cruce de palabras les pide que esperen y se retira a llamar al dueño de casa. 

-Que bueno que hayan llegado, estoy extremadamente preocupado por mí seguridad- explica un hombre un tanto regordete ataviado con prendas bastante costosas -El alcalde tuvo la amabilidad de colocar unos guardias extras para que cuiden el exterior, pero aun así no me siento seguro- agrega posando la mirada en la pelirroja del grupo -¿Cree que necesiten algo usted y sus genin? Debe de haber sido un viaje extenuante.

“No de nuevo…” maldice Katt para sí antes de sonreír ligeramente, ser genin estaba incomodándola un poco.

-Disculpe, pero Sakura es quien está a cargo- explica. 

-¿Qué? ¡Oh! que jovencita tan talentosa, tan joven y a cargo- comenta tratando de sonreír un poco para ocultar la decepción que debía de sentir con el nivel del grupo que le habían enviado -Bueno, ¿algo que necesiten?- pregunta nuevamente.

-Necesitamos ver la casa y sus alrededores- explica Sakura.

El hombre asiente y llama a uno de sus guardias para que los acompañe y les responda cualquier duda que pudieran tener. La propiedad se ve tranquila durante la inspección, poca gente habita la casa desde la amenaza; sólo el mínimo necesario para atender al dueño.

-Tenemos que cuidarlo por una semana y de preferencia capturar a los supuestos asesinos en ese plazo- explica Sakura tras la inspección -En el día ustedes tres vigilen al lord y la casa mientras yo descanso y en la noche yo me quedaré con él mientras ustedes se turnan para que uno vigile la casa mientras los otros dos duermen.

x x

-Que aburrido- comenta Katt, ha pasado un día y no hay rastros siquiera de un simple ladrón. Luego posa la mirada en Panza que se estaba acercando a ella -Panza ten cuidado, no vayas a romper…- advierte ella lanzándose a tiempo para interceptar un jarrón que fue golpeado por el brazo del niño al pasar. 

Por lo que pudo averiguar con los pocos trabajadores que aún estaban en la casa, el lord es un hombre amable que se dedicaba de forma bastante continúa a realizar obras de caridad y es bastante querido en el pueblo. Ninguna persona parecía ser capaz de entender por qué lo amenazarían, al menos nadie del pueblo lo querría ver lastimado.

Deteniéndose un momento al pasar junto a una ventana, la pelirroja nota tres hombres con actitud un tanto secretista señalando la gran mansión. Se les veía un tanto sucios y con unas grandes mochilas sobre los hombros, probablemente eran viajeros y no habitantes locales. Tras unos segundos de observación Katt sonríe ligeramente, al parecer estaban trazando algo en un papel mientras contaban ventanas.

-Eso tiene que ser una broma- susurra ligeramente -No creo que esos sean, aunque mejor no me arriesgo.

La kunoichi se apresura a buscar a Kami y le indica que vaya invisible a escuchar que estaban tramando los hombres de la calle. Luego de eso procede a informarle a Sakura sobre el pequeño grupo y que habían enviado a Kami a recolectar información.

-Aunque debo decirte que se ven bastante inofensivos- señala la pelirroja.

-No, está bien, debemos de estar alertas ante cualquier cosa sospechosa. Que parezcan inofensivos no quiere decir que lo sean- explica la joven kunoichi.

“Inofensivos es por describirlos amablemente, idiotas encajaría mejor” piensa Katt sonriendo ligeramente, cualquier persona inteligente no planea algo frente a su objetivo a plena vista de todos. 

Al poco rato regresa Kami, informa que los tres hombres estaban trazando un plano de la casa y hablaban sobre regresar al día siguiente para inspeccionar cómo estaba la seguridad. 

Al día siguiente, en la noche, el ruido de una ventana rota alerta al grupo de shinobis que se encontraban vigilando la casa. Al parecer una pelota había reventado un vidrio y uno de los hombres del día anterior, estaba disculpándose por el accidente. A diferencia de cómo Katt lo había visto estaba con una ropa deportiva, aunque era bastante tarde para estar ejercitándose. El dueño de casa deja pasar el incidente sin problemas, una luna rota no era algo muy problemático para él por lo que el ‘deportista’ abandona el lugar, no sin antes observar a los presentes.

-Kami…- murmura Katt provocando que el pequeño desapareciera de la vista de todos.

-¿Ese?- cuestiona Sakura un tanto incrédula.

-Por eso decía inofensivos- contesta Katt.

-Idiota le quedaría mejor- responde Sakura mientras Katt asiente. Tras unos momentos Kami reaparece.

-Dicen que está fácil entrar si obvian la puerta, que solo hay un montón de sirvientes, unos cuantos niños y una tipa bonita- explica Kami tratando de recordar todo lo que dijeron.

-Bueno, al menos ellos vendrán, no vamos a tener que salir a buscarlos- comenta Katt “Genial los ladrones piensan que soy bonita… ¿Por qué ahora que lo pienso no he notado que Kakashi crea eso? Hasta Guy lo dice...” piensa ella olvidándose por unos momentos de la misión. 

El resto de la noche transcurre con normalidad, pero entre la tranquilidad, Katt nota que los guardias de la puerta no ingresaron a la casa en ningún momento a pesar del ruido de la ventana rota “Talvez vieron al tipo reventar la ventana y decidieron ignorarlo…”

La siguiente noche, al igual que las anteriores, Katt puede escuchar los ronquidos de Panza retumbar por la casa durante su turno “Kami debe de tener el sueño muy pesado, no sé cómo se las arregla para dormir en la misma habitación”. Sakura se mantiene al pendiente en la habitación del lord, los supuestos maleantes ya habían comenzado a moverse y pese a que no se veían hábiles podía tratarse de una muy buena actuación. 

En medio de su guardia llega al primer piso; nota una ventana abierta y unos ligeros murmullos en la casa. Acercándose un poco para investigar nota que son los tres hombres que había visto “Ni cierran la ventada después de entrar” piensa, dudando que realmente fuesen peligrosos. Aún así prefiere ser precavida y avisa a Kami para que vaya invisible a la puerta del lord en caso alguno llegase hasta ahí, además de avisarle a Sakura, y a Panza para que la ayude a encargarse de los tres hombres. 

Katt le indica a Panza que siga a uno de los invasores que se estaba dirigiendo al segundo piso mientras ella se encarga de los dos que estaban robando el primer piso. Sin mayores problemas la kunoichi deja inconciente a uno de los hombres, pero cuando está por encargarse del segundo un fuerte sonido la distrae. Al parecer Panza golpeó demasiado fuerte a su oponente provocando que atravesara la construcción y cayera estrepitosamente en el primer piso. La pelirroja sale de la sorpresa rápidamente y reacciona a dejar inconciente al hombre que faltaba.

Tras unos momentos el dueño de casa insiste en hablar con los hombres que habían invadido su hogar; al parecer eran de otro pueblo y estaban teniendo problemas económicos. El lord decide darles una oportunidad ofreciéndoles trabajo y los deja ir.

-¿Eso será sabio?- pregunta Katt sorprendida ante tal decisión.

-Bueno, en ese aspecto su responsabilidad- contesta Sakura.

-Hay una cosa que no me gusta- comenta la pelirroja llamando la atención de Sakura -Con tanta bulla y los de la puerta ni entraron, se toman demasiado en serio eso de que solo cuidan la puerta.

-Cierto, eso es extraño- asiente la muchacha un tanto pensativa -Pero su deber es cuidar que nadie pase por la puerta y eso están haciendo, además sabían que hay ninjas adentro, eso les debe bastar- agrega Sakura tras meditarlo un poco e indicar que era mejor que se quedaran toda la semana como habían previsto en un comienzo, no quería arriesgarse a dejar mal el nombre de Konoha.

Pese a que aún seguían vigilando, ya no lo hacían de la misma manera, ahora sólo Sakura vigilaba por las noches y el resto del equipo en el día. Los guardias de la puerta también mantuvieron sus posiciones a pesar de que el ataque ya había pasado.

“Aun no me gustan esos tipos de la puerta” piensa observando el techo recostada en la cama del cuarto en el que se encontraba, ya era de noche y tanto Kami como Panza descansaban en la habitación de al lado, el último dejando escapar unos sonoros ronquidos “Igual que nosotros se están quedando a cuidar aunque ya se arregló el problema” continúa meditando preguntándose si quizás estaba siendo demasiado paranoica, era una noche tranquila, cerca de las dos de la madrugada “Debería descansar…” se dice así misma hasta que siente que la atmósfera se vuelve demasiado tranquila, no hay ruidos de los grillos o el viento y peor aún los ronquidos de Panza habían cesado.

Katt sale de su cuarto por la ventana, no pensaba usar la puerta en una situación así, se dirige a la habitación de los dos niños y puede ver como ambos duermen plácidamente, aunque Panza está haciendo los ademanes de roncar pese a que no se le escucha. Tras breves instantes nota que ella tampoco es capaz de hacer bulla “¿Me habré quedado sorda o algo?” piensa mientras vuelve a ingresar a la casa y se dirige a buscar a Sakura.

Ingresa a la habitación del lord tras notar que tocar no parecía servir y nota de inmediato como una de las ventanas de la habitación está rota, al lord durmiendo feliz en su cama y a Sakura deteniendo a uno de los supuestos guardias de la puerta que estaba tratando de atacarla. El segundo guardia nota a Katt y se lanza en contra de ella, la kunoichi esquiva los golpes con algo de dificultad, su atacante es bastante hábil. El hombre lleva en su frente una bandana con lo que parece ser un símbolo musical “Villa enemiga asumiré” piensa a la vez que maldice el no poder llamar a Kami o Panza o siquiera tratar de coordinar algo con la otra kunoichi “Bueno, no hay de otra, con esto así no vamos a llegar a ningún lado” se dice a si misma decidiéndose a dejar de esquivar golpes como había estado haciendo y contraatacar. A raíz de esto su oponente logra acertarle unos cuantos ataques a la vez que ella también lo hace, lamentablemente el shinobi comienza a tomar ventaja. 

Pero en ese momento, por el hueco de la ventana, entra sin previo aviso Naruto haciendo el Jutsu que Katt había visto cuando lo vio pelear en el techo del hospital contra Sasuke. Al instante en que la mano cargada de chakra toca al ninja oponente de la pelirroja; este sale girando hasta empotrarse con una pared. Casi de inmediato y aprovechando la sorpresa, Naruto se lanza contra el shinobi restante derrotándolo. Sin perder el tiempo Sakura realiza una secuencia de handseals y el sonido regresa. 

-¡Sakura-chan, Katt-nee-chan! ¿Están bien?- pregunta Naruto acercándose a amarrar a los shinobi inconcientes antes de sacarlos de la habitación y dejar al lord aún profundamente dormido completamente ajeno al combate que ocurrió.

-Naruto, ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta Sakura a la vez que comienza a curar las heridas de Katt con su chakra verdoso.

-La abuela Tsunade me mandó a ayudar por si tenían problemas- explica bastante orgulloso -Y para llevarlos a otra misión, al parecer todas estas misiones eran para dispersar a los ninjas de Konoha, para hacerlos blancos fáciles y que además fallaran las misiones- continúa hablando bajo la mirada atenta de ambas kunoichis -Aunque no sólo a los genin, hay un grupo de jonins que debe de estar con problemas, parece que los emboscaron en su misión o algo así…

-Orochimaru…- murmura Sakura de improvisto al notar las bandanas de los shinobis capturados, al parecer no las había visto durante la pelea. 

-La abuela Tsunade me mandó a buscarlos para que vayamos a avisarles y echarles una mano, hay unos cuantos grupos que están cerca de donde los jonin- continúa Naruto luego de quedarse unos segundos en silencio observando las bandanas con la nota musical -¿Solo están ustedes dos?- pregunta observando los alrededores.

-No, Panza y Kami están durmiendo, con el jutsu que anuló el sonido no deben de haber sentido nada- responde Sakura -despiértenlos y vayan ustedes cuatro, yo me quedaré a terminar la misión, no podemos irnos todos.

La pelirroja asiente y va a despertar a Kami y Panza para que se alisten. A pesar de esto, no está muy segura de si sea lo mejor que Sakura se quede, sus habilidades curativas podrían ser de mucha utilidad si acompañara a Naruto, pero también era cierto que del grupo que fue asignado era la que tenía mayor experiencia y no iba a ponerse a discutir justo en ese momento. 

El lugar que indica Naruto está a unas horas de distancia, pero no mucho después de partir el grupo nota como Panza parece estar más dormido que despierto. Al ver esto el rubio hace un jutsu y genera un clon que carga a Panza sorprendiendo a Katt.

-¿Cómo haces eso?- pregunta bastante sorprendida -No es una ilusión como los que me enseñó Iruka.

-Kage Bunshin no Jutsu- responde Naruto bastante orgulloso.

-¡Wah! ¡Cómo pesa!- exclama el clon que lleva a Panza -¿Tengo que cargarlo todo el camino?

-Hasta que se despierte por completo- contesta el Naruto original.

-Naruto- llama la pelirroja un tanto pensativa -¿Estamos yendo a ayudar a un grupo de jonins no?- pregunta aunque ya sabe la respuesta -¿Pero no vamos a complicarles más su situación si vamos?

-No digas eso Katt-nee-chan- contesta el rubio -Claro que podemos ser de ayuda y además tenemos que informarles de la situación.

-¿Y a quienes vamos a ayudar?- pregunta ella, aún no muy convencida de poder hacer mucho en una misión asignada a un grupo de jonins.

-Nosotros vamos a buscar a Kakashi sensei- responde -Creo que estaba en una misión con Asuma sensei, Kurenai sensei, Guy sensei y Aoba sensei.

-¿Kakashi?- repite Katt con un notorio tono de alegría, olvidando por completo sus preocupaciones anteriores. Tras unos momentos, luego de que la imagen de Kakashi disminuyera un poco de su mente, su curiosidad trae a la superficie otro nombre -Naruto ¿Quién es Orochimaru?- pregunta con sumo interés, tanto él como Sakura parecían tenerle algo de resentimiento y si bien Iruka le comentó que ese hombre era el causante del ataque a Konoha meses antes, le parecía que había algo más. 

-Orochimaru…- murmura Naruto ligeramente -Él se llevó a Sasuke.

Poco después, sin darle mucha oportunidad a Katt de ahondar más en el asunto, el grupo ingresa a la zona donde debería de estar Kakashi. Están dentro de un bosque tupido, como mucho del territorio del país del fuego, y la visibilidad es bastante mala. Tras avanzar un poco se pueden sentir unas fuertes ráfagas de viento cargadas con unos pequeños objetos metálicos que logran distinguir a tiempo para evitarlos. 

-¡Qué demonios es eso!- grita el clon de Naruto, dejando a su pasajero ya despierto en el suelo, al parecer Panza sólo necesitaba alguna emoción un tanto fuerte para despertarse por completo.

Katt observa un tanto preocupada un par de shurikens clavados muy cerca de donde se encontraba y la total ausencia visual de Kami “Debe de haberse ocultado”

-Está bien, son de Konoha- se escucha decir a Kakashi. 

Pocos segundos después el jonin aparece frente al grupo de recién llegados. Pese a que mantiene su actitud poco expresiva y posición relajada, el shinobi se ve algo cansado y golpeado. Detrás de él aparecen tres shinobis más portando bandanas de otra aldea: Una joven rubia portadora de un abanico de gran tamaño, un muchacho vestido de negro con algunas zonas del rostro pintadas de morado y un muchacho pelirrojo cagando una especie de recipiente de arena casi de su tamaño.

-¡Gaara!- saluda Naruto energéticamente, dirigiéndose al pelirrojo. 

-Este bosque es pésimo para tus habilidades- comenta el del rostro pintado dirigiéndose a la rubia.

-No cuando sólo tienes enemigos a tu alrededor- contesta un tanto fastidiada -Aún deben de seguir rondando la zona.

-Kakashi sensei, la abuela Tsunade nos mandó a ayudar- interviene Naruto mientras su clon desaparece.

-¿Dónde estabas la última vez que estuve en Konoha?- pregunta el mayor de los muchachos que estaban con Kakashi observando a Katt con una sonrisa -No deberían de esconder a las chicas bonitas.

Katt le sonríe, hasta el momento era el que había hecho un mejor trabajo en el departamento de llamar su atención positivamente “¿Qué edad tendrá? ¿Quince?” piensa un tanto decepcionada de que Kakashi no fuera el que se fijara en ella “Quizás la bandana no lo deja ver bien” Pero antes de seguir ahondando en sus problemas amorosos nota que el comentario del muchacho provocó que el pelirrojo la observara “Bueno, segundo pelirrojo que conozco” piensa mientras le sonríe “Aún igual somos pocos”

-Nosotros nos vamos- interviene la rubia -No podemos seguir retrazándonos con nuestra misión.

-Con suerte limpiamos un poco el camino- añade el muchacho de las pinturas antes de que los tres salten entre los árboles desapareciendo.

Ahora que puede acercarse un poco más a Kakashi, Katt nota que algunas de las heridas que tiene no son tan superficiales como parecían en un primer momento. La pelirroja lo observa un poco preocupada, pensando que debió de haber dicho algo para que Sakura no se quedara terminando la misión.

-Estoy bien, sólo algo cansado- dice Kakashi sonriendo al notar la expresión de Katt -Las cosas se han calmado un poco, descansemos unos momentos mientras les explico que sucedió y qué es lo que vamos a hacer- Kakashi observa al grupo por unos instantes -Kami mantente invisible- indica para que el niño no deje su estado encubierto -Naruto explícame cómo fue que Tsunade-sama los envió.

El muchacho explica lo ocurrido y cómo Orochimaru parece estar detrás de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, incluida una emboscada que fue la causante del estado actual de Kakashi. 

-Aún hay algunos shinobi enemigos en la zona- explica Kakashi seriamente -Los otros deben de estar con problemas similares- agrega haciendo referencia a los otros jonins -Yo tuve suerte que casi inmediatamente después de que me emboscaran los ninjas de Suna estuvieran en la zona y se acercaran a ver que estaba sucediendo- Luego de esto observa detenidamente a su grupo y sonríe -Es mejor que nos movamos, tratemos de encontrar a Asuma primero, es el que debería de estar más cerca. 

Kakashi levanta su bandana dejando a descubierto un ojo de color rojo y fijando la vista en una zona donde al parecer Kami está parado “¿Eso es un Sharingan?” se pregunta Katt siguiendo al jonin que empieza a avanzar, el ojo era bastante más llamativo y distintivo que los ojos de Hinata “También tiene una cicatriz…”

Tras unos minutos después de comenzar a moverse, Kakashi les explica que por sus cálculos aún deben de quedar tres chunins enemigos y un jonin. Como recibió apoyo estos decidieron replegarse hasta encontrar una mejor oportunidad. 

-Lo mejor es deshacernos de ellos antes de llegar con Asuma, puede que esté en una situación similar- explica Kakashi mientras es observado por Katt quien está segura de que está siendo bastante positivo en ni siquiera pensar que Asuma podría estar muerto.

-¿Y cómo se supone vamos a hacer eso?- pregunta la pelirroja.

-Pues…. tendremos que esperar a que aparezcan- responde Kakashi tras pensarlo un momento -Al menos hasta que me recupere, aunque no creo que demoren mucho en salir- agrega sonriendo-

-¿Y eso por qué?- pregunta ella con curiosidad

-Su misión es matar Jonins- comenta Kakashi sonriendo.

-¿Ah? ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?- pregunta Katt confundida.

-Que ahora tontamente van a estar más animados a atacar- dice Kakashi sonriente mirando a Katt.

-¿Tú también vas a empezar con lo de mi edad?- se queja al notar que se estaba refiriendo a que los enemigos podían pensar de que ella era una jonin. 

Kakashi sólo sonríe como respuesta, pero en ese momento se cumple su predicción. Dos shinobi aparecen, al parecer tentados viendo a los dos adultos un tanto distraídos hablando entre ellos. Uno va directamente por Kakashi y el otro por Katt.

La kunoichi atina a sacar un kunai interponiéndolo entre ella y el de su oponente. Casi de inmediato Naruto y Panza se acercan para apoyarla. El ninja enemigo logra defenderse de los tres genins, pero cuando el rubio genera varios clones y recibe unos cortes provenientes de Kami estando invisible es derrotado. 

-Estos eran dos chunin- declara Kakashi tras derrotar al suyo -Nos queda un jonin y un chunin… Kami, ya puedes dejar de ocultarte- informa tranquilamente -La situación ya es más manejable, ustedes pueden encargarse de un chunin sin problemas, es mejor que busquemos un lugar donde acampar. 

El grupo arma un campamento alrededor de una pequeña fogata. Cada uno lleva una pequeña carpa casi de tamaño personal y de poca altura, ideal para no ser fácilmente vistos en una zona tan boscosa.

“Esto no me gusta” piensa Katt ya dentro de su carpa luego de que terminara de comer y se fueran a descansar “Kakashi se lo está tomando de forma muy relajada” prosigue, preocupada de que haya un jonin enemigo por ahí, los chunin ya eran bastante peligrosos para su gusto “Esto es casi un picnic. Quizás debería decirle algo…”

-Hola- saluda Kakashi alegremente mirando desde la entrada de la carpa sorprendiendo un poco a Katt-¿Quieres que me quede contigo?, te vez algo nerviosa- pregunta mirándola un poco -Mandé a Naruto a que se quede con Kami y Panza por seguridad- añade hasta que la voz del aludido se escucha. 

-¡Dattebayo! ¡Esta carpa esta muy chica para los tres!

-Bueno- responde Katt extremadamente contenta de tenerlo cerca y olvidándose de lo que había estado pensando antes. Kakashi se recuesta a su costado, bastante cerca a causa del tamaño un tanto pequeño de la carpa -Ya te vez mejor- comenta ella al notar que Kakashi ciertamente se ve bastante mejor.

-Sí, para mañana estaré bien- asiente él mirando el techo de la carpa

-¿Y que vamos a hacer con el Jonin?- pregunta recordando lo que había estado pensando.

-Esperar y estar atentos, no te preocupes, no te va a pasar nada- asegura Kakashi sonriendo -Ahora mejor duerme.

Katt aprovecha para acomodar su cabeza encima del pecho de Kakashi, cosa que no parece incomodarlo y que alegra mucho a la pelirroja. Luego de un rato se desilusiona totalmente al darse cuenta que al parecer Kakashi se había quedado dormido “¿Bueno que estaba esperando? ¿Una declaración de amor? Si recién nos conocemos” piensa haciendo una pequeña mueca de resignación y auto-compadeciéndose por su mala suerte.

“A mi me parece que es muy atractivo…si yo fuera tú ya habría drogado a los niños y estaría encima de él”

Un tanto confundida Katt abre los ojos ampliamente, estaba segura de que había escuchado otra voz dentro de su cabeza, una que era demasiado similar a su amiga, June. Pero eso no era posible, lo más seguro era de que al estar cansada y algo adormecida hubiera recordado alguna conversación, o al menos eso piensa.

“Bu” Volvió a sonar la voz con cierto tono juguetón “Soy tu conciencia”

“No, mi conciencia sería más agradable” replica, hasta que piensa que en realidad estaba teniendo una especie de discusión con ella misma.

“Bueno empecemos con algo simple y bonito, quítale la mascara y dale un beso”

“June sería mucho más agresiva que eso…” piensa recordando a su amiga, aunque observando al jonin luego de escuchar la sugerencia “Quizás me estoy volviendo loca”

“Ya deberías de haber hecho algo, te gusta ¿no?, no te quedes ahí como niña de trece años” insiste la voz en un ligero tono burlón.

“Oh sí, voy a intentar algo en medio de… el romántico bosque rodeado por ninjas asesinos y de música de fondo los ronquidos de Panza” piensa de mala gana al no poder simplemente ignorar la otra voz.

“Bueno, no hay lugar que sea completamente perfecto, además has tenido otras ocasiones mejores y no has aprovechado” opina de forma divertida la voz.

“Tampoco soy una puta para tirármele encima así de la nada” insiste Katt, segura de que simplemente ignorar la voz no iba a callarla.

“Bah, ¿quién no tiene algo de puta?” suelta casi riendo, en esa ocasión sin recibir mayor respuesta que un ligero gruñido “Sabes que es verdad. Además es hombre, los hombres no se disgustan con esas cosas” agrega manteniendo la risa “Vamos sabes que quieres, obviando que te gusta también te esta matando la curiosidad de quitarle esa mascara ¿o me equivoco?”

“En eso sí tienes un punto, pero para verle la cara no tengo que tirármele encima”

“Sólo digo, ya que estas sacándole la mascara… puedes sacar otras cosas también”

Katt mira a Kakashi, la voz de June tenía un punto, al menos en la parte de sacarle la mascara. La curiosidad sobre cómo era su rostro estaba comenzando a ser demasiado grande como para dejar escapar la oportunidad.

“Hazme caso, somos amigas desde cuando ¿Los cinco años sino me equivoco? y en caso te mire raro o se enojé, lo cual lo veo poco probable, no es que sea tu mejor amigo como para que te vayas a sentir mal”

“Claro voy a caerle mal al que dicen es el jonin más fuerte de Konoha, eso es muy sabio. ¡Ah si! y me olvidaba, justamente es el que es mi jonin”

“Ya, no pongas excusas has algo” reclama la voz un poco más seria.

Katt se levanta un poco apoyándose sobre su brazo, observando al jonin. Quizás no era tan mala idea tratar de verle el rostro, eso al menos era una curiosidad saludable. Con cuidado se acerca, quedando muy cerca del rostro de Kakashi, extiende su mano para acercarse a la mascara, pero él se mueve un poco lo cual hace que Katt vuelva a su posición anterior.

“Sabes, eso fue patético. Olvida la mascara, tal vez lo sienta, hagamos algo menos obvio. ¡Ya sé!, levanta tu pierna y deslízate sobre él”

“¿A eso le llamas algo menos obvio?” piensa mientra se frota ligeramente la frente, realmente tenía que descansar y callar a esa voz. Pero pese a las sus quejas vuelve a intentarlo con resultados iguales a la vez anterior.

“¿Qué diablos fue eso?, trata de nuevo”

Katt trata de acercarse a Kakashi durante toda la noche, pero los ligeros movimientos de él justo en los momentos en que ella iba a hacer algo, la espantan, hasta que cerca del amanecer lo consigue, ahora Katt está pseudo encima de Kakashi.

“¡Listo!” piensa Katt muy alegre sonriendo victoriosa.

“Eres toda una pecadora” opina la voz de June con un tonito sarcástico “¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer en toda una noche? ¡Vamos! Este tipo te esta atontando, tienes veintiuno, no trece como para andar así”

“Ya cállate” gruñe Katt ligeramente, pese a que no había hecho mucho estaba cómodamente acurrucada.

“Bueno, bueno, mejor me voy que no creo que ni aunque te lo drogue logres algo con esa actitud tan puritana, después me cuentas de donde se te pegó…” 

“Tiene razón o tengo quizás” se dice a sí misma aún no muy segura de que realmente fuera alguien ajeno a su propio subconsciente tratando de expresarse “¿Desde cuando soy tan lenta? tampoco es que me lance encima de cualquier tipo, pero considerando que Kakashi me interesa bastante” asiente mentalmente al argumento de la supuesta June “Bueno, no hay mucho más que pueda hacer ahora, ya amaneció”

En ese momento, Katt siente a Kakashi moverse y se hace la dormida. El jonin se levanta con cuidado bajando la pierna y los brazos de ella para luego salir tranquilamente de la carpa. Momentos después la pelirroja siente el llamado del jonin avisándoles que se levanten para seguir avanzando. 

El grupo liderado por Kakashi empieza a moverse nuevamente en dirección a donde debería de estar Asuma. Sin necesidad de haber avanzado mucho, un ligero movimiento entre unos arbustos cercanos avisa de la llegada de la rubia integrante del equipo de Asuma.

-¡Kakashi sensei! Venga por acá- exclama la joven kunoichi aliviada de ver al jonin.

El grupo sigue a Ino y llegan a donde Shikamaru, Chouji y Asuma, aunque este último parece estar inconciente y bastante golpeado. Kakashi se acerca a revisarlo y cuando pide explicaciones Shikamaru narra como encontraron a su sensei a la mitad de un combate. Al verlos llegar uno de los shinobi enemigos se les abalanzó encima y Asuma los cubrió, pero al parecer la herida que obtuvo por esa acción fue hecha con un objeto envenenado. Los shinobi que no había llegado a ser derrotados por Asuma se retiraron temporalmente, posiblemente ignorantes de que el jonin se encontraba a punto de caer inconciente. 

-Está estable- añade el muchacho Nara -Pero no creo que despierte hasta dentro de unas horas y dos shinobi escaparon. 

-La misión que se nos encargó era la recolección de unas piedras- explica el jonin mostrando la que él lleva consigo. El pequeño objeto parece estar tallado manualmente y es de un color bastante llamativo -Cada uno de nosotros debía de recuperar una y llevarla a un punto de encuentro en un templo abandonado en las cercanías- agrega, guardando la piedra -Quiero que ustedes se dirijan al centro y vigilen el lugar, con algo de suerte alguno de los otros ya está ahí. Cerca de aquí es la zona por la que debería de estar Aoba, voy a tratar de apoyarlo- añade, causando algo de curiosidad en Katt, al parecer tenía confianza en que Kurenai y Guy llegarían por sus propios medios. Tras darles las indicaciones de cómo llegar al punto de encuentro, Kakashi se alista para partir. 

-¿Estas seguro de ir solo?- pregunta Katt.

-Sí, ya estoy mejor, además Asuma es un blanco fácil en su estado actual, es mejor que todos se queden a cuidarlo- le responde -Tengan cuidado, ahora tienen cuatro ninjas detrás de ustedes, con suerte alguno de ellos me sigue.

Tras la partida de Kakashi, Shikamaru toma el papel de líder a pesar de no verse muy contento. Tal y como les indicó el jonin comienzan a dirigirse al lugar de encuentro mientras se mantienen pendientes de su entorno, en cualquier momento podrían aparecer los shinobi enemigos. 

Al llegar la noche el grupo logra su objetivo y con cuidado investigan el lugar tratando de asegurarse de que no haya ninjas enemigos ocupándolo. El sitio es una especie de templo al aire libre en medio de un pequeño claro del bosque y el espacio está delimitado por cinco pilares de piedra, cada uno con agujero pequeño, posiblemente donde deben de ser colocadas las piedras. 

-Aquí acamparemos- indica Shikamaru -Sé que puede ser peligroso, pero los otros jonin deben de estar dirigiéndose aquí- explica un tanto fastidiado por toda la situación -Ino, Katt, ustedes dos encárguense de Asuma sensei- indica observando a ambas kunoichi -Naruto, Chouji, exploren un poco más el área y traten de colocar algunas trampas- añade observando a los aludidos antes de dirigirse a los dos más jóvenes del grupo -Kami, Panza, armen el campamento, sólo usen una carpa para colocar a Asuma. 

“¿Y él qué va a hacer?” se pregunta Katt mientras se reúne con Ino “Que seamos mujeres no quiere decir que seamos lo mejor para atender heridos” añade al notar el detalle. 

La noche transcurre tranquila, aunque Ino parece un tanto incómoda estando con Katt, en especial considerando que están cuidando a su sensei. La pelirroja siente unos ligeros sonidos que la ponen en alerta, al estar bajo la mirada constante de Ino le costaba relajarse.

“Diablos y yo que tenía la esperanza de que fuera una noche tranquila” piensa Katt antes de hacerle una seña a Ino. 

En un primer instante la muchacha la observó con desconfianza, pero en cuanto sintió los sonidos maldijo ligeramente, obviamente ella también estaba esperanzada con una noche tranquila. Las dos kunoichi se alistaron para tratar de pasar el aviso sin descuidar a Asuma, pero una voz ruidosa echó a perder la idea de mantener el factor sorpresa. Naruto también sintió a los enemigos llegar, pero decidió hacérselos saber. 

La acción se desarrolla velozmente entre los hombres del grupo y los enemigos. Katt puede escuchar la voz de Naruto sobresaliendo del grupo y alguno de los enemigos avisando de que hay algo invisible atacándolos. 

Donde las kunoichi aparece un atacante, amabas se habían mantenido al lado del cuerpo inconsciente de Asuma. Katt reacciona ante la presencia del enemigo y trata de interponerse para impedir que alcance su objetivo, lamentablemente el hombre es bastante hábil y con un rápido giro patea a la pelirroja logrando lanzarla contra Ino y la carpa que contenía a Asuma. 

Ambas tratan de quitarse de encima velozmente la carpa que ahora las rodea, pero sienten un sonido similar a un fuerte golpe que las detiene. Casi de inmediato reaccionan y al quedar libres logran ver a Asuma de pie frente al shinobi atacante que se encuentra ahora inconsciente en el suelo. 

El jonin de Konoha aún parece un tanto somnoliento, el efecto del veneno aún debe de tener algún efecto, pero no lo suficiente como para mantenerlo dormido entra tanta conmoción. Asuma observa por breves instantes el panorama; un ninja inconsciente bajo sus pies, Ino y Katt saliendo de los restos de la carpa, de la cual asume estuvo él descansando, bastante sorprendidas por verlo levantado, Shikamaru con un shinobi capturado con su jutsu junto con Naruto que parece estar a punto de aprovechar la oportunidad para golpearlo y a Chouji y Panza enfrentándose a otro ninja más. 

El regreso de Asuma casi detuvo la acción por unos segundos, nadie esperaba verlo levantado. Casi de inmediato y aprovechando la sorpresa, el jonin aparece frente al enemigo de Chouji y Panza. 

Por instinto el ahora adversario de Asuma da un paso hacía atrás, lo más probable es que el shinobi que ahora yace inconsciente sobre el suelo fuera el jonin del grupo. Sin mucha delicadeza la mano de Asuma sujeta rápidamente la bandana del enemigo y lo atrae hacía él. Pese a estar despierto los efectos del veneno aún no están disipados por completo y su vista no logra enfocarse bien. Tras reconocer el símbolo de la bandana la suelta bruscamente provocando un ligero golpe contra la frente de su dueño que es seguido por un rápido movimiento que lo deja en el suelo inhabilitado.

Por su lado Naruto termina de encargarse del enemigo que Shikamaru había logrado capturar. Aunque esto provoca varias quejas por parte de Shikamaru que no tuvo de tiempo de liberar su técnica y terminó en el suelo. 

-Shikamaru, explícame que fue lo qué ocurrió- pide Asuma medio dormido -El resto, rearmen el campamento y encárguense de los ninja y Kami, deja de ocultarte- añade recordando que no veía a Kami por ningún lado y que debía de estar presente ya que Panza y Katt lo estaban.

Tras seguir las órdenes de Asuma, este les indica que deben de esperar ahí. La misión también indicaba que las piedras debían de ser colocadas en el templo en un día específico por lo que no planea moverse de ahí confiado en que los otros jonin llegarán. 

Al día siguiente, casi a medio día, los ladridos de un pequeño can blanco revelan la llegada de más ninjas de Konoha. Con Akamaru se encuentra el equipo de su dueño, con su sensei incluida y el de Guy también con su sensei. Como todas las veces que ve a Shino, Katt puede ver como un pequeño insecto se aleja de ella y regresa con el muchacho de lentes oscuros. 

Kurenai se acerca hacía Asuma, al parecer un tanto preocupada por el estado que tiene, si bien ya está mucho más consiente que durante la pelea, aún puede vérsele un tanto lento. Por su lado Guy se emociona al ver a Katt y se acerca saludándola efusivamente y casi dejándola sin aire tras un fuerte abraso.

-Katherine-sama- exclama Lee también acercándose -Le guarde agua de lechuga- añade sonriente, dejando a la pelirroja sin palabras.

-Estoy tratando que todo el equipo haga la dieta- explica alegremente Lee, señalando a Neji y Tenten, que no parecen nada entusiasmados con la idea.

Los tres jonin se reúnen a hablar, todos consiguieron sus piedras y saben que al menos Kakashi parecía tener la suya a pesar de que no estaba con ellos en ese momento. Casi como si fuera invocado el ninja copia aparece sonriente observando al gran grupo de shinobis de Konoha que estaban reunidos. 

-¡Kakashi!- exclama Katt alegre de volver a verlo y al parecer sin ninguna herida extra. 

-Kakashi, mi rival ¿Dónde esta Aoba?- pregunta la bestia verde de Konoha.

-Pues no lo pude traer, estaba convertido en piedra- explica Kakashi frotándose la cabeza, mientras todo el grupo lo mira como si estuviera dando una de sus excusas por llegar tarde -Aunque si traje su piedra y lo oculte, por si algún otro ninja aparecía.

-Será mejor que alguien vaya a buscarlo y lo lleve a donde Tsunade-sama- interviene Kurenai un tanto preocupada. 

-Yo iré, si esta como piedra debe pesar mucho- se ofrece Guy sonriente, al parecer cargar un compañero transformado en piedra por territorio con enemigos es considerado como entrenamiento para él. Sin pensarlo más ni ser detenido la bestia verde Konoha inicia su recorrido en busca de Aoba.

-¿No se está llevando su piedra?- cuestiona la pelirroja, aunque está segura de que los jonin ya estaban consientes de eso, simplemente que interrumpir a Guy era complicado. 

-Lee, alcanza a Guy y pídele la piedra- indica Kakashi a un entusiasmado muchacho. 

Tras recuperarla piedra de Guy los tres jonin se reúnen a discutir sobre el curso de acción a seguir. La presencia de los genins parece preocupar un poco a la kunoichi sugiriendo que estos regresen a Konoha por seguridad y también para informar sobre lo ocurrido.

“¡No!” piensa Katt un tanto decepcionada “Yo quiero quedarme, con suerte acampamos de nuevo”

-No- interviene Kakashi provocando una sonrisa en la pelirroja -No creo que sea prudente enviarlos solos y tampoco que alguno de nosotros los acompañe.

“¡Sí!” exclama Katt en su mente muy emocionada “Nos quedamos”

El sonido de un jarrón rompiéndose coloca en alerta a todo el grupo. En el origen del sonido se encuentra Panza un tanto avergonzado y explica que le pareció ver algo detrás de una pieza de cerámica en la base de uno de los pilares y cuando trató de moverla la haló muy fuerte y se le escapó de las manos. Kakashi se acerca para observar un poco y descubre lo que parecen ser unos símbolos. 

-Este también tiene algo escrito en la base- señala Shikamaru tras desempolvar otro de los pilares -Por como están dispuestos no creo que sean palabras exactamente- explica luego de que dejan a la luz los símbolos en los cinco pilares. 

Tras un par de horas Shikamaru cree haber encontrado un significado. Con la información de los lugares de ubicación de las piedras cree haber conseguido la posición en la que cada una debe de ser colocada. Asuma se ve bastante satisfecho con el descubrimiento de su alumno, ya había pasado más de medio día y necesitaban acabar la misión en menos de doce horas. 

Los tres jonin presentes junto con Shikamaru y Neji colocan las piedras en los lugares y orden indicados para luego alejarse un poco y observar. Del centro del templo se eleva ligeramente una piedra tallada y en posición horizontal, similar a una mesa, esta tiene tres círculos gravados en ella y una inscripción sobre cada uno. 

-El primero dice ‘el copión’- lee Shikamaru tras acercarse y notar que las inscripciones eran legibles. Ante esto el grupo completo posa la vista sobre Kakashi -El segundo dice ‘el viajero de una tierra lejana’- provocando la atención sobre Katt -Y el último dice ‘la bestia’- esto genera que todos, con excepción de los jonin, volteen a mirar a Panza.

-No- interviene Kakashi con un tono serio -Naruto.

La aclaración parece causar algo de curiosidad entre los genins, pero el aludido se mantiene extrañamente serio. 

Los jonin parecen estar considerando las opciones. Kakashi es un jonin y estaba asignado a la misión, pero tanto Katt como Naruto eran genins y la situación era sospechosamente desagradable, muchas coincidencias y el fantasma de la presencia de Orochimaru aún estaba en el ambiente. 

-No hay problema Kakashi sensei yo puedo con lo que venga- interviene animadamente Naruto tras meditarlo un poco.

-No opino igual que Naruto, pero si hay que acabar la misión pues asumo que puedo hacerlo- añade Katt no muy segura, aunque claro, tenía mucha curiosidad. 

Kakashi se mantiene serio y pensativo. La idea no le agrada mucho, pero Katt había dicho algo cierto, la misión debía de completarse y hasta ese momento lo más probable es que consiguieran abrir alguna puerta del templo. Con eso Kurenai y Asuma podrían apoyarlo sin problema y no estarían exponiendo al resto. Si fuera otra cosa aún contaba con el apoyo de sus dos compañeros y en todo caso Guy no estaba ahí, si algo grabe ocurría podría dar aviso. 

-¿Qué hay que hacer?- pregunta Kakashi a Shikamaru.

-Creo que sólo deben poner sus manos en el círculo que les toca.

Los tres se acercan y colocan sus manos, Katt duda un poco aunque al final también lo hace. Esto da como resultado una luz bastante fuerte que enceguece a los tres por unos momentos, antes de recobrar la vista Katt nota que los sonidos han cambiado drásticamente ahora se puede oír muchas voces e incluso el olor del lugar es diferente.


	8. Una tierra lejana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una aclaración muy importante para este capítulo. Por nada del mundo tomen esto como una guía para buscar acontecimientos históricos, son eventos aislados tomados muy superficialmente que si buscan en un libro de historia obviamente no los van a encontrar igual. Hay inconsistencias tanto en cómo ocurrieron los hechos, personajes e incluso época, así que por lo que más quieran no asuman nada de esto como remotamente real, para eso busquen un buen libro. Mi intención no es relatar lo más fiel posible hechos históricos sino simplemente tomar algunos eventos y a grandes voces juntarlos, pueden tener algún parecido con la realidad, pero sólo eso (A fin de cuentas, el “mundo real” de Katt tampoco es el mundo real donde vivimos)

Cuando la luz se disipa y el fastidio en los ojos desaparece; Katt nota que no se encuentran en el mismo lugar. Los tres aún están juntos y en frente de una piedra tallada igual a la que tocaron, pero están rodeados por mucha gente con vestimentas extrañas y dentro de lo que parece ser una ciudad.

-¿¡Dónde estamos!? ¡Dattebayo!- grita Naruto mirando de un lado al otro.

-Cálmate Naruto- indica Kakashi con su usual tono de voz, al parecer analizando un poco la situación. 

-Hola- saluda Katt a una de las personas que los están mirando “Odio cuando la gente me mira así, aunque quien los puede culpar debemos de haber aparecido de la nada”

No transcurre mucho tiempo antes de que alrededor de ellos aparezca una multitud visiblemente curiosa. Las ropas que llevaban puestas no se parecían en nada a la de los habitantes de Konoha, eran mucho más sencillas. Kakashi se mantiene atento, ninguno de los presentes parece representar una posible amenaza, aún así no está de más ser precavido. 

-Saben, su estilo ropa se me hace extrañamente familiar- comenta Katt luego de observar a las personas con la misma curiosidad que ellos la debían de estar observando.

-¡Enviados del sol, sean bienvenidos!- exclama un hombre de atuendo mucho más ostentoso, decorado con plumas de colores y algunos metales preciosos mientras el resto de habitantes se abre paso respetuosamente -Han llegado a ayudarnos tal y como estaba predicho- añade, causando confusión en los tres shinobi -¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para complacerlos a ustedes y su hijo?- pregunta el hombre dirigiéndose a Kakashi que no parece muy seguro de cómo reaccionar.

“¿Hijo?” repite Katt en su mente un tanto extrañada. Claro Naruto era menor, pero no lo suficiente como para ser hijo de ella o Kakashi.

-Tengo hambre, tráiganme ramen- comenta Naruto un tanto más relajado al ver que nadie los está atacando, sino al contrario. Llevaba un par de días metido en un bosque y al fin parecía que podía tener una comida decente.

El hombre que los saludó observa al rubio un tanto confundido antes de hacer una ligera reverencia y ordenar a unas muchachas que se encarguen.

-Naruto, no creo que sepan que es ramen- susurra Katt tras acercarse al muchazo.

-Pero si ya me lo fueron a traer- replica confundido.

-Que haya ido por ramen, no quiere decir que te lo vayan a traer- agrega la pelirroja antes de que el hombre los invite a que lo sigan a lo que parece ser un gran templo. 

Ambos genin observan a Kakashi, este se ve tan tranquilo, como siempre, aunque un tanto más atento a su entorno. Katt maldice un poco, no sabe si el jonin está preocupado o sencillamente está tomando la situación de forma tan relajada como aparenta. 

El grupo comienza a avanzar detrás del que parece ser su anfitrión, con Kakashi dirigiéndolos. Se detienen al ingresar al gran templo y llegar hasta lo que parece ser una amplia habitación recién preparada, con una cama de buen tamaño al centro y una especie de cuna a un costado.

-Me siento tan aliviado que al fin hayan llegado- expresa el hombre que los había guiado.

-¿Nos estaban esperando?- pregunta extrañada Katt. Pero sólo recibe como respuesta una expresión de desconcierto.

-¿Sucede algo?- interviene Kakashi al ver al hombre en silencio.

-No, en absoluto, es solo que no pensé que su esposa fuera a participar en la conversación- se apresura a responder antes de disculparse con la pelirroja.

Los tres ninjas reciben el comentario con bastante sorpresa debido a la mención de la palabra ‘esposa’. Katt por su lado no puede evitar sonrojarse un poco cuando su mente comienza a darle vueltas a esa idea. 

“¿Esposa?” repite en su mente tratando de visualizar esa imagen “Sería bonito, creo que nos veríamos bien juntos” añade al conseguir la imagen mental “Aunque Kakashi parece ser del estilo tranquilo. No es algo malo, pero un poco de bulla y fiestas no hacen daño y él parece del estilo de quedarse en casa” 

Casi inmediatamente después el hombre les indica que a la mañana siguiente les dará las explicaciones necesarias y que acepten su hospitalidad por ese día. Tras retirarse ingresan de inmediato un grupo de jóvenes muchachas trayendo diversos tipos de comidas. Lamentablemente tal y como Katt le había comentado a Naruto, no había ramen entre los platos. 

Katt nota, luego de unos minutos en que se quedó con Naruto sugiriéndole que probara alguno de los otros platos, que Kakashi se encontraba en lo que parecía ser el balcón de la habitación. Al acercarse se da cuenta de lo pensativo que se encontraba el shinobi, a pesar de cubrir su rostro por completo, el ojo que quedaba visible podía dejar ver sus emociones cuando lo permitía. 

-Dijiste que se te hacían familiares sus ropas- comentó Kakashi al sentirla cerca.

-No lo sé, son parecidas a las que vi en unos museos, el pendiente al cual hasta ahora le hecho la culpa de haber acabado en Konoha pertenece, sino me equivoco, a esta cultura o a alguna muy similar. Tampoco soy experta ni siquiera soy del país de origen como para conocer bien- explica ella, no muy feliz de no poder darle una buena respuesta -Aunque…- añade un tanto más pensativa y ganando una mayor atención por parte del jonin -Bueno, este estilo de vida al igual que el pendiente son cosas supuestamente del pasado, parte de una cultura que vivió al menos 300 años antes de la época donde yo vivo- agrega Katt, sumamente confundida, ya bastante tenía con tener que aceptar la idea de haber cambiado de mundo -¿Cuál es la misión?- preguntó tratando de enfocarse en algo útil, pero que a la vez no tuviera relación con cosas que aún le costaba aceptar.

-Encontrar las piedras, el templo y proseguir hasta acabar- responde Kakashi.

-¿Entonces tenemos que hacer lo que nos pidan acá?- cuestiona ella sin recibir respuesta. Kakashi se mantiene pensativo, con la mirada puesta en el horizonte.

Más tarde, luego de que Naruto terminara de comer, la pelirroja se le acerca con una expresión divertida en el rostro.

-Naruto, creo que te toca dormir el la cuna- señala ella, riéndose sin hacer mucha bulla en caso hubiera alguien cerca.

-¡Me rehúso dormir ahí!, no entro- se queja Naruto de inmediato, señalando la cuna.

-Ya, Naruto no exageres es una cuna grande, sí entras si lo intentas- asegura ella aún riendo ligeramente.

El rubio observa la cuna, era cierto que tenía un gran tamaño, pero no lo suficiente como para permitir que un muchacho de su edad pudiera dormir cómodamente. De cualquier manera el rubio intenta y termina con los brazos y piernas sobresaliendo.

-Como has crecido- comenta la pelirroja sin quitarle la mirada -Ya no entras en tu cunita. 

-No es gracioso ¡Dattebayo!

Luego de esto Kakashi se aleja del balcón y se dirige a la cama. Se recuesta, aún pensativo, a uno de los lados, conciente de que por la situación tenía que compartirla. 

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? Si pasamos el hecho de que no deberíamos estar aquí, todo parece bastante normal y no se ve peligroso- pregunta Katt ocupando también un espacio en la cama.

-No lo sé, haremos lo que nos piden y de ahí veremos para regresar. No hemos probado la piedra aún, posiblemente sirva para volver también- responde él aún serio.

Katt lo observa un tanto preocupada. No lo conocía por mucho tiempo, pero siempre lo había visto con una actitud relajada y despreocupada, incluso cuando lo encontraron al comienzo de la misión. Le era difícil comprender cuál podría ser el motivo para que estuviera así, suponía que los ninjas asesinos debían de ser peor que la situación en la que estaban.

-Mañana hay que estar muy atentos- habló Kakashi de improvisto -Hay que evitar hablar de más, al parecer estaban esperando a una pareja y a su hijo- agrega para que los dos genin tuvieran consideración con eso. 

Llega la media noche y la pelirroja no consigue conciliar el sueño. El no saber qué puede preocupar tanto a Kakashi la mantiene intranquila, pero el hecho de que sus dos compañeros de aventura ya hubiesen conciliado el sueño la incomoda un poco.

-Hombres…- murmura en voz baja, levantándose de la cama. “Mejor voy a investigar un poco, por culpa de Kakashi ya se me vino a la mente todas esas películas de bajo presupuesto donde lanzan a la gente en sacrificios a volcanes y ese tipo de cosas”

La kunoichi avanza en silencio por los corredores vacíos del gran templo. Al comienzo no distingue nada, excepto que al parecer son los únicos que se encuentran en ese momento en la construcción, pero después nota una figura femenina moverse rápidamente por un corredor. Esto le llama la atención y decide seguirla, pero al doblar en una esquina, la persona a la que estaba siguiendo le lanza una especie de polvo en el rostro. Katt prioriza centrarse en quitarse en polvo de encima pese a que ve a su ‘atacante’ alejarse a toda velocidad, al menos había distinguido un poco su rostro. “!Qué demonios me lanzó encima! Ojala no sea nada vudoo o peor aún, los restos de alguien” piensa mientras termina de sacudirse “Mejor me regreso, no debí haber salido del cuarto… aunque talvez estaba yendo a buscarnos, no hay nadie más aquí. Ninja de segunda que soy me cae encima este polvo y para colmo la chica se escapa”

Al regresar a la habitación encuentra todo tranquilo. Tanto Naruto como Kakashi continúan durmiendo plácidamente, como si nada ocurriera. “Que lindo se ve Naruto, nadie diría lo intranquilo que es al verlo como está ahora” piensa observando al rubio en la cuna que le queda grande. Al recostarse en la cama no puede evitar fijar la mirada en Kakashi y en especial la máscara que le cubre el rostro. “¿Por qué la usará? Ese ojo con el sharingan tiene una cicatriz, tal vez el resto de su cara también” presume, aunque no completamente segura, al final la marca del ojo parece ser sólo un corte. Con eso en la mente para distraerla, Katt se olvida de que fue atacada minutos antes y de la misma situación en la que se encuentra, logrando al fin dormir.

En la mañana Katt se levanta con una gran sensación de comodidad, pero al despertar se da cuenta de que Kakashi está bastante cerca de ella, rodeándola con los brazos. “Creo que se tomó muy en serio eso de que estaban esperando a una pareja” se dice a sí misma, no muy segura de cómo reaccionar.

-Hola- saluda Kakashi al despertarse y verla con la mirada sobre él. Casi instintivamente se acerca lo suficiente como para darle un beso en la boca, pero al instante nota el trozo de tela que llevaba puesto sobre el rostro -¿Y esto?- se pregunta, retirando la máscara y procediendo a terminar el saludo matutino.

La pelirroja se queda estática, no esperaba un abrazo, menos aún un beso, pero lo que impide que reaccione es verle el rostro a Kakashi. Por lo que sabía y había comprobado, el shinobi no se le veía sin máscara jamás y así sin siquiera haberlo pedido o intentado, estaba viendo el atractivo rostro del jonin. Él por su parte la observaba intensamente, al parecer un tanto curioso por su reacción. 

-¿Sucede algo? Estás sonrojada- pregunta él sonriéndole mientras acaricia su largo cabello rojo.

-Yo…- articula Katt sin mucho éxito, aún no entendía muy bien lo que estaba ocurriendo “¿Y a Kakashi que bicho le picó en la noche?” piensa preocupada antes de distraerse y comenzar a apreciar lo atractivo que le parecía “¿Para qué usa la máscara? ¿Evitar fanáticas?”

-Será mejor que nos alistemos y despertemos a Naruto- interviene Kakashi, dejando de acariciar la cabellera roja.

-Yo lo despierto- se apresura a asentir Katt levantándose de la cama, se había olvidado por completo de Naruto. Cuando estaba a punto de despertarlo para pedirle algo de ayuda se da con una sorpresa muy desagradable; Naruto cabía en la cuna. Casi de inmediato la kunoichi suelta un pequeño grito de espanto, si antes se sentía confundida, ya no entendía nada. 

De inmediato Kakashi llega a su costado y observa intranquilo a Naruto, obviamente algo ahí asustó a su ‘esposa’.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta él, incapaz de darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo -No veo nada raro.

-¿Cómo que nada raro? Mira el tamaño que tiene, debe de tener cuatro años- responde Katt señalando al pequeño rubio que aún dormía. 

-¿Qué te sucede esta mañana?- pregunta sonriendo y dándole un beso -Debes de estar tensa por la misión, pero no te preocupes, yo me voy a encargar de todo.

-¿Estas bromeando no?- pregunta ella, deseando que él se empezara a reír y le dijera que había sido una broma “¿Qué está pasando aquí?, deben de haberlo planeado, tal vez sea solo uno de esos jutsu de academia, mejor les sigo el juego. Pero y ¿si no es un jutsu? ¿Y algo le paso a estos dos?”

-Mejor ve a alistarte yo me encargo de Naruto- dice Kakashi despertando al pequeño. Naruto al abrir sus grandes ojos azules observa alegremente a sus ‘padres’.

-¿Que me aliste?- murmura Katt mirando unas ropas similares a las de los lugareños, decide que por su salud mental era mejor simplemente obedecer. Casi al momento en que termina de alistarse, las mujeres del día anterior traen algo de comida, ninguna parece notar o reaccionar ante la diferencia en el tamaño de Naruto. 

-Buenos días madre- saluda de forma muy educada el pequeño Naruto, ya vestido con ropas del lugar al igual que su ‘padre’ al verla acercarse a ellos.

-Buenos días…- responde Katt un tanto horrorizada, al parecer el pequeño hiperactivo ahora eran un aún más pequeño niño educado.

-Ahora que ya estamos todos puedes comer- dice Kakashi observando a Naruto.

El rubio comienza a comer despacio y de forma calmada, algo totalmente radical a como normalmente ingería sus platos de ramen en el Ichiraku. Absorta por los nuevos hábitos alimenticios de Naruto, no siente como Kakashi se acerca a ella hasta poder susurrarle al oído.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Aún sigo pensando que estas actuando muy extraña esta mañana.

-Sí, sólo estoy un poco confundida… por lo de la misión- contesta tratando de mantenerse calmada.

-¿Segura? No quiero que nada te incomode- agrega él tomando una de las manos de ella.

-Sí, estoy bien- asegura, tratando de sonreír y dándose cuenta de que era bastante improbable que Kakashi estuviera actuando.

-Padre…- los interrumpe Naruto -Por favor, ¿podría comer un poco más?- ante esto Katt hace todo lo posible para no darle un golpe a Kakashi y salir del cuarto en búsqueda del Naruto real. 

-Si, puedes comer un poco más- asiente Kakashi sonriente antes de regresar la atención a la pelirroja -Entonces espera aquí, yo voy a ver cual es la misión- explica antes de salir de la habitación.

-Naruto…- llama Katt con un intento de sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Si madre?- pregunta observándola con mucha atención.

-Ven acá- le pide -¿Aún quieres Ramen?- pregunta cuando el pequeño se coloca frente a ella.

-No lo sé, ¿qué es eso?- pregunta Naruto con curiosidad.

-No, nada, no te preocupes- responde ella nerviosamente “Este no puede ser Naruto, él no se olvidaría del ramen”

Luego de más de una hora, Kakashi regresa y le explica a Katt que su misión consiste en ser los primeros en entablar conversaciones con unos extranjeros que debían de estar por llegar a uno de los poblados cercanos. A su vez debían de concluir el tipo de intenciones que tenían. 

-¿Cuándo regresaremos a Konoha?- se atreve a preguntar Katt de improviso cuando Kakashi terminó de hablar.

-¿A donde?- cuestionó él ligeramente confundido.

-Al lugar de donde vinimos- responde Katt un poco nerviosa.

-Oh, no lo sé, cuando acabemos la misión, aunque no recordaba de donde vinimos- responde Kakashi con total naturalidad y calma.

-¿Cómo que no recuerdas? ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?- pregunta ella visiblemente preocupada.

-Recuerdo que eres mi esposa, Naruto mi hijo y que nos enviaron a cumplir una misión eso es todo- responde Kakashi manteniendo la tranquilidad.

-¿No te preocupa o te parece raro no saber nada más?- insiste ella, pero es detenida cuando Kakashi coloca suavemente sus dedos sobre sus labios. 

-Lo que sé, es todo lo que necesito saber, te tengo a ti y a nuestro hijo y un propósito, soy feliz con eso, no necesito nada más- asegura él sonriente, listo para partir a su misión.

“¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? No parece recordar nada y no tengo idea qué ocurrió” piensa mientras sigue a Kakashi y sujeta a Naruto de la mano “Ambos son lindos, pero… no deberían ser así” se dice a sí misma viendo cómo comienzan a partir los tres en dirección a un poblado cercano “Lo único distinto que nos ha ocurrido ha sido el polvo… y yo que pensé que era algo malo. ¡Necesito más polvo! ¿Cómo encuentro a esa chica?” medita desanimada, sin prestar mucha atención lo que Kakashi le comenta sobre el pueblo al que irán y cómo ya les habían preparado una casa ahí para esperar la llegada de los extranjeros.

Durante los días de espera, Naruto se dedica a jugar con los niños del pueblo, su pequeña cabellera rubia destaca e impide que sea sencillo que se aleje mucho o se pierda. Kakashi ocupa su tiempo en apoyar en las labores administrativas y de seguridad del poblado. Y Katt se mantiene vigilando a Naruto, como hacen otras mujeres con sus hijos, o tratando de encontrar algo que le diera una pista de qué había ocurrido. Pero es en uno de los momentos en que se encontraba vigilando a los pequeños que se animó a preguntarle a otra mujer sobre la joven que le lanzó el polvo; ésta de inmediato reconoció la descripción cuando la pelirroja mencionó su presencia en el templo.

-Esa es Amapola- explicó la mujer, casi provocándole un ataque cardiaco a Katt cuando escuchó el nombre -La castigaron hace unos días, la noche que ustedes llegaron, por estar rondando el templo.

-¿Y que le hicieron?- pregunta la kunoichi no muy segura de qué pensar.

-Está en el calabozo, en la ciudad.

De forma casi inmediata Katt se dirigió a buscar a Kakashi, necesitaba encontrar a esa muchacha. El problema era que tendrían que regresar a la ciudad de dónde salieron y los extranjeros aún no habían llegado, dudaba que Kakashi aceptara moverse hasta eso. 

-Ahora no podemos, no te preocupes, los extranjeros deben de llegar pronto y podremos regresar al acabar- explica Kakashi llevándosela a la habitación que les habían dado para que descansara un poco.

La pelirroja lo observa preocupada, al fin tenía una pista para trabajar y al parecer no iba a poder hacer nada. Pero fue en ese momento que nota la presencia de la bandana de Konoha desentonando con todo el resto de la vestimenta de él. Por curiosidad extiende su mano para levantarla y ver si el sharingan seguía ahí. De forma automática Kakashi retrocede cubriendo su ojo, dejando escapar un quejido. 

-Perdón…- se disculpa de inmediato ella, esperaba que el ojo quizás le hiciera presente que no eran de ese lugar y reaccionara -¿Por qué te esta fastidiando así?

-No te preocupes. Aunque no tengo idea porque me duele así, pero el dolor se ha hecho menos intenso con el paso de los días- asegura él sonriéndole.

El incidente con el sharingan y la mención de Amapola impiden que Katt pueda conciliar el sueño aún más de lo usual. Por unos momentos consideró seriamente arrastrar a Naruto y Kakashi hasta la piedra que los metió en el problema y probar si podían regresar con ella. Pero eso implicaba inutilizar a Kakashi y dudaba que pudiera hacerlo sin perder por completo la confianza, que notoriamente le tenía, si es que algo salía mal y no podían regresar. 

La idea de quedarse permanentemente ahí no le agradaba. El nuevamente verse en una situación extraña y no saber donde estaba no era el problema, para ella al menos el regresar a Konoha no arreglaba la situación. Pero una cosa era ser lanzado lejos de tu hogar y otra era perder tu identidad y Kakashi, así como Naruto, no estaban actuando como ellos mismos. Tenían que regresar o al menos arreglar sus recuerdos. 

“Si al menos supiera dónde estamos… Por lo poco que he visto y dado que parece estar Amapola asumo que en alguna ciudad Inca, al final de ahí vino el pendiente que inició todo” medita tratando de enlazar la poca información que tenía. Un ligero sonido llama su atención y al observar la habitación distingue al pequeño Naruto de pie con la mirada perdida.

-¿Sucede algo Naruto?- pregunta ella, levantándose y avanzando hasta estar cerca de él y notar como una especie de aura roja empezó a envolverlo -¿Naruto?- llama preocupada al ver como los ojos azules del niño se había tornado rojos y su cabello comenzaba a erizarse. De improvisto el pequeño hace un movimiento con el brazo, ocasionando que Katt saliera de su camino como si hubiese sido golpeada, a pesar de que no llegó a tocarla –¿Qué rayos es eso?- pregunta sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando y notando con preocupación que Kakashi parecía estar profundamente dormido y ajeno a los ruidos. 

El pequeño cuerpo de Naruto salta sobre la cama en la que se encontraba Kakashi durmiendo y destapa el ojo del sharingan. Al parecer no obtiene lo que desea, ya que da un ágil salto al suelo y empieza a dar vueltas por la habitación como si fuera un animal atrapado. Momentos después el aura comienza a disiparse y Naruto regresa lentamente a su cuna hasta que queda dormido.

Katt se acerca con cuidado y comprueba que Naruto parece estar durmiendo. Luego va con Kakashi y cubre el sharingan, a pesar de esto el jonin continúa profundamente dormido, como si hubiera tenido un día agotador.

La mañana siguiente llegan noticias que anuncian la llegada de los extranjeros para esa noche, Kakashi va a prepararse y Katt se queda con Naruto.

-Naruto- llama ella para llamar su atención -¿Te ocurrió algo anoche?

-Tuve una pesadilla- responde luego de unos instantes antes de abrazarla.

“¡Qué lindo!” piensa al verlo “¡No! ¡Tengo que concentrarme!” se recrimina antes de preguntarle qué ocurrió en su pasadilla.

-Unos ojos rojos muy grandes estaban detrás de una reja- explica el pequeño, tratando de describir lo mejor posible un ligar que para Katt sonaba como un alcantarillado. 

-¿Y qué sucedió?

-Me decía cosas feas- responde sollozando -Quería que abriera la puerta, pero no llegaba porque era muy chico, trate de saltar, pero tampoco llegaba y se puso muy molesto, comenzó a decir cosas que no entendía.

-¿Mencionó algo sobre el sharingan?- pregunta, al parecer buscó eso cuando estaba envuelto por el aura roja.

-Creo que sí, escuché algo, pero yo estaba asustado- contesta notoriamente triste y asustado. 

-No importa- añade Katt sonriéndole, decidiendo que no debía de presionarlo más -Fue un sueño y ningún par de ojos te van a decir nada ni a hacer daño. 

Esa noche, Kakashi se queda con Katt esperando a que le den el aviso de la llegada. Ella prefiere no contarle nada de lo de Naruto, no tenía mucho sentido y el hombre se veía notoriamente preocupado.

-¿Nervioso?- pregunta Katt, a pesar de los días que habían pasado le costaba ver a Kakashi mostrando visiblemente una gama tan amplia de emociones. 

-Sí. No quiero que nada malo suceda, no sabemos si los Chancas estarán cerca, ni si nuestros visitantes serán amistosos- responde Kakashi besando a Katt. 

“¿Chancas? Eso me suena, quizás de algún libro de historia” piensa ella, por el momento no tenía mas opción que apoyar a Kakashi, luego regresarían a la ciudad y arreglarían todo, al menos eso quería pensar “Si nos quedáramos aquí seguiríamos como una familia, pero no es real. Claro por mi edad no sería algo tan problemático, incluso aunque ahora no valga nada, ya acabé mi carrera y no tengo mayores responsabilidades y él… es un jonin es como si hubiera acabado de estudiar y además tuviera un buen trabajo. Pero no se siente como el Kakashi de verdad”

Pasada la media noche, el sonido de un grupo de caballos anunció la llegada de los esperados visitantes. Las bestias en las que venían montados causaron algo de miedo entre los habitantes, no parecían reconocerlas y la forma agitada en la que se movían debido a lo complicado del terreno no las presentaba como calmadas. 

Kakashi decidió que Katt y Naruto permanecieran a resguardo, no quería que algo les ocurriera si los extranjeros eran hostiles o peor aún, según su opinión, hubiera un ataque de los Chancas. El primer contacto fue tranquilo, ambas partes parecían estar tratando, a su mayor potencial, poder entablar una comunicación. Esto resultó en una invitación a pasar la que restaba de la noche en la seguridad del pueblo.

“Que raro, si parecen españoles… hasta vienen con caballos, esos pobres animales no están hechos para este terreno montañoso” piensa Katt, observando desde lejos como los hombres se acomodaban “Pero es extraño, yo sé español y no he comprendido una palabra de lo que han dicho… y peor, si comprendo lo que los lugareños dicen”

En la mañana, Katt se entera de que van a regresar a la ciudad en compañía de los extranjeros. La idea no le agrada a la pelirroja, Kakashi estaba con una actitud demasiado confiada, pero no mencionó su disconformidad, ella quería regresar a la ciudad lo antes posible.

El viaje de regreso transcurre sin problemas, los caballos quedaron en el poblado y las pertenencias de los extranjeros fueron cargadas por llamas. El grupo español parecía contento con Kakashi y mucho de su tiempo lo dedicaban a observar el paisaje y tratar de hacer mapas. Pero la última noche antes de llegar fue diferente, cuando Katt fue a acostar a Naruto no lo encontró por ningún lado, pero si pudo notar que la tienda en la que debía estar parecía haber sido destrozada desde el interior. 

-Kakashi, Naruto no está- avisa de inmediato, pensando en la energía roja que lo había envuelto varias noches atrás.

-¿Estás segura?- pregunta él sumamente preocupado, todo había salido bien y de la nada a un día de camino tenía que ocurrir algo.

-Hay que ir a buscarlo…- pide Katt, no podía estar muy lejos.

-Deben de haber sido los Chancas- asegura Kakashi, visiblemente enojado.

“¿Chancas?” se cuestiona mentalmente tratando de entender de qué estaba hablando “Recuerdo algo… eran como un grupo enemigo de los Incas o algo similar, nunca presté mucha atención cuando me lo comentaron, pero no recordaba que ellos siguieran cuando llegaron los españoles, bueno, ninguno de estos tiene pinta de Francisco Pizarro, quizás es otro grupo” recuerda, algunos de sus amigos que hizo en Perú alguna vez le comentaron sobre la historia del país, pero no es como si la hubiera estudiado “¡Está culpando a la tribu local! Naruto debe de haberse ido por su cuenta, debí haber mencionado lo de la energía” se recrimina fastidiada. 

-No fueron los Chancas, creo que Naruto se escapó- asegura Katt cogiendo a Kakashi del brazo -Hay que ir por él, su rastro debe ser fácil de seguir- señala ella mientras lo lleva hasta la tienda y busca por la zona hasta dar con un grupo de plantas algo aplastadas. 

-Pero debemos de llevar a…- Kakashi no termina la frase y observa los rastros -No, tienes razón, dejaré dicho que los terminen de llevar e iremos a buscar a Naruto.

Ambos parten lo más rápido posible. Kakashi parece sorprendido por la velocidad con que ambos pueden moverse, a pesar de la dificultad del terreno, al parecer aunque él no era conciente de sus habilidades, su cuerpo las recordaba perfectamente. El rastro los lleva de regreso hasta la ciudad inicial.

-Tal vez pudimos haber seguido con los extranjeros- comenta ella.

-No, con ellos no hubiéramos podido llegar tan rápido- explica Kakashi, buscando con la mirada al que creía su hijo desaparecido.

En la base de la gran piedra que los trajo, se encuentra el pequeño Naruto dormido. De inmediato se acercan a él para revisarlo.

-Los ojos querían venir- dice Naruto al verlos -Pero después dijeron que solo no servia de nada si estaba solo.

-¿Ojos?- cuestiona Kakashi.

-Luego te explico, hay que avisar sobre la llegada de nuestros invitados- dice Katt, tratando de conseguir algo de tiempo para ordenar sus ideas. 

-Espérame aquí- asiente Kakashi, antes de retirarse para dar el aviso. 

Cuando regresa, Katt lo observa detenidamente y toma algo de aire antes de decidirse a hablar. Era mejor que tratara de hacerlo en ese momento, no podía predecir qué pasaría con Naruto si seguía ignorando la situación y no trataba de hacer algo.

-¿Confías en mi?- pregunta Katt seriamente “No tengo otra opción, tengo que explicarle la situación o no me va a ayudar y no quiero quedarme mucho tiempo aquí, los choques de culturas rara vez acaban bien, y en unas horas va a ocurrir uno aquí”

-Sí, confió en ti- asiente él, preocupado por la pregunta y la actitud que tiene. 

Katt trata de explicarle a Kakashi lo ocurrido con ellos, sobre Konoha y la misión que se les envió. El hombre parece tener problemas para aceptar el relato, el pensar que ella no era su esposa, ni Naruto su hijo era algo que le costaba aceptar a la velocidad que al parecer la situación requería. Pero el era conciente de que no recordaba nada aparte de esas ideas y la habilidad de su cuerpo parecía ser adecuada para la de alguien como Katt estaba describiendo.

-Entonces quieres hablar con Amapola- cuestiona Kakashi, era necesario que se centrara en la raíz del problema.

-Sí, cuando yo llegue a Konoha estaban esperándola a ella, debe de estar relacionado- responde Katt. No se sentía bien de haberle roto el mundo de ilusión en el que había estado, pero necesitaba hablar con Amapola y tener a Kakashi informado.

La pareja, junto con Naruto, van al pequeño calabozo del pueblo. Dado que Kakashi no parece ser muy conciente de sus habilidades o cómo usarlas, es Katt la que deja inconcientes a los guardias. Sin meditarlo demasiado la kunoichi libera a la joven que estaba recluida, al parecer a pesar de los días que habían pasado seguía ahí.

-Gracias- interviene Amapola de inmediato al verse liberada y reconocer a la pelirroja -Yo… yo fui al templo por una visión que tuve, ahí supe que debía lanzar el polvo sobre ustedes, pero sólo lo logré contigo- explica ella, esto parece convencer un poco más a Kakashi sobre la veracidad del relato de Katt.

-¿Y tienes más de ese polvo?- pregunta Kakashi.

-Ahora no- explica un tanto apenada -Para hacerlo debo de estar en trance y sólo puedo lograrlo en un templo en las afueras. 

-Katt, ve con ella- pide Kakashi sorprendiéndola un poco -Yo me quedaré con Naruto, sea como sea, aún necesitamos atender la situación de los extranjeros.

-¿Estás seguro?- pregunta Katt. Sabe que Kakashi debe de estar afectado, aunque parece estar conciente de que necesitan resolver el problema.

-Sí, no te preocupes- asegura acariciando un poco el rostro de Katt.

Katt va junto con Amapola al templo que ella mencionó, quería arreglar las cosas lo antes posible, se regresaba a Kakashi a la normalidad no estaría tan triste como se le veía en esos momentos. Al llegar, un hombre mayor las recibe. 

-¡Hija! ¡Volviste! Estaba tan preocupado- dice el hombre abrazando a Amapola hasta que se percata de Katt y su hija le explica lo ocurrido -¡Tú eres de Konoha!- exclama sorprendido.

-¿Conoce Konoha?- pregunta esperanzada.

-No, pero un muy buen amigo mío es de ahí- explica el padre de Amapola -Hace unos años apareció de la nada sumamente herido.

Amapola deja a su padre con Katt y se prepara para entrar en estado de trance. La kunoichi espera mientras le explica al hombre lo que había ocurrido y el cambio de las personalidades e incluso edad, en Naruto y Kakashi. El padre de Amapola le explica que los enviados del Dios Sol siempre son una pareja con su pequeño y que estos obran a través de personas vivas, lo más probable es que de alguna manera ellos hubieran sido usados para la labor. 

Cuando Amapola regresa tiene una expresión de terror en el rostro. Cuando entró en trance no recibió el mensaje de cómo elaborar el polvo, sino que vio una terrorífica escena en donde una gigantesca criatura roja destruía la ciudad.

-Eso no es bueno- comenta Katt al escuchar la mención de la criatura roja.

-No, no lo es, en especial ahora que la ciudad se prepara para recibir a los extranjeros- añade el padre de Amapola -Veré si puedo contactar a mi amigo.

Katt observa al hombre con curiosidad, si lo que decía era cierto, estaba en capacidad de contactar con un shinobi de Konoha. El padre de Amapola recita una serie de cánticos a la vez que dibuja unos símbolos en el suelo. Tras varias repeticiones y notorios signos de cansancio, una luz cegadora inunda el templo.

Junto al padre de Amapola se encuentra un hombre de largo cabello negro y armadura roja. Ambos se saludan alegremente e intercambian algunas palabras en las que el recién llegado es informado de lo que había ocurrido. 

-Tú- murmura Katt sin poder quitarle la mirada de encima -Tú rostro está en la montaña, tú eres el primer Hokage- agrega un tanto conmocionada. 

Casi de inmediato el primer Hokage le pide que no le diga nada. Al parecer reconoce que ella no es de Konoha, o al menos no de los habitantes que el conoce. Ella acepta y simplemente le narra la misión sin mencionar ningún nombre.

-No tengo conocimiento del jutsu que los haya traído aquí, pero debe de ser una variante de la que me envió por primera vez a este lugar- explica el hombre de forma bastante seria -Es extraño, se necesita cierto conocimiento y habilidades, en especial por el hecho de que hayan llegado aquí- añade, sumamente pensativo -Ustedes no deberían de haber llegado a esta época, no es la que debería corresponderles al hacer el viaje entre mundos… Pero no importa, al hacer los viajes su chakra siempre los tratará de llevar a donde pertenecen, a su lugar de origen, si es que no tiene un punto específico de regreso.

-¿Y qué hacemos con la premonición de mí hija? ¿Crees que esté relacionado?- interviene el padre de Amapola.

-Es probable- asiente el Hokage -Pero yo me encargaré de eso, impediré que los extranjeros lleguen a la ciudad, su presencia podría ser el desencadenante de la bestia- explica, por un momento parecía que iba a darle un nombre distinto a la criatura -El sitio de oro era el Dorado ¿No?- cuestiona con interés, observando a su amigo.

-Sí, pero es una leyenda.

-Ellos no lo saben, y deben de estar buscando fortuna, creo poder distraerlos con eso- explica el primer Hokage -Con esto es probable que la misión termine y tus compañeros vuelvan a la normalidad- explica, dirigiéndose a Katt -Aunque estén alertas, al parecer este viaje fue dispuesto para ustedes tres- la kunoichi asiente de inmediato -Es mejor que me encargue de esto rápido –añade, utilizando un jutsu para disfrazarse como un pequeño niño lugareño.

-Suerte amigo mío.

-Por cierto, aún esta en pie mí oferta de que mandes a tu hija a entrenar a Konoha- agrega el primer Hokage con su apariencia joven antes de desaparecer de la vista del grupo.

Katt se queda en silencio por unos momentos. No pudo preguntar nada o comentar nada y ahora simplemente no tenía opción más que esperar. Al regresar a la ciudad, la noticia de la desaparición de los extranjeros se había expandido, los arreglos se cancelaron y la noche parecía estar ocurriendo casi como cualquier otra. En su cuarto del templo encuentra a Naruto dormido pacíficamente en su cuna y a Kakashi recostado en la cama, quizás se quedó dormido por el cansancio. Con cuidado se acomodó junto a él, ya vería que ocurría en la mañana.

La mañana posterior a todo Katt se levanta y casi de forma instintiva, debido a los últimos días, le da un beso a Kakashi. El jonin abre los ojos y deja escapar una expresión de sorpresa por la acción y por la ausencia de su máscara. 

-¡Dattebayo! ¡Estoy atorado!- grita Naruto, provocando que la pelirroja dirigiera la vista de inmediato al rubio, este se encontraba literalmente atorado en la cuna. 

-¡Naruto eres grande de nuevo!- exclama sorprendida, poniéndose de pie de inmediato.

-¿Grande? Si nunca me achique- responde Naruto mientras revienta la cuna para salir.

Al voltear a ver a Kakashi nota que se encuentra de pie y con su máscara puesta. Katt se da cuenta de inmediato que ambos han regresado a la normalidad y que técnicamente beso al Kakashi que no la creía su esposa. De forma automática su rostro comienza a tornarse de un color similar al de su cabello.

-Katt-nee-chan estás actuando extraño- comenta el rubio al ver cómo estaba actuando.

-¿No se acuerdan de nada?- pregunta Katt. Al ver sus rostros, se da cuenta de que no y trata de explicarles lo ocurrido, pero ninguno de ellos parece creerle.

-Bueno, vamos a ver cuál es la misión- interviene Kakashi tranquilamente, ignorando los reclamos de Katt.

Cuando llegan con el hombre que los recibió al llegar la ciudad, este parece obviar por completo la misión que ya habían realizado y encargarles otra. Katt lo observa de forma sospechosa, está segura de que él si recordaba lo ocurrido, por momentos pudo ver como la observaba con precaución, quizás consiente de que ella si recordaba. 

Pero Kakashi acepta, al parecer el pedido era tan sencillo como llevar unos objetos ceremoniales a un pueblo cercano que había quedado aislado por los Chancas. Al parecer el Kakashi de hasta una noche atrás era conciente de la enemistad entre ambos bandos.

La misión transcurre rápido, como shinobis se desplazan con velocidad por el difícil terreno. Casi al llegar al objetivo se cruzan con los mencionados Chancas y dado que Katt le había mencionado a Kakashi sobre su obsesión con ellos y lo peligrosos que los consideraba, decide que era mejor dejarlos incapacitados.

Lo curioso fue que los Chancas hablaban una lengua desconocida para Katt, ella había asumido que si entendía a los que la recibieron debía de haber podido entenderlos a ellos. Kakashi captura a uno de los enemigos y utiliza su sharingan para comunicarse, al parecer el ojo le permitía poder entender lo que estaba diciendo y hablarle. Katt se sorprende, no comprendía mucho las habilidades que le conferían el sharingan, pero por lo que veía estas incluían algún aspecto mental. 

El regreso de la misión fue impecable y recibieron los agradecimientos del líder de la ciudad. Con la misión satisfecha Kakashi decidió que debían tratar de regresar, pese a los reclamos de Katt, él la colocó en posición para que toque la piedra con la esperanza de poder invertir el proceso que los llevó hasta ahí. 

Nuevamente una luz cegadora los deja sin poder ver por unos segundos, y al recuperar la vista ven con alivio que regresaron junto al resto de ninjas de Konoha. Para el resto del grupo no sucedió nada, sólo una luz cegadora. Kakashi interviene de inmediato diciendo que ya terminaron la misión y parece explicar muy levemente lo ocurrido a los otros jonins antes de dar la orden de regresar. 

x x

Las risas llenaron la oficina de la quinta Hokage tras la versión de lo ocurrido contada por Katt. Para Tsunade el Naruto educado y pequeño simplemente era demasiado.

\- Katt nee-chan no mientas, nada de eso pasó- se queja el rubio tras la historia y las risas de la quinta.

-¡Que sí pasó!- insiste ella -Y Kakashi andaba como idiota culpando a los Chancas, que eran como la tribu enemiga local- añade sin mucho éxito. Ni Kakashi o Naruto recuerdan nada de lo que ella narraba.

-Ya, no importa, mañana veremos. Katt creo que necesitas descansar- indica Tsunade tratando de no expandir más la reunión.

-Ahora crees que estoy loca- se queja ella, lo que la Hokage quería era evitarse problemas -Falta que tampoco me crean de la cosa roja que se posesiono de Naruto- agrega Katt, provocando que Tsunade casi se atragante con el té que pensaba empezar a tomar y el aludido se quedara observándola sin siquiera pestañar.

-¿Cómo?- pregunta Tsunade con el poco aliento que tiene a la vez que el ojo visible de Kakashi parece expresar bastante seriedad.

-Una cosa roja que creo que vive en un alcantarillado en la mente de Naruto, o al menos eso me explico cuando estaba chiquito. Me dijo que el bicho de su mente quería que le abriera la puerta, pero como él era chiquito no llegaba y el bicho se dedicaba a insultarlo- explica Katt bastante fastidiada, sin notar el cambio en la actitud de las personas presentes en la habitación.

-Alcantarillado… bueno eso suena muy Naruto- comenta Tsunade riéndose nerviosamente, al menos no parecía que algo grabe hubiera pasado con ese tema.

-Mejor ve a descansar Katt- interviene Kakashi colocándose detrás, sujetándola por los hombros y colocando su rostro al costado del de ella -Has tenido un día cansado, ya mañana podrás explicarle mejor a Tsunade-sama- Katt se sonroja un poco, al tenerlo tan cerca se pone nerviosa y no se siente en estado de replicar mucho, así que se deja sacar de la oficina por Kakashi. Luego el jonin espera a que Naruto salga también y cierra la puerta, soltando a Katt.

-Ustedes dos vayan a descansar- indica Kakashi -En estos días veré para que vengas a explicarle mejor a Tsunade-sama- añade mirando a Katt muy sonriente, o al menos su ojo parece estar indicando eso.

-Bueno…- responde Katt un poco desilusionada de que la haya soltado en cuanto logró sacarla de la oficina “Eso fue sucio, me puso nerviosa a propósito”

-Nos vemos- dice Kakashi desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

-Vamos, no sirve de nada quedarnos aquí- comenta Katt dirigiéndose a Naruto, pero éste no le da respuesta, sólo la observa visiblemente preocupado -¿Pasa algo?- le pregunta, normalmente el joven genin solía estar lleno de energía.

-No, solo que…- responde Naruto, al parecer no muy seguro de qué decir.

-¡Ya sé! Debe ser lo que dije de la cosa roja- asume Katt luego de pensar un poco -¿Qué pasa con eso?- Naruto la mira pero no responde -Debe haber sido efecto del viajecito que tuvimos, aunque Tsunade actuaba algo raro, pero en fin, no sirve mucho que hablemos de eso ahora- asegura ella sonriéndole.

-Bueno, hasta mañana- asiente el rubio ligeramente de mejor humor.

-¿Y eso?- se pregunta Katt al quedarse sola -Que extraño, primera vez que lo veo así- comenta antes de comenzar a alejarse de la torre de la Hokage.

Sin muchos ánimos para regresar de inmediato a su casa, Katt se dedica a caminar sin mucho rumbo por las calles tranquilas de Konoha. El que no le creyeran y para colmo la hicieran sentir como si estuviera loca no la ponían del mejor humor posible. Al llegar a uno de los tantos parques de la villa busca una banca en donde poder sentarse y relajarse con la agradable brisa nocturna.

“Debía de haberme quedado, Kakashi y Naruto eran adorables actuando como mi familia” piensa, logrando dibujar una sonrisa momentánea. Aunque al final realmente no le hubiera gustado del todo la aparentemente feliz y educada familia que hubiera tenido.

-Agradable brisa- comenta una voz masculina que saca a la pelirroja de sus pensamientos. Frente a ella se encuentra un muchacho de lentes, ojos azules y cabello de color similar al de Kakashi sonriéndole amistosamente.

-Sí, está agradable- asiente un tanto sorprendida por la presencia, en Konoha las personas no solían salir tanto en la noche y era extraño cruzarse con alguien, más aún con alguien dispuesto a charlar. “Debe de ser de mi edad, por su ropa debe de ser ninja, pero no le veo la bandana por ningún lado”

-Mí nombre es Kabuto- se presenta el joven manteniendo la sonrisa -Veo que no te creyeron lo de tu viaje. 

-¿Y eso cómo lo sabes?- pregunta extrañada.

-Digamos que he estado averiguando un poco sobre ti Katt- responde tranquilamente, acomodándose los lentes -Mi maestro está muy interesado en hablar contigo.

-Oh. ¿Y quién es tu maestro?- pregunta Katt con curiosidad “Maestro, eso no se oye muy seguido por aquí usan sensei”

-Ya debes de haber oído de él- contesta Kabuto, manteniendo la atención muy concentrada en ella -Aunque debo decirte que lo que hayas oído es solo una parte de la historia.

-Escucho- dice Katt algo interesada.

-Aquí no, a Orochimaru-sama le gustaría hablar contigo en persona, pero por obvias razones no puede entrar en Konoha- explica Kabuto notando la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de la pelirroja ante la mención del sannin.

-Como un científico incomprendido- comenta ella, un tanto nerviosa, ya había estado suficiente tiempo en Konoha como para conocer la fama de ese hombre. 

-Algo así, veo que si sabes algo sobre él.

-Me explicaron que había sido ninja de Konoha, pero que por experimentos de estilo no muy éticos termino yéndose… por ponerlo amablemente- explica Katt, recordando un poco lo que Iruka le había explicado muy a la ligera los primeros días que estuvo en Konoha.

-¿Vienes entonces?- pregunta Kabuto, al parecer un poco expectante por la reacción de ella.

-Pues, hoy no creo estar como para conocer gente- responde Katt, si de algo estaba segura es que al menos en ese momento no pensaba acompañar al desconocido que era alumno de un psicópata -¿Por qué no mañana?

-De acuerdo, pero no vayas a decirle nada a nadie de Konoha- accede Kabuto, aún visiblemente interesado -Te estaré vigilando- añade antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

-Eso sonó a amenaza- comenta ella en voz un poco más alta, aunque sin respuesta, Kabuto ya no estaba a la vista -¿En qué problema me metí ahora?- se cuestiona un tanto preocupada por el interés de Orochimaru, aunque aliviada de cómo resultaron las cosas, al menos no la raptaron y al parecer sólo la iba a estar observando.

x x

Al día siguiente, Katt se dedica a descansar y tratar de ver si alguien la estaba siguiendo. A pesar de no notar a nadie prefiere no arriesgarse a siquiera acercarse al edificio de la Hokage o la casa de Kakashi. En la noche, la curiosidad puede más que su razón y regresa al mismo lugar donde se encontró con Kabuto y para mala suerte de ella ve que el joven se encuentra ahí, esperándola. 

-Que bueno, viniste- comenta al verla -No quería tener que irte a buscar.

-Dije que hoy, ¿no?- le responde ella con una sonrisa nerviosa, en realidad no había tenido intensión de cumplir con eso. 

-Eso es bueno, cumples tu palabra- asiente Kabuto al parecer satisfecho -Por aquí- señala Kabuto dirigiéndose a la muralla. Al llegar abre lo que parece una pequeña pared falsa. Antes que Katt pudiera decir algo en contra de la seguridad de la villa, él interviene -A pesar de la seguridad, no han revisado tanto la muralla, yo era de Konoha así que conozco estas cosas.

Kabuto comienza a avanzar por el bosque seguido por Katt. La pelirroja observa como Konoha desaparece detrás de ellos “Y ahora en qué lío me metí” piensa desanimada, consiente que si pensaba rehusarse debió de haberlo hecho dentro de la villa.


	9. El amor está en el aire… y es inhalable

Cerca de cumplirse cuatro horas desde que abandonó la villa, en compañía de Kabuto, Katt comienza a preocuparse aún más de lo que ya estaba. La zona a la que se había adentrado era montañosa, pero a pesar de esto las laderas estaban cubiertas de una densa vegetación y grandes árboles. Era el peor lugar que podía imaginar para ser encontrada en caso algo malo ocurriera.

-Llegamos- anuncia el shinobi, descendiendo de los árboles y deteniéndose frente a una cueva. Con una sonrisa en el rostro le indica que puede ingresar.

-¡Oh! Tal y como lo imaginé- dice la pelirroja sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo -Un agradable sitio de reunión- añade con un tono algo sarcástico, adentrándose.

Al ingresar nota el lugar iluminado y observa sin saber qué pensar. Esperaba algún tipo de decoración que dejara claro que se trataba de la guarida de una persona con tan mala fama como Orochimaru, pero el lugar estaba casi completamente vacío, era sencillamente una cueva natural con iluminación y un mínimo de objetos.

-Orochimaru-sama- saluda respetuosamente Kabuto, dirigiéndose a una esquina oscura.

Un hombre de largos cabellos negros y piel increíblemente blanca se deja ver. Su pálido rostro deja que resalte el llamativo color dorado de sus ojos, mucho más intenso que el de su visitante. 

"Parece una Geisha... tal vez sea mujer" piensa Katt, devolviéndole una mirada curiosa.

-Tú debes de ser Katt- comenta el Orochimaru acercándose antes de dirigirse a Kabuto y asegurarse de que no hubieron contratiempos -Asumo que debes de tener curiosidad.

-Algo- Asiente ella, aún un poco incómoda por la situación en la que aceptó meterse -No estás en la lista de los mejores amigos de Konoha.

-Y aún así viniste...- agrega él con interés.

-Tu invitación me pareció interesante, aunque no creo que haya sido muy sabio haber venido- admite Katt.

-La curiosidad es algo maravilloso, siempre te lleva a seguir buscando más- opina Orochimaru, dibujando una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bueno, ¿qué era lo que querías conmigo?, eres algo así como un científico… los científicos no pierden el tiempo- cuestiona ella un tanto nerviosa. Era cierto que hasta el momento la situación parecía estar tranquila, pero nadie le podía asegurar por cuánto tiempo se mantendría así.

-Me enteré de tu llegada a Konoha y un poco sobre ti…- explica con interés -De otro mundo, eso es extremadamente interesante… tantas cosas que desconozco que tú debes de conocer- agrega, clavando la mirada sobre ella.

-Sí, se exactamente a que te refieres- responde Katt, pensando en todas las cosas nuevas que ha aprendido en el corto tiempo que lleva en Konoha -Pero, no hay manera de que te pueda mostrar las cosas de mi mundo, y para solo contártelas no lo veo muy provechoso.

-No tienes que contármelas, sólo dejarme verlas- acota Orochimaru sonriente.

-¿Algo como ver en mi mente?- se atreve a preguntar.

-Exacto. Para venir de una mundo sin jutsus lo captaste rápido- asiente él notoriamente complacido.

-Si hay algo en exceso en mi mundo es la imaginación- comenta Katt -Aunque aun así la idea de tener a alguien en mi mente no es muy atractiva.

-No te va a pasará nada, posiblemente ni lo notes- explica Orochimaru, haciéndole una seña a Kabuto que había permanecido completamente al margen.

-Pero… lo que hay en mi mundo, el conocimiento que podrías sacar no creo que sea bueno, este mundo parece bastante tranquilo- se apresura a replicar ella cuando ve cómo Kabuto le alcanza una silla.

-¿Tú que eres en tu mundo?- pregunta Orochimaru mirando a Katt.

-¿Qué soy?- repite, confundida por un momento hasta que entiende a qué se refería -Bióloga, científica.

-Que coincidencia- comenta él dibujando una amplia sonrisa sobre su pálido rostro, él no se consideraba exclusivamente un shinobi, sino también un investigador -Entonces eres una persona educada, debes de saber que el conocimiento en sí no es el causante de los males.

-Claro, pero el problema aquí es que, sin ofensas, tú no eres la persona con las mejores credenciales de este mundo- responde Katt con una risa nerviosa.

-Soy un ninja, pero también me considero un científico- resalta Orochimaru notoriamente orgulloso -Sólo quiero llegar lejos, sin que nada se interponga en mi camino. Debe haber gente así en tu mundo, incluso tu misma podrías ser así- agrega de forma calmada -Puedo ofrecerte algo a cambio obviamente... poder, conocimiento o incluso una manera de regresar.

Las palabras de Orochimaru logran captar la atención de la pelirroja. Si bien no estaba desesperada llorando por su situación, regresar a su hogar era algo que le interesaba.

-Por qué no lo meditas unos momentos- ofrece Orochimaru a la vez que Kabuto le ofrece sentarse en la silla que trajo momentos antes. 

Katt se sienta, un tanto insegura, y trata de meditar su situación. Orochimaru no parece peligroso, pero de algún lado tenía que haber sacado la reputación que tenía, además los ninjas de su aldea fueron los que la atacaron en la misión que estuvo liderando Sakura. Aún así, el conocimiento que podría extraer de ella no era exactamente el más nocivo, era bióloga, pero se especializó en ecología "No es que vaya a poder encontrar mucha información sobre cómo clonarse" pero el hombre era reconocido por su inteligencia y quizás con conceptos básicos sería capaz de conseguir muchas cosas. También estaba la remota posibilidad de que pudiera utilizar el conocimiento para algo bueno "Vi a mí papá hacer tantas cosas en el hospital y contarme otras que quizás algo útil saldría de ahí" medita, recordando algunas de las historias sobre casos que su padre trabajó que quizás serían útiles; como reimplantar alguna extremidad o hacer un trasplante.

En ese momento nota que Orochimaru parece un tanto inquieto, como si algo le hubiera molestado. Kabuto observa al sannin con interés, pero permanece en silencio. También nota que el hombre estaba de pie sobre unos dibujos un tanto peculiares y al parecer estaba sumamente concentrado.

Tras mucho meditar y hacer que su mente divague desde estupideces como los Teletubbies y Barney hasta en la posibilidad de una bomba atómica, o la falta de elementos de diversión como videojuegos; Katt toma una decisión.

-¿Ya decidiste?- pregunta Orochimaru de forma tranquila.

-Sí- asiente ella poniéndose de pie -Aunque tu oferta es muy atractiva creo que voy a tener que negarme- responde antes de notar que la silla de la que se acababa de levantar tenía unos dibujos bastante extraños, muy similares a los que estaban debajo de Orochimaru "No debí de haber venido aquí en primer lugar... aunque esté perdiendo la posibilidad de regresar" piensa preocupada, esos dibujos no le daban mucha tranquilidad.

-Es una lástima, pero es tu decisión- acepta Orochimaru con aparente sinceridad -Entonces no creo que nos volvamos a ver, al menos no por un tiempo- añade antes de retirarse hacia las sombras de donde salió.

-Por aquí, creo que ya es hora de que regreses a Konoha- habla Kabuto, señalándole la salida -Mejor ve regresando, que es un camino algo largo.

-Asumo que no me acompañas de regreso.

-No, tengo cosas que hacer aquí.

El regreso a Konoha transcurre de forma tranquila, pero Katt no puede evitar sentirse un tanto nerviosa, ya podrá descansar cuando se encuentre nuevamente a salvo tras las murallas de la villa. Cuando logra divisar el gran protón el sol está terminando de aparecer. Sin siquiera pensarlo mucho decide ingresar de inmediato.

-¿Cuándo saliste?- pregunta Kotetsu al ver a la kunoichi pasar frente a él y su compañero.

-En la noche- responde visiblemente cansada, aunque también aliviada.

-¿Por dónde saliste? ¿Por la muralla? no estás en los registros de salida- pregunta Izumo visiblemente curioso, estaba seguro de que se acordaría si Katt hubiese salido, su llamativo cabello no era algo sencillo de olvidar.

-Seh, por la muralla- asiente ella casi de forma automática -Bueno, estoy cansada voy a dormir, después nos vemos- añade antes de retirarse, no permitiendo que ninguno de los dos haga más preguntas. Al llegar a su hogar agradece la total ausencia del dúo verde. 

Se quita las botas y se sacude un poco, ya después se asearía como era debido. Pero luego de haber logrado encontrar una posición cómoda sobre la cama, siente unos toques en su puerta. Primero decide ignorarlos, pero viendo que la persona sigue insistiendo no le queda otra opción que atender.

-¿Si?- pregunta Katt mientras abre la puerta bostezando.

-Hola- saluda un alegre Kakashi.

-¿Kakashi?- dice confundida, no esperaba verlo ahí -Hola ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- pregunta sonrojándose un poco, recordando aún lo que pasó antes, durante en la extraña misión.

-Tal vez ¿Por qué no te alistas y vienes conmigo?- responde Kakashi en su usual tono de voz tranquilo y relajado.

-¡Claro!- exclama emocionada -Espera un momento, no me demoro nada- añade, dejando a Kakashi en la pequeña sala leyendo su libro, mientras ella se da una veloz ducha, retira la mitad de la maleza y hojas que quedaron en su largo cabello; quedando presentable en menos de media hora.

-Vamos- anuncia el jonin al verla lista en frente de él.

-¿A dónde?- pregunta Katt muy alegre "¿A dónde me llevará?"

-Ya verás- responde él sonriente.

Tras caminar a lado de Kakashi, sin fijarse demasiado la dirección en la que estaban yendo, la pareja de shinobis se detiene en frente del edificio de la Hokage. 

-¿Aquí?- pregunta Katt un poco decepcionada "Yo esperaba una cita o algo…"

-Sí, te dije que te iba a traer a que hablaras con Tsunade-sama, además también tienes que explicar donde te metiste en la noche- explica Kakashi mirando a Katt con curiosidad, en realidad él nunca mencionó nada sobre Tsunade.

-En la noche… - repite ella de forma nerviosa "Malditos sean Kotetsu e Izumo, no tienen nada mejor que hacer que andar diciendo que me salí"

-Vamos, Tsunade-sama espera- alienta Kakashi tranquilamente, esperando a que la pelirroja comience a avanzar.

-¿Tú estás disfrutando esto no?

-¿Ah?- responde Kakashi como si no la hubiera escuchado.

No transcurren más de unos minutos antes de que los gritos de la quinta Hokage comiencen a escucharse a varios metros fuera de su oficina. Al comienzo la rubia se mantuvo seria, escuchando la versión resumida de lo que Katt hizo en la noche, pero en cuanto esta termino de narrar la furia de la Hokage no se contuvo más. 

-¡Con Orochimaru! ¿¡Hueco en la muralla!? ¿¡Cueva a cuatro horas!? ¡Leer tu mente!- grita fuertemente Tsunade mientras la pelirroja la observa de forma nerviosa tratando de ver si tiene alguna ruta de escape.

Kakashi y Shizune, quienes también se encontraban en la oficina escucharon con atención la historia de Katt. Al momento en que la Hokage comenzó a gritar Shizune se acercó para tratar de calmarla; por su parte Kakashi dirigió la mirada hacia una de las ventanas y asintió ligeramente cuando un hombre con el rostro cubierto por una máscara blanca apareció en el lugar por unos instantes.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre?- pregunta visiblemente molesta la quinta -No sabes la suerte que tienes de haber regresado- añade aún elevando la voz antes de respirar profundamente y tratar de calmarse -¿Orochimaru estuvo haciendo algo extraño cuando estuviste con él?

-Define extraño, él ya se veía extraño para empezar- responde Katt, aun manteniendo una distancia prudencial -Hablamos, de ahí me dio tiempo para que me decidiera si aceptaba su propuesta y de ahí me despachó.

-¿Qué hizo Orochimaru mientras decidías?- pregunta Kakashi volteando un poco la cabeza para ver a Katt que está a un buen par de pasos detrás de él.

-Se puso a meditar sobre unos símbolos extraños... no noté cuando empezó, o los símbolos cuando entré a la cueva- explica, no muy segura de qué era lo que Orochimaru hizo mientras ella decidía -Me di cuenta que estaba meditando cuando me distrajo... por un momento pensé que le estaba ocurriendo algo malo.

-¿Recuerdas que estabas pensando?- pregunta Shizune visiblemente preocupada.

-Estaba decidiendo que tan bueno sería dejarlo ver mi mente, pensando en algunas cosas de mi mundo- explica la pelirroja ante la mirada seria de los otros shinobi.

-¿Y recuerdas que pensabas cuando Orochimaru te distrajo?- insiste ahora Tsunade.

-No estoy segura- murmulla ligeramente, consciente de que no iba a salir de ahí hasta que respondiera -Creo que estaba pensando un poco en el trabajo de mí papá... Orochimaru parece un hombre inteligente, quizás podría haber aprendido.

-¿En qué trabajaba tu padre?- pregunta Tsunade.

-Era médico- responde, notando lo atentos que parecían estar los tres ninjas -Bastante bueno… siempre me fascinó como hacía unas operaciones para volver a poner dedos y manos; o al menos esas me impactaron más, aprender esas cosas no tendría nada de malo- explica antes de que Tsunade dejara escapar una pequeña risa dejando a la pelirroja muy confundida.

-Orochimaru hubiera querido esa información hace unos meses- explica la quinta con una ligera expresión de satisfacción -Bueno ya no hay nada que podamos hacer en este momento contigo, esperemos que la información que haya sacado de tu mente no le sirva mucho- Tsunade mira a Kakashi unos segundos y luego vuelve a mirar a Katt -Por ahora no hay problema, pero no vuelvas a salir de Konoha, no quiero tener que poner a alguien que te vigile ni tener que sacarte de las misiones.

-Sí...- acepta bajando un poco la cabeza.

-Regresa a tú casa a descansar, no debes de haber dormido- opina Kakashi -Yo me voy a quedar aquí a resolver unas cosas- añade sonriente cuando nota que se queda observándolo como si estuviera esperando que la acompañara.

Desanimada Katt se dirige a su casa, era cierto que necesitaba descansar y Kakashi no tenía la intención de acompañarla "¿Cómo hago para acercarme más a él?" piensa un tanto deprimida. Tras conseguir dormir unas horas su cuerpo, ya no cansado, la obliga a levantarse y su mente comienza a torturarla con pensamientos sobre Kakashi y su nulo interés en pasar tiempo con ella "¡Ya sé! Me había olvidado, voy a ver para que me siga enseñando ninjutsu, nunca pasamos de los handseals" piensa Katt muy alegre.

-Quería ver si podías seguir enseñándome ninjutsu- explica cuando llega al departamento de Kakashi y consigue hablar con él.

-Sí, creo que es buena idea seguir- asiente Kakashi saliendo de su casa -Vamos a probar a uno de los campos de entrenamiento.

-¿Y qué jutsu me vas a enseñar?- pregunta Katt emocionada mientras caminan al lugar.

-Ninguno, quiero que pruebes hacer uno tú- responde él mirándola con interés.

-¿Algún motivo en especial para que quieras eso?- pregunta Katt un tanto desconcertada.

-No, sólo curiosidad- explica volviendo a su usual mirada despreocupada.

En el campo de entrenamiento la kunoichi intenta, sin mucho éxito, desarrollar un jutsu o algo que se parezca remotamente a uno. Sus handseals son lentos y no parecen servir demasiado a la hora de moldear el chakra ya que este sale despedido como pequeñas llamas sin forma o dirección definida. 

-Debes de tener una idea más clara de qué es lo que deseas hacer, solo los handseals y liberación de chakra no es suficiente- explica Kakashi acercándose a Katt mientras guarda su libro -Paremos aquí por ahora y piensa en qué es lo que quieres hacer antes de seguir gastando tu chakra.

-Bueno - asiente ella visiblemente frustrada.

-Por cierto- interviene él de improvisto, ligeramente animado y sonriente.

-¿Si?- replica Katt emocionada "Invítame a salir" piensa emocionada, en un par de horas podrían aprovechar y cenar juntos.

-Tsunade-sama me dijo que te avisara que quería hablar contigo, son las cinco, con suerte aún te atiende- explica con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Eso? pensé que me ibas a pedir algo.

-¿Ah? ¿Cómo qué?- pregunta Kakashi con una actitud distraída.

x x

-Pensé que no ibas a venir- da como saludo Tsunade al ver llegar a la pelirroja a su oficina -Le dije a Kakashi que te avisara luego de que descansaras un poco.

-Oh- masculla Katt al escucharla "Maldito, pudo haberme dicho antes que Tsunade quería hablarme"

-Quiero que me vuelvas a contar lo que ocurrió en la misión, en especial sobre el primer Hokage y de Naruto- Pide la quinta bajo la atenta mirada de su asistente.

Nuevamente Katt se dispone a contar los hechos de la misión, sobretodo la aparición del primer Hokage y los sucesos extraños al rededor de Naruto.

-Entonces quería algo con el Sharingan… eso es interesante- comenta Tsunade pensativa -¿El primer Hokage te dijo algo?

-No mucho, no quería que interactuáramos demasiado, asumo que no deseaba enterarse de cosas que iban a pasar… como si yo supiera mucho de Konoha- responde Katt tranquilamente.

-El primer Hokage era mi abuelo, como ya debes de saber- habla Tsunade mirando con nostalgia los rostros de piedra de los Hokages, Katt asiente con la cabeza -Al parecer la muchacha que esperábamos era la que tu conociste… junto con los papeles de Amapola estaban otros que decían que mi abuelo había llegado a ese sitio en una pelea contra…

-¡Tsunade-sama!- Interrumpe rápidamente Shizune -Katt ya debe de estar cansada.

-Pero si aún no he acabado- reclama la quinta ante la interrupción.

-Pero…- Shizune insiste, realmente parece que quiere terminar con la conversación -¡Mire la hora!- exclama Shizune -Son las seis.

-¿Qué tan rápido?... bueno Katt creo que Shizune tiene razón, ve a descansar que yo tengo que salir- indica Tsunade parándose pesadamente, como si tuviera mucho que pensar, mientras Shizune se ve aliviada.

Katt asiente, aunque se queda con la curiosidad, Shizune normalmente no interrumpía a Tsunade y en esa ocasión se veía dispuesta a que la conversación terminara "¿Pelea contra quién?" piensa recordando la frase que quedó en el aire.

x x

A la mañana siguiente Katt recibe un pergamino, pese a estar cansada por el entrenamiento del día anterior y fastidiada por sus nulos avances con Kakashi se alista. Llega al lugar de encuentro un poco tarde aunque no se preocupa, sabe que de cualquier forma Kakashi no estará a tiempo, y ahí espera con su equipo.

Cuando el jonin llega salen de inmediato. Al pasar por la puerta Katt distingue a Kotetsu e Izumo, pero antes de poder acercarse para reclamarles, ambos desaparecen cuando la notan "Ya me las van a pagar por haberme acusado… no pueden huir para siempre"

-¿Y cuál es la misión?- pregunta Katt ya fuera de la villa.

-Algo sencillo; hay unos animales que han empezado a atacar un poblado cercano, hay que resolver el problema- explica el jonin.

-¿A qué te refieres con resolver?- vuelve a preguntar Katt un tanto intranquila -No te referirás a matar a los animales.

-Resolverlo- insiste él de forma despreocupada sin elaborar más la respuesta.

-Con eso no me respondes- se queja Katt aunque Kakashi sigue avanzando y su pregunta queda en el aire.

El equipo de ninjas llega a un pequeño poblado y reciben los detalles de la misión de boca del alcalde. Al parecer ha habido varias incursiones de una manada de lobos al territorio del pueblo e incluso algunos ataques. A pesar de esto no ha habido reportes sobre aumentos notorios en la pérdida de animales de granja.

-Eso no es muy normal- comenta la pelirroja tras escuchar al alcalde -¿Ha habido algo raro en el bosque que los esté obligando a venir a el pueblo?

-No que yo sepa.

Con la información, el grupo de genins decide el plan a seguir. Pero a diferencia de otras misiones Kakashi los está acompañando. 

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunta Katt extrañada con su presencia -Es una misión D, y normalmente tú te dedicas a leer mientras nosotros la hacemos.

-Si quieres me voy a leer mi libro a algún lado- responde él sonriendo.

-¡No!- se apresura a decir Katt -No, está bien, sólo me parece inusual, no te estoy botando ni nada, al contrario me alegra.

Kakashi indica el plan a seguir, que se resume en dividirse por el bosque y buscar posibles rastros de algo que pudiera estar ocasionando el extraño comportamiento en los animales. Katt decide buscar una fuente de agua o cueva que pueda servir como refugio, por la época del año es posible que estén con cachorros y necesiten un cubil, ya que son lugares donde los lobos pasarían bastante tiempo.

-¡Ah!- grita un tanto asustada la pelirroja cuando de la nada ve aparecer a Kakashi a un costado-¡No me asustes así!- reclama fastidiada, tratando de recuperarse.

-¿Encontraste algo?- pregunta de forma calmada, ignorando el fastidio de ella.

-No, todavía, aunque tengo una idea por dónde empezar- responde, viendo como inmediatamente el jonin se aleja. Ya más atenta después de ese encuentro, logra percatarse de que Kakashi continúa estando a poca distancia de ella "¿Me estará vigilando? ¿Acaso cree que me voy a dar una escapada para visitar a Orochimaru?" se pregunta, sabía que ese encuentro no iba a ser olvidado con tanta facilidad.

La pelirroja encuentra unas cuevas con marcas de pisadas de lobo resientes, aunque no logra divisar a ninguno. Nota que no hay sonido de cachorros viniendo desde el interior, por lo que duda por unos momentos de que haya estado en lo correcto al pensar en que estaba frente a un cubil. Pero antes de tratar de seguir los rastros de los lobos adultos, logra ver unas pisadas más pequeñas y también los rastros de algo pesado que ha sido arrastrado por el suelo dejando pequeños surcos uno al lado de otro. Cuando acaba ese rastro ve las marcas de las ruedas de una carreta y de cascos de caballos. Casi de forma inmediata su mente le transmite una posible imagen y a pesar de faltarle más pruebas simplemente explota.

-¡Malditos humanos! Se llevaron a los pobres cachorros- grita furiosa y comienza un rápido regreso al pueblo -Ya va a ver el que se llevó a los cachorros, voy a molerlo a golpes.

En el pueblo encuentra a Kami y Panza que ya habían regresado sin mucho éxito. Casi de forma inmediata les indica que busquen un grupo de cachorros de lobo y ambos niños obedecen. Tras unos minutos los dos genins le informan que vieron dentro de una casa unos cachorros, aunque no estaban seguros si se trataban de perros o lobos, ya que no ingresaron y no parecía haber nadie. Katt se dirige a la casa, aún bastante molesta, y observa por la ventana, casi de inmediato reconoce a los cachorros y sencillamente entra a la vivienda sin siquiera tocar. 

Sin importarle las implicancias legales, Katt se lleva al grupo de cachorros al bosque y los deja en el cubil que encontró, alejándose un poco para permitir que los otros lobos aparecieran al escuchar a los cachorros. 

Al volver al pueblo, casi a la entrada, ve a un hombre grande quejarse con el alcalde sobre la desaparición de sus perros. Katt simplemente se acerca reclamándole, explicando que no eran perros sino lobos y que ya los había devuelto al bosque.

-No importa más tarde voy por ellos de nuevo- dice el hombre, como si no la hubiera escuchado.

Al escuchar eso Katt trata de lanzarse sobre el hombre, pero Kami y Panza la detienen como pueden. Tanto el alcalde como el hombre causante del problema parecen asustarse un poco al ver a la kunoichi tan alterada, pero en ese momento aparece Kakashi.

-Creo que ya resolvimos el problema- comenta dirigiéndose al alcalde -Pero si deja que este hombre vuelva por los lobos van a tener que volver a llamarnos y eso les va a costar más; nuestros servicios suben si tenemos que hacer la misma misión dos veces- comenta tranquilamente.

-¡Qué!, ¿más caro?- repite el alcalde algo alarmado -No se preocupen nos encargaremos que no atrape ningún lobo; es más vamos a encarcelarlo… hay que meterlo en su propia jaula para que aprenda.

Al llegar a Konoha, tras culminar la misión, Kami y Panza se retiran para ir a descansar a sus casas. Por su parte Katt decide acompañar a Kakashi a que deje el reporte, aprovechando la ocasión para tratar de conversar un poco con él. Pero sus intentos se ven frustrados por la presencia de uno de los insectos de Shino que revolotea alrededor de ella incomodándola bastante.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunta Kakashi, levantando la mirada de su libro, al notarla.

-No, es sólo Shino y sus insectos ¿Alguien le dijo que me siguiera?- cuestiona con curiosidad, pero no recibe respuesta, el jonin simplemente sigue caminando.

Al llegar a la oficina de Tsunade, Katt puede apreciar que el lugar se ve bastante más desordenado que de costumbre. Hay muchas cajas con expedientes por el suelo y en el escritorio de la quinta, entre los expedientes distingue uno con la fotografía de Kami sobre otros dos más que presume deben de ser el de Panza y ella. También reconoce la fotografía de Konohamaru y otros niños que poseen el rango de genin. La entrega del reporte es casi inmediata, por el tipo de misión a Tsunade le basta con que esté terminada para sentirse satisfecha. 

-Katt-neechan, Kakashi-sensei- saluda Naruto al notarlos salir del edificio; se le ve algo agitado y lleva en los brazos una caja medio abierta -¿Han visto a Sakura-chan? nos separamos y se supone que la misión la debíamos hacer juntos- explica el muchacho, al parecer no desea acercarse a entregar el contenido sin Sakura presente -Kakashi sensei, ¿Puede cuidar la caja un rato mientras busco a Sakura-chan?

Kakashi asiente y se sienta en una banca cercana, con la caja a un costado, mientras Naruto se aleja para buscar a su compañera. Katt aprovecha la oportunidad, estaba segura de que Kakashi iba a desaparecerse en cuanto avanzaran un par de metros más, pero gracias a Naruto podía tenerlo a su disposición.

-¿Qué son?- pregunta la pelirroja viendo el contenido de la caja: unas pequeñas botellas con un gas oscuro en su interior. 

-Les dicen poción de amor- responde Kakashi mientras abre su libro.

Katt agarra una botella y la observa sorprendida "¿Poción de amor...esas cosas existen acá?" piensa un tanto divertida, dándole una mirada al jonin que está sentado a su lado "Bueno se lo merece por ponerse lindo solo cuando quiere llevarme a algún sitio, además ¿qué tan malo puede ser?"

-Kakashi…- llama ella para conseguir su atención, pero no consigue que se distraiga de su lectura -¿Ya me vas a decir sobre qué es tu libro?- pregunta acercándose bastante a él para ver el libro mientras trata de aflojar ligeramente el corcho que cubre la botellita.

-Ya te dije- responde sonriéndole a la vez que cierra el libro -Sólo para Chunin o...- trata de añadir, pero la frase es interrumpida por el gas que sale a presión y rodea su rostro.

"Ese gas sí que estaba comprimido" se dice a si misma al ver la velocidad con que salió expedido "¿Cómo funcionará? mejor me aseguro que me vea" piensa divertida, no muy segura si realmente cree en que vaya a haber un resultado.

Cuando el humo se dispersa, Kakashi se mantiene observando a Katt directamente a los ojos. La pelirroja se preocupa cuando este no dice ninguna palabra, e incluso se le ve más quieto que de costumbre.

-¿Kakashi? ¿Estás bien?- pregunta preocupada "Maldición, ojala no le haya pasado nada serio" piensa un tanto alterada -No debía haber hecho eso, mejor le aviso a Tsunade- añade, dispuesta a correr hasta donde la Hokage. Pero al momento de ponerse de pie y dar un paso, Kakashi también se levanta y la sostiene por la cintura, acercándola hacia él -¿Kakashi?- pregunta extrañada, aunque ligeramente aliviada al ver que al menos puede moverse. Antes de que pudiera tratar de averiguar qué le ocurría Kakashi acerca su rostro y le da un beso, aunque aún con la máscara puesta. Casi de forma inmediata la mano que tenía sobre su cintura comienza a descender lentamente.

"Esto es mi culpa. Poción de amor… ¡que idiota que soy! no existe tal cosa, incluso los jutsus no salen por arte de magia sino de energía. Esta poción debe alterar alguna cosa química del cuerpo y por eso el nombre, y yo pensando en una poción de amor a lo cuento de hadas. Pero ahora tengo que ver que hago con él, primero lo primero, me lo tengo que quitar de encima" piensa completamente alterada al ver como todo se salió de control.

-Kakashi- interrumpe, separándose lo más que puede -¿Por qué no vas a tu casa?

-¿Y por qué habría de ir si tú estás aquí?- replica él de forma inmediata, volviendo a intentar acercarla.

-Porque… porque yo en un rato voy a darte el alcance, así te doy tiempo de que arregles- explica un tanto nerviosa.

-No te demores- dice, aceptando la propuesta, antes de desaparecer en una pequeña nube de humo.

-¿En qué lío me metí ahora?- se pregunta, indecisa sobre qué hacer. Podría decirle a Tsunade, pero eso obviamente le traería problemas -Mejor voy a averiguar qué rayos le pasa a alguien que cae con una poción de amor, con suerte lo puedo solucionar y rogarle a Kakashi que no diga nada.

El único lugar que se le ocurre para conseguir información es la biblioteca. Tras casi una hora tratando de encontrar la sección adecuada, consigue un libro en el que mencionan de forma sencilla los efectos, causas y duración. Como había pensado, se trataba de una alteración química, que en promedio solía durar unos tres días, aunque ese periodo podía extenderse más dependiendo del organismo de la persona afectada. La mala noticia es que por su misma naturaleza el efecto no tenía exclusividad con una persona en especial, sino con cualquier persona del sexo opuesto que el afectado tuviera al frente.

-¡Ah!- grita sin creer lo que estaba leyendo -Eso quiere decir que no va a estar así de cariñoso sólo conmigo; sino con cualquier mujer que se le cruce- añade visiblemente preocupada, ella tontamente le había dicho que se fuera a su casa. Sin pensarlo demasiado, la pelirroja abandona la biblioteca y corre hacia la casa de Kakashi, rogando que no se haya cruzado con ninguna mujer en el camino.

Katt llega rápidamente al departamento de Kakashi. Al momento de tocar la puerta, esta se abre de inmediato a diferencia de lo usual y Kakashi la jala hacia el interior. El jonin no tiene puesto el característico chaleco verde ni sus guantes, aunque la pelirroja no le presta demasiada atención, más bien observa con detenimiento el pequeño departamento, tratando de ver si hay alguna mujer.

-¿Buscas algo?- pregunta Kakashi en un tono juguetón -Porque yo estoy aquí a tu lado.

-No, no busco nada- responde de inmediato, aliviada al no encontrar a nadie y recién notando a más detalle a Kakashi.

-Ven- pide él, llevándola al único sillón y sentándose muy cerca de ella.

"Ahora que lo pienso estoy al lado de un tipo que esta con las hormonas volando… Oh, bueno, no es que no me guste, al contrario, me gusta mucho" piensa, examinando un poco su situación "Eso aire de misterioso y la actitud despreocupada lo hacen adorable… sin contar que sin máscara es muy atractivo" continúa, recordando la misión en la que vio su rostro.

-¿Pensativa?- habla él, atrayéndola aún más cerca.

-No- responde dejándose jalar hasta quedar sentada sobre él -No voy a besar una máscara- comenta en un tono risueño cuando él la acerca a su rostro.

-Me parece lógico- acepta él, bajando la máscara y permitiendo que la pelirroja vea el mismo rostro que logró ver previamente durante la misión.

-No pensé que te la ibas a quitar- dice sumamente sorprendida.

-Bueno, dijiste que no ibas a besar una máscara- explica Kakashi antes de acercar su rostro para besarla.

Por un momento Katt se deja llevar, Kakashi le gustaba bastante, pero momentos después su conciencia le recuerda que el hombre está bajo efectos de una de las 'pociones de amor' "No es que no quiera, pero me va a asesinar si es que dejo que esto pase con él bajo efecto de ese gas… además tampoco quiero que sea así"

-Kakashi- dice ella, consiguiendo separarlo un poco y captando su atención -¿Me traes algo de tomar?- pregunta, consiguiendo que el shinobi se ponga de pie y vaya a la cocina por unos instantes -Gracias- añade cuando Kakashi regresa, casi de inmediato, con un vaso y trata de acercarse nuevamente -¿Y… tú tienes mascotas?- pregunta sonriendo nerviosamente, tratando de impedir que se acerque demasiado "Que horror, cómo se supone que lo distraiga por tres días ¿Y si hay misión?"

-No son exactamente mascotas- responde Kakashi para sorpresa de Katt.

-¿Cómo es eso, puedo verlos?- cuestiona con curiosidad y algo de alivio al ver que al menos eso lo distrajo.

-Sí, supongo- contesta él. Casi de inmediato muerde ligeramente uno de sus dedos y realiza velozmente una secuencia de handseals, provocando la aparición de ocho canes de distintos tamaños y colores. 

-¡Que lindos!- exclama de inmediato al verlos, arrodillándose en el suelo frente a ellos para poder verlos mejor y olvidándose del problema en el que estaba metida. 

-Kakashi- dice el más pequeño de los perros que esta sobre la cabeza del más grande -¿Por qué estas sin mascara?… ¿Quién es ella?

-¡Ah! el… ¿Pug? habla- exclama muy sorprendida.

-Bueno tu también hablas y no lo estoy gritando- comenta mirándola con interés -¿Quién eres?

-Me llamo Katt- contesta de inmediato con una gran sonrisa -¿Por qué puedes hablar, todos hablan?- pregunta emocionada mirando a los otros perros.

-No hablemos de eso ahora…- interrumpe Kakashi, rodeándola con sus brazos por la espalda.

-Kakashi, estas actuando extraño…- comenta Pakkun ante la escena.

-Sí, mejor lo sujetan o algo- pide la pelirroja.

-Chicos a él- indica Pakkun. Los ocho perros se lanzan sobre el jonin; apresándolo contra el suelo, soltando a Katt en el proceso.

"Listo, problema resuelto, ya tengo ayuda" piensa triunfante, pero antes de que Katt pudiera terminar de pensar, los perros desaparecen.

-¿Qué pasó con los perritos?- pregunta ella preocupada.

-Son mis invocaciones, los devolví al lugar de donde vienen- responde Kakashi levantándose.

Katt ríe de forma nerviosa; no está muy segura de qué hacer. Kakashi le gusta muchísimo, pero ella no tenía en mente una situación tan incómoda cuando le lanzó la poción, incluso se da cuenta de que aunque la poción fuera permanente tampoco quisiera que él se enamorara de esa manera de ella. 

-Te vez tensa- interviene el jonin sujetándola de la mano -Ven- añade, avanzando hacia la habitación.

-No lo sé- comenta ella, al ver la habitación "No puedo creer que vaya a rechazar esto…"

-Recuéstate, te voy a dar un masaje- explica Kakashi tranquilamente.

-Bueno…- accede Katt, un tanto insegura, pero consciente de que él parecía un poco más calmado. Se recuesta boca abajo con cautela y nota que la cama es amplia, a diferencia del resto de las cosas de la casa "¿Le gustaran las camas grandes o la tendrá porque tiende a tener compañía?"

Kakashi se sienta al costado de ella y empieza a masajear su espalda. Katt se relaja de inmediato, la sensación es cómoda y realmente estaba bastante tensa. Pero gruñe ligeramente cuando siente que Kakashi está tratando de retirar la ropa de su torso.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunta Katt, por el momento sin tratar de detenerlo, al parecer no planea quitarle todo.

-Es mejor si toco tu piel- explica de forma natural, retirando la ropa. Kakashi se detiene cuando tiene una visión casi sin interrupciones de la espalda de la pelirroja -¿Y esto?- pregunta, reiniciando el masaje.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunta Katt, volviéndose a relajar.

-El tatuaje, ¿es un tatuaje no?- cuestiona Kakashi, por un momento Katt podría jurar que el tono de voz cambió a uno un poco más serio.

-¡Ah! eso- ríe ella ligeramente -Lo tengo varios años y lo pienso como parte de mí, y sí, es un tatuaje ¿Qué otra cosa va a ser?- contesta, sintiendo como Kakashi empieza a recorrer con sus manos el largo tatuaje de color negro.

-Es bastante grande… nunca lo había notado- comenta él, al parecer muy concentrado.

-No me miras lo suficiente- replica sonriente ella antes de negar ligeramente -No había forma de que lo notaras, a pesar de ser tan grande no está en un lugar que lo hayas podido ver con facilidad- Kakashi recorre con curiosidad el tatuaje, subiendo hasta llegar al cuello y perdiéndose entre los cabellos rojos de ella -Empieza en la parte más alta de mi cráneo y baja por la espalda - explica ella -Un poco más abajo de la cintura va hacia la derecha y se divide en dos, una parte llega hasta mí ombligo y la otra baja por la pierna- explica, recordando un poco el diseño - Si tienes suerte otro día te muestro dónde acaba la parte que baja por la pierna, aunque no baja demasiado.

-¿Cuándo te hiciste esto?- pregunta él, parece realmente interesado.

-Cuando tenía unos catorce- responde riendo ligeramente -Mí abuela casi me asesina cuando se enteró; casi se muere al ver el tamaño. Por suerte mis papás no lo vieron como algo malo, está ahí como una forma de expresión, no sólo lo hice porque se veía bien- explica Katt

-¿Y qué expresa?- pregunta Kakashi retomando los masajes y dejando el tatuaje.

-Desde chica me interesaron las artes marciales y no sólo por poder pegarle a la gente y estar en forma, también tiene un contexto espiritual y busqué adentrarme un poco a eso, pese a que no era necesario. El tatuaje recorre y marca los puntos dónde se encuentran los siete chakras según la parte religiosa de las artes marciales que estudié- explica ella de forma sencilla, disfrutando el masaje.

-Pensé que no sabias nada sobre chakra- comenta Kakashi con interés.

-Pues no del chakra como lo usan ustedes. En mí mundo fuera de meditación y alguna cosa extraña que algún monje muy centrado logre hacer… lo del chakra podría decirse que es más como puntos de meditación y de fluidez de energía, no de carga para crear elementos como ataques- dice de forma risueña.

-Bueno- interrumpe Kakashi recostándose a su lado -Veo que ya estás más relajada.

-Sí- murmulla nuevamente tensa al ver que está con él en una cama.

-Creo que ya hablamos mucho ¿No?- dice Kakashi colocando una de sus manos en la cintura de Katt -Tal vez me muestres hoy donde termina ese tatuaje.

-Hoy no- interrumpe Katt mirando a Kakashi "¡Piensa!, no quiero que esté bajo la influencia de ese gas si es que vamos a hacer algo"

-¿Por qué no?- pregunta él aún sin alejarse.

-Porque… en Irlanda acostumbramos que cada vez que estamos por primera vez con una persona debe ser en luna llena- se escusa sin pensarlo demasiado, dándose cuenta de la tontería que había dicho luego de haberla soltado.

-Entonces hasta luna llena será- acepta él sin reclamar, para sorpresa de Katt, a la vez que la cubre con una colcha y se acomoda para dormir a su lado. Momentos antes de que Kakashi cerrara los ojos un pergamino aparece en su habitación y tras leerlo le anuncia que tienen una misión al día siguiente.

"No puedo creer que me creyera; que suerte que tengo" piensa acurrucada a su lado, ignorando las manos de Kakashi que están en zonas en las que normalmente estaría golpeando al dueño de estas "Que cálido, dormir con él así está bien. Luego ya veré si llegamos a más cuando se le pase el efecto"

x x

El sonido de los pájaros anuncia la mañana, pero Katt se encuentra demasiado cómoda al lado de Kakashi como para querer levantarse "Me quedé dormida, por suerte él también" piensa, recordando que tenía que sobrevivir dos días más para que el efecto acabara "¡No! ayer llegó un pergamino y tenemos misión… esto es malo, no puede ir así a una misión. Tengo que hablar con Tsunade para que le prepare un antídoto o lo encierre" Katt observa a Kakashi y nota como la mañana avanza y el jonin no se levanta "Esto explica porque llega tarde…"

-Kakashi- llama la pelirroja, moviéndolo ligeramente, para despertarlo.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué sucede?- responde Kakashi medio dormido.

-Tenemos misión, voy a ir a mi casa a cambiarme- anuncia Katt moviendo los brazos de Kakashi para liberarse.

-No, quédate- pide él sujetándola más fuerte.

-Tenemos misión y yo quiero cambiarme y darme un baño- insiste la pelirroja, tratando de forzar su salida.

-Báñate aquí y… no te cambies, igual te vas a ensuciar- replica Kakashi.

-¡No! Si tuviera ropa me alistaría acá, pero como no tengo… me voy- explica, logrando soltarse de los brazos de Kakashi y poniéndose de pie de inmediato.

-Quédate- insiste Kakashi, pero desde la cama aún medio dormido mientras estira un brazo para alcanzar a Katt. La pelirroja va a la cocina y prepara algo sencillo.

-Nos vemos en un rato, te dejé desayuno en la mesa, así no pierdes el tiempo haciéndolo y… ve de frente a buscarnos, no pasees ni nada- indica Katt recordando que él no debe de ver otras mujeres "Dios… Tsunade, con las hormonas hasta arriba no hay duda que se le va a lanzar encima… tengo que arreglar eso"

Katt se alista velozmente al llegar a su casa, no está segura de si Kakashi llegará para la misión, pero si se quedaba jamás iba a conseguir que salir de ese departamento a tiempo. En el lugar de reunión, Kami y Panza esperan, la observan con curiosidad cuando notan lo impaciente que parece estar ante el usual retraso del jonin.

-Hola- saluda alegremente el jonin, apareciendo en una nube de humo, y abrazando a Katt.

-¿Quieres matarme de un susto?- le recrimina ella.

-Voy a ver qué misión se nos ha asignado, esperen aquí- indica Kakashi, pero Katt lo detiene agarrándolo de las manos.

-No… yo voy a ver cuál es la misión- pide Katt, ante la curiosidad de los otros miembros del equipo, lo último que quiere es que vea a Tsunade.

-Pero yo soy el jonin- dice Kakashi acercándosele.

-Y yo la genin… y quiero ir por la misión para ver un poco lo que hacen los jonin.

-Entonces ven conmigo.

-No, así no aprendo, mejor voy sola- insiste ella, un tanto desesperada hasta que logra hacer que Kakashi acceda -Me tienes que soltar primero- agrega ella tratando de soltar su mano ante la mirada de Kami y Panza.

Cuando logra soltarse de Kakashi, Katt se dirige a donde Tsunade. En el camino observa la banca en la que comenzó todo el lio y nota con horror que la caja sigue ahí. Tanto ella como Kakashi se olvidaron. Al acercarse para recogerla nota que faltan dos pociones y no una "¡No!" Maldita sea ¿Hasta dónde fue Naruto para buscar a Sakura? Kakashi debía cuidarlas pero se fue conmigo y ahora falta otra… qué clase de persona usaría una poción de amor… aparte de mi claro" piensa sumamente preocupada.

-¡Tsunade!- grita Katt entrando sin tocar a la oficina de la quinta.

-Katt… ¿Dónde está Kakashi?- cuestiona la aludida.

-Afuera… - responde Katt, pero antes de poder explicar por qué vino ella Tsunade la interrumpe.

-Esto ya es el colmo, llega tarde y ahora ni quiere subir las escaleras para recoger información de la misión- se queja la Hokage mientras que Shizune simplemente sonríe.

-No, yo le dije para venir, es que quería hablar contigo y de paso darte esto que lo encontré abajo- explica, entregándole la caja a Shizune.

-Tsunade-sama son las pociones de amor, pero faltan una- señala Shizune bastante más calmada de lo que Katt pensó que estaría al enterarse de la ausencia de una poción.

-Shizune… faltan dos- corrige la pelirroja "Que extraño, Shizune es más observadora"

-¿Cómo?- pregunta la asistente de la quinta antes de mirar con atención la caja -¡Es cierto faltan dos!- exclama la kunoichi, ahora visiblemente alterada.

-¿Dos?- cuestiona la quinta extrañada.

-Que importa cuántas faltan- se queja la pelirroja -Es que… yo use una con Kakashi- explica, sonrojándose un poco ante la mirada de las dos mujeres -Pero ni idea que fue de la otra, Kakashi debía cuidarlas, pero se fue conmigo.

-¿Sólo usaste una, segura que no dos?- pregunta de forma insistente Shizune.

-Sí… y qué importa cuántas fueron, tengo un problema con Kakashi, no tenía idea cómo funcionaba la poción, pensé que era algo más romántico- comenta preocupada.

-No te preocupes, toma- indica Tsunade pasándole a Katt un sobre -Esa es la misión, ahí está lo que necesitan saber.

-¿Pero y Kakashi?- se queja Katt, visiblemente preocupada.

-No te preocupes ve con él… ya vamos a hacer un antídoto- interviene Shizune, intercambiando miradas con la Hokage.

Katt sale de la oficina, revisando el sobre y piensa en lo poco que pareció importarles el estado de Kakashi "Entiendo que haya alguien más que pueda estar así pero… deberían remediar el problema que al menos saben dónde está. Parecían más preocupadas por la desaparición de dos botellas que por el estado en que está Kakashi"

Al volver con su equipo explica la misión: Un noble ha perdido un anillo dentro de su casa y es incapaz de encontrarlo por su cuenta. Kakashi asiente e indica que deben de equiparse adecuadamente. Kami y Panza van a conseguir algunos imanes y cables para poder revisar lugares de difícil acceso. Pero Katt se queda con Kakashi cuando este la separa de los niños y la lleva hasta una pequeña calle sin tránsito aledaña.

-¿Y nosotros que hacemos aquí?- cuestiona ella.

-Estar juntos sin Kami ni Panza- dice tranquilamente acercándosele y con intención de bajarse la máscara.

"Y ahí va de nuevo" piensa Katt "Aunque es mi problema, yo me lo busqué"

Los dos genins terminan sus compras con mucha velocidad y regresan de inmediato, por lo que los avances de Kakashi quedan cortados. Katt aprovecha para alejarse un poco del jonin y juntarse con su equipo. Al ver a los dos adultos regresar juntos los pequeños cruzan miradas curiosas.

-Vamos- indica Kakashi -Aunque esta vez quiero que ustedes dos- dice dirigiéndose a Kami y Panza -Vayan adelante, nosotros los seguimos.

Los cuatro se dirigen a la casa del noble, que se encuentra en las afueras de Konoha, a un par de horas de distancia. En el camino Katt puede sentir la mirada de Kakashi sobre ella "Se fue al final… como si no supiera que está mirando, mejor les hubiera explicado a Kami y Panza que lo hacía por la vista" dice para sus adentros hasta que el sonido de algo parecido a su nombre, en una voz que no escuchaba por unos días, llama su atención.

-¡Kattie!- Se ve a Guy acercándose velozmente por los árboles, al parecer estaba regresando a Konoha.

-Guy…- murmura Katt, yendo más lento para estar más cerca de Kakashi.

-¡Oh Kattie! Estas yendo de misión junto con mi eterno rival- exclama Guy al ver la situación, antes de observar a Kakashi y acercarse a Katt -Ven Kattie- pide Guy con la intención de abrazar a Katt. La pelirroja frena en seco sobre una rama y salta hacia donde Kakashi que se detiene junto a ella.

-¿Sucede algo Guy?- pregunta Kakashi.

-Kakashi, mi eterno rival, no dejaré que me ganes en esta competencia por el amor de Kattie- explica Guy señalando a Kakashi mientras hace una de sus poses extrañas.

Kakashi sonríe debajo de su máscara, Katt se mantiene atenta con los movimientos de Guy, consciente de que si la sujeta no iba a poder soltarse por horas. Pero unas ligeras caricias en donde su espalda cambia de nombre provocan que dirija su atención hacia Kakashi.

-¡Kakashi mi rival, deja a Kattie!- exclama Guy al darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. 

Antes de que la bestia verde pudiera acercarse, Kakashi se coloca frente a Katt dándole la espalda a Guy. Con rapidez retira su máscara y le da un largo y apasionado beso a Katt. La pelirroja no trata de detenerlo, al contrario, lo rodea con sus brazos.

-¡No!- Se puede oír gritar a Guy mientras se agarra la cabeza. Mientras tanto, Kakashi corta el beso y vuelve a acomodar su máscara.

-Ya tenemos que irnos- indica Kakashi sujetando a Katt de la mano y avanzando nuevamente -Kami, Panza, sigan- añade, mirando a ambos niños que se habían detenido cuando Katt saltó hacia Kakashi.

-Eso fue cruel- comenta Katt, sintiéndose un poco culpable. Guy se quedó quieto en la posición donde había estado gritando.

-Bueno, ya no te va a molestar… además no me detuviste- aclara Kakashi sonriente.

-Ese no es el punto.

-Va a estar bien- asegura él.

En casa del noble, el grupo se divide en dos por órdenes del jonin: Kami y Panza buscan en el primer piso y Katt con Kakashi en el segundo. La casa se encuentra vacía por lo que la labor es más sencilla. La pelirroja busca el anillo debajo de los muebles y en lugares pequeños, mientras Kakashi le sugiere que deberían buscar juntos en las habitaciones.

-Muy gracioso- responde ella ante la invitación, decidiendo que era mejor separarse de él para buscar -Esto no es tan malo, falta como día y medio…- murmura Katt, luego de unos minutos de estar tranquila sin que Kakashi la siguiera. Revisando, nota algo que parece ser un IPod, sólo que con unas llaves sujetas -¿Y esto?- Pero antes de que Katt pudiera agarrarlo, se abre la puerta de un armario cercano y unos brazos la jalan hacía el interior, antes de que gritar o comenzar a forcejear nota que es Kakashi.

-No me sentiste, deberías mejorar eso- opina él sonriente.

-Y yo que me iba a esperar que alguien me jalara a un ropero- se queja como respuesta.

-Eres una kunoichi, debes estar preparada siempre.

"Claro… Preparado siempre. Tal vez después me expliques cómo fue que te cayó el gas encima" replica mentalmente. 

-Kakashi-sensei, Katt- se escucha llamar a Kami.

-Nos buscan- dice Katt, acomodándose un poco e impidiendo que Kakashi bajara su máscara para poder salir del armario. 

Kami y Panza encontraron el anillo en la cañería de uno de los baños y consiguieron sacarlo con ayuda de unos cables y un imán. Con la misión resuelta el grupo retorna a Konoha en la misma distribución en la que fueron a la misión. En la villa, Kami y Panza se retiran a sus casas y Katt trata de ir a entregar el informe, pero Kakashi no se lo permite, por lo que se queda esperando por un largo rato considerando el tipo de misión que realizaron. Katt esperaba escuchar los gritos de la quinta o incluso Shizune cuando Kakashi entrara a la oficina, pero nada de eso ocurrió.

-¿Acabaste?- pregunta Katt algo extrañada cuando lo ve salir leyendo su libro.

-¿Ah?- articula Kakashi levantando la mirada ligeramente -Si, ya le di el informe.

-Oh- Nota que Kakashi ya no parece mostrar interés por ella.

-¿Sucede algo?

-No, estoy perfectamente bien- se apresura a responder.

-Nos vemos- se despide Kakashi mientras se va caminando lentamente con la mirada clavada en su libro.

-Tsunade debe haberle dado algo y no parece recordar nada, eso es bueno. Aunque… ¡Quiero que este de nuevo cariñoso!- comenta, ligeramente triste.

-¡Katt-neechan!- exclama Naruto de forma nerviosa al casi chocarse con ella de improvisto -¿Qué haces acá?

-Acabo de regresar de una misión- responde Katt, mientras ve a Naruto que parece estar buscando algo como loco -Si estas buscando la caja se la di a Tsunade hoy en la mañana, la dejaste aquí tirada toda la noche ¿Tanto te demoraste en encontrar a Sakura?

-¿Ya se la diste?- cuestiona un tanto nervioso -Es que Sakura se fue lejos, bueno me voy- añade de forma cortante y nerviosa antes de alejarse velozmente.

-Ese niño se trae algo entre manos- opina la pelirroja mientras lo observa alejarse. Katt decide seguir a Naruto, con Kakashi curado y sin ninguna misión, disponía del tiempo y le daba mucha curiosidad la actitud del rubio.

x x

El edificio donde reside el alumno de Kakashi no se encuentra en la mejor de las condiciones, por lo que Katt no tuvo muchos problemas para subirlo como si se tratara de una montaña. Colgada con dificultad de una de las ventanas del departamento de Naruto, maldiciendo por la estructura medio redondeada de las paredes, Katt logra acomodarse lo suficientemente bien como para poder dedicarse a observar.

La escena que observa casi logra que se suelte, pero reacciona a tiempo para sujetarse fuertemente un par de metros más abajo. "¿Esa era Sakura?" se pregunta mientras da un salto para llegar al suelo. Por unos instantes vio a la kunoichi de cabello rosa dándole un beso a Naruto. Lo extraño de la situación era que el rubio parecía estar un poco reacio y Sakura demasiado cariñosa "¿Naruto se habrá atrevido? se supone que faltaba otra poción" 

Katt espera oculta, no cree que ninguno de los genins pase a algo mayor y necesita asegurarse de que realmente se trate de la poción y no de un arrebato hormonal. Ya en la noche, tras un par de horas de espera, Naruto sale de su departamento junto con Sakura. La actitud melosa de la muchacha y la incomodidad del rubio son suficientes para que Katt se sienta suficientemente segura de que se trata de una poción.

Con cuidado los sigue hasta que entran a un callejón, tratando de evitar las calles concurridas de la villa "Si alguien los ve… pobre Sakura. Lo mejor sería llevarla con Tsunade para que le de lo mismo que a Kakashi" piensa, dejando de seguirlos de forma cautelosa y acercándose a ellos.

-¡Katt nee-chan!- exclama el rubio al verla, tratando de separarse de Sakura sin mucho éxito.

-Naruto, ¿Qué haces aquí con Sakura?- pregunta ella, a pesar de que está segura no quiere andar haciendo acusaciones que podrían ser falsas.

-Estábamos paseando- se apresura a responder.

-En serio… ¿Y desde cuando son novios?- insiste Katt, viendo como Naruto se sonroja un poco sin saber qué responder.

-¡Naruto-kun!- reclama la joven kunoichi de cabellos rosas al ver que no tiene la atención del muchacho.

-¿Usaste la poción en ella no?- pregunta Katt, ya lo suficientemente segura.

-Poción… ¿Qué poción?- contesta de forma nerviosa.

-Le va a durar tres días.

-¿Tres días?- repite preocupado y posando la mirada en Sakura.

-Es mejor que la lleves donde Tsunade para que le administre el antídoto que le dio a Kakashi- explica, pero se detiene antes de seguir hablando al darse cuenta que se delató.

-¡Ah!, Katt-neechan ¿Tú le diste una a Kakashi-sensei?- exclama sorprendido.

-Bueno sí. No me pude contener cuando me explicó qué eran. Pero es distinto, Kakashi y yo somos adultos y… eso no es excusa al contrario, un adulto no debería hacer eso, pero al menos si algo pasa no sería tan malo- trata de explicarse.

-Eso no es el punto- reclama el joven shinobi manteniendo a Sakura no tan pegada a él -Esto es tú culpa, dattebayo.

-Mía ¿Por qué?

-Me demoré en encontrar a Sakura-chan y se hizo tarde. Como Kakashi sensei estaba cuidando la caja… me fui a descansar, pensé que la habría entregado- explica el rubio -En la madrugada Sakura fue a mí casa, ella me seguía buscando, y estaba muy enojada, pero como era tarde no buscamos a Kakashi sensei o a la abuela Tsunade. En la mañana fuimos a reportarnos y vimos la caja, Sakura se dio cuenta de que faltaba una poción y comenzó a gritarme y…

-¿Le echaste una poción para ver si se callaba?- completa Katt.

-Si no hubiera faltado una, no lo hubiera hecho ¡Dattebayo!- replica el joven de inmediato.

-¡Ni creas que me vas a echar la culpa de esto!- señala Katt mirando a Naruto -Aunque faltara una no era razón para desaparecer otra ¿Y si hubiera sido veneno?

-No, yo sabía que era…

-¿¡Sabias que era y se lo lanzaste!?- pregunta sorprendida antes de tratar de calmarse -Bueno, mira, ya no importa. Ve donde Tsunade y dile que al recoger la caja, Sakura tomó una de las botellas y se le resbaló… o algo similar- indica viendo como Naruto asiente ligeramente y se va en compañía de Sakura.

"Luego veré que si la haya llevado" piensa, si no fuera porque la acción de Naruto podría rebotarle encima ella misma llevaría a Sakura "¿Ahora, en que estaba yo? Triste por Kakashi… tengo que encontrar una forma de acercarme más a él. Aunque ahora que lo pienso jamás lo he visto con nadie, no parece del tipo que le guste salir" medita regresando a su casa a descansar. 

Al día siguiente, muy temprano, Katt va a la casa de Naruto para cerciorarse de que haya llevado a Sakura donde Tsunade. Cuando el rubio la ve se sorprende un poco, pero le dice que si llevó a su compañera de equipo. Tranquila al escucharlo, Katt decide quedarse un rato con el rubio.

-Naruto, este lugar huele extraño- comenta ella tras unos minutos. No parece estar muy desordenado, pero tiene un olor curioso en el habiente. Tras unos instantes Katt nota algo que le llama la atención y que por las circunstancias no se percató antes -¿Vives solo?

-Sí- asiente el muchacho.

"Pobre, no pensé que viviera solo, qué edad tiene ¿13? a esa edad me dejaban sola en el día y cuando fui un poco mayor algunas noches, pero Naruto vive solo…" medita, recordando un poco su vida.

-No está Sakura- interviene el rubio al verla un poco pensativa.

-Sí, puedo ver eso…- asiente Katt mirando el departamento -Abre una ventana para que salga ese olor… y saca lo que lo produce también- sugiere antes de despedirse.

-Es que estaba en misión y no había limpiado- responde él un poco sonriente.

Al dejar a Naruto, Katt decide que lo mejor era asegurarse de que Sakura estuviera bien, a pesar de que le dijo al rubio que no la culpara por lo ocurrido, era consciente de que el detonante de la situación fue ella. No quería preguntarle a Naruto dónde vivía la muchacha, posiblemente trataría de ir con ella, por lo que decide ir a la academia en busca de Iruka. El hombre fue su sensei y debía de saber. 

Luego de una rápida visita a Iruka, Katt consigue la dirección y conoce a la madre de Sakura; una mujer de cabello largo y rosa como el de su hija. La madre de Sakura le explica que su hija no estaba en casa y que llevaba unos días quedándose donde Ino, algo que parece alegrarla mucho.

-Es bueno que sean amigas de nuevo. Me puse tan triste cuando me entere que estaban peleándose por el niño Uchiha- comenta la mujer con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Uchiha? ¿Sasuke?- cuestiona Katt al escuchar el apellido.

-Sí, ese mismo, un niño muy callado… Aunque con lo que ocurrió. Bueno, mejor no hablar de eso- se apresura a decir la mujer -Debe de estar donde Ino, si tuviera misión hubiera venido por sus cosas, puedes buscarla ahí- añade de inmediato, indicándole la dirección de la florería Yamanaka.

Al llegar a la florería Katt duda un poco en ingresar; su relación con Ino no era de las mejores y tampoco era el mejor lugar para preguntarle a Sakura sobre su estado. Pero pese a todo decide animarse, el olor que sale del negocio es agradable y desde el exterior puede notar algunas flores muy bonitas que llaman su atención "Que flores tan bonitas… algunas no las había visto ni en fotos" piensa mientras ingresa a la tienda.

-Ino- llama la pelirroja al ver a la muchacha leyendo animadamente mientras atendía el negocio de su familia. 

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Vas a comprar algo?- pregunta la muchacha visiblemente sorprendida ante la llegada de Katt.

-No, quería hablar con Sakura.

-¿Y por qué la buscas aquí?- cuestiona la kunoichi más joven de forma un tanto brusca -Búscala en su casa.

-¿Pero no se está quedando contigo?- replica un tanto confundida Katt.

-No ¿Quién te dijo eso?- pregunta Ino, ahora en un tono más normal, parece extrañada de que alguien busque a Sakura con ella.

-Su…- Katt no termina de decir quién se lo dijo -Mejor me voy yendo, perdón por el malentendido- se apresura a agregar, dejando a Ino con la palabra en la boca -Ese Naruto… más le vale que la haya ocultado- masculla mientras se dirige a buscar a Naruto.

En el camino escucha el nombre de Sakura, por lo que se detiene; pero cuando va a investigar se encuentra con la muchacha en compañía de Lee. El joven estudiante de Guy parece encontrarse en una situación un tanto incómoda, tratando de mantener a Sakura alejada de él.

-Lee-kun- llama Sakura en un tono juguetón mientras se acerca y trata de besarlo. 

Katt se acerca de inmediato, colocándose detrás de Sakura, y le da un golpe debajo de la nuca dejándola inconsciente.

-¿Katherine-sama?- cuestiona el muchacho, confundido y un tanto avergonzado.

-Perdón Lee, pero Sakura no se siente muy bien, tengo que llevarla con Tsunade- explica Katt mientras carga a Sakura y se aleja "Ahora cómo hago para no acusar a Naruto y conseguir que le den ese antídoto, que dos días más así, quien sabe lo que Sakura haga" piensa, tratando de descifrar qué pudo haber ocurrido, no está segura si Naruto nunca la llevó o si el rubio tontamente la dejó en la oficina de Tsunade y se fue sin explicar la situación.

Al ver a su alumna inconsciente, la quinta parece extrañarse, tanto ella como Shizune no entienden cómo es que Sakura terminó en ese estado. La asistente de la Hokage la revisa velozmente y comienza un ligero tratamiento con chakra para despertarla. Tsunade continúa extrañada y le comenta a Katt que Sakura había perdido ya dos de las clases especiales que le estaba impartiendo. 

Casi de inmediato la kunoichi de cabellos rosa abre los ojos. Shizune termina de revisarla, parece un tanto preocupada y explica que alguien golpeó a Sakura dejándola inconsciente. La joven aprendiz de médico ninja insiste en que se siente bien y que puede ir sola al hospital para que le hagan una revisión completa. Al ver esto Katt no logra contenerse más, al estar rodeada de mujeres Sakura actúa de forma normal y no hay forma de delatar que está bajo efectos de la poción de amor. 

-Tsunade, dale la cosa que le diste a Kakashi, que creo que alguien le lanzó una de esas pociones- interviene Katt antes de que Sakura logre salir por la puerta.

-¿Cómo? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Sakura está extraña, creo que a ella le tiraron la otra botella que faltaba de las pociones- explica la pelirroja ya resignada a no poder escapar de asunto.

-Sí…- susurra la quinta un poco espantada al escucharla -Se nos acabó el antídoto- añade ligeramente nerviosa -¡Shizune!

-Sí, Tsunade-sama- asiente de inmediato la otra mujer, buscando desesperadamente un libro.

Tsunade decide que lo mejor es que ellas se queden junto con Sakura, por lo que le pide a la pelirroja que las deje solas "¿Qué tan difícil puede ser encontrar un libro que acaban de usar?" piensa Katt al alejarse de la oficina.

Esa noche, cuando regresa de comer tras haberse encontrado con Iruka, ve a Naruto caminando en compañía de Sakura. Por un instante Katt casi reacciona a separarlos, pero nota que simplemente están caminando juntos por lo que se contiene. 

Unos metros detrás y avanzando de manera más cautelosa, están Ino y Kiba. Al parecer ellos estaban siguiendo a los alumnos de Kakashi y por la actitud de la pareja es ella la que los está dirigiendo.

-Me había olvidado que hablé con Ino, debe haber sospechado algo. Y Kiba, asumo que Ino le pidió que los encontrara- Katt regresa la mirada a la primera pareja y nota con alivio que siguen andando juntos y conversando -Asumo que ya está bien… me alegro- susurra -Pero para asegurarme mejor hablo con Naruto- añade, dirigiéndose a la casa del rubio a esperarlo.

-¿Katt-Neechan? ¿Qué haces acá?- pregunta el Naruto cuando llega a su casa una hora después y ve a la pelirroja esperando en la entrada.

-Quería asegurarme que todo esté bien, te vi con Sakura- explica ella tranquilamente.

-Sakura-chan está bien. Aunque se acuerda algo, pero no está muy segura de porque actuó de esa forma- responde el rubio un tanto avergonzado, al parecer consciente de que dejarla donde la Hokage sin asegurarse de que la curaran no dio buenos resultados.

-¿Se acuerda?- pregunta un tanto espantada, si ella se acuerda quiere decir que Kakashi también.

-Un poco, pero es borroso- admite el rubio -Bueno, tengo que alistarme, tengo que irme- comenta de forma energética el muchacho mientras abre su puerta.

-¿Te vas a ir?- pregunta Katt siguiendo a Naruto dentro de su departamento, normalmente el muchacho anunciaba que tenía misiones, no que se iba.

-Sí, me voy con el ermitaño pervertido- explica, empacando algunas pertenencias.

-¿Con quién?- cuestiona la pelirroja un tanto confundida "¿Con un pervertido?"

-Uno de los tres ninja legendarios. Él me va a entrenar y cuando regrese traeré de vuelta a Sasuke- asegura Naruto, completamente decidido a cumplir lo que estaba anunciando.

-Sasuke era tu amigo ¿no?- Se atreve a preguntar.

-Sí.

-Estoy segura de que vas a traerlo de vuelta- dice ella sonriéndole, era primera vez en su vida que veía a alguien tan centrado en querer conseguir algo. Naruto termina de empacar y ambos abandonan el pequeño departamento. 

-Ese ermitaño es Jiraiya ¿no?- pregunta Katt tras escuchar una pequeña descripción del hombre mientras acompaña a Naruto por las calles de Konoha.

-Sí ¿Lo conoces? Porque es un pervertido, no le creas nada de lo que te dice, siempre se dedica a espiar mujeres- asegura el rubio de forma muy seria.

-Lo conozco aunque no sabía que era así- responde Katt, riendo un poco.

-Es el autor de las novelas que lee Kakashi-sensei.

-¿¡En serio!?- pregunta visiblemente sorprendida -No parecía del estilo de un escritor- comenta ella.

En la calle donde Katt debe de doblar para ir a su departamento, Naruto se despide de ella. El muchacho se va con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, lleno de con la esperanza de volverse más fuerte y poder rescatar a su amigo. 

"Este lugar se va a sentir muy tranquilo sin Naruto" piensa Katt al ver al rubio perderse entre las calles "Aunque ahora… Kakashi lo recuerda. Qué vergüenza, no puedo verle la cara ¿Qué me dirá si le pregunto?"

De regreso a su casa, escucha los reclamos de Ino viniendo de una calle cercana. Al acercarse, nota a Kiba y Akamaru recostados sobre un techo y a la rubia gritándoles bastante molesta desde el suelo.

-Estoy cansado, acabo de regresar de una misión- se queja Kiba ante los gritos -Como me dijiste que era solo encontrar a Sakura te ayudé, pero esto ya ha demorado demasiado- añade fastidiado y dando un bostezo, decidido a simplemente ignorar los gritos de la kunoichi.

La táctica de Kiba parece dar resultado ya que momentos después Ino se retira, cansada de ser ignorada. El ninja, junto con su compañero canino, no se mueven; se quedan descansando sobre el tejado de una casa.

-Kiba- llama Katt al acercarse al techo, moviéndolo un poco -No es un buen sitio para dormir- agrega consiguiendo que el muchacho la observe por un segundo antes de tomar la misma actitud que con Ino e ignorarla para tratar de dormir.

La pelirroja se siente un poco mal de dejar a Kiba en la mitad de un techo, por lo que decide moverlo a pesar del nulo entusiasmo del muchacho. Akamaru por suerte se levanta y comienza a seguirlos.

-Vas a tener que decirme donde es tu casa- se queja Katt, logrando que Kiba abra un ojo y luego señala en una dirección, para que luego Akamaru comenzara a guiar el camino. Los shinobi llegan hasta una bonita casa sencilla, pero de gran tamaño.

-¡Kiba, Akamaru!- llama una mujer de cabello oscuro y revuelto con las mismas marcas rojas que lleva Kiba sobre su rostro.

-Los encontré en un techo y los traje- explica Katt mientras le entrega al muchacho. La mujer observa con suma curiosidad a Katt e incluso olfatea ligeramente el ambiente.

-Gracias, no tengo idea que paso por la mente de mi hijo, quedarse dormido en un techo y para colmo con Akamaru- agradece la mujer, su voz es fuerte y algo tosca aunque con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

"Otra vez me miran raro, no creo que sea el cabello. Los amigos del papá de Chouji también lo hicieron. Qué extraño. Tal vez sea tradición de Konoha, o bueno, son adultos y nunca me han visto antes, debe parecerles raro"

x x

Han pasado unos días desde que Naruto partió junto con Jiraiya y de alguna manera Konoha se siente un tanto solitaria y silenciosa. No ha habido misiones para Katt, pero eso no ha impedido que piense mucho en Kakashi a pesar de no haberlo visto.

-Luna llena…- murmura la pelirroja observando el cielo nocturno de Konoha desde su habitación -No puedo cree que se lo haya creído- comenta sonriendo un poco al recordar lo que le dijo a Kakashi.

No ha hablado con él, pero según lo que le dijo Naruto, era probable que el jonin recordara algo de lo ocurrido. Katt sale de su departamento, no puede contener más la curiosidad, y decide ir a visitar a Kakashi.

-Hola- saluda cuando él abre la puerta. Se le ve como siempre, con la mirada cansada y un tanto perdida -Estaba caminando, justo pase por aquí y decidí venir a ver como estabas, hace unos días que no nos vemos- dice Katt mientras entra al departamento -¿Qué has estado haciendo?

-Descansando- responde tranquilamente, de pie junto a ella.

-¿Has tenido una misión?- No era extraño que a él se le asignaran misiones.

-Sí, por eso es que no has tenido misión estos días, acabo de llegar hace unas horas.

-¿Por eso era? Pensé que Tsunade había bajado la cantidad de misiones porque andaba algo triste por lo de Naruto, se veían cercanos...- comenta la pelirroja

-¿Naruto?- cuestiona el jonin con interés y un poco sorprendido -¿Ya se fue con Jiraiya-sama?

-Hace un par de días o al menos iba a ir donde Jiraiya cuando lo dejé.

Luego de eso continúan hablando un poco. Katt nota que Kakashi parece estar completamente normal, su actitud hacia ella no es distinta a la usual, cosa que la tranquiliza. Con eso decide que lo mejor es dejar al jonin descansar. 

-Bueno, ya es tarde, mejor me voy para que descanses- interviene ella con la intención de acercarse a la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar el brazo de Kakashi se coloca entre ella y la salida interrumpiéndole el paso. La pelirroja posa la mirada sobre el shinobi y nota que este la está observando intensamente.

-Hoy hay luna llena- dice él.

-Sí, hay luna llena- responde algo nerviosa, consciente de que se había equivocado y sí se acordaba de lo que había ocurrido. Kakashi se acerca un poco más obligándola a colocarse contra la pared y cerrándole cualquier salida con su otro brazo.

-Entonces…- dice Kakashi en un tono juguetón mientras acaricia con una de sus manos el cabello de Katt.

Katt no está muy segura de cómo reaccionar. Kakashi ya no está bajo la influencia de la poción eso era algo bueno, pero no estaba segura de por qué estaba tan cariñoso. Pero no tiene mucho tiempo para pensar qué hacer, ya que el jonin descubre su rostro y comienza a besarla lentamente. La sensación de deseo inunda su mente de inmediato, obligándola a dejarse llevar.

Se sentía cómoda con Kakashi y ninguno de los dos estaba bajo el efecto de algo que modificara sus acciones como unas noches antes. El estar sumamente atraía por él dificultaba demasiado el tratar de controlarse y al final simplemente no trató de hacerlo, ambos estaban completamente conscientes de qué estaban haciendo. Tras unos segundos, la pareja está nuevamente en el cuarto de Kakashi, besándose sobre la cama sin intensión de detenerse. 

Más tarde, cuando la pareja se encuentra descansando desnudos en la cama, Kakashi se estira un poco y posa la mirada sobre la pelirroja que se encuentra muy cómoda recostada a su costado y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. 

-Eres muy descuidada- comenta Kakashi.

-¿Ah?- responde Katt, no sabe comprende el porqué del comentario.

-Te lo dije en la casa del noble cuando te metí al ropero.

-¿Un ninja siempre debe estar preparado?- Recuerda Katt tras unos instantes.

-Exacto…- responde sonriente.

-¿Y a que viene eso?

-Te había dicho que la tenía por seguridad- explica Kakashi, señalando su máscara que encuentra al lado. El comentario hace que la pelirroja piense por unos segundos hasta que una expresión de sorpresa llena su rostro.

-Pero tú estabas…- murmura, estaba insinuando que el gas no le había afectado.

-Siguiéndote el juego, cuando te fuiste a la biblioteca fui a avisarle a Tsunade y decidió que si te asustaba un poco aprenderías la lección- explica el jonin tranquilamente.

-Pero el antídoto, el pobre de Guy…- susurra Katt "Eso explica porque se pusieron a buscar el libro de cómo hacer el antídoto… no lo tenían"

-No había antídoto y Guy se apareció. Yo tenía que seguir el juego, aunque querías quitártelo de encima ¿no?

-Bueno, sí… pero eso fue algo cruel, en especial si no te había afectado la poción- reclama ella.

-Debiste haberte dado cuenta de eso desde que fuiste a la biblioteca a ver qué hacia esa poción ¿Realmente creíste que podría llegar a mi casa sin cruzarme con una mujer?- cuestiona Kakashi algo divertido.

-Bueno, no lo sé. Tal vez, te fuiste por los techos…- responde ella un tanto avergonzada "Hablando de descuidados, cualquiera hubiera llevado las pociones donde Tsunade" piensa, aunque no se atreve a decirlo -Pero entonces… por qué rayos no me dijiste nada cuando vine hoy.

-No lo sé, era luna llena ¿no? No pensé que fuera buen momento para hablar- explica Kakashi sonriente.

-¿Te creíste esa tontería?- cuestiona ella un tanto divertida.

-No.

-Entonces…- articula Katt un tanto confundida.

-Ya no tenía que seguir el juego, pero como viniste… Además acabé mi misión un día antes por curiosidad, quería ver si venías- responde Kakashi -Y curiosidad de ver completo tu tatuaje- agrega mientras recorre con sus dedos el tatuaje.

Katt sonríe, está bastante feliz, disfrutando de la sensación que le dan los dedos del jonin recorriendo su piel. Cuando Kakashi comienza a trazar las forma del tatuaje sobre la pierna de ella, Katt fija la mirada sobre él.

-Me tocaste en frente de Guy sin estar bajo la influencia de la poción…- comenta ella mirando a Kakashi.

-Tenía que verse creíble, además no te quejaste- comenta Kakashi sonriente -Y tú te lo buscaste, créeme si hubiera funcionado esa poción hubiera…

-¿Hubiéramos acabado similar a como estamos ahora?- interrumpe la pelirroja.

-Sí- admite él.

-Tú también tienes un tatuaje- Nota Katt, señalando un pequeño tatuaje de color rojo, de forma similar a una flama, en su hombro izquierdo.

-Es mejor que descansemos, yo acabo de regresar de una misión- interrumpe él, abrazándola y cerrando los ojos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y Naruto se fue, así que estamos oficialmente en el timeskip (Aquí usé un poco la idea del relleno del anime en que Naruto se queda un poco más en Konoha)
> 
> La relación de Kakashi y Katt "avanza" aunque acostarte con alguien no implica de que exista algo más o haya una relación seria de por medio. Editar este capítulo fue complicado, habían algunas cosas que hubiera preferido modificar, pero como muchas ideas que coloco terminan siendo arrastradas o mencionadas en capítulos que siguen, he preferido no alterar demasiado el contenido. El primer encuentro físico de Kakashi y Katt... no narrado, nunca me he sentido muy cómoda, pero en capítulos siguientes si traté de describir un poco.


	10. Kakashi-kun… ¿Dónde estás tú?

Katt se despertó a media mañana, Kakashi aún descansaba profundamente a su costado. Nota que el jonin debió de haberse despertado en la noche debido a que tenía algo de ropa puesta. Una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro y se acurruca más cerca del shinobi, se siente bastante feliz y cómoda.

La mañana sigue avanzando y Kakashi no parece que vaya a despertar pronto, posiblemente el cansancio de la misión de la que acababa de regresar antes de verla lo había agotado. La pelirroja decide levantarse cuando su estómago comienza a reclamar por alimento y va al baño para darse una ducha rápida antes de buscar algo de comida en la cocina. 

-Tú sí que duermes mucho- comenta al verlo aparecer en la puerta de la cocina. Con las cosas que encontró había decidido cocinar, ya eran las dos de la tarde -Asumí que saltarías el desayuno ¿No?

-Sí- asiente él acercándose a Katt. No llevaba puesta su bandana, dejando visible la cicatriz sobre su ojo cerrado, y tenía puesto un polo que dejaba ver sus brazos por completo -Veo que me hiciste caso- comenta sin recibir respuesta, la pelirroja no lo comprendía -Te bañaste y te pusiste la misma ropa- explica, esa había sido la sugerencia que le dio cuando estaba actuando estar bajo los efectos de la poción.

Ambos almuerzan en silencio, sin hablar. Kakashi no era del tipo conversador, al menos no sin un motivo y aunque la pelirroja si lo era estaba concentrada en sus propios pensamientos.

"No puedo creer que me haya acostado con él. No me arrepiento, pero ahora que lo pienso bien, casi no lo conosco. Sé su nombre, que es un jonin de Konoha y que fue sensei de Naruto y Sakura, pero fuera de eso…"

-Kakashi- llama ella, decidida a no seguir desconociendo tantas cosas de él, incluso algunas que eran básicas -¿Qué edad tienes?

-Veintisiete- responde de forma tranquila, ya había terminado de comer -¿Tú?

-Veintiún años- No estaba muy segura si le estaba preguntando por hacer conversación o si él también se había dado cuenta que no se conocían. Pero era extraño, esa información él debía de saberla, era su jonin. Luego de eso, él no vuelve a decirle nada más, Katt decide que aunque suene algo escolar va a preguntarle cosa por cosa si es necesario.

-Acabo de darme cuenta que no se mucho sobre ti- comenta ella.

-¿Qué quieres saber?- pregunta, observándola con su ojo visible. Su expresión es tranquila, incluso pareciera estar un tanto distraído.

-No sé, cosas simples; tu cumpleaños, algo sobre ti, tu familia… esas cosas- responde, en realidad no tenía completamente claro qué cosas quería saber de él. Normalmente las personas se conocían poco a poco, no llenaban encuestas con información.

-Mi cumpleaños, no lo tiendo a celebrar, fue hace poco el 15 de Septiembre, sobre mi… soy un jonin de Konoha, mi familia… pues no tengo- responde tranquilamente sin pensar demasiado en qué decir.

-¿Cómo que no tienes familia? Una cosa es que no estén y otra cosa es no tener- replica ella al escucharlo.

-¿Y tú? creo que te toca- dice Kakashi, ignorando la queja y sin dar más explicaciones.

-Supongo- masculla como respuesta, sabe que a veces no es bueno insistir mucho en temas familiares si la persona no le nace espontáneamente. Aunque en el caso de Kakashi podía ser sencillamente por su personalidad y no un problema personal -Nací el 21 de Junio. Soy hija única, mis papás fueron hijos únicos y mis abuelos también, así que no tengo mucha familia cercana- explica, no provenía de una familia extensa, sino al contrario -Mis padres fallecieron hace unos tres años y sólo me queda viva mi abuela paterna- añade. Extrañaba a sus papás, pero había tenido suficiente tiempo para asimilar que ya no estaban con ella. Le gustaba recordarlos y aunque no fuera su tema favorito de conversación podía hablar de su fallecimiento -Sobre mí… vengo de otro mundo- dice sonriendo, aún le causaba algo de gracia -Estudié artes marciales desde que recuerdo y desde chica me gustó mucho la naturaleza, por eso cuando crecí me dediqué a estudiar biología.

-Eso explica cómo hiciste para salir tan rápido de la academia- comenta él. Había estado escuchándola en silencio, sin hacer ningún comentario hasta ese momento -Aunque aun así, con sólo artes marciales uno no logra graduarse.

-¿Y tú has vivido en Konoha toda tu vida?- pregunta Katt.

-Sí, sólo he salido para hacer misiones, pero siempre he regresado- responde Kakashi -¿Tú has vivido en otro sitio aparte de donde naciste?

-Sí- responde ella sonriendo -Yo soy un caso gracioso. Nací en Irlanda pero mi papá era Inglés y mi mamá Escocesa. Los tres países están en dos islas muy cercanas- explica, le gustaba contar esa parte de su historia -Pero por cuestiones de trabajo de mis papás, en mis vacaciones, me jalaban con ellos a otros países y cuando fui más grande nos mudamos por varios años fuera de Irlanda de forma permanente. Recién había regresado unos meses antes de terminar aquí en Konoha.

-Parece que has viajado bastante en tu mundo- resalta ligeramente interesado.

-Sí, por eso no me afecta tanto estar aquí, ya me acostumbre desde chica a estar en lugares muy diferentes. Aunque claro, esto superó lo que yo tenía en mente de diferente- explica riendo un poco.

-¿Entonces vivías con tu abuela?- pregunta por iniciativa propia Kakashi.

-No- responde riendo un poco -Mi abuela es una Inglesa, que jamás iría a vivir a Irlanda- asegura, la madre de su padre era una mujer seria y con raíces muy enterradas en su cultura -Además su familia viene de una línea que ganó… o compró su título de nobleza; nunca lo sabré. Pese a que nunca fueron importantes o influyentes a ella le gustan esas cosas, no iba a abandonar su círculo social para ir a Irlanda conmigo- explica, recordando a la única familia que le quedaba con vida -Y bueno, a mí nunca me gustaron esas cosas y adoro Irlanda. Como podría describirlo… Irlanda es verde, bonita, tranquila y sobretodo verde. 

La conversación se detiene ahí, cuando Katt termina de almorzar. Kakashi decide sentarse en su sillón y ponerse a leer su libro, ignorando la presencia de la pelirroja. 

-Sabes, si no me vas a dejar leer, ni me vas a decir qué dice, es cruel que te pongas a leerlo conmigo aquí- comenta ella, recostándose en el hombro de él. Kakashi simplemente sonríe y continúa leyendo -No me ignores- pide, haciéndose la molesta, pero antes de poder insistir con el tema él habla. 

-Deberías de estar entrenando para hacer tu jutsu ¿O ya tienes uno?

-No, aún no- confiesa no muy animada -No tengo lo que quiero. He estado entrenando en mi tiempo libre, pero aún me falta- agrega un tanto fastidiada bajo la mirada impasible de Kakashi -Aunque al menos ya puedo controlar mejor el fuego que creo, pero aún no le doy ninguna forma útil, o al menos no consigo que tenga la misma forma dos veces seguidas.

-Eso es un avance, con suerte tienes el jutsu terminado a tiempo.

-¿A tiempo para qué?- pregunta Katt, pero Kakashi no le responde y sigue con su libro.

El resto del día Katt se queda con Kakashi. Fue tarde, en la noche, que el jonin le sugiere que regrese a su casa, que probablemente tendría una misión y necesitaba descansar bien. Ella no quería dejarlo, quería quedarse con él esa noche también, pero Kakashi insiste y la lleva a su casa.

En la mañana, de forma casi profética, un pergamino llega al departamento de Katt. La pelirroja se alista y va muy animada al encuentro con su equipo. Pero en el lugar indicado como punto de reunión, no encuentra sólo a Kami y Panza; sino también a los genins que fueron asignados a Guy. Katt no deseaba ver a Guy, no después de su último encuentro y el incidente con Kakashi.

A la hora indicada en el pergamino llega, avanzando lentamente y de forma perezosa, Shikamaru. El joven parecía venir de la dirección de la oficina de la Hokage. Los observa lentamente y suelta un suspiro con pesadez. 

-Yo estoy a cargo de esta misión- suelta el joven ninja observando al grupo -Pensé que ya estarían todos… espero que no se demoren.

Katt se sorprende al escuchar, ella estaba esperando a Kakashi. Casi inmediatamente después, llegan dos grupos más de jóvenes genins.

-Mi nombre es Nara Shikamaru, algunos ya me conocen- se presenta al verlos a todos reunidos -Soy chunin y voy a estar a cargo de esta misión. Somos un grupo grande para poder proteger una exhibición en un museo, serán tres días. No se esperan ninjas, solo ladrones, pero se insistió en que hubiera un número elevado de seguridad, por eso es innecesario que sus sensei asistan, además están preparando algunas cosas para el examen chunin- explica sin mayores ánimos -Algunos de ustedes tal vez participen- Varios de los genins cruzan miradas entre sí, visiblemente emocionados. Tras esto Shikamaru hace las presentaciones necesarios, los genins presentes son los equipos que fueron asignados a Asuma, Guy, Kakashi y Kurenai.

"Ahora sí me siento fuera de lugar" piensa Katt cuando inician la ruta al lugar de la misión. Ella está en compañía de once niños y de Shikamaru que es sólo un poco mayor que ellos "¡Ya sé!" se dice complacida, realizando los sellos necesarios para poder utilizar uno de los jutsus que le enseñaron en la academia: Henge. Con esto se transforma en una versión más joven de ella.

-Parecemos un equipo normal- comenta Kami muy alegre, mientras los otros niños se ríen un poco con el comentario.

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunta Katt mirando un poco feo a Kami.

-Nada- responde el pequeño, ocultándose detrás de Panza.

-¿Qué?- pregunta Katt con fastidio al ver que Shikamaru parece muy atento a lo que hace -¿No quieres que use el Jutsu o también vas a decir que ya parecemos un equipo normal?

-Que problemático, que mujer más complicada…- murmura el muchacho.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo me llamaste?- se queja Katt al escucharlo.

Un poco más tranquila, cuando el grupo comienza a avanzar en silencio, Katt se da cuenta que va a estar unos días sin ver a Kakashi "Ni siquiera me despedí de él… pensé que iríamos juntos en la misión. Estoy rodeada de niños de doce años, no es que no me agraden, pero Kakashi es Kakashi, aunque sería mejor si no leyera ese libro todo el día"

El grupo de ninjas llega a su destino, un pequeño poblado comercial. Van directamente al museo, una construcción grande y antigua, en donde su empleador les explica que hay una pieza de arte muy especial que estará en exposición por un día, el último día. La misión es mantenerla a salvo.

Shikamaru indica el plan a seguir. Durante el día un equipo se quedará cuidando el interior y otro el exterior del museo. Los otros dos grupos se dedicaran a vigilar el pueblo en busca de sospechosos que estén armando un posible robo. Durante la noche todos regresaran y vigilaran por turnos.

El equipo de Asuma toma la vigilancia del interior, el de Kurenai el exterior y los equipos de Kakashi y Guy son asignados a vigilar el pueblo en caso de sospechosos. La hora en la que Shikamaru los quiere a todos de regreso para reportar son las siete de la noche.

Los seis genins se separan para ocupar más terreno. Katt vuelve a utilizar el Henge. Prefiere conservar su forma adulta, pero con algunos cambios para no destacar demasiado: lleva el cabello corto y negro y sus ojos los vuelve de un color azul claro. 

La gente del pueblo comenta mucho sobre la exposición del museo, al parecer llevaban varios meses esperando su llegada. Pero fuera de algunos comentarios sobre la procedencia de algunas piezas, no logra captar nada que levante sospechas. 

Cuando comienza a anochecer la kunoichi está completamente aburrida, el pueblo es bastante tranquilo y fuera de conversar las personas se dedicaban a sus labores. Al pasar frente a un pequeño bar, Katt decide ingresar y ver si podía encontrar algo además de sake, además, podía ser un buen lugar para captar información.

El hombre que atiende le comenta que en el país del fuego es difícil conseguir algo que no sea sake, pero que en Suna, el país del viento, podía encontrar lo que buscaba.

-¿Estas buscando probar tragos nuevos?- interviene un hombre, un poco mayor que ella, de cabello y ojos negros. Katt nota de inmediato que el hombre parece estar en buena condición física, no lleva una bandana que lo delate como shinobi, pero hasta ese momento sólo había visto ese tipo de cuerpo en los ninjas.

-Algo así. Conoces algún lugar más cercano que Suna?- pregunta ella con curiosidad.

-Puede ser…- responde, dejando la frase en el aire y observándola.

-June- dice ella con una sonrisa, era el nombre de una de sus amigas en Irlanda y la base de la apariencia que tomó.

-¿No eres de por aquí no?- pregunta, observándola de pies a cabeza.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunta Katt tomando el sake que al final llegó a aceptarle al dueño del local. Por la mirada que él tenía estaba casi segura que no sospechaba que fuera una kunoichi, sino que era un hombre tratando simplemente de acercarse.

-Tu nombre, además si fueras de por aquí te habría notado antes- responde con una sonrisa.

-Pues sí- dice luego de reír un momento -No soy de por aquí, vine por unos negocios.

-Que coincidencia, yo también- comenta él, ordenando un poco de sake -Por cierto, mi nombre es Oboro.

-¿Y qué negocios vas a hacer aquí?- pregunta Katt tomando su sake.

-Digamos que trabajo como intermediario- responde él con cierto aire misterioso.

-Bueno, nunca me respondiste- se apresura a intervenir ella, no quiere que le devuelva la pregunta -¿Conoces algún sitio más cercano que Suna?

-Sí. Aunque hoy no creo que te pueda llevar- contesta con fastidio, notando a un hombre delgado ingresar por la puerta del local -¿Por qué no vienes mañana misma hora mismo lugar?

-Bueno, pero no me vayas a dejar plantada- asiente ella riendo un poco.

-Oboro-san aquí te tengo los planos del museo- comenta el recién llegado, acercándose de forma torpe y llevando varios rollos de papel con él.

-Nos vemos mañana- Da Oboro como despedida, arrastrando al hombre a otra mesa y diciéndole que hable más bajo.

"Esto es demasiado fácil" piensa al ver a situación "Debe de haber un truco, pero como sea… Veré para seguirlo ahora que salga"

Pasan de las siete cuando Katt ve a Oboro salir del bar, había estado esperando oculta en una calle cercana. Aunque está fastidiada por no poder reportarse, decide seguirlo; si hay algo sospechoso es Oboro, el resto de personas parecen tranquilas. Katt logra seguirlo hasta una casa ubicada al final de un callejón, se ve vieja, sucia y descuidada. Transcurre media hora y nadie abandona la residencia, por lo que la kunoichi decide regresar, tomando su forma de niña de doce con la que llegó al pueblo.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunta Shikamaru al verla llegar.

-Sí, disculpa por la demora, pero estaba siguiendo a un hombre sospechoso.

Katt le explica al chunin lo ocurrido con Oboro. Según Shikamaru tienen otro posible sospechoso: un guardia que ronda de forma permanente el museo, a pesar de que sólo ellos están asignados a la vigilancia. Claro que Oboro tenía hasta planos del museo, eso aparte de demostrar descuido lo ponía como principal sospechoso.

-La próxima vez intenta mandar un mensaje para avisarme- pide Shikamaru, ahora más que antes era importante que ninguno desapareciera, era posible que hubiera un shinobi en el pueblo -Estaba a punto de mandar un grupo a buscarte. 

La noche transcurre tranquila bajo los turnos de vigilancia establecidos por Shikamaru. 

Al día siguiente, Katt regresa al bar un poco antes de la hora pactada con Oboro. Vuelve a cambiar de apariencia, pero decide no ir como 'June' sino como una adolecente de cabello y ojos marrón claro. Entra al local y nota a Oboro con el hombre de la noche anterior. Se sienta en una mesa cercana y ordena un postre.

-Apúrate, tengo una cita y no quiero que estés acá cuando llegue- se queja Oboro, obligando a que el otro hombre guardara sus cosas con mayor velocidad -Después la espantas y no va a querer acostarse conmigo- añade lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Katt lo escuche.

La pelirroja se alegra de haber decidido ir con otra apariencia, no quería tener que pelearse con la persona que se supone está vigilando. Al observar un poco al hombre que se retira, nota que debe de tratarse de un arquitecto o una profesión similar, lleva varios planos, reglas y hojas llenas de cálculos. Pero cuando regresa su atención a Oboro se lleva una gran sorpresa, puede notar en uno de sus bolsillos algo que está casi segura es un celular.

-Oye niña- llama Oboro al notar como lo observaba -Si sigues comiendo torta te vas a poner más gorda- añade entre risas.

Katt deja de mirarlo y controla su cólera "¿A quién diablos le está diciendo gorda? y no parezco una niña… ¡Qué se vaya al diablo! Ni la misión ni ese celular van a hacer que vaya a algún lado con él" piensa sumamente fastidiada, ya bastante era tener que aguantar un hombre tratando de llegar a algo con ella, pero al agregarle lo desagradable de su personalidad simplemente no iba a volver a acercársele. 

El momento de la cita pasa y Katt disfruta viendo como Oboro se incomoda por la ausencia de 'June'. Más tarde, y de mal humor, Oboro sale del bar, seguido por Katt, y regresa solo a la misma casa al final de un callejón a la cual regresó el día anterior.

En el museo, los genins han apresado al otro sospechoso. El hombre vestido de guardia clama ser inocente, aunque nadie lo conoce en el pueblo. Shikamaru considera que dado que no tienen pruebas lo mejor es mantenerlo encerrado hasta que pase la exhibición y luego simplemente soltarlo.

Al notar a Katt, Shikamaru pregunta por Oboro. La pelirroja le explica que parece seguir en contacto con el hombre de los planos, pero fuera de eso no tiene nada más. Con esto los genins vuelven a dividirse las guardias nocturnas en espera del día en que se hará la exhibición.

El día de la exhibición avanza tranquilo, la pieza de arte que deben de cuidar con especial cuidado es observada por las personas que entran y salen del museo, pero ninguna parece tener intenciones de robarla. En el cuarto de la pieza están vigilando Shikamaru, Katt y Kami, este último invisible. 

Casi al final de la exposición, cuando todo está mucho más calmado, llega Oboro. Este pasea por el museo sin detenerse demasiado a admirar alguna pieza, pero cuando llega a la exposición principal se queda varios minutos observando la pieza. Shikamaru lo observa con cautela, Katt ya le señaló de quién se trata, pero mientras no haga algo aparte de observar no pueden hacer nada. 

-¿Interesante no?- comenta Oboro al ver a Katt cerca, en su apariencia real.

-Sí, llevas mucho tiempo mirándola ¿Eres artista o algo similar?- pregunta tratando de sonar amigable.

-No, sólo me encargo de vender cosas, entre ellas obras de arte. Esta es muy interesante, lástima que no la quieren vender, tiene muchos posibles compradores que pagarían mucho por ella- explica el hombre, bastante sumido en la pieza como para prestarle demasiada atención a Katt -Aunque está bien vigilada, no creo que nadie la podría sacar sin provocar una pelea- agrega antes de retirarse tranquilamente.

-Creo que se desanimó de robarla- comenta la pelirroja cuando queda solo con Shikamaru y Kami.

Tras esto la misión termina y los shinobis de Konoha regresan a dar su reporte a la Hokage. Katt quiere ir a buscar a Kakashi, pero está cansada y como es de noche decide que puede esperar hasta la mañana.

x x

Muy temprano en la mañana, el sonido de un pergamino apareciendo despierta a Katt. Maldice al enterarse de que nuevamente tiene una misión, acababa de llegar de una que le tomó tres días y no había descansado como era debido

En el lugar indicado están Kami y Panza, junto al grupo de Guy, nuevamente no iban a ser dirigidos por Kakashi. A la hora exacta de la reunión, aparece Hyuuga Neji, no hace mayores presentaciones dado que conoce a los otros seis genin. Les explica que los jonin continúan arreglando aspectos del examen chunin y que él será el encargado de dirigir la misión.

La misión consiste en recopilar información. Un cliente ha pedido conseguir una copia de unos documentos, pero no desea que los dueños actuales se enteren de esto, por lo que los originales deben de quedar intactos y no se deben levantar sospechas. Neji les explica el contenido que debe de tener el documento y les muestra el formato que deben buscar; todo esto para acelerar el proceso de búsqueda. 

-¡Sí! Neji sensei- responden energéticamente los tres niños a cargo de Guy: Saito, Touji y Natsu. Neji los observa un tanto incómodo, al parecer no comparte el entusiasmo de los nuevos alumnos de su sensei.

Dicho esto les da tiempo para que se alisten adecuadamente y lo encuentren en la entrada de la villa. El equipo de Guy se apresura para alistarse, al parecer desean impresionar a Neji. Katt observa a Kami y Panza, revisan sus pertenencias y deciden que tienen todo lo que creen es necesario por lo que van a la entrada de la villa a reunirse con Neji.

El Hyuuga se encuentra recostado contra la caseta de la entrada; Katt se apresura a buscar a Kotetsu e Izumo, pero no los ve por ningún lado.

-¿Has visto a Kotetsu o Izumo?- pregunta, consiguiendo captar la atención del Hyuuga "Que niño tan guapo, tiene un aire de exótico, deben ser sus ojos"

-Se fueron hace unos momentos, cuando vieron que te acercabas- responde de forma calmada sin siquiera demostrar algo de curiosidad por el motivo de esa actitud.

-Malditos, todavía me evitan…- masculla ella, tratando de ver si logra divisarlos por los alrededores "Ya van a ver esos dos. Me acusaron con Tsunade"

La mirada del Hyuuga se concentra detrás de la pelirroja. Katt voltea con curiosidad y ve a Shino, de pie bajo un árbol, inmediatamente después uno de los insectos del muchacho se eleva desde el cuerpo de ella y se dirige a su dueño. Con esto Shino se retira en silencio.

-Y sigue ¿No se aburre de andar siguiéndome?- murmura la pelirroja fastidiada.

El comentario hace que Neji la observe con un ligero tinte de curiosidad en la mirada, pero pocos segundos después llega el nuevo equipo de Guy acercándose ruidosamente. Con todos reunidos, el grupo parte.

El camino es tranquilo, excepto por los momentos en que el equipo de Guy molesta a Kami mientras Panza trata de defenderlo y Neji les ordena que se tranquilicen. El grupo demora día y medio en alcanzar su destino: uno de los pueblos más grandes del país del fuego. Ahí se dirigen de inmediato, asegurándose de no ser vistos, a una casa abandonada con vista al lugar al cual deben de infiltrarse.

-Yo estaré vigilando desde aquí, ustedes realizaran la misión. Si algo sale mal yo me encargaré de resolverlo, pero consideren que hay cosas que no pueden ser resueltas, saben que no deben de hacerse notar o la misión fracasará- indica el joven Hyuuga a la vez que les entrega a cada uno un objeto similar a una cámara -Fotografíen los documentos y déjenlos en su lugar. Tienen un día.

De inmediato los tres integrantes del equipo de Guy se retiran llenos de energía, sin siquiera intercambiar ideas con el resto. Neji niega ligeramente con la cabeza, pero al parecer está ahí para asegurarse que la misión se complete, no para dictar clases de cómo trabajar en equipo. 

-Kami, tú te vez inofensivo- comenta Katt observando el objetivo desde el techo de una casa lejana con sus dos pequeños compañeros -Ve como es la vigilancia un poco más cerca- indica ella -Nosotros estaremos observando los alrededores y a ti por si algo ocurre.

El objetivo es una casa de dos pisos de gran tamaño, rodeada por un muro de piedra alto. Posee un gran jardín en la parte interior de la gruesa pared, con varios árboles y arbustos. Los techos son angulares, de un color rojizo, y sobresalen de las paredes que cubren por casi un metro.

En las cercanías se puede ver a los otros tres genins movilizarse y al parecer tienen un plan "Tal vez deberíamos de juntarnos con ellos" piensa Katt, pero ya era un poco tarde.

Más avanzado el día, Kami regresa e informa un poco sobre los guardias y gente que ha podido ver entrar y salir. Con esa información arman un plan, dos de ellos ingresaran y el otro se quedara atento, listo para crear una distracción y permitirles una salida limpia. 

-Kami, tu vienes conmigo- señala la pelirroja, las habilidades del genin serían bastante útiles y Panza no era el más sigiloso del grupo, por lo que se quedaría listo para generar una distracción en el exterior cuando fuera adecuado.

-¡Sí!- asienten entusiasmados ambos niños, casi sonando como el equipo de Guy.

De inmediato, Panza se posiciona para poder indicarles el momento preciso en que es seguro pasar el muro. En cuanto logran ingresar, Kami y Katt, se mueven con velocidad y cuidado, no están completamente seguros de qué cosas pudieran estar vigilando el jardín. Ocultándose con los arbustos llegan a la casa y de inmediato ingresan por una ventana. 

-Kami, tú mantente oculto- indica la kunoichi, perdiendo de vista al genin cuando se hace invisible. Observa con cuidado los alrededores, al parecer estaban en un pequeño estudio. Al acercarse a la puerta, logra ver a uno de los otros genins moviéndose por la casa -¿Cómo hago para pasar desapercibida?- se pregunta, es consciente que su cabello es llamativo y ocultarse en un espacio cerrado le sería complicado -¡Ya se! ¡Henge no jutsu!- Katt cambia a un mapache y escucha una risita -No te rías… los mapaches se meten en las casa, es normal… o al menos eso creo- replica, tratando de mantener la mirada en donde cree está Kami -Vamos a fotografiar esos documentos.

Kami recorre la casa usando la habilidad secreta de su clan, para no ser visto, mientras Katt trata de hacer lo mismo con su forma provisional, pero no goza de los mismos beneficios que su compañero de equipo. La pelirroja, ahora como mapache, se mantiene cerca a los muebles, tratando de no ser vista. El joven genin regresa a su lado momentos después, ha logrado observar bien la casa y la cantidad de personas que se encuentran en su interior. Hay unos seis guardias y algunas personas que trabajan ahí, aunque al parecer la mayoría de estos se encuentran en la cocina y áreas de servicio. También resalta la presencia de un perro en el segundo piso, por lo que no pudo acercarse demasiado a una zona.

-¿Los chicos de Guy?- pregunta Katt, mientras trata de imaginar lo que Kami le describe.

-Saito estaba tratando de subir al segundo piso, pero le avisé del perro. No he visto a nadie más- contesta el muchacho, refiriéndose al genin que ya sabían estaba dentro de la casa junto con ellos.

-Lo más probable es que los documentos estén en el segundo piso- opina ella tras meditarlo unos momentos -No creo que haya entrado sólo uno de los chicos de Guy, ya deben de haber revisado el primer piso y por eso estaba tratando de subir.

Ambos ninjas se mantienen ocultos en el primer piso, observando un poco el movimiento de los guardias de la casa. Es en la hora de almuerzo que ven una buena oportunidad para actuar; si las cifras que dio Kami eran correctas, sólo debería quedar un guardia en el segundo piso además del perro.

Una empleada sale de la cocina con una bandeja de plata y comienza a subir las escaleras. Katt le hace una señal a Kami para ir detrás de ella, así al menos los pasos de él podrían perderse con los de la mujer y con algo de suerte el perro se demoraría un poco más en distinguirlo. Pero antes de actuar, Katt ve a un perro observándola desde un corredor cercano, ambos parecen sobresaltarse un poco hasta que Kami interviene.

-Le avisé del perro y que estábamos adentro- murmura el genin, dejando ver de quién se trataba.

-¡Qué susto!- dice Katt respirando profundamente -No quiero que un perro me sorprenda estando con esta forma- añade, hasta que siente los pasos de la empleada y ve cómo la mujer está bajando al perro real -Voy a distraerlo… no pueden ver dos perros, dile que deje de ser perro.

Katt se acerca un poco, dejando que el animal la vea y luego empieza a correr con dirección a la ventana por la que entró. La mujer que llevaba al animal parece sorprendida por el repentino cambio de actitud del can, pues de la nada salió corriendo a toda velocidad, alejándose de su lado.

Luego de un salto fallido, Katt sube por la cortina y sale hacia el jardín saltando al césped. En cuento sus patas tocan la hierba se impulsa fuertemente contra la pared tambaleándose bastante al no estar acostumbrada a un cuerpo con patas tan chicas "Nunca más trato de escapar de algo que me considera almuerzo si no estoy acostumbrada al cuerpo" piensa asustada, viendo como segundos después el perro pasa de un salto por sobre ella. Sacando fuerzas por la adrenalina consigue volver a subir por la ventana, para luego cerrarla y ocultarse entre los muebles. 

El alboroto dentro de la casa es notorio, probablemente el perro falso estaba tratando de fugarse, pero a Katt le es imposible discernir lo que estaba ocurriendo desde su refugio detrás de un sofá. Cuando las cosas se tranquilizan un poco, Katt puede escuchar a un hombre decir que atrapó al perro en el jardín. Uno de los guardias parece extrañarse por eso, vio al perro correr hacia dentro de la casa, pero la empleada que llevaba al can reaparece en escena y sencillamente se lleva al perro a la cocina diciéndole a los hombres que también vayan a comer.

-Listo- se escucha decir a Kami cerca del escondite de Katt -Ya se escapó y me dijo que Natsu está infiltrada dentro de la casa.

"¿Natsu? Ese es el nombre de la niña" piensa ella, recordando ese nombre de otro lugar además de la nueva estudiante de Guy "He escuchado ese nombre antes... ¡Ya me acorde! Era el nombre de la niña que les gustaba a Kami y Panza, lo dijeron el día del examen con Kurenai" 

-Es hora de que vayamos al segundo piso antes de que acabe el almuerzo. Necesitamos una distracción… una que no haga a todos correr por la casa- explica ella, tratando de concentrarse, hasta que se le ocurre una idea.

Luego de escuchar el plan de Katt, Kami se dirige, invisible, a la cocina y atento a que nadie lo note agarra un rodillo y espera. Una empleada se acerca al joven genin, llevando una bandeja llena de platos, y es en ese momento en que Kami coloca el rodillo en el suelo frente a ella para luego salir de la cocina. Unos segundos después el estrépito de los platos rompiéndose resuena por toda la casa. En esa ocasión hasta el dueño, que se encontraba en el segundo piso, desciende a la cocina para ver qué había ocurrido. 

Katt sube con velocidad aprovechando la ocasión, seguida por el genin invisible. En el despacho no encuentran los documentos a la vista, pero si dan con una caja fuerte. 

-No creo que pueda abrirla… y aunque pudiera, me demoraría demasiado- masculla la kunoichi, ya en su forma real, observando el candado del objeto "Por mi sacaría la caja de la pared y ya con calma afuera la abro… pero se supone que no deben notar nada raro"

-Natsu es buena con candados y esas cosas- comenta Kami al escucharla.

-Hay que buscarla- indica Katt, segura de que la joven genin debía de estar consciente que lo ocurrido en la cocina era una distracción.

Al salir de la habitación ven al integrante del equipo de Guy que se había hecho pasar por el perro de la casa. Este les pregunta por los documentos y al escuchar del problema les explica que Natsu se encontraba disfrazada en ese momento de la empleada que bajó al perro. Con esa información, Kami decide ir a avisarle mientras los otros dos shinobi de Konoha se ocultan y ven pasar al dueño de la casa, probablemente las cosas ya se habían calmado en la cocina.

Transcurren un par de horas y a la hora de la cena sube una empleada con una bandeja, la mujer de la que se supone Natsu está disfrazada. En lugar de llevar la comida directamente con el dueño de la casa, como debía de hacerlo, se detiene a hablar coquetamente con el único guardia que se encontraba vigilando el corredor del segundo piso. 

El hombre sonríe ligeramente y ella lo toma del brazo, dejando de lado la bandeja, para llevarlo a una de las habitaciones. Todo parece ir bien, pero desde su escondite, Katt y Saito, notan a la verdadera empleada subir las escaleras y al por la expresión de su rostro se encontraba de muy mal humor. 

El integrante del equipo de Guy se transforma en el perro y se acerca, haciéndole unas señas con el hocico. Natsu entiende el mensaje y se apresura a entrar a la habitación. 

La verdadera empleada ve al perro y la bandeja. Más que sorprendida se ve molesta, posiblemente cree que le están gastando alguna broma, diciéndole que ella ya había llevado la comida. Tratando de mantenerse en calma toma la bandeja y la lleva a la habitación del dueño.

Casi de inmediato Saito, disfrazado de perro, se las ingenia para entrar a la habitación donde está Natsu. Se puede escuchar al guardia diciéndole al animal que se vaya y a Natsu indicándole que la espere un momento mientras saca al can para que no los moleste.

Velozmente los cuatro ninjas se dirigen al estudio, ahí Natsu trabaja de prisa en el candado mientras que los otros tres shinobis vigilan. 

Tras algunos minutos pueden escuchar al guardia salir de la habitación en que se quedó esperando y a la empleada real encontrarse con él en el corredor. Tras unos breves instantes de tensión, sienten como ambos regresan al cuarto donde Natsu dejó al hombre y cierran la puerta.

Qué difícil es conseguir gente que se centre en su trabajo estos días…- comenta la pelirroja ante la situación, aunque eso les había dado el tiempo suficiente ya que a los pocos minutos Natsu consigue abrir la caja fuerte sin dañar el candado.

sin perder tiempo buscan los documentos y los fotografían. Luego dejan todo en su sitio y cierran la caja con el candado; como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Ahora solo nos queda salir- comenta Saito.

-Lo malo es que estamos en el segundo piso y los guardias van a notar si bajamos al primero- opina Natsu, un tanto preocupada.

-Confiemos en que Panza haga una buena distracción- interviene Katt mientras se acerca a la ventana, ahí con cuidado le hace unas señas a Panza.

Desde la ventana el grupo puede ver como Panza se acerca corriendo con dirección al a casa y choca fuertemente con un anciano que llevaba una bolsa repleta de alimentos. Al impacto, la bolsa sale volando por los cielos regando su contenido y el anciano cae al suelo perdiendo un zapato que le da de pleno a uno de los guardias de la puerta.

Inmediatamente, los dos guardias se apresuran a levantar al anciano, recoger las cosas y darle una charla a Panza sobre lo peligroso que es correr así por las calles y que les debe más respeto a sus mayores. Es con esto que los shinobis aprovechan para salir de la casa sin ser vistos. 

Pasados unos minutos se reúnen con Panza y con el anciano, que resultó ser el genin faltante: Touji. Juntos y con las fotografías deciden regresar a reportarse con Neji.

-¿Tienen la información?- pregunta Neji, observando de forma extraña al grupo. Tras recibir una respuesta afirmativa asiente ligeramente -¿Creen que alguien notó algo?- cuestiona sin quitarles la mirada y arqueando su ceja derecha, algo en la ejecución parecía no tenerlo tan satisfecho.

-No creo- contesta Katt luego de que los genins más jóvenes intercambiaran miradas entre ellos.

-Entonces vayamos regresando a Konoha- indica Neji aún mirándolos extraño.

En el camino los genin hablan sobre la misión mientras Katt observa con curiosidad a Neji. El joven se encuentra bastante pensativo y aunque se le nota atento a sus alrededores es obvio que su mente está en otro lugar.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunta el Hyuuga al notarla.

-No, pero parece como si a ti sí te pasara algo.

-La misión…- responde el joven, al parecer no muy seguro de qué decir -Lograron completarla, aunque de forma diferente a lo que hubiera esperado- añade súbitamente, al parecer decidido a no decir qué lo tenía tan pensativo.

-¿La estuviste viendo?- pregunta la pelirroja con curiosidad, estaba segura de que él no había entrado a la casa.

-Sí, con mi Byakugan- responde Neji.

-¿Byakugan?

-Es una habilidad ocular que me permite ver a distancia -responde él, esa parte no era un secreto -Puedo también observar el chakra de las personas- añade, observando con atención a la kunoichi como si esperara alguna reacción.

Katt escucha con interés, tratando de imaginarse cómo sería poseer una visión tan especial. 

Al llegar a Konoha, tras un camino de regreso sin inconvenientes, Neji les indica que vayan a descansar; él se encargará de dar el informe. Katt acepta con alegría, había tenido dos misiones seguidas y mientras antes fuera a descansar estaría más feliz.

x x

Luego de una buena noche de descanso, Katt sale en la tarde a encontrarse con Kakashi. En la mañana había recibido una nota del jonin indicándole un punto y hora de reunión. La pelirroja estaba muy contenta quizás Kakashi quería hablar sobre ellos, no le sonaba a una misión esas normalmente eran en la mañana.

Pero al llegar al lugar notó la presencia de Kami y Panza "Asumo que si es una misión, aunque ya es tarde y no me llegó ningún pergamino ¿Qué pasó, se le acabaron los pergaminos a Tsunade? Y yo que pensaba que eso solo pasaba con la tinta y el papel de la impresora"

Tras una larga espera de dos horas, cuando casi comienza a anochecer, el jonin de cabello plateado hace su aparición. Pese al retraso, Katt no puede evitar sonreír, llevaba varios días sin verlo.

-Como ya deben de haber escuchado, el examen chunin se realizará dentro de una semana- explica Kakashi, despreocupadamente, luego de saludarlo.

-Pero Kakashi-sensei- interviene Kami un poco confundido -¿No se estaría adelantando un poco la fecha?

-Sí, pero es debido a los eventos del último examen- responde de forma más seria el jonin -El último examen chunin no pudo concluirse, Suna vino con la intención de atacar, es por esto que se ha tomado la decisión. 

-¿Entonces vamos a participar con ninjas de otras villas?- pregunta Katt con curiosidad.

-No. Bajo condiciones normales ese sería el caso, si el examen fuera a realizarse en Konoha la mayoría de genins participarían, si fuera en otra villa se enviarían grupos que realmente tuvieran oportunidades- explica Kakashi -Pero las tenciones entre los señores feudales, a causa del ataque de Orochimaru e incluso entre las aldeas, aún son muy fuertes por lo que será un examen interno, sin espectadores de afuera. Cada villa hará lo mismo si es que celebran los exámenes.

-¿Y nosotros vamos a participar?- Pregunta Panza tras meditarlo un poco.

-Pues…- dice Kakashi mirando a Panza, luego a Kami y al final a Katt -Sí, ya los inscribí- añade, dejando ver una sonrisa gracias a su expresivo ojo visible. La noticia alegra a los dos niños, pero la kunoichi no parece tomárselo igual.

-¿Sucede algo?- cuestiona Kakashi al ver que Katt no se ve animada, al contrario se ve preocupada.

-No, solo que… bueno, recién tengo dos meses en Konoha y no sé si debería estar dando ese examen.

-Eres hábil, es cierto que para obtener el rango de chunin necesitas más que eso, pero no creo que hagas un mal papel y te puede servir como experiencia- opina Kakashi tranquilamente -Además, Kami y Panza no podrían participar, sólo se permite si entran en equipos de a tres- añade, consiguiendo que los ojos de ambos niños se posaran casi suplicantes sobre la kunoichi.

-Bueno, bueno… vamos a dar ese examen- accede ella, sonriendo al ver como los dos parecen emocionarse "Y yo que nunca me meto a propósito en peleas que sé que me van a golpear mucho. Bueno siempre hay una primera vez para todo" piensa, sin dejar de ver a sus dos pequeños compañeros -Si mi maestro viera que estoy aceptando esto me daría la charla de la precaución y la de ser sabio al elegir tus peleas.

-Entrar en el examen tampoco quiere decir que te lances a la muerte- interviene Kakashi al escucharla -También es necesario, y muy importante, analizar y saber si puedes ganar una pelea, o qué tanto te estás exponiendo- agrega antes de disponerse a retirarse en una nube de humo -Yo iré a terminar de arreglar su entrada en el examen, ustedes aprovechen estos días que faltan para entrenar, no van a tener misiones.

-Ya que ustedes dos me metieron en esto- dice Katt mirando a los dos niños -Al menos vamos a intentar hacerlo bien.

-Sí- asienten al unísono.

Dado que es de noche, Katt decide invitarlos a comer; así pueden aprovechar para decidir qué harán en la semana que les queda "Kakashi y yo llevamos como una semana sin vernos ni saber nada de como estamos y se desaparece" piensa mientras avanza por las calles en compañía de los otros dos genins "Debe estar ocupado pero aún así. ¡No, qué diablos estoy pensando!, tampoco me quiero volver una de esas tipas obsesivas… pero igual no saber absolutamente nada por una semana tampoco me parece bien y no es que este al otro lado del mundo en la mitad de una selva como para justificar la falta de comunicación"

Antes de que ambos niños eligieran dónde querían comer, Katt logra divisar a Iruka por una de las calles y, por la hora y paso tranquilo con que estaba caminando, presume que también debía de estar buscando un lugar para comer. La pelirroja decide pasarle la voz, no creía que su presencia pudiera incomodar a sus dos pequeños compañeros. 

-Kami, Panza a ustedes dos no los veía en un buen tiempo- comenta Iruka, sonriéndoles, luego de saludar a la kunoichi que le pasó la voz.

-Katt nos va a llevar a comer- comenta Panza, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. 

-Y vamos a dar el examen chunin- agrega Kami entusiasmado.

-¿Van a darlo?- cuestiona el chunin, ligeramente sorprendido -Pero si no tienen ni dos meses de graduados.

-Yo pensé lo mismo, pero al final acepte- interviene Katt, observándolo con atención, Kakashi se lo había comentado resueltamente como si no fuera algo muy grande.

-Bueno, no es tan grave, sólo va a ser con ninjas de Konoha, es más seguro- comenta Iruka tratando de desviar un poco la atención que se había formado sobre él -Yo los invito, a los tres, a comer algo, así aprovechamos para conversar- ofrece él mientras deja que Kami y Panza decidan el lugar.

Los cuatro shinobis terminan en uno de los tantos restaurantes de la zona comercial de la villa. Y mientras esperan que traigan el pedido, Katt logra ver la sobresaliente figura de Asuma entrar por la puerta en compañía de Kurenai.

-Katt, Iruka- saluda el shinobi al divisarlos, el llamativo cabello de color rojo de la kunoichi es difícil de pasar por alto.

Katt se queda quieta por un momento. Asuma le cae muy bien, sobre todo por el hecho de que parece ignorar los eventos en que Ino le dijo cosas desde su cuerpo. Pero la presencia de Kurenai es casi como una advertencia.

-Asuma, Kurenai- saluda Iruka, ajeno a los conflictos de Katt y el cruce de miradas de ambas kunoichi.

-Asuma, no hay que interrumpirlos- interviene la kunoichi de ojos rojos, tomando del brazo al jonin y llevándolo hasta el otro extremo del local.

-Eso fue un poco extraño- comenta Iruka al ver lo rápido que se fueron.

-¡Nah!, probablemente querían estar solos- asegura Katt, ya más tranquila.

Tras esto, Iruka se entera de qué han estado haciendo en ese par de meses desde que se graduaron. Kami y Panza le cuentan de sus misiones, sobretodo de las últimas en donde pudieron trabajar con otros de sus compañeros que se volvieron genin. Katt se centra más en la misión que provocó que acabara en lo que parecía ser el pasado de su mundo. El chunin por su parte sigue igual, centrado principalmente en su trabajo como maestro de academia, aunque recibe un poco más de misiones que lo llevan fuera de la aldea.

-¿Qué tan mal crees que me vaya en el examen?- pregunta Katt tras un buen rato de charla.

-¿Mal?- repite él un tanto curioso -No creo que te vaya mal. Es cierto que tienes cierta desventaja al no conocer muchas cosas por no haber crecido aquí, pero el examen chunin no se trata de si te va mal o no- explica, convencido de que posiblemente Kakashi no le había explicado mucho sobre el tema -Déjame que te explique un poco, de paso Kami y Panza también aprenden algo, ¿por dónde empiezo…?

-Qué tal si me explicas algo sobre los otros genin- interrumpe ella con una sonrisa.

-Eso no sería justo- responde, riendo un poco -Pero si te puedo explicar algo sobre el resto. La mayoría de genin poseen técnicas normales, pero algunos proceden de familias con técnicas secretas o Kekkei genkai.

-¿Kekkei genkai?- repite ella al no comprender.

-Son habilidades hereditarias, como el Byakugan o el Sharingan- explica Iruka seriamente.

-¿Cómo la familia de Shino con los insectos?- pregunta Katt recordando a su acosador. 

-No, eso es una técnica secreta de la familia Aburame- corrige de inmediato -Alguien que no fuera de la familia lo podría aprender si se le enseña o hubiera sido criado desde pequeño- continúa explicando -Ino, lo que me comentaste un día, eso de meterse en los cuerpos también es un secreto de familia- añade, antes de posar la mirada sobre Kami -Su técnica para hacerse invisible también es de ese tipo. Los Kekkei genkai son hereditarios.

-¿Y qué tanta gente tiene habilidades de esas?- pregunta Katt un poco preocupada.

-No muchos- asegura, antes de chasquear ligeramente la lengua -Aunque… bueno, tienes algo de mala suerte. En la generación de Naruto hay varios con técnicas secretas y sólo Shikamaru se graduó como chunin- comenta, viendo como la preocupación de ella crecía un poco -No te preocupes tanto, aun son genin y sus técnicas son inmaduras.

-¿Y aparte de Kakashi alguien tiene el Sharingan en Konoha?- pregunta Katt con curiosidad.

-Sasuke- responde luego de unos instante -Aunque ya no está aquí- agrega seriamente.

-¿Y el resto de su familia? El Sharingan es hereditario ¿No?

-El clan Uchiha fue asesinado, sólo sobrevivió Sasuke- responde el chunin, al parecer no tan seguro de hasta dónde responder.

-¿Asesinado?- cuestiona ella -¿Todo un clan de ninjas? Supongo que fue una batalla grande…- comenta un tanto pensativa, recordando un poco lo que sabía del amigo de Naruto e ignorando el silencio de Iruka ante su comentario -Entonces solo Sasuke y Kakashi tienen el Sharingan.

-No, hay alguien más- interviene Iruka muy serio.

-Pero tu acabas de decirme que asesinaron a todo el clan.

-Uchiha Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke- menciona el chunin.

-¿También está vivo? ¿Estaba en misión cuando asesinaron al clan?- pregunta Katt con curiosidad.

-Itachi… asesinó a su clan, excepto a Sasuke, antes de irse de Konoha- dice Iruka en voz un poco más baja.

Katt observa al chunin en silencio, obviamente no estaba muy cómodo hablando sobre el tema. Al parecer el hermano mayor de Sasuke, Itachi, estaba en el mismo grupo de traidores de Konoha al que pertenecía Orochimaru. 

-Cambiando de tema, cómo hago para sacarme a Shino de encima, él y sus insectos me siguen todavía- se apresura a preguntar tras ver los silencioso en que quedó Iruka.

-¿Si? pues no tengo idea porque te sigue. Probablemente se le pase en unos días- responde él un poco más animado. 

-Pero ya lleva como dos meses haciéndolo- se queja la pelirroja.

-No hay mucho que puedas hacer al respecto- ríe el chunin, el fue maestro de Shino y sabía que podía ser un joven un poco extraño -¿Qué tal te parecieron Shikamaru y Neji?- se anima a preguntar.

-Pues Shikamaru creo que vive cansado y Neji se ve de los niños tranquilos y serios… aunque es lindo- responde Katt sonriendo -Si tuviera unos siete años menos estoy segura que estaría atrás de Neji. Aunque probablemente sin mucho éxito, me extraña no haber visto ninguna chica loca atrás de él.

-Es que todas las chicas estaban detrás de Sasuke- comenta Iruka, recordando un poco momentos más alegres.

-¿Ah sí? Lástima que no pude ver a Sasuke, sólo lo vi de lejos una vez.

-Tenía a todas las chicas detrás de él; Sakura e Ino en especial.

-¿Y Hinata? Ella parece más interesada en Naruto- pregunta, sabía que eran de la misma promoción.

-¿Hinata?- ríe ligeramente -Creo que sí, nunca me había puesto a pensar eso. Con Sakura e Ino era algo obvio e imposible de no notar. Hinata es tan tímida que nunca lo noté, aunque creo que tienes razón- comenta, recordando un poco a la heredera del clan Hyuuga y su comportamiento.

-¿Sabes algo sobre Naruto?- pregunta Katt.

-No, si alguien tiene noticias sobre él sería Tsunade-sama, e incluso no se fue hace mucho. Pero no hay que preocuparse, esta con uno de los Sanin- asegura el chunin.

-Así es como les dicen a Jiraiya, Tsunade y Orochimaru ¿No? ¿Alguien más tiene otro título así?- pregunta Katt con curiosidad.

-El cuarto Hokage era conocido como Konoha's yellow flash- responde de inmediato Iruka, al parecer fue el primero que vino a su mente -Guy es conocido como Konoha’s Green Beast- continúa, antes de sonreír ligeramente -Y Kakashi es conocido como Copy ninja.

-¿Y eso?- pregunta Katt, dándole algo de curiosidad el nombre que le dan a Kakashi.

-Con su Sharingan a copiado más de mil jutsus, es famoso por eso.

Cuando terminan de comer, cada uno se va a su respectiva casa. Katt les pide a Kami y Panza que vayan temprano al campo de entrenamiento al día siguiente para prepararse para el examen. 

x x

Esa mañana el equipo bajo el mando de Kakashi se reúne temprano en el campo de entrenamiento. Katt pasó primero por la biblioteca para conseguir unos libros de anatomía que pensaba podían servirle a Kami para lo que ella tenía en mente. 

La pelirroja tenía los objetivos claros: Kami tenía que aprender a atacar aprovechando la ventaja que tenía al hacerse invisible, Panza tenía que perfeccionar su taijutsu y ella debía de hacer lo mismo con su ninjutsu.

Primero le pide a Panza que vaya a calentar un poco por su cuenta mientras ella le explica a Kami su idea. Para la pelirroja la ventaja de Kami es magnífica, el poder hacerse invisible le daba una gran ventaja no sólo para la infiltración, sino para el ataque. Con los libros que consiguió en la biblioteca, le pide a Kami que vea un poco las zonas vitales del cuerpo o lugares clave que podrían ser buenos objetivos para un ataque y que sin matar podían incapacitar a una persona para seguir peleando. 

El pequeño genin asiente, la investigación era un punto fuerte para él, pero no parece comprender muy bien cómo le servirá dado que su taijutsu es malo. Katt le explica que no necesita tener que permanecer en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, sólo ser rápido, dar un par de golpes y retroceder hasta encontrar nuevamente un buen momento para atacar. 

-Luego veremos con un maniquí y si todo va bien con una persona, aunque sin armas- explica ella, sonriéndole -Mientras tú haces esto yo veré para ayudar a Panza, luego podrían practicar juntos cuando vea lo de mi ninjutsu.

Cuando se reúne con Panza para entrenar un poco, recibe un par de fuertes golpes por confiarse demasiado. La técnica del genin podía ser mala, pero sus golpes eran fuertes. Pero a pesar de eso, Katt reconoce que Panza había mejorado, estaba más atento a su oponente y a sus alrededores. El genin sonríe bastante cuando escucha la opinión de la pelirroja.

-Creo que podemos explotar tu forma de pelear- comenta ella confiada -Por mi propia experiencia, una de las cosas que puede volverse muy incómoda a la hora de pelear es tener un enemigo que no se te despegue- explica bajo la mirada de Panza -Muchos golpes fuertes, seguidos y bien planificados pueden obligar a un luchador más experimentado a reconsiderar una pelea- añade, notando algo de preocupación en el rostro del genin al escuchar sobre planificación -No te preocupes por eso. No te estoy pidiendo una estrategia para todo la pelea, simplemente saber cómo y dónde golpear tras las reacciones de tu enemigo, paso a paso- agrega convencida de que Panza si podía aprender una secuencia de ataques. 

Katt practica una secuencia de ataques con Panza, primero paso a paso y de forma lenta, para luego acelerar hasta llegar a la velocidad real de un combate. Si bien es como una danza con pasos específicos cuando se enseña, en una batalla la improvisación se vuelve necesaria. Pero la pelirroja confía que para el examen chunin el nivel de los otros genin en taijutsu no sea tan elevado.

-Obviamente esto no funciona siempre. Yo sé como cortar la secuencia de ataques que te estoy enseñando, eso no quita que aún así me caerían varios, pero por ahora acostúmbrate con lo que te enseñe, cuando captes la idea ya podrás improvisar en el mismo momento de combate- asegura ella cuando está satisfecha con Panza y antes de retirarse a una zona más tranquila para poder entrenar su jutsu de fuego sin preocuparse por quemar a alguien.

Ya alejada, en una zona arenosa, se prepara para empezar su entrenamiento. Pero un pequeño insecto la distrae, alejándose desde su hombro, con dirección a Konoha. 

-Supongo que no quería quemarse- comenta, sin ver a Shino por los alrededores y tratando de ignorar el detalle -¿En qué estaba? ¡Mí jutsu!

Katt realiza una secuencia de sellos con las manos, desde que comenzó a practicar ha mejorado, pero aún dista de poseer una velocidad que pueda preocupar demasiado a un oponente. A la vez concentra su chakra para moldearlo de la forma adecuada. 

-Katon: Honou Hanabira no Jutsu (Fire release: Flaming Petals)

Con ella como centro y foco de la técnica, en el suelo, comienzan a generarse pequeñas olas de fuego. Estas se alejan de la pelirroja ganando calor y tamaño. Son varias olas que juntas generan una imagen similar a la de una flor roja.

-Que jutsu más femenino- comenta ella, riendo un poco. Tras mucho esfuerzo eso era lo mejor que podía hacer, era lo único que era capaz de repetir, cualquier otro intento resultaba en fuego disperso sin dirección exacta y que no podía volver a imitar -Pero necesito otra cosa. No me quejo de esto, lo puedo hacer cuantas veces quiera, pero no le veo utilidad, obviando que quiera obligar a alguien a alejarse o saltar y aún así, no es tan difícil de evitar.

A pesar de no encontrarle una aplicación útil a combate decide seguir practicándolo. La utilidad real estaba en aprender a controlar su chakra y la forma de manifestarlo como elemento para luego poder modificarlo con otra forma.

-Tal vez debería consultarle a Kami- opina luego de haber tratado en vano por varias horas, el modificar la forma de su jutsu -Lee mucho, quizás me pueda recomendar algo.

Cuando regresa con ambos niños se da cuenta de que han pasado varias horas e incluso ella tiene hambre. Recuerda qué cosa quieren ellos para comer y va a buscar comida mientras los deja descansando tranquilos.

Al regresar con el almuerzo, como con ellos y les pregunta cómo está yéndoles. Ambos parecen sentir que están progresando por lo que Katt sonríe satisfecha y aprovecha para preguntarle algo sobre ninjutsus a Kami. El genin no es experto, pero si logra explicarle un poco sobre la teoría detrás del moldeado de chakra que es en lo que parece estar fallando ella. Con esto los tres regresan a entrenar cada uno por su lado.

Katt trata de seguir los consejos de Kami, pero en la teoría el moldeado de chakra se muestra bastante más sencillo de lo que en realidad es. Aún así, confía en que es cuestión de practicar y repetir hasta que logre llegar a algo nuevo.

Tarde, cuando regresa para reunirse con Kami y Panza, nota que ambos ya se habían ido y ve como Kakashi aparece frente a ella y se acerca lentamente con su andar relajado con la mirada clavada en su libro.

-Los mande a descansar, es más saludable.

-Me olvidé que son niños- reconoce ella, acercándose a Kakashi.

-Aunque parece que tú tampoco sabes cuándo parar- comenta él levantando la mirada de su libro y cerrándolo.

-Yo sólo he estado parada en la mitad de un horno mientras movía las manos- replica de inmediato -Aunque es cierto que estoy cansada, aún no calculo bien el gasto de mi chakra- admite sonriendo un poco, pero luego le lanza una mirada recriminadora -Pero ahora que lo pienso, tú deberías de estar entrenándonos.

-Pero si ustedes los están haciendo bien solos- responde con un tono divertido, sin inquietarse ante la recriminación.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?- cuestiona cruzándose de brazos -A mi por ejemplo no me sale lo que quiero hacer.

-Los jutsus demoran en crearse- asegura tranquilamente -Tú de por si pareces hábil, aún no sabes moldear bien tu chakra, en cuanto te acostumbres a hacerlo te saldrá.

-¿Has estado mirando como entreno?- pregunta Katt, recibiendo como respuesta una notoria sonrisa que atraviesa la máscara de Kakashi con facilidad -¿No estarás tratando de copiarte lo que cree no?- cuestiona un tanto recelosa. 

-¿Ah? ¿Decías algo?- pregunta él, su rostro nuevamente muestra su mirada despreocupada y distraída con la que normalmente se le veía. La pelirroja lo observa en silencio, segura de que él si la había escuchado.

-Bueno, no importa- dice Katt tras quedarse mirando al jonin por cerca de un minuto, en espera de una respuesta -Voy a descansar- añade, pensando en que debería de cenar, aunque no estaba de humor para ir a un restaurante y no tenía la costumbre de tener mucha comida para preparar en su pequeño departamento -Compraré algo en el camino ¿Tú ya comiste?

-No, aún no.

-Entonces, compramos algo y vamos a mi casa a comer- indica ella al escucharlo, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro -No te he visto como en una semana.

-Pero me viste ayer…- responde Kakashi mientras empieza a caminar con la pelirroja tomada de su brazo.

-Eso no fue vernos exactamente, sólo dejaste información y te desapareciste- se queja ella.

-También respondí preguntas- recalca con su voz perezosa. 

-¿Qué has estado haciendo que te mantiene tan ocupado?- cuestiona ella, ignorando el último comentario de él.

-No mucho, cosas para el examen. 

Ambos caminan juntos, pero la conversación se vuelve complicada de mantener a buen ritmo. Kakashi no era la persona más conversadora, normalmente respondía preguntas sin expandirse demasiado e incluso ignoraba las que no quería responder. El jonin también tenía la mala costumbre de contestar cosas que podían ser lógicas, pero obviamente no estaban relacionadas a la pregunta. Pero para Katt no era algo tan desesperante, ella a diferencia de él podía hablar mucho y rellenar los espacios de silencio.

Al llegar a un pequeño puesto de comida ordenan algo para llevar y mientras esperan escuchan la fuerte voz de la Hokage en el restaurante del costado. Cuando la pelirroja se asoma a ver, nota a Tsunade en compañía de Shizune.

-Pero Hokage-sama, deberíamos al menos haber acabado esos documentos- insiste la asistente de la quinta.

-No, ya son las seis y no trabajo después de las seis a menos que sea urgente- replica la rubia antes de dirigir la mirada al dueño del local -¡Traigan sake para la Hokage!- grita animadamente.

-¿Qué estas mirando?- pregunta Kakashi sobresaltando un poco a Katt.

-Nada- se apresura a responder, volteándose para quedar frente a frente -Sólo que ya entendí porque Tsunade me sacó de su oficina la otra vez… tenía una reunión con su sake- agrega riendo un poco "Y ahora que lo pienso, cuando hice la prueba con Kurenai, también dijo algo sobre que estaba ocupada a las seis"

-Ya tengo la comida- dice él levantando un poco la bolsa donde la llevaba -¿Vamos?

Katt y Kakashi comen en el departamento de ella. La pelirroja continúa intentando llevar una conversación fluida con el jonin, pero los resultados son los mismos que cuando estaban caminando en la calle. Un detalle que la molesta es que el jonin mantiene su máscara, excepto cuando comió velozmente "Cuando estuve en su departamento, luego de la poción, no se la colocó"

-Es mejor que me vaya yendo, tú tienes que descasar- interrumpe Kakashi de improvisto, poniéndose de pie.

-No estoy tan cansada- dice Katt sujetándolo del brazo y llevándolo al pequeño sillón de su sala.

-No te vas a levantar mañana en la mañana- insiste él, notando que ella parecía reflexionar un poco sobre eso -Entonces nos estamos viendo- añade, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-¿Qué clase de despedida es esa?- se queja, parándose detrás de Kakashi.

-No lo sé… ¿Una normal?- responde Kakashi luego de pensar un momento.

-Ya lo sé, pero no me refería a eso- comenta, poniéndose al frente de Kakashi y abrazándolo. Kakashi la mira, pero no dice nada, Katt se acerca a su rostro y baja la máscara para darse con otra máscara.

-¡Hey! ¿Y esto?- pregunta sorprendida al darse con la segunda máscara.

-Una máscara- responde Kakashi tranquilamente, aunque su pecho se mueve un poco raro, como si estuviera aguantándose para no reírse.

-Ya sé que es una máscara, pero antes no la tenías.

-Siempre tengo una máscara, para que no me vean el rostro- explica un sonriente Kakashi.

-Pero si yo ya te vi la cara- se queja ella.

-O eso crees tú- añade Kakashi mientras se saca la segunda máscara y aparece otra más.

-¿Cómo haces eso?- pregunta Katt, no entiende como hace para tener tantas máscaras.

-Jutsu, uno tonto pero útil- explica sonriente, poniendo en su lugar las máscaras -Bueno, me voy, tu descansa.

-Espera, como es eso que no he visto tu cara- reacciona a preguntar.

-Bueno, tú crees que la has visto- comenta Kakashi, bajándose otra vez la máscara y dejando ver algo rarísimo, un bigote gigante que cubre toda el área que cubriría la máscara.

-¿Eso también es parte de tu Jutsu?- pregunta Katt mientras Kakashi vuelve a colocarse la máscara, claro que cuando se la coloca no se nota ni rastros del bigote y algo de ese tamaño se notaría a través de la máscara.

-Sí, por eso digo: crees que has visto mi cara- responde muy alegre Kakashi mientras se va y cierra la puerta -Duerme bien, y no te excedas mañana.

-Maldito Kakashi- masculla enojada, dirigiéndose a su habitación -Lo está haciendo sólo para molestar- agrega fastidiada "Su cara era igual que tenía en mi mundo cuando él creía que era enviado del sol" piensa recordando la misión en la que vio el rostro de Kakashi por primera vez.

x x

Los días restantes antes del examen, Katt siguió su entrenamiento junto con Kami y Panza. Los tres se enfocaron bastante en aprender nuevas habilidades y pulir las que ya tenían. Con sólo un día entre ellos y el examen, Katt decide que al final del día mostraran lo que han aprendido y utilizaran el día que queda para descansar bien. 

-¿Quién empieza?- pregunta la pelirroja cuando se reúne con los otros dos genins.

-¡Yo!- pide Kami, al parecer estaba emocionado por mostrar lo que había aprendido.

Kami se hace invisible y ataca al maniquí de entrenamiento en varios puntos vitales apareciendo desde atrás y desapareciendo para reposicionarse. Luego, igual de entusiasmado, Panza pide para seguir. El joven genin literalmente destroza su maniquí después de darle una serie de golpes consecutivos. Para los últimos golpes el maniquí se encontraba en el aire.

-¡Muy bien!- felicita Katt al ver los resultados -Asumo que me toca a mí. No se acerquen mucho- pide y de inmediato ambos niños retroceden y Katt realiza los sellos necesarios para mostrar un jutsu de fuego -Katon: Goryuka no jutsu (Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire)- Una explosión de fuego se expande desde la pelirroja en todas direcciones, incluso hacia el cielo, expandiéndose por un par de metros provocando que Kami y Panza retrocedan un par de pasos por seguridad -Listo, ¿Qué les pareció?

-Para hacer ese tipo de ninjutsu se necesita un buen nivel de chakra- comenta Kami sorprendido mientras Panza asiente con la cabeza -Normalmente los genin no lo tenemos, sino que lo vamos desarrollando.

-¿Si? Bueno debe ser por mi edad, ustedes tienen doce, yo tengo veintiuno- replica ella, no muy feliz al recordar el tema de las edades.

-Normalmente ese tipo de ninjutsu es considerado de nivel chunin- añade tras meditarlo unos momentos.

-¿Los jutsus tienen nivel?- pregunta Katt con interés.

-Sí. Así como las misiones, los jutsus también. Lo que nos enseñan en la academia son considerados de rango E- explica Kami rápidamente -Lo que la mayoría de genins hacen son de nivel D, los chunin C, los jonin B y hay técnicas muy fuertes que son usadas por jonin o los kage que son considerados de rango A- agrega, recordando los libros que había leído, bajo la mirada atenta de la pelirroja y Panza -También hay un rango S, así como en las misiones, aunque esas técnicas son muy poderosas y se consideran secretas.

-Tienes un jutsu que podría tener un chunin- interviene Panza emocionado.

-Con suerte puedes pasar el examen chunin- añade Kami sonriendo.

-No creo que sea tan fácil- comenta Katt mientras recuerda la pelea de Naruto y Sasuke en el techo del hospital "Esos dos no pasaron el examen y sus jutsus se veían más peligrosos de lo que yo puedo hacer" piensa, segura de que su fuego no se comparaba. luego levanta la mirada y se dirige a Kami y Panza -Bueno entonces creo que acabamos por hoy, vayan a sus casas a descansar y ya nos vemos en el examen Chunin.

Katt trata de buscar a Kakashi, pero al llegar a su casa no lo encuentra, por la hora lo más probable es que el jonin estuviera en misión "No se apareció estos últimos días, ojala regrese para el examen" piensa un tanto desanimada, quería contarle que había conseguido hacer un ninjutsu decente "Aunque quizás sea lo mejor, considerando lo cansada que estoy por el entrenamiento"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los títulos los prefiero en ingles, me suena demasiado extraño "Ninja copia/ninja copión" aunque esa es su traducción. Misma cosa con el título del cuarto Hokage. Sobre los Jutsus, igual, por costumbre no me parece normal oírlos o leerlos en español, los que le puse a Katt los traduje a japonés (que conste que yo no sé japonés, me costó mucho trabajo sacarlos y el japonés es un idioma complicado xD) Como referencia para jutsus usé wikipedia, leafninja y el juego Ragnarok Online. Sobre el uso del Henge…si Naruto se puede volver shurikens gigantes ¿por qué Katt no un lindo mapache?
> 
> Por el momento el fic no está centrado completamente en la relación de Kakashi y Katt, incluso es una relación que aún no es exactamente una relación xD Pero tengan en consideración sus edades (Kakashi 27 y Katt 21) ambos son personas independientes y sin responsabilidades mayores, no es algo tan extraño que su relación no sea como la de un par de chicos de 14 años (Con declaración y todo) Son dos personas adultas que a veces pasan algo de tiempo juntos, no necesariamente enamorados (Tampoco pidan que Kakashi esté todo lindo y cariñoso si no tiene nada raro encima… dudo Kakashi que sea así, una lástima pero tampoco lo quiero poner muy OoC hasta ahora creo que está razonable y que ninguno de los personajes está tan alejado de cómo realmente es, y bueno los dos momentos OoC de Kakashi fueron por una razón xD) 
> 
> Como siempre los reviews son bien recibidos, así puedo enterarme si les está gustando o no la historia y pueden darme sugerencias de cómo mejorar. Comenten y opinen, sobretodo me interesa que me digan que tan Mary-Sue anda Katt; ya sea por personalidad, habilidad, relación con otros personajes y esas cosas. Yo no creo que sea una super Sue, pero eso es bastante relativo y dado que yo soy la creadora pues es mejor una opinión ajena. 
> 
> El próximo capítulo es el examen chunin… ahí veremos que tanto puedo redactar una batalla.


End file.
